Somewhere In China
by horsemens
Summary: The loss of a life is now a gain to two mutant sisters who learn more about the outside world and about themselves as they learn to live in New York sewers instead of farmland as well as fight actual evil, deal with interesting people, all while learning to get along with their four very different roommates. After 2k14 movie.
1. Last of Chung I

Somewhere in China. The gorgeous architecture of old styled red buildings settled by the water. The tide was low and still, for a heart stopping moment was in play. Dusty rose misted the sky with a touch of grey clouds, rolling along the steady breeze. No bird sang their songs. The water barely tapped the land once it hit it. Even the frogs decided not to play their leaping game on the lotus flowers for they were all hiding in their burrows, full of grief. Somebody was dying. After almost a century of mystic wisdom and guidance, his old heart began to calm the fire within him. He lay on the elevated floor of his room with nothing but his red, peach dotted pillow and a blanket comforting him. Over his head, he could still see the royally designed structure of red and blue hang over his body like it was watching and protecting its master. He wanted it this way. It kept him at peace to stay in his room, leaving the world and watching the mirror he was meant to protect. The fire torch flickered against the wall. It was the only thing that brightened the room, in contrast to the concrete walls. His breathing was short and steady as he peacefully listened to the sounds of the earth. They blew over him like an ocean, mixing and intermingling with the many elements nature had to offer. Calling birds tweeted, bubbles of a dolphin where heard, and dry tall grass rubbed against each other as the hyena walked past them. One noise disturbed him. The sound of soft footsteps crept into the room, briskly opening the golden doors to his domain. A figure approached him. He couldn't see clearly for his vision had been blurred, but he smiled for he knew who it was. One of his daughters, the eldest, laid her uncommonly webbed fingers onto his forehead.

"Chung I, I've found her." She spoke softly in her rugged voice. More footsteps coming, but they were short and rushed. The pads of her big, two-toed feet plodded against the cement. He could feel the wind of her passing by as she panted by his side.

"Master! I am here!" Her intentions were great, but her aura proved stressful, he sensed. Chung I smiled softly.

"Thank you for finding her Mona. I did not want to cross without seeing you two one last time." His youngest shook her head in defiance as he watched the green blur. Besides her voice, he could see her green scalp and the shadows of her eyes.

"Don't say that. I can help you Master. Let me heal you!" She pleaded, preparing her hands by rubbing her fingers against her palms. "I can help you into the Dream Realm, and your spirit will be healed." Droplets escaped her eyes and dripped onto the blanket below. Chung I desperately grasped her three fingered hand. They were large, but skinny and threaded by blood-filled spider veins.

"This is what must happen. It is natural for an old man such as me to pass on. I like it this way." His sentences were short and paused. Chung I was known for appreciating nature and the nature of nature. If he didn't, he wouldn't have the thought of raising his unrelated, special daughters. He coughed abruptly, scaring the girls even more. "You must go to America, New York City." He struggled against the air.

"Chung I, please get some rest. You're in no shape to waste your energy." The elder one hissed, but with love behind her voice. Chung I knew she was a tough one, but her intentions were always well.

"No, I must tell you. In New York… there is a master. Master Splinter. Who lives in a sewer…" Chung I coughed once again. Already in their minds, they thought their father was going under, but even on his death bed, they believed every word. "He is a ninjitsu master, a mutant rat. You shall seek shelter and comfort from him and his sons." His breathing became intense suddenly. His gasps for air grew more and more in intensity. The two teens could only watch in horror as he began to leave them.

"Master." The young one squeezed his hand, feeling his soul lifting itself up from his body. "Who would watch the mirror? Protect the Realm of Dreams? Please, oh please answer me!" The great magician prevailed to escape his fate once more. He frowned upon her pleas.

"I am forever protector of the Realm of Dreams. When I am gone, my soul will forever be in the realm. But I cannot be seen or speak to you. You will feel my presence throughout your journey of growing up, my daughters." Her three-fingered hand lightened her grip on her master.

"Thank you Master." She planted a delicate kiss upon his forehead. Her sister copied her. His dark grey and black hair parted easily as she combed her fingers through it.

"For everything." The elderly man smiled once more. A silenced breath escaped his lips, as well as the glow of his eyes. The veined hand in the youngest grasp dropped in defeat. The youngest girl rested his hand on his stomach that no longer heaved. Instinctively, his oldest daughter cradled her sister in her green arms as the youngster began to cry. Her sobs remained silent, but were still painful as she burrowed deeper into her sisters long hair.

"What do we do now?" she pleaded. "Where do we go from here?" Her older sister brushed the top of her bald head.

"Don't cry sister. It hurts me to see your eyes so puffy." She looked down to see watery, lime eyes pleading for answers. Hating the look, she placed a hand on the bald head of her sister's and held her close to her chest. "Contact Master Splinter. We are going to New York. It's what dad wants us to do." She looked at her eyes. The glow of her innocent lime green eyes reflected off of her brown ones. "Stop crying so you can concentrate." She ordered her. Her sister sighed and did what her elder sister asked of her. Just as many times before, she honored her wishes and tried to control her tears. Her bare head nodded and crossed her legs like Chung I would do when he tried to meditate or escape into the Realm of Dreams. The mere reminder shook her insides, but she had to stay focused as her mind searched for that of Master Splinter of New York.

"Who are you? Why are you contacting me?" The voice nearly scared her. She had never summoned an open mind so quickly. Whoever this male was must be one of the rare few. Her voice choked up and felt like a lump.

"I am Mei Pei Chi, student of Chung I, Master Chinese Magician." There was a long pause. Venus grew nervous for she couldn't hear him breathing. It was an awkward silence, but she couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"Come to me with your sister. My mind shall lead you to me." His invitation was rather weird, or startling. How did he know she had a sister or that she was coming anyways?

"How do you know of me and my sister?" She heard him chuckle on the other end.

"All questions will be answered soon. Come as quickly as you can. I must ask you of a favor." His voice sounded elderly, but smooth, unlike her former master's hoarse voice. She straightened herself up as she sat.

"What kind of favor Master?" she kindly waited for his answer.

"My sons must learn a lesson of listening to their sensei's commands." Although she couldn't see him, she could hear him smiling deviously.

"Yes, anything."

"How long has Splinter zoned out?" an anthropomorphic turtle hung upside down from a chair. His biceps bulged out of his arms, shaking out of tiredness. Beads of wood and seashells clung for life on his stout neck, copying the orange tails of the mask her wore around his eyes. Another spun around on a platform, hitting a ping pong ball back and fourth from his two paddles. He was much taller than him, but not as muscular.

"By my calculations… about thirty minutes." He spoke in a nasally tone, hinted with sickness.

"Sensei! Dad!" the eldest shouted from pain as he was in full splits. His gorgeously blue eyes popped out of his darker shaded mask. The rat master lowered his head suddenly. He looked around at his sons, who grew more and more in pain. All four stared at him in awe, as well as begging for the pain to stop.

"I am sorry." He apologized, accentuating each word with meaning. "Where were we?" he thought for a moment, remembering his place after being interrupted. "Oh, yes. Hour five in the hashi."


	2. Journey to The Big Apple

"Who wants to work on our album?" A young turtle whimsically asked his brothers throughout their home. His tone was somewhat annoying to the rest, so they decided to ignore him, but Michelangelo doesn't give up too easily. His first victim was his second youngest brother working on his series of monitors. One of the cameras to Wall St. was glitching out and had to be put back online immediately. Mikey jumped behind the swivel chair made entirely out of skateboards where his brother sat attentively.

"Heeey Donnie! Could ya drop a beat for me buddy?" he asked so sweetly and low. Donatello removed his goggles, and put his taped glasses back onto his purple banded face.

"Sorry Mikey, but I have to get this camera up and running pronto." He searched through his tool box and pulled out a pair of wire cutters. "Go ask someone else." Donatello mastered something that his other brothers couldn't. Cut Mikey off from the beginning and be sure you're doing something insanely boring to him. Of course, this camera operation entertained the geek. The orange masked turtle slumped in his shell. Who else to ask? The sound of the refrigerator opening was enough for the young turtle to ambush his next victim. His head coming out of the fridge, his eldest, blue masked brother popped a can of the orange crush in his hand.

"Leo!" he exclaimed. Leonardo sat onto the chair of pizza boxes and happily sipped his soda. Bouncing next to him was his little brother in his normal acts.

"What's up Mikey?" He asked as he put his big feet up on the matching foot stool.

"Wanna finish the backup vocals to 'Ludacrismas' or 'Christmas in Harlem'?"

"Oh, that." Leo sighed. "Sorry, but I'm about to watch _Barber Shop_. You wanna watch?" Leo's chest puffed up, trying to calm down the painful burp rising within him.

"No. I saw it this morning." The turtle leaned over the couch like a child. "I really wanna do something else, like finishing that album before Christmas passes us up."

"Mikey, it's March."

"Yeah, that means we got like…" Mikey began to count on his six fingers, slowly. "Eight months to write and record…" he counted again. It tried Leo's patience, and he was the patient one. "Like seven songs!" He exploded.

"Could you ask someone else?" Once again, Mikey was turned down.

"Fine." He thought out loud in a whiny voice. "Now who could love me no matter what?" he stood on the subject. All three fingers stroked his baby fat face. "RAPH! RAPH!" he shouted on top of his lungs. The suddenness of his vocals made Leo choke on his soda. His throat bobbed up and down as he coughed violently. Donnie scowled when the electrical wires shocked him. His focus was lost when the eager turtle ran past him and made way for their room.

Their room was definitely a teenage boy's paradise. Collages of posters and giant stickers popped out of the grey walls. Nicely kept surfboards and customized skateboards were stacked on metal supports, surrounded by colorful hats and metallic drawers. The largest turtle of the four lay on their creative beds. They didn't own mattresses, so they found some type of giant rocking chair/ hammock thing supported by springs with decorative pillows of their coloring favor. He slept face up with his shades over his eyes to mask them from the sunlight seeping through the gutters. His well muscled legs spilled over the corners of the bed as the rest of him fit well into his bed. Mikey crept around him and kneeled beside him. His snores were like a lion's roar, which made Mikey laugh a little.

"Hey Raph… Raph!" he whispered harshly. His older brother didn't stir. "Raph wake up!"

"What d'ya want?" the red masked turtle asked in annoyance.

"Play with me! I wanna work on the hip hop Christmas album." He pleaded with his Napoleon Dynamite impression. Raphael shook his shoulders to burrow deeper into the pillows.

"No. I'm tired." He answered plainly, not giving into his O-so "tempting" impression. His brother knew he despised them. Michelangelo tried to smile and slapped his brother's triceps with the back of his hand.

"C'mon bro, I can't do it alone. You're the hype man." He begged. "Without no hype man, there ain't no hype. C'mon!" he began to sing, attempting to keep quiet. "Ya gotta Get up, Get up, ya gotta Get up, get up. Just like that Raph. Ya gotta get up, get up, Ninja turtles comin' bac-.""

"Go bother someone else."

"But I asked everyone else. If you aren't going to help me, then I guess the tickle monster will." Mikey prepared his fingers. Before his hands could strike, Raphael's massive hand took hold of his neck.

"Tickle me and ya kids get it." He threatened, feeling a lump in his brother's throat go down.

"Aw Donnie!" Leo's voice echoed through the entire sewer. Raph, much to his dismay, got up and went into the surveillance room. Mikey made sure he stayed behind him. Not because he feared the dark, which he didn't, but if something came out at him, it would take Raph first. The entire lair was dark and lightless. Sounds of the rushing water and loud street cars created a haunted ambience.

"It's not my fault." His voice sounding far away and distressed. "The cameras in the sewer shut off, then the electricity went with it." Something dropped in the lair. All the guys stood ready, trying to locate a weapon in case of an attack.

"Bro what was that?" Mikey asked, looking around him.

"Something dropped." Donatello replied to the question that obviously didn't need an answer.

"No… really?" Sarcasm in Raphael's voice aggravated Donatello. Donnie slipped on his goggles. With a slip of his finger, he set them to night vision mode.

"Can you see anything Donnie?" Leo asked from the couch. He wasn't really mad with the darkness, but since he put down his drink, he couldn't find it. Another thud echoed off the walls.

"There's nothing. I see Raph…Mikey! Stop licking his elbow!" Instantly Raphael shoved his elbow into his little brother's mouth. "I see you Leo." A swift figure swiped past his goggles. "G-guys! I saw something!" he tried to follow the figure.

"What's it look like?" Leo asked, grasping the arm of the couch to help him up. Donatello began to struggle to find the figure again. He could only see Leo standing in a fighting stance. When he looked over to the left, he saw Raphael clenching his fists with Mikey standing behind him, rubbing his gums. Then he saw it run behind them. It was large and moved in a swift and graceful way with its light, flowy cloak and hat. It charged for him. "Guys I see a ghost!" he squealed. The supernatural removed his goggles and attacked the four brothers. Confusion and frustration surged through them all as they were being punched and pushed by this thing and accidentally by their brothers. All at once, everything got quiet. The switch to the lights echoed slightly as they all realized they were hanging upside down by their feet. Secured by the ropes and no weapons in hands, they were completely vulnerable.

"What the shell is going on here!" Raphael demanded.

A figure approached them. It appeared in the spotlight with a funny looking flat hat atop its head. On its body was a black blue silk kimono with a split yin yang sign draping down to its midsection. Whatever it was, it was large, but no larger than them.

"Sorry for the forced introduction, but it was done to your master's request." The intelligent voice flowed. It was a she. Shadowy green hands untied the black belt around her protruding waist. They all had to process it. _"Don't girl's hips go inward?" _Sure they could have thought she was a bigger girl, but her slim arms didn't match that expectation. The kimono dropped to the floor, revealing her reptilian body and the black skirt she wore that cut a slit on the side of her leg.

"My name is Mei Pei Chi." She removed her hat slowly. Upon removal, light blue braids fell to her shoulder. They followed to a light blue mask tied in the style of a traditional bandana. "But those who know me call me Venus de Milo." The boys hung in awe. She stood there, clearly impressed of her deed. Her lips were a darker green than theirs, but she was a much lighter and richer green in skin color. Her upper arms, thighs, and cheeks were cleverly dotted in brown-green spots. They were freckles, and they were darker than Mikey's faded marks. Venus was definitely shaped like a girl, but her shell extended outwards from the back of her waist and hips. At a first glance, they knew women should at least wear some type of top, but this turtle girl had her plastron bone cover her like a bra, as well as a sheet for her stomach skin.

"A girl turtle?" Donnie managed to say. Michelangelo wiggled in excitement.

"Dreams do come true." He giggled. The remark granted him a smack in the head by Leonardo, who hung beside him. They heard the subtle laughter of an elderly man. Walking with difficulty as he laughed, they watched their sensei step into the light next to the female terrapin. Both seemed quite pleased as they looked upon one another.

"Sensei, you knew about this?" Leo gulped in shock.

"Of course, I invited her. She did a beautiful job of getting you all back for leaving the sewers late last night without me knowing." Venus smiled at the elderly rat.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." Her smile cheered him even more. Splinter continued to laugh as he looked at their eyes of disbelief. He really got a kick out of watching his "Big Time" sons hang by their feet by a single female.

"My sister is here as well. She'd only come out until you were all securely tied." Venus pointed out as she talked with her three fingered hands.

"There's two of 'em?" Raphael questioned.

"Bring her out!" Mikey shouted in his usual obnoxious way. Venus turned around, not catching Mikey's connotation of his words.

"Mona Lisa!" she called. The sound of heels echoed off the sewer walls. Just by the sound of her footsteps could tell them that she walks with a vengeance. She appeared out of the shadows, scratching her hair that was tied in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her pink strapless dress stuck with her until it stopped at her thighs. She was clearly not a turtle. There was no large shell resting on her back. Instead, a long-lengthy tail trailed behind her, and her nose and mouth protruded more out of her face structure. One foot in front of the other, she swung to the side and studied those before her.

"So these are the great ninja turtles? Not so great if you were able to catch them." Mona Lisa stated, swinging her long, lizard tail behind her. Like a younger sibling, Venus stuck her tongue out at her. Mona rolled her eyes and made her mouth into an O, then returned her gaze back to the boys.

"If we ain't so great, how come yur pretty face didn't help?" Raphael snapped at her.

"I'm not a ninja. I don't care' and I'm definitely not touching your sewer covered body." Mona Lisa raised her brow high at the red clad turtle. Raph grew angry with his temper rising. He hated name calling and profiling.

"She's as mean as you Raph." Leo commented.

"Yeah, but she ain't as ugly as you." Mikey earned another slap, but from Donnie and Leo. "C'mon, I am not the only one that thinks they're hot!" he whispered loudly, earning more red marks on his head. Both girls heard his remark. Mona smiled on the inside, but Venus let it show as gratitude. Venus grabbed her elder sister's shoulder.

"Please forgive her. Mona has some… ruggedness in her soul." Venus glared at her older sister, but Mona held her ground.

"That is very interesting, but can we finish this interview on the ground?" Donnie pleaded as the blood rushed into his brain.

"Oh, of course." Venus grabbed something at her side. Hidden in her black ribbon belt was two sticks filled in by paper folds. With a jerk of her hand, the instrument opened up to a blue faded to white design. Three Chinese characters scripted onto the bottom portion of the majestic fan.

"Uh, I think you need something a little stronger babe." Mikey pointed to her dainty fan. Venus smiled at him slyly. Like a Frisbee, she threw the fan hard, aiming for the ropes that dangled the terrapins. The paper fan cut the thick ropes like butter. One by one, a turtle fell. Each spun to land on their feet, with exception for Michelangelo who fell to his side. When they all rose, Venus took a step back. Sure she just took them out, but that was because it was dark. Hanging them upside down really underestimated their true height. Just look at the purple one! He's just about 6'8! Then look at that red- clad ninja, that is one big turtle. Dear Venus was about the same height as the one bearing orange. Mona couldn't care less about her height, which was two inches taller than Venus. Her tough attitude was strong enough to intimidate others. And boy did she know it! Splinter slipped away and sat in his usual spot.

His meditation room with the some three hundred radios on the wall. Elevated from the floor by those flat wooden, crate-like things you would find at warehouses like Costco, Splinter sat atop what looked like a table fit to his liking. They could figure out it was his resting place for it was showered in comforting pillows and blankets.

"Come my guests. Please tell of your tale. I know my sons will be most curious of your presence." His elderly voice reminded the girls of their master. Urged by the influence, they came to him willingly. The guys followed behind them. By his feet, Venus sat beside him, almost resting herself on his cloak. She shifted her weight as so he could move the piece freely. Mona sat on the other side of him, taking care that her short dress didn't reveal as she sat in a type of modeling pose. You try to find a better way to sit on the floor… in heels! Down the ninja turtles kneeled before their master on the cushions that were already laid out for them specifically, ready for the newcomers to tell their tale.

"I am the student and daughter of Chung I, the great Chinese Magician." Venus introduced herself. Donatello stopped her there as he raised his hand. Such a polite turtle.

"You said you are both Chinese, right?"

"Yes, Mona Lisa and I are from rural China."

"But your weapon is of Japanese craftsmanship." He pointed to her beautifully decorated fan.

"I do see the confusion. Mona and I were raised in China, but I am not clear on our father's reasoning of why we trained in Ninjitsu and not Kung Fu." Venus looked down, fumbling with her paper fan. Her finger traced the black Chinese characters that spelled out her Chinese name.

"I believe I have the answer." Everyone looked over to Master Splinter, who had raised his paw up and in the other hand, straightening his rather funny moustache. "Chung I summoned me long ago, you were all children at the time. Somehow he knew there were more turtles, such as you Venus, and that they are all in my care. I told him how I was training my sons in the art of ninjitsu as a way to protect themselves from the dangers of mankind. Chung I was in favor of the idea and decided to do the same for you girls." Splinter presented the girls with his paw after his speech.

"Master must have heard your presence as he was listening to the Earth." Venus commented. Mona nodded in agreement when her sister looked for her take on it. Leonardo stuck his arm out in one of those half-raised- hands.

"Sensei, if you knew about them, how come you've never told us?" All four turtles nodded their heads and agreed with their older brother. That was a first.

"It was Chung I's best wishes that they were a secret for security reasons and he returned the favor of not telling them about you." Mona Lisa sighed.

"Chung I was always conservative. Now he's gone." Her mind traveled back to China, remembering the terrible feeling as she watched her father take his last breath. Tears tried to come out, Mona kept them in to not alarm the group with their joyous meeting. She woke herself up at the content of Mikey's question.

"Are you guys' turtle and lizard mutated or people mutated or… what?" His blue eyes bugged out, waiting for his good question to be answered. He could feel Donnie lean in to hear every word.

"That's just the problem, we don't know." Mona replied.

"All I know is that I'm a turtle," Venus pressed her thumb into her chest. "But I don't know how I came to be or how Mona is the way she is now. We don't even know what she is." Feeling like thousands of eyes stared at her; Mona looked away from them all. Her webbed fingers rubbed both of her arms as she hugged herself for comfort. Many times before she was asked that question by the village folk, and every time, she didn't have an answer. Only those who experienced this will truly understand.

"Did your dad ever tell you were you came from?" Leonardo asked. He shifted his opposite knee forward and leaned against it. Mona shook her head.

"Every time we asked, he said the same thing."

"The stork." Hey both spoke in unison. The idea made the guys laugh a little, but they stopped quite quickly. From the serious looks on their faces, it was a sensitive topic for the two. Donatello tried to change the subject.

"What was it like growing up in China? You two obviously don't speak in a Chinese accent."

"Or have the eyes." Michelangelo added.

"Our accents are a mystery to me, but here we probably won't be laughed at for mispronouncing words. I never got around to "speaking the same language" as our village people. I don't know if we are truly Asian or not."

"Many unanswered questions Mona." Splinter spoke to her softly. She nodded her head in agreement. Venus moved out of her sitting position, making herself closer to the guys as she talked to them.

"Our lives in China were pleasant. We lived in a small village in the rural bamboo forests. Due to our small population, Mona and I were allowed to walk and talk amongst the people."

"Lucky!" Mikey blurted out. "The only outside interaction we get is either from Vern or from my girlfriend April." Everyone's eyes were on Mikey. Each one criticized him silently.

"April O'Neil is not your girlfriend." Leo spoke.

"Oh yeah? Then how come she hugged me the other day?" Michelangelo elbowed his brother playfully. Leo grabbed his elbow and threw it back at Mikey.

"She was performing a Heimlich maneuver 'cause you were choking on an apple." Donatello explained. "Just because we said your head's swollen with hot air doesn't mean you can just swallow apples whole as an attempt to get into the Guinness World Records." Mikey put his hand up and told his tall brother to talk to the hand.

"April still helped me. You guys could have done something." Michelangelo retorted. His face tightened at the fact that none of his brothers tried to help them. April ran over to him at first notice while they watched him with lazy eyes.

"How was I supposed to know? You looked like you were squabbling. You do that on a daily basis." Donatello joked. "And, April knew how to carry out the procedure. It was her civic duty to do so."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but it was done out of love." He made a heart out of his six fingers and rested it where his heart would be. Raphael shot a look at him.

"Mikey? Shut up."

"So," Donatello began back to their previous conversation. "There are two mutant reptile girls with Italian/ Roman names living in China learning Japanese Martial Arts."

"It sounds ridiculous. I know." The female terrapin smiled embarrassingly as she twirled the braided tails of her light blue mask.

"I've heard worse." Donnie remembered when he and his brothers met April O'Neil. "Ninja Mutant Turtle Teenagers" was just as crazy sounding.

"After such unfortunate events, Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo will be staying with us from now on." Splinter spoke with a heavy heart. Somehow, he felt that his family had gotten bigger and fuller, that means more food, less space, more teenagers to raise. It was already a struggle to raise four teenage turtles with diverse personalities and motives. Now he has to take on two teenage girls. Poor rat.

"Okay ladies," Michelangelo extended his arms to help them up. Both took him by the hand and stood with him. "Let's take a tour with Michelangelo." You can't hide that young smile on his face as he led the newcomers around with his arms around them both. His brothers followed him, exchanging comments on how stupid he was.


	3. Jetlag and Capture the Flag

"Yeah, names Michelangelo, but my friends call me Mikey. I read those sweet _Justice Force_ comics, so I'm very great with words. I rap, I cook, and I **slay** when I play _Just Dance_. I'm also the youngest and handsomest of all my brothers, if you didn't know, and when someone gives me one bad look, I go swinging with my nunchucks."

Happy Michelangelo has shown the girls the kitchen, the living room, the monitor room, and the weapons wall. In the middle of it all, Mona pried herself away from Mikey. She wasn't the touchy feely type unless it came from her sister.

"So," Venus began. After some encouragement that they were at home now, she set her two fans on a section of the weapons wall. It was neatly displayed on two hooks within a cabinet that let the fans lie down horizontally over a pair of Mikey's nunchaku. "What do you guys normally do down here?"

"Usually we train." Leonardo shut the cabinet doors. "Sometimes we're down here, sometimes topside." Mikey snaked his way back to Venus' side.

"Maybe you girls would like to join us?" he asked flirtily, as well as bouncing his eye ridges up and down. Man, did they all want to punch him just for being so stupid, but refrained to keep Venus and Mona from thinking their family was constantly hostile towards each other.

"Sounds great." She smiled nervously. Her face was awfully close to Mikey's when she turned towards him.

"How about you Mona Lisa?" Donatello asked. Mona Lisa stood next to him with crossed arms and her gaze away from everyone and on the floor. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Pass." She stated bluntly, making Donnie jerk suddenly. "I don't do ninjitsu." His long purple tails moved with his hands as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Venus is a ninja. How come you aren't?" Raph pushed Donnie aside. His large figure stood beside Mona, looking down at her so she'd be intimidated by his size. It was his specialty to make others cower beneath him.

"Yeah, with that attitude you get in trouble all the time, huh?" Mona looked up to him sharply and pointed a finger at him threateningly.

"I got mace." Her voice growled. Raph could see her upper lip shoot up high from the rest of her deep green lips set. "And I have a perfectly good reason for not being a ninja."

"I'm right here. What'cha got?" Raph dared. They both felt a dainty hand push them apart. The light blue bandana wearing terrapin stood between them, smiling as genuinely as she could make possible.

"So, what else do you guys do in the toilet?" She eagerly tried to change the subject. Her eyes shot to her sister after her question, disapproving more of Mona's attitude than Raphael's. They were going to live together now, but the two of them wanted to go at the other. Mona whirled her head to the other side, showing Venus only a corner of her lowered eye.

"You mean the sewer?" Leo asked in confusion. Venus didn't seem to be the rude type to him. He quickly understood that maybe that village of hers never heard of a sewer, or something along those lines.

"What's the difference?" Venus asked as she jumped off the ledge and into the middle of the room. Her eyes glanced at the colorful walls. These guys really liked graffiti, didn't they?

"Well," Leo followed her down. "Nothing I guess." Leo shrugged. "My name is Leonardo. You can call me Leo."

"Nice to meet you Leonardo. Are you the next oldest?" Venus had to assume for he was the next tallest one to Michelangelo.

"Actually, I am the oldest. I'm also the leader of our team." Leo wasn't one to show off, but he couldn't help but feel a little cocky when telling that to a girl.

"That explains why you wield the katana." She knew this because of the tell-tale blue wrap on their handles when she saw them. Leonardo let his giddy smile out in the open.

"Here, I usually hang around, play some video games. Donnie's our techie, if you haven't noticed." He smiled when he pointed to the dorky satellite antennae bobbling around in his shell. His purple banded brother scolded him, letting his leading finger press his broken glasses further up his nose bridge. "He's usually fixing up something. He also mastered the Bo staff. That big guy over there is Raphael." He pointed over to the biggest turtle. He stood scowling. Probably because he was still at war with her sister. "He wields twin Sais and serves as our hot head."

"Raph also sleeps his fat shell off like nobody's business. And I…" As Mikey pondered on his thought, his do-rag wearing brother popped him on the back of the head.

"Does anything to get a pop upside the head." Raph finished his sentence. Michelangelo rubbed his head but continued to smile.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a dream." Her tone was mostly sarcastic. She reverted back to her distant sister. "What do you think Mona?" Her sister faced the wall. Little green webbed fingers traced one of the Japanese symbols they've sprayed onto the way. A loud yawn escaped her lips.

"I think I need a nap. This jetlag is getting to me." Her fingers were hot as she rubbed her sleepless eyes. The guys looked dumbfounded. Mona looked at them skeptically as they all looked at her in awe. Deep down inside she wanted to slap them all in a row. Of course she didn't, but she always felt like hitting someone when something didn't feel right to her, but she stayed there staring back at them. Donnie ended the silence.

"You guys came here on a plane?" Venus nodded her head with a smile.

"Exactly, how did you two sneak onto an international plane? There's security everywhere." Leo elaborated.

"A couple security officers are nothing to the shadows. We snuck into the cargo hold and jumped out of the plane once we were over Manhattan. Easy." Venus spoke as if it was nothing. Probably a little more complex in reality but hey, they're here. Mikey whispered "LTD" to Donatello, who rolled his eyes at his brother's catchy comment.

"I thought Lil' Miss Sunshine wasn't a ninja." Raph pointed behind his back where Mona Lisa stood tired. After his comment, she shifted her weight and put a hand on her hip.

"I still get around." They stared at her again. She couldn't take it anymore, so she looked for an escape. "Aren't you going to tell me where I could get some sleep?" she snapped. The guys snapped out of their gaze. She could hear them mumbling, figuring out where they were going to lead her through her lobe-less ears.

"I will lead you to your resting place." As always, out of the shadows, their elderly sensei crept forward. Mona thought she could never get used to that. Her old sensei would make the earth shake just to acknowledge that he was stepping into the room. One time, he actually did. Splinter extended his hand to where he wanted to walk. "Come Mona Lisa." Like a soldier, Mona followed Splinter to her sleeping place, leaving the guys and her sister to talk about their plans.

"You guys ready to go topside? I'm a little curious to what our guest could do." Leo playfully wrapped his arm around Venus. Her body went down almost automatically when he let his weight down onto her. It was a good thing she caught herself or she would have been face down on the cold cement. The female terrapin smiled wide when she caught herself. Unintentionally, Leo studied her features. Quickly, he was able to identify how her femininity was very different from him and his brothers. Like how her face was smaller and more humanlike. Of course he wasn't just looking at her face but come on. It's the first time they will be living with a female, and the only female of their species. Can't a turtle be a little curious?

"Ya think your up to it Venus?" Raphael's lippy smile was the first Venus had seen it since she came. She thought it was almost alarming because of how crude his nature was, or how "nicely" he bonded with Mona Lisa. Donatello looked up from his holographic doo-hickey. The time spelled nine forty-seven. Darkness has taken the city.

"The better question is 'are you awake' for it?" he asked as he shut the holographs down.

"You kidding?" she spoke in a playful tone. "Mona was the one keeping watch on the plane."

"This is the only bedroom in the sewer. My sons and your sister will be staying here." He had led her to a young boy's dream. Everywhere you looked; there was a burst of color. Skittles couldn't be brighter than the neon signs that illuminated along with the sewer lights. It was trashy. Their style was, because it's decorated with actual trash. "I hope that it's okay. Take the pillows from their beds and create a space or there's always the living room if you'd like." Master Splinter led her to one of the rocking, hammock-like beds. It was the first one from the "doorway" to the dojo.

"No Master Splinter, this should be fine." Her tone was sincere. Honestly, she thought it was grungy. Home in China was a tidy, neat white room with the up-most organization. Here, it was thrift and trash but she didn't let it get to her. This was her new home after all. Might as well dive right in to their ways of life. "You've already done so much for me and my sister to stay here." Splinter bowed his head down a little.

"The pleasure is mine."

Leo took Venus' hand as he pulled her up from the manhole. She managed to keep quiet when her foot slipped off the ladder. Leo's lippy smile was generous as he helped her up to the surface.

"On the roof." Raph demanded as his brothers bounced up and onto the top of the brick building. Venus stood watching them, and then snapped out of her gaze once Donatello was the last one up. Silent as a cat, Venus climbed the fire escapes and balconies. Her eyes started to seek the lights of New York as she pulled herself up. Careful not to get too close to the edge of the building or risk being seen, Venus took in the glorious scene before her. Buildings lined in neon and graphic billboards, advertising whatever big time marketer could afford. Advertisements for concerts and shows plastered on poles and the sidewalks led hundreds of people to endless journeys. It made her little Chinese village look like one household of people. Something rough had grasped her hand. Her body tensed up and held in her scream as she was pulled behind a chimney on the roof. Around the structure were her terrapin brethren. Raphael silently apologized when he released his grip on her and grabbed the rubber taped handles of his Sais.

"So, what game are we gonna play?" Mikey exclaimed as he whipped out his nunchucks from the grip of his sweater on his waist. The wooden ends flew in fluid motion as he spun and whirled them around before closing one and set the other on his shoulder. Leo and Donnie both withdrew their weapons from their sheaths behind them.

"Game?" Venus questioned as she withdrew her fans from her skirt belt. Her hands jerked as she opened up to reveal its fabulous design. "I thought we were here to train."

"The ancient ways of ninjitsu aren't the only ones." Leo stated. Venus had to hand it to him; he looked rather intimidating with his long katanas in his grasp. Those who fought against her in her village were older, more experienced men and even they couldn't look as scary as any of the teens in front of her. Not even as scary as Mikey could be.

"The games we play stimulate our minds and bodies. Each game has a specific purpose to perfect our ninja skills." Donatello tapped his Bo staff to the ground. "So, what's the game guys?"

"Hide and Seek?" Michelangelo suggested. Venus imagined him to be harmed somehow for hide and seek is an old children's game, but he didn't. Were they all in to play it?

"Yeah, but lets up the stakes a bit. Capture the flag?" Instantly, everyone agreed with the one who skid his short blade along his leather calf warmers.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna go first!" With lightening fast hands, Mikey untied the piece of cloth from Donatello's Bo staff. His thick fingers waved the cloth piece around as if he'd won some sort of prize. From behind, Leo took the flag from between his fingers.

"Why don't we let Venus go first?" Leonardo presented the flag to her, but her dainty hands pushed his away.

"No, that's okay. Mikey can go first. I'm not so sure that I know the rules." She looked down at her feet out of shame and grabbed her arm. Leo waved his arm.

"It's simple," he began. He made Venus let go of her arm as he began to tie the flag onto her bicep. "One of us gets a thirty second head start and prevents the others from taking the flag from you. Stealth and on the spot thinking is key." The tab of the cloth pulled through the loop, strapping itself to the lady terrapin.

"How long do we play?" She looked at the new accessory.

"Well, nobody has gotten past fifteen minutes."

"Except for the champion Michelangelo!" Mikey flexed in all his glory, exclaiming his excellence. Raphael leaned onto the chimney.

"Ya neva really done it. Hidin' in the Battleshell was off limits."

"You still didn't find me." Mikey mumbled.

"We usually catch Mikey in the first two minutes." Raph pointed his big finger at him. Their little brother stuck his childish tongue out.

"Ok Venus, are you ready?" Donnie asked. Venus nodded her head. "Initiating countdown T-minus thirty seconds." He tapped in on the timer. Once he clicked the start button, he looked up. Venus was already gone. The four brothers looked all around for any trace of her. Nothing. "Well, she moves fast."

"Dang Venus, you sure know how to hide!" Mikey echoed when they were all in the living room in the sewer. "How do you do it? It ain't that magic stuff is it? 'Cause that's cheating.

"No Mikey, just sheer ninjitsu." She smiled brightly. "I can't believe I lasted thirteen minutes. None of you could find me."

"Yeah, but word of advice, be careful about where you step. Alley cats tend to live in alleys." Leo joked.

"Oh, I hope that poor kitty is okay." Venus hugged herself, worried. "He wasn't so happy when I jumped on his tail." Wanting to comfort her, Michelangelo took hold of Venus' hand. She took it more as a gentleman-like gesture, unlike his brothers who wanted to roll their eyes at his surprisingly smooth flirting moves.

"Aw… Klunk should be fine. He's been pretty happy since I let him go years ago, but may not be so fond of turtles anymore." Michelangelo shrugged, letting Venus' hand slowly slip from his.

"Well, I'm ready for a full eight hours sleep." Donatello yawned. His breath echoed off of the dojo when Leo opened the manhole door to it. One by one, each turtle jumped from the hole they crawled through, except for their female counterpart who was getting unneeded help from Mikey's hand. Venus thanked him warmly with a sweet nod. That little goof just giggled. They all headed for their bedroom.

"Why eight hours?" Raph nearly bellowed. "How come ya just can't sleep?" He stopped in his tracks sharply when everyone shushed him. Mona Lisa was asleep. She slept so peacefully with a face so relaxed that it made you sleepier when you looked at her.

"Man!" he nearly yelled, earning another shushing. "How come sunshine's sleepin' on my pillow?" Leo grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Be quiet Raph! Mona is our guest." The largest brother pushed his hand off of him.

"You heard sensei. She's here to stay. She ain't no guest." His amber eyes locked onto the one invading his favorite pillow and bed. It was the largest and most comfortable thing on the planet to him and now it's cradling Mona Lisa's fricken sleeping head!

"There are others. Just go to sleep." Donatello pleaded as he withdrew his tech gear and glasses off of him. Looking at Donnie was strange to Venus. His head seemed different, especially since his goggles were put on a makeshift nightstand. She could clearly see how lesser built than he was from his brothers, but what he made up for brawns was brains. Taking her eyes off of him, Venus approached her sleeping elder sister.

"Now where'm I sleepin'?" Raphael demanded, continuing not to care for Mona's much needed slumber.

"How am I supposed to know?" The leader whispered, failing to encourage his outraged sibling to keep quiet.

"How 'bout the floor?" Finally, he decided to talk instead of yell.

"Mona's not sleeping on the floor, and neither are you Venus." Leo grabbed her before she was to crouch next to her.

"They can take my bed." Mikey volunteered. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Leo looked up in disbelief. It was usually he who would give up things for others, such as being leader of this team.

"You sure Mikey? I was going to give up my spot." but his youngest brother insisted.

"Naw, let em have it. I always found the couch really comfy, even though it's made of old pizza boxes." Michelangelo grabbed some of the pillows remaining on his bed and trotted to the living room. Leo put a hand on his shoulder before he left.

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, two insanely hot mutant girls are sleeping in my bed tonight. I think I'll be okay with that." Michelangelo imitated a know-it-all character in a voice so quiet that only his blue bandana brother could hear. Leonardo rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his shoulder with his palm, earning a chuckle from Mikey. Venus grabbed his shoulder before he could leave. He stopped to look at her.

"Thanks Michelangelo." A light, petty kiss on the cheek was enough to keep Mikey smiling and awake all night. With great care, Leonardo lifted Mona Lisa off of the angry turtle's bed and carefully onto Michelangelo's. Raph's precious pillow was placed once again under her head. It angered him, but he decided to hide it and pass off that he no longer cared.

Not wasting another second, Venus crouched down and lay next to her sister. Her freckled legs stretched out, shell up, her hands closed together under her head. As if she were still awake, Mona took on her sisterly instincts. She turned to lie on her side. The long tail she inherited latched onto the back of her little sister's shell and pulled her in closer to her sinking into the hollowed shape of the bed. Back home, they'd sleep just like this on their hard Chinese mat beds.

The spectacle was heartwarming, but not enough to keep the guys awake. One by one the terrapins fell into their comfort spots; each one finding that sweet spot for the night. Raphael was still ticked off at Mona. Sure she didn't know it was his pillow but… dude its BRIGHT RED! He grumbled and muttered whatever he wanted to make himself feel better.

"Goodnight Raph!" Mikey sweetly yelled from the other room, mocking him. His bigger brother growled with his face down in his pillows.

"Shut up Ding Dong!"


	4. Rikers Island

The cover of night shielded the city from the sun's bright rays and introduced the cool moon. New York's bright lights looked like bright stars from the iron bars and high security. He despised the city, he wanted them all dead, yet, he wanted them to be alive and pay for their lives through him. But he was here, clad in a disgusting orange. Oh how he always wanted to rip the fabric off of his body and rip it into pieces. The orange only reminded him of the look of that young turtle that escaped his clutches along with his brothers. He rubbed his forehead in silent angered. He groaned once his hand hit a very sensitive spot on his head. Oh yeah, April O'Neil. Her father was a great scientist, but when he knew of his plans, he destroyed their hard work. Shooting him down was the best feeling of his life. Killing his nosy daughter would have brought that joy back all the same, but before he could get to her, he shot her annoying little sidekick, Vern, who just so happened hit him with a microscope, branding his forehead with a large black bruise. Later on he had heard that he shot the idiot hero, but it wasn't as pleasing as it should have because he lived.

"Staring at the light won't get you out of here anytime soon Sacks." The once successful man turned to his oppressor. An inmate sat on his top bunk, drawing obscure characters on the wall with a marker he managed to keep hidden from their officers. Its teal coloring oozed from the expo pen as it squeaked against the cold concrete walls. The sound was unbearable, but Sacks knew better to tread lightly with his inmate. He had been a rare lucky one. He became accustomed to the sounds of other's being brutally raped by others or beaten by the guards on Rikers Island. The young man he lived with was sane, but still murdered some from his marijuana project.

"I used to run this city." His voiced carried out in its normal, sophisticated way.

"Yeah, yeah. Just because that idiot of a mayor put his trust in you and boosted yur company's business image doesn't mean you run the joint." The young man continued to draw with little mind to Sacks. The pen was at the hands of an artist drawing a realistic skull with a pipe in his mouth. His family had always hoped that he would become a professional traditional artist, but when he mixed with the wrong crowd, he ended up dropping out of school and joining his friends' gang.

"This city was mine!" his tone became firm. "My father and I…" He paused with pain. "We had New York in our hands for six hours until…" more pain approached his soul. Those stupid baby box turtles! How could a grown man live with the fact that his plans for domination was ruined by four turtles that **he **gifted with so much power? Project Renaissance would have been successful if it wasn't for O'Neil. Sacks began to relive his past by the window.

"Don't tell me the story 'bout them karate kid turtles a'ight." He popped the cap back on his marker and dropped it into his jumpsuit. "Just some type of cartoon stuff ya might' of saw."

"They were real Branson! So real that if they were in my power, I'd be indestructible!" Eric's hands crumpled into fists before them, imagining how the wonderful the world would be in his hands, if the turtles were at his command.

"Well they ain't." Branson bluntly stated. The bed was hard and uncomfortable as he lay back on the thin mattress. "Shut up and turn off the lights or I'll tell the guard that you have that knife under your mattress." He ordered before he turned over to face the wall. As he was told, Sacks took vague steps to the wall and shut the power off. Shadows clung to his face as he went to lie in his lower bunk. Only the warmth of the jumpsuit and the dingy pillow was just enough for him to be somewhat comfortable to sleep in. Sack continued to watch New York's shadow in utter darkness off of the reflection on the wall, resting on his prisoner's bed.

Meanwhile in a different facility north of the Island, an interrogation was in play. Silence has dictated the few times this inmate had been talked to, he just wouldn't let up. He sat tall in the chair with his wrists handcuffed. He could have gotten out of them easily, but he couldn't right now. He sat before a desk that was so old that the slightest bump could bring it to pieces. The sound of a coffee maker bubbled and made the room smell like its caffeinated brew.

"You've been avoiding me for days Mr. Saki, but now I will get answers!" A man slammed his fists on the desk, which surprisingly stood up, but did creak. The man was short and pudgy with a cherry Santa Claus nose but with brown hair and not at all jolly. Oroku Saki could have beaten him easily, but still.

"You have yet to answer all my questions but I have only one today. If you do not answer, you can bet you will be proven guilty before the jury." His cockiness quenched his dark heart. "We confiscated your armory." On cue, one of the officers rolled the metallic beast on a dolly. It clanked and rang when it was set behind the desk for Saki to see. When the officer left it, the clank of the metal stopped, but a ghostly howl seeped through the machinery. "Your lawyers want to prove that it is a traditional samurai get up that has been passed down from generation to generation, yet there is high tech hooked into it with home-calling blades and machinery. Wouldn't a traditional anything better than to not be tampered with? Is this true?" the big man scratched his little gray beard. Saki remained still as he always had been. His back was off the chair, but sat just as straight with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Fine." The man sat back down in his chair. He sure took his sweet time trying to get comfortable in the comfy swivel. "Does it help for you are being accused of five counts of murder, twelve counts of theft, three counts of public endangerment for running a gang, I can keep going Mr. Saki."

Sure he could keep going. He can go through the biggest list ever running from Japan to America. This fool had no idea who he was up against. America had no idea who this man was, especially since Japan kept it very quiet. How the Japanese rejoiced that he had left their great nation, but fear struck their hearts once they found out he made his way to America. The best military country in the world. His antics will start like it did in Japan. He'd start up a gang of teenage misfits, gain their trust, soon they will ask their friends to join until the silly Foot turned into the biggest gang organization, almost growing more numbers than the Nazis did. Oroku Saki knew what he was doing. His ancestry runs all the way back to the first Shredder, the first Oroku Saki. Persuaded by a demon, he became one himself. Such power he'd absorb and brought feudal Japan to its knees. If it weren't for his defeat by the Ninja Tribunal, the world would exist no longer, just he and his tormenting empire. Now generations have passed, and now his most powerful blood was in New York, living in chains and iron bars. Such a thing pierced a hot needle into his disgusting skin, driving him to have an angrier appearance and aggression towards the ninja turtles. They were **his **experiments and now it's getting back at him. Wouldn't they show a little more appreciation towards him for creating them and making them who they are today? But no, the rat taught them otherwise. No matter. They are probably lost without their rat father to watch over them and teach them right from wrong. He killed him. That will teach them for messing up his former plans, but now, he has a better one, and the turtles will die this time. No excuses.

His interrogator had been fed up with his silence. Most inmates would give up readily, others would mumble bits and pieces that came into play, but Saki was those rare few that wouldn't utter a word. Saki was the most disciplined. He's never actually heard him speak. He refused to. He refused to speak to him, the guards, even his fellow inmates. The large man had one last trick up his sleeve. He took a long sip of his coffee and looked at his prisoner with a cold eye.

"Your adopted son, Eric Sacks, is accused of public endangerment, one count of murder, and a possible genocide of New York City. Either your cooperation will help him or get him locked up, maybe even killed." He couldn't hit him high, and tried to hit him low, but maybe hitting him in his heart will open him up. He saw how Saki slightly stood a little taller after he mentioned his son's name. We got him now! But he was lost in thought. He was reminded of his children, his two non related children. Sacks was in the same institution, but his soldier-of-a-daughter, Karai, was untouched and undetected. Saki was hoisted up by the guard standing by the door. His wrists jerked up in an uncomfortable position, but he held in his screams. Don't want to give the little man his satisfaction. The portly man shook his head, taking short strides to face Oroku Saki.

"You could have helped yourselves." He laughed in his face, not caring for the spit flying from his jaw. "Goodbye Mr. Saki." Were the last words that man said to him until he was pulled out of the room and into the collection of jail cells. "Hauser." The officer with the dolly stopped to the man's congested voice. "Move that car heap over in the corner. I swear it's growling at me or something."

The men screamed from their rooms, calling for help, food, or insanity. Saki was put into his solitary cell. They didn't want to put him in with other inmates. They considered it too much punishment for the others (or so they joked). Without any care, the guard hastily unclipped the cuffs and shoved the tall man into his cell. The door screeched and clicked once the lock was secured. There was nothing to do, no where to go and no one to talk to. He sat onto his hard bed and rolled out his options. A dark smile spread across his thin, sinister lips in the shadows. If he can't talk to the inmates, how about using the communicator he successfully smuggled and contact his outside forces. He looked down the isle. The nearest guard wouldn't be able to hear his secrets. Quick as a fox, he tapped down the numbers and heard his pinky sized box ring repeatedly. Someone answered from the other side, but did not say 'Hello'.

"Do not hold back. Come for us now!" his harsh whispers were loud, but didn't bounce off the walls and travel to the ears of an eavesdropper.

"Yes, Father." Karai answered back.


	5. Im Lovin It

Morning came. Mona was the first one to wake. Her eyes scanned around the area, hoping the events that happened before was a dream. But it wasn't. She saw the four male terrapin mutants, sleeping peacefully on their beds. A loud breath bounced off of her body. She looked down to the shell bouncing lightly on her stomach. Her precious sister lay underneath her, dreaming sweetly. Mona's soft, reptilian lips kissed her light blue bandana and carefully stood up. She looked around the lair once more. It seemed everyone, even Splinter, was asleep but her. What was she to do? She still felt that she shouldn't be touching anything yet for she's only lived there for less than a day. A low grumble emerged from her. That stomach of hers was screaming for help. Food more likely. Since Chung I's passing, Mona hasn't taken a bite. She glanced for anything lying around that she could devour. All that lied around were Crush cans and empty pizza boxes. What she did see was an old, beaten up long hat and a tan trench coat hanging on the wall. Easing on over, she took down the coat and wrapped it around her. The jacket was very large on her, probably for a plus size man, but it would suit her well to cover her entire body. She wrapped the tip of her tail once around her leg to hide it. Next was the hat. Man it was ugly, but all the same she placed it onto her head. There was a scarf hanging as well, but wouldn't care for it.

Driven by hunger, Mona climbed out of the manhole and stepped onto New York. It was still dark out and only few commuters walked the streets or drove their cars.

_"Who would be open for breakfast this morning?" _She thought to herself. People passing by would look at her as if she didn't belong, and she kind' of didn't. Maybe because her outfit was suspicious looking or the fact that the people heard the sound of heels as she walked, but it didn't matter for everyone carried on.

Signs were either dimming their exclamations claiming they are open or advertisements popped from their graphic boards. Not one breakfast eatery was opened yet. In her heart, she wished that no one was open, even though she was very hungry. She and Venus never left their village until now. If they went to the farmer, they'd exchange stories and smile for the best of times, but here was a different ball game. These people might judge her and she knew it. Just play it cool and she'll be fine. She had passed the first two blocks until it hit her. The sweet smelling aroma of eggs and some type of bread filled her nose hungrily. Using her large nostrils, she tracked the scent. It led her into a restaurant of red and yellow with iconic golden arches printed everywhere.

Back in the sewer, the lair was beginning to come alive. Venus turned in her sleep. Her little hand reached out, but was handed nothing. Her eyes shot open with a quick huff of breath. Instantly, she shot up into the air and began sprinting. Green legs didn't want to support her and wanted to fall to the ground from her sudden movements. Dizziness couldn't stop her as she sped around the lair with the sounds of her padded feet annoyingly echoing.

"Mona!" she cried out breathlessly. Every nook, every room, and any space she could get to she searched. "Mona! Mona!" her cries becoming more and more desperate but her sister never showed her face. Before she knew it, she crashed into something….hard. Venus failed to look up and failed to know Leonardo was standing there. He was quick to catch her as she fell back. One hand grasped hers while his arm steadied her behind her shell. Both grew embarrassed for they noticed that it looked like he was dipping Venus, but they ended up staying there anyways.

"Hey." Leo smiled with his normally prolonged hello. "You're awake." Venus stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"Uh…yeah. What are you doing in here?" puzzled that he was walking from some place unknown in the sewers. Leonardo placed her back on her feet.

"I usually take a walk around the sewers to think." He replied.

"Cool." Was all she could say. Leo continued to smile, but didn't say anything to her. His right arm crossed over his body. With a good amount of pressure, he rubbed his skin under the shoulder pad. Venus awkwardly watched his big arm move. Closely, she saw something on his forearm.

"What is that?" She asked. He looked up at her. He was able to trace her eyes on his arm.

"On my arm?" he asked. Venus nodded, clearly interested. "It's my tattoo."

"A what?" She could not be serious. How could this people oriented turtle grow up more sheltered than another who lived in the sewers all his life?

"A tattoo. It's ink in your skin." Leo explained. "Would you like to see?" Venus nodded and smiled as she reached out for his arm. She pulled it towards her, admiring the various polygons and swirls that formed into an exquisite pattern.

"Wow. You have a very strong arm Leonardo." She commented. The leader couldn't help himself as he tried to hide his dorky smile from the compliment. "Is this what I found on your brother Michel- Mikey?"

"Yeah, but it's his other arm. His is bigger and darker than mine, so it's more noticeable."

"How do you do it? Get it into your skin, I mean."

"Donnie does them. You put ink in a syringe type instrument and it cuts it into you." He explained, enjoying the attention his arm was getting from her admiring eyes.

"Sounds painful." She let his arm go down slowly.

"Not really." He added. The goose bumps rose from Venus' skin for she didn't stop for a second to feel how chilly it really was. She covered herself with her arms, looking away nonchalantly. His blue eyes rolled around the room and would check on Venus every couple seconds. Awkward. "Have you seen Mona?" She finally spoke. Her small, three fingered hands grasped the two braids she posed as pigtails, waiting for his report.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing. She wasn't there when I got up." Leo saw it as no big deal, but Venus began to panic.

"Where could she be? What if she went topside and got caught, or captured and then dissected or maybe-?"

"Venus." One simple word shut the female terrapin up. She released her braids and crossed her arms again, turning away from him. He took a step towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's so wrong about Mona Lisa being alone? My brother Raphael does it all the time." The corner of her brown eyes took a peek at Leo's, and then retreated.

"Mona and I always stick together. I always know where she is so nothing bad will happen to her." Her sentence faded into thin air. He felt her shoulders relax. Her mind was in deep thought.

"I know we aren't living in the safest of places, and New York isn't the friendliest neighborhood, but we learned how to adapt. Does Mona at least know to keep herself hidden?"

"Don't get me started." Her words mumbled out of her pouted lips.

"What was that?"

"Never mind." Her face turned back to his. "I'll just wait in the living room until she gets back." No further conversation. The turtle idly walked away into the main room of the lair. Leo sighed as he watched her walk away. What did she say?

"Ah… young love." The voice spooked him as the carrier wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What Mikey?" he turned around slightly to see his youngest brother playing with his necklaces. His bright white shades covered his eyes as he continued to speak, using a girly accent.

"Leonardo, you is so strong. Can I rub my eyes and fingers up and down your big biceps?" Leonardo lifted his eye ridge and looked at his brother. Mikey laid his head on his shoulder and rubbed his big hands up and down his brother's arm.

"She was looking at my tat, Mikey." The elder terrapin shook his brother off of his arm. "And she didn't say anything like that."

"But that's what she was thinking." He returned to his normal, fun loving surfer flow.

"Mikey, we just met."

"Seriously Leo."

"What?!" he exclaimed as he ducked under his brother's arm. Leonardo turned to face him, and Mikey smiled stupidly.

"Mutant boy meets insanely hot mutant girl…" his hairless eyebrows bounced up and down quickly, hoping his eldest brother made the connection.

"Mutant girl? You mean Venus?" Mikey's face dropped.

"No, Puff the Magic Dragon. Yes Venus!"

"Nothing's going on between me and Venus." His voice nearly choked in laughter.

"Okaaaay, whatever you saaaay…" Mikey walked away in an "I'm not buying it" tone.

"I'm serious Mikey." He shouted back to him, hoping his message would echo through his brain.

"Mm hm…" he responded back sassily until he got to the living room. Leo sighed, and then continued on his walk down the sewers. The manhole behind him opened. Quick to act, Leo stood in a fighting stance. His arms fell once he saw the familiar colors of the ugly trench coat.

"I didn't think you went out Raph." He looked at his brother. Something was different. He took a closer look at him. Poking out from the trench coat were small yet strong, smooth green legs. "Were your legs always this small? They look like a women's." he laughed. Jumping down into the sewers, the hat was removed from his head. Out popped the familiar ponytail with pink ribbons.

"Thanks for noticing Leo." Mona Lisa turned around to face him.

"Oh, um..." The fearless leader blushed. His hand scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Raph." He apologized. Mona looked into his young blue eyes. They were so blue, and adorable for such a big bad turtle. She wished she had those eyes and not her brown ones.

"I'd kill myself if I was him." Her smiled grew wide and lifted his chin up to see her. Her tail rose from under her tail. On the end, she carried plastic bags of food in it.

"Breakfast from McDonald's!" Mikey shouted from the top of his lungs. His legs swung from the counter he sat on as Venus helped unload the contents of the bag.

"Did I hear someone say breakfast?" Donatello rounded the corner to the living room. He was still without his tech gear, but his large glasses sat on his kind face. Stepping lightly, he made it to the counter with food on it.

"From McDonald's!" Mikey annunciated. "This McMuffin is boss!" Venus sat at their table with Donatello, Leonardo, and content Master Splinter.

"Beats pizza everyday, huh boys?" she commented. Both Leo and Donnie nodded. Michelangelo choked on his hash brown.

"That's taking it a little far isn't it?" his voice sounded immature and choked up.

"Sure Mikey," she tried to contain her laughter. "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven." He took another bite of his hash brown. "Somebody better go wake up Raph." Leo leaned back in his chair.

"You know how he is. Mr. Grouch without is much needed beauty sleep." Leo's hands swiped from his brow to his head implying he was "flawless". Donnie nodded in agreement as he went on chewing.

"It's not like he could get any uglier." Mikey commented after swallowing. All three boys laughed until they were silenced by Splinter's looks. His beady rat eyes stared down their souls.

"He won't wake up for no one Mikey." Leonardo continued. Mona stood behind Mikey and placed a hand onto the counter.

"Then please, allow me." Her eyes sparked with deviousness with a smile curving her lips. They let her go, letting out oo's like Raphael was in getting in trouble.

Raphael was not hard to find in their small room. His massive shell grew and deflated as he breathed heavily. He was a snorer that was for sure. With ninja stealth in her heels, she approached him silently. He lay face down unlike all the other turtles and his shades over his eyes to block the light from the oncoming sun. How was she to wake him? It's not like she was his mother who would rock him and sing sweetly _"Wake up Raphael. Today's a gorgeous day."_ That's stupid, not to mention weird. So instead of talking sweetly, she used force. Using the toe of her shoe, she pressed it into his shoulder. He began to stir.

"Wake up Balls of Fury." Her voice carried out in an uncaring tone. She could hear him grumbling and muttering.

"What do you want this time Mikey?" he muttered under his breath. Mona sighed.

"I got you breakfast and everyone's going to eat it unless you get your shell up, let's go." She snapped her words and her fingers. Thick fingers flicked the black shades back to the top of his head. He took up a sitting position, but one he could still sleep in.

"Oh, it's sunshine. Go away I'm sleeping." He growled.

"Seriously, get up." Her lips spat out in a sassy tone.

"I said go away!" Grasping for a blanket, Raphael used mighty force by chucking it at her face. Mona threw the thing off of her and coughed shortly in repetitive beats of unbelieving laughter.

"AWWW HECK NAW!" they all heard her shout from the room. Everyone paused and turned to where the bedroom was. They could hear Raph fighting with Mona as she was doing something to him. Not long after, Mona ran out of the bedroom, laughing as she held a red rag in her possession. Using her strong reptilian legs, she hopped above their room door and stuck to the wall using the door ledge for support. Hard stomps of thunder shook the floor as they watched their large brother storm out of their room. His eyes looked around desperately and his face was definitely unhappy. Mona had succeeded in taking of his bandana and steal away with it.

"Where you at!?" he shouted, his voice cracked a little too like it would sometimes. His green eyes looked at his wide eyed family in their kitchen area. All pointed to Mona Lisa, who hopped down to stand right behind him. Raphael turned around to meet Mona Lisa's devious face. It took her by surprise. His head was huge. Sure the other guy's heads shown, but his was all covered up. Maybe he didn't like the fact that he was bald. Maybe he wanted to see if he could grow hair or look like some type of thug. Not the best way to assure people you're the hero.

"Good Morning Raphael." Her words mocked him more. She actually got him up from his bed. Not even Mikey could do that. He'd be crushed like always, but Raphael couldn't do that to Mona Lisa. He may be a hothead and try to punch the snot out of his brothers, but now hitting women is not even an option. He hated it though. Her clawed, webbed fingers fondled with the red fabric. Her fingers grew numb as she rubbed it. "Here." She held out her hand with his much beloved bandana. Slowly, he reached for it and accidentally grasped part of her hand. Shocked, Mona Lisa withdrew her hand from his. "Dang, your hands are rough." Without hesitation, Raphael wrapped his bandana around his head. He felt like his identity was back. Back on his face and covering his head.

"It comes with the job Sunshine, but ya know… you don't understand." He growled. The lizard lady laughed a little and presented her hand to the kitchen table.

"Well, now that your testosterone induced rampage is over, how about some breakfast?"


	6. Put Your Hands Up

Breakfast quieted down as everyone finished up. McDonalds' wrappers and plastics were thrown in the paper bags they came from. Michelangelo showed his appreciation by letting out a large belch from his gut. Everyone scooted away from him fanning their hands before them. It made him get even closer to them. Mona Lisa in particular, who kept busy after eating by cleaning up the table, The boys were more than okay by handing her wrappers. The chair creaked as his entire body leaned on it for support. The chair's back support shot an inch forward, so Mona turned around to face the oppressor.

"Mona, I think I'm in love with you." His dopey smile was all worth while to her.

"Aw, thanks Mikey. I'm starting to like you too."

"I have that effect on the ladies." He blew on his three fingers as if he did a job well done. Now he was gloating. Adorable.

"You are so cute." Her fingers grabbed his big chin and shook it gently like an older relative would. "It's going to be fun to have you guys around. You're like the little brothers I always wanted." All four stood still in confusion, except Venus who continued on eating.

"What do you mean Mona?" Leo asked picking off a piece of ham off of his bone yoroi samurai chest plate.

"We're all fifteen, right?" Donnie's voice cracked like it would most of the time. He was a squeaker after all. Mona shook her head.

"You guys are fifteen, I'm eighteen. That makes me older, but definitely not bigger, like brick wall over here." Her eyes met Raphael's. The moment she did, he kept his head down and took his gaze off the lizard lady.

"What's wrong with you Raph?" he looked up at Leonardo who leaned an elbow on the table to get closer to him. He knew something was bothering his younger brother. Raphael was never good at hiding his anger emotions. It's probably because it seems like he's mad all the time.

"Nothin'." He lied. "Just wish I was still sleeping." His entire hand took up is face as he leaned his elbow on the table.

"That's not what the five McMuffins said." The youngest joked. Raphael shifted his fingers on his face to get a peek at him. Mikey knew that look meant 'Shut up or see what I'll do next'. He quickly shut up and moved on.

It was about midday. New York was busiest for lunch time was about to pass up. The lair was unusually quiet. It was weird not hearing the sound of the calm waters and ticking grasshoppers. Mona kept to herself most of the day. She stayed in the kitchen. Eyes focused on some American magazine she found in the guy's room. Each page was brightly colored with girly articles plastered onto the paper. She admired the many teenage models that either decorated an article or advertise perfumes and clothing. By reading the articles, she figured that it was intended for seventeen year old girls.

Her sister, Venus, kept to the training room, mastering her balance. A cold sweat made her shiver as she forced all her balance on the very tip of her two toes. Her shell vibrated, but she was determined to stay strong. After three hours of training, she had enough. It was also very lonely. Mona doesn't train, and she hasn't seen the guys since they dog piled Michelangelo for the last Crush can. Her toes lowered her heels onto the balance beam and gracefully fell to the cemented floor on all fours. The draft from below iced her body once more, wanting her to freeze where she was, but she couldn't cool down right now. She needed the noise.

"Hm… carbs are good for you, and then carbs are bad. What should I believe?" Mona Lisa thought out loud as she read on.

"Mona, have you seen any of the guys?" Her sister didn't bother to look up to see Venus coming from the training room. She had to keep reading for the truth. Whoever wrote and edited this magazine sure knew what teens wanted to read.

"Did you check the monitor room? The sewer entrance? Their bedroom? Everywhere?" she asked in monotone. Venus rolled her eyes.

"Donnie's not there, Leo is missing, Raph is awake, and I have no idea where Mikey would be." She counted her fingers to make sure all of Mona's questions were answered. "I need some noise. The silence is killing me!" Splinter waddled into the room from his meditation spot. His old body hung over with his robe draped along his back. He made his way to the longest couch, sitting with his legs crossed. A very endearing smile pasted his face. He must be enjoying the much wanted quiet he craved so often.

"Sweet silence is a beautiful thing down here. Enjoy it while you can, but if noise is what you seek, I believe they are in the hot tub in the bathroom." He spoke with a voice so smooth and calm. He probably was meditating earlier.

"You guys have a hot tub?!" The young turtle's face lit up with stars in her eyes. How she loved an enjoyable soak in a warm bath, but Chung I favored iced water above all. Everybody had to do what Chung I liked, so it was a rare blessing. Venus kneeled before Splinter. It was routine for her to do the same to her father.

"You got a bathroom?" Mona couldn't help but laugh. They have a toilet in a toilet. How Ironic! "We've just been just going deeper in the sewers."

"Is that a little unsanitary?" Venus questioned her new Master. Did they literally bathe in sewage? She's been hugged by them. Ew!

"Donatello fixed up the plumbing. Only freshwater and heat get to it." Venus sighed out of relief. "It also serves as our only way of getting clean. It's next right across the dojo." His rat claws scratched behind his ear. Oh, the many memories he had of being an ordinary rat. He needed only to wash himself by licking his claws and combing it through his fur. Now, to please human standards, he has to soak in water and wait for his fur to dry. Even after all these years, wet fur was still uncomfortable. Venus stood and bowed before him.

"We'll go see them," she smiled. "Thanks sensei." Once she grabbed her elder sister from reading teen trash, the two headed for the bathroom.

"I'm serious dudes. Let's get another pet." Mikey suggested. He and his three brothers soaked in the tub. Their arms and heads lulled alongside its rim, letting the steaming bubbles pop and gather against them.

"No Mikey." The red clad turtle moaned. His eyes stay closed as he enjoyed every minute of the boiling water.

"Why not? You all liked Klunk."

"Yeah, those three good years with him scratching everything up and missing his litter box." Leo nagged. He still hasn't forgiven Klunk for leaving "gifts" in his bed. That cat was born in the streets and was meant to stay there.

"It's not his fault that he sees everything as a scratching post and maybe he has some type of illness where his entire aim is off." Michelangelo defended him. He saved that kitten on Christmas. He was a gift, a sign, a cat. Donatello sighed. He hated it when his brothers started fighting. He wanted quiet, and the only noise to be heard should be his genius.

"We are not getting another cat." His nimble fingers pointed at Mikey, hoping his statement would persuade the banter to be over with.

"Bruh, I never said cat, we can get something else." Mikey was not going to let up.

"Oh, what Mikey? A dog?" Raph questioned. "That thing is gonna bark like crazy down here with all the noise it gets. You know, let's get a Chihuahua. A fricken rat Chihuahua that shakes like its cold all the time and yaps its head off." He splashed water at his little brother's face. Mikey wiped it down dramatically.

"It won't be so cold if you'd knit him a sweater." He folded his arms and rocked his head like a wife would do to her husband.

"What's next Mikey? Want me too feed it too? Take it for walks and brush its hair?"

"Since when did we get a dog?" Silence. Leo was right. They were arguing about taking care of a dog that didn't exist.

"Forget it Mikey." Raphael immediately dropped the matter and went back to enjoying himself.

"So, this is how you guys get rid of us? Not tell us you have a huge hot tub in the bathroom? Or at least tell us there was a bathroom." So much for enjoying himself. Emerging from the shadows, Venus and Mona strutted up to the large vat of turtles. The female turtle stood behind Donatello and Raphael while her sister swayed on the opposite side. Mona's curious hand dived in to feel the warmth of the water.

"Man that's hot." Mona removed her hand from the tub. The water whisked away from her hand as she shook it around.

"What are you tryin' to do? Make turtle soup?" Venus' exclamation made the four brothers chuckle. Mona Lisa crossed her arms.

"Zhè shì yīgè yǒudiǎn àn, bùshì ma (That's a little dark, isn't it?)?" Venus turned to her sister, looking back at her disapproving eyes.

"Zhè shì yīgè xiàohuà, méng nà lì shā (It's a joke, Mona Lisa.)." She answered back in Chinese.

"Wǒ zhīdào shénme shì xiàohuà (I know what a joke is.)." As the two girls glared at each other, the guys wondered what the heck just happened.

"Water works like a dream." The leader leaned down lower to allow the water to seek the tops of his shoulders. His comment broke the girl's stares. The light blue terrapin smiled once more as she twirled her hand around the water.

"Wow. You guys mind if I'd join you?" Venus' eyes lit up like stars. Each turtle jumped a little. Their faces were frightened and uneasy. Was it what she said or how she said it? Did they not like her company anymore? That was too quick. She just met them. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well…" Mikey whined. Donatello turned to her.

"It's not a good idea Venus." She could see it on his face. Something is definitely bothering them.

"Why not?" She dared to ask. As if they practiced before they walked in, the brothers pointed to big piles on the ground. She could make out some of it for they were in the shadows. Donnie's tech gear, Leo's shoulder pads, Raph's calf warmers, and Mikey's sweatshirt and surf pants lay on the ground… wait…his surf pants? Not far from them were Donnie's, Leo's and Raph's belts. "Oh." Her face blushed into a dashing pink on her cheeks.

"Wait. What?" Mona wasn't afraid to ask. "You guys are all pants-less in there? Really?" She stopped looking down in the water.

"It's not like we got a lot of options for swimwear." Donnie explained. He was very embarrassed.

"Shell don't fit everything Sunshine." He lifted the tails of his mask over the rim of the tub. A wet mask is just as uncomfortable as wet fur, but of course Raphael wouldn't know what that felt like.

"Yeah, and besides, Raphael is too fabulous for swim trunks anyway." Mikey curved his hands out of the water as if he was showing off a manicure. He also spoke in a Beverley Hills stereotypical accent. Lifting his legs slightly, Raphael kicked his brother in brute force.

"Oooh… my tenders!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Even Master Splinter heard his cries from the other room, but did not come for his aid. Mikey's hands held his groin as he shrieked in pain.

"Ya know Mikey, every time I kick ya, it's getting harder and harder to find 'em." His laugh was deep and rather delightful to hear. Neither of the girls ever heard Raphael laugh. Well, at least by himself without the others joining in.

"Oooh, now I know how soccer balls feel. Ahhhh…." He continued to complain. Mikey rolled over to let his torso hang off the rim with him knees supporting him, careful to not flash their female visitors. Both sisters took a step back with their hands behind their backs.

"Okay," Venus began ", so I guess we'll just leave you all here. We'll be in the living room." The sisters left the room, not wanting to be in there any longer with the guys in their condition. Leo looked behind his back to watch them go. He saw how little Venus' shell was and how she swayed without effort thanks to her hips. Once she left, he turned back around to see Mikey smiling at him like a dork. His eyebrows bounced up and down quickly. Leonardo turned away from him and went back to relaxing.

Since the guys were soaking it up, it was the perfect opportunity to get the lair in shape. Venus pranced around with two feather dusters they found in a box under the kitchen counter cabinets. She decided to use her ninjitsu to clean and practice her leaps at the same time. Mona made her way to the makeshift coffee table and began to throw trash into a plastic bag. Cans and yellow peppers lived on the pizza platform. Splinter opened his eyes to see her clean his home.

"You girls are cleaning?" In reality, he never did see his sons clean. It was either done before he got home for they did something wrong or he had to force them to do it when they were children. They never cleaned from free will.

"Well, yeah. Chung I taught us that a clean spirit starts with a clean home. You must have said the same thing, but… you have teenage boys." She gave him a gorgeous smile that made even the real Mona Lisa wish she had it.

"Just because we live in a sewer doesn't mean we have to… live like something that… lives in a sewer." Venus stopped dusting to think. "That flowed a lot better in my head." She confessed.

"Chung I must have been very pleased with you girls, and I cannot wait to see what it's like to have my own daughters." Mona had to look up at him. His old man smile was one worth seeing. Never has she seen anyone smile like that mentioning her except for… well, he's gone now. Mona sat on the couch with him. Her scaly arm wrapped around his ancient shoulders.

"Life will be a little easier that's for sure."

"How so?" His curiosity wanted to burst out of him for this is the first time of living with a female species, but his discipline had taken over him.

"Well…" she thought. "First things first: we love cleanliness." She raised her plastic bag as an example. Venus looked over to see her sister and guardian sitting next to each other. She had back flipped over the couch. Both ducked down until she landed onto one of the sushi stools. Her hands led a quick, flicking motion as she dusted the 'Fasten Your Seatbelts' sign on the wall.

"We don't dog pile each other and fight with our fists constantly. But beware; girls are hair pullers." She chimed in. Splinter looked worried. So worried, he had to hold onto the little hairs that made up of his moustache. Mona reassured him.

"Except us. I can't grab Venus by the hair anyways." Her little sister rubbed the top of her head in satisfaction.

"And girls just wanna have fun like that one American lady we've heard of overseas." Splinter knew who she was implying and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a dream indeed."

"Not to sound like this isn't fun but, this is really boring Mona." Venus meant cleaning, not their talk with Splinter. Mona slouched foreword. How could she make this more fun?

"Hold on." Mona Lisa stood up and trotted away from the two. "I think I saw something by the training room." They watched as she made it into the training room, and then disappear to another. Venus continued to dust the walls as she heard the many clicking sounds of plastic Mona shuffled around. Out of nowhere, a familiar beat rang from the other room. Its volume reached high into the living room.

"Mona?" she smiled from the song's familiarity. Her sister came running back in, stopping by the doorway.

"I brought it with us." she panted. Her excitement could contain her as she bounced up and down. "This is the little American music Venus and I have come to know." She explained to Splinter. It was their favorite American artist. Beyonce Knowles sang their favorite song from her album 'I Am… Sasha Fierce', 'Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'. Her gorgeous vocals surged through the girls, energizing them with unspeakable power.

"_Up in the club, just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing…_" Mona found herself singing with much joy. Splinter was surprised at how well she could sing. She almost sounded like Beyonce herself, but with a slightly deeper voice. Venus swayed to Beyonce and her sister's song, bringing back the lovely memories back in China. Dropping the dusters, Venus took her Master by the hands and pulled him up with her.

"Come sensei. Dance with me." Her invitation was enough to get him to copy her movements. The rat and turtle waltzed around the lair, all smiles and laughter as they swung in circles.

"You dance very well." Venus commented. Splinter was pretty gifted in footwork, but he did look at his feet every so often. His rat smile couldn't be contained.

"I'm having a wonderful time." He stated whimsically. For two minutes, they both partied around their living room like it was a free dance floor. Mona was singing her gorgeous heart out, hitting all the notes right and really getting into the music.


	7. What is Rap

Nearing the ending of the song, four terrapins emerged from the bathroom and stood in the doorway. The three dancers were completely oblivious to their presence.

"What's going on in here?" Leonardo asked as he watched his father and Venus laugh as they danced together. Such a precious family moment should have been snapped by a Kodak. Turning their attention to the kitchen, their eyes sealed onto Mona. Her voice was so powerful, so soulful, and just as beautiful as she sang the bridge.

"_Don't treat me to these things of the world!" _She was dancing as if she were in a music video herself. Her eyes were clenched shut just to imagine it as so. Leonardo and Mikey idly walked in to join in on the fun. Raph and Donnie were more than pleased to stay out of the festivities. Meanwhile, Mona was making her way to the bigger turtles. Her eyes were still shut as she danced off towards them. Feeling uncomfortable, Donatello side stepped away from her path and decided to sit on his chair in the space made as a surveillance wall. Raphael stayed where he was. People move out of his way, not the other way around. Besides, this could be a great opportunity to scare or embarrass her as a way to get back at her for all the things she's done to him._ "If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it…" _The instrumental began to fade, but not Mona Lisa's singing. Her hands touched her opposite shoulders when her legs twisted around one another and spun in a ballerina fashion. Meanwhile, Venus and Splinter broke away from each other and spun back together to join once again._ "Wuh uh oh!"_

The singer stuck a pose with her one hand up with its fingers spread and the other hand clenching herself just below her wrist. He voice embraced the echoes that boomed around the lair. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Raphael staring her down. Mona's face dropped as well as her arms. Both stared at each other, one starstrucked, and the other happy that he caught her. Venus also had a rude awakening herself. Instead of coming back to Splinter, she was shocked to see her in hold of Leonardo's arms. His sheepish smile was those of few he ever expressed. Her breath heaved onto his face, which sent goose bumps all over it. Her facial expression was vacant and still, but she smiled for it was a rather funny surprise to her. Curious to what happened to her previous partner; Venus looked over and laughed even harder. Her sensei did have a partner, but a rather goofy one. Splinter stood in Michelangelo's grasp. Beady black eyes looked at his son up and down.

"Hey Sensei." The young turtle sung in a ghetto girl fashion.

"Mikey," he looked up at his smiling son. "Do we need to have a talk?" Mikey rushed his hands and held one on top of the other high on his chest.

"Are you dumping me sensei?" his tone of voice was girly and choked up. He reached out to caress his Master's face. "All I wanted to do is love you!" he cried out. Splinter acknowledged that Mikey was due for a good ole fashion slap on the hand. His son held his hand and waddled away. Venus had to rip Leo's grasp on her to follow Mikey. His hands were clutched onto hers pretty tight, but he liked it. Compared to his calloused hands, hers were like an angel's. He never wanted to let go, but he did anyways.

Mona and Raphael were still as statues. Neither one recalled staring for so long.

"Uh, um." He fumbled his words. "Ya got a nice set of pipes there." Mona wanted to smile but she was in shock. This was the first time Raphael had commented her. Getting her back to reality, Mikey latched his arm along Mona Lisa, hugging her tightly.

"You sing like an angel babe!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"Beyonce is my favorite American singer." Her arms folded up as her gaze turned away from the brothers, like usual when she was given the spotlight. "Growing up, I tried years to match her vocals. Now I can catch some of it, but she sings professionally, and I don't." Scenes of her singing by the silent creek when she was thirteen flashed before her. Oh, how Venus loved to dance around to her song, jumping into the creek that was shin deep. Chung I would look down from his balcony. His old, wrinkled smile proved how pleased for he had raised two beautiful daughters. Sweet memories in China.

"Come with me." Keeping her close, Mikey ran, pulling her behind her. Everyone else followed, wondering what stupid idea he had this time. Master Splinter stopped in the training room and threw his hood over his head.

"No one go out." He ordered. "I will be in the park for the time being." Donatello was the last turtle in the room.

"Yes Master Splinter." His crooked smile wasn't reassuring, especially since he waved him off and started to the other room.

"I'm serious Donatello." He warned. "I will find out and you will serve time in the hashi. All of you." Donnie shuddered at the thought. He hated rotating in circles while hitting a fragile ping pong ball back and fourth. It was nauseating. Sure they had the power to stop, but their discipline always kept them going.

"Yes Master." He slightly whined as he watched his father climb up the ladder and successfully hit topside topside. The others entered a large alcove. A red flood light reflected off the crash cymbals on the drum set covered in various stickers. It was lined with posters like all the other rooms were, but there was the large stereo system Mona found. She's never seen one with so many knobs and complexity. Must have been Donatello's work. Venus sauntered over to the bin pulled from the shelf.

"This room, you never showed us." She said as her fingers flipped through their collection of old CDs.

"Well, it's our jam room." Mikey came up from behind her. His hands rubbed the back of his neck to keep the irritating wet mask from chaffing his neck. "We're currently working on a hip hop Christmas album, but we didn't want to mention it cause we thought you two might ruin that, but now…" He leaned back slightly and opened his arms to her as if he was presenting her. "We have a freakin' singer on our hands!" What could she say? They liked her singing, the same singing she thought that wasn't good enough. She folded her arms and looked at the floor. Mikey lowered his hands.

"You guys sing?" Venus couldn't believe it herself. Nobody would, but all four shook their heads and threw out negatives.

"We don't sing, we rap." Leonardo explained. The female turtle set the CD she scanned and shoved the metal bin back in its place.

"What is rap?" One little question stopped the entire city of New York. The four turtle boys referred their eyes back at Venus, who questioned whether or not she should have asked. Michelangelo began to twitch his eyes and did some sort of dance to keep himself calm.

"What?! WHAT?! Donnie!" He shouted. "Play them something! Quick!" he demanded. As ordered, Donatello abruptly turned to the stereo and flipped through the albums. He knew he had to do it quickly otherwise his little brother might explode. In the knick of time, he popped a CD into the stereo and turned up the volume.

"We made this when we were eight years old." When the song was leading up to its main beat, the guys awed and smiled for they remembered recording it.

"I remember this, when '_Party People_' was our song." Raphael nodded to himself. The leather belts and calf warmers rubbed and squeaked as he sat down in the chair behind the drum set.

"I thought '_Hollaback Girl_' was our song." Mikey protested. Donnie stated otherwise.

"No, that was yours."

"Right..."

"_This is an emergency!_

_(Let's go) From the Corner of Eastman and Laird, New York! You Ready?" _An obviously youthful child yelled into the microphone.

"Mikey, was that you?" Mona asked. The young turtle nodded slyly. You can't miss that obnoxious, iconic tone from him. They continued to listen.

"_Dj Dona Tell'Em, Say MC Mikey sent ya!_

_Azure, Twin Saiz, are you ready (Yeah)?!" _Now there was the sound of three, then four children shouting and talking in a rhythmic tune. The music exploded into a blaze of synthesized instruments and metallic sounds. The genre and structure was something the two girls weren't used to. The kids' rapping wasn't exactly the best Venus would have hoped, but as they continued on, it began to grow on her. Soon enough, her blue covered head began to bob rhythmically.

"So this style of music, rap, is talking along with a beat?" Donatello turned to face her.

"Right. Rap is also associated with DJing, beat boxing, and instrumental sampling."

"Stop talking, I wanna hear this." Leo asked, quieting the two down. Venus took it a little to heart, but his brothers knew why he wanted to hear the song at this point. Leo's solo was coming up.

"_It's Azure, call me Leo, comin' straight up out of New…" _The child sounded awkward and nasally as well as loud. Honestly, it killed the song motif Mikey hyped it up to be, but they all seemed to enjoy going back in time for a little bit. The song smoothly warped and a deeper sounding rapper repeated.

"_Twin Saiz, Call me Raph, comin' straight up out of New,_

_And all you new edition- rappers better cool it now…" _his voice sounded haunting, but both girls had to admit, it sounded pretty cool as the young child continued. After his last line, Donatello faded out the song and took out the CD.

"That was great guys." Venus applauded. "You truly have multiple talents." The boys smiled and tried to hide their blushes from the applauding terrapin.

"We aren't the only ones though." Mikey added.

He shuffled over to the stereo and looked through on of the boxes from the shelf. He pulled out a pair of Skull candy headphones, its color was faded and the cord was full of knots. Next, he pulled out a microphone that video gamers would use on an Xbox or something. After hooking up the wires and plugging things in, he handed the gear to Mona.

"Here, put this on and speak through this." Shyly and unsure, she took them from him. She hastily set the headphones to her head and fastened the microphone around her head.

"Give her a beat DJ Dona Tell'em." Mikey commanded. His tall brother tinkered with his advanced wristwatch, searching for an instrumental Mona could make do with.

"Ignitiating beat starting in 3…2…1…" The music surged into her headphones. Being pretty old, the music easily flowed out in the open.

"Do you know this song?" he asked. It was another of Beyonce's songs. A soulful ballet of "Emotion" with her girls 'Destiny's Child' flowed through her ear pieces. She smiled, quite pleased with its familiarity.

"Yes." It was one of her favorites as well, but "Love on Top" was best.

"Can you sing another one for us? Please?" He insisted. It was obvious Michelangelo was very excited about her hidden talent. Mona closed her eyes, getting the jist of the beat after the orchestra ensemble that started the song off so she could sing along to it.

"_It's over and done, but the heartache lives on Inside…"_ She smoothed her voice as best she could. Mona couldn't see it, but everyone was shocked. Her gorgeous vocals entertained and awed all five turtles for 4:22 minutes. _"Goodnight." _Was the last word that came from her. She opened her calming eyes, taking the headphones off of her head to see her roommates.

"Mona, you could be a professional, a star! Picture it babe! Lights, camera, action all waiting on you hand and foot. You'd be the talk of the world, better yet, run the world!" Donatello placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. He was high in glory as his gaze looked out into space.

"That's nice thought Mikey, but you did miss one little detail." He made a pinching form of his hand.

"And…?"

"She's a mutant lizard brother. Sorry." It almost killed Michelangelo. All his dreams, those dreams he came up with in two minutes were gone, out of his life, and never to be seen again.

"Aw man!" he moped. "But can we still record you?" his face held up from his prior disappointment. Mona didn't know what to say. Umms and other uncertain mumblings escaped her.

"It would be awesome for you to sing in our album." Leo added. Mona didn't know what to say. She looked over his shoulder. Raph stood in the background, standing quietly the entire time. He didn't dare to look at her.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be recorded right now." Her voice hinted distraught.

"Aw man! Come on!" Mikey yelled out. Everyone jumped and covered the holes they called ears. Leonardo wasn't shy to hold his brother and put his big hand over his mouth. Mikey wanted to gag from the dingy cloth that fastened to his wrist.

"Mikey! It's her choice and we will honor it." His little brother struggled to get clean air back into his system. Leo cut him some slack by loosening his hold and uncovering his mouth.

"Can't we force her to do it?" he gasped. His eyes reverted back to Mona. Those two blue orbs cut her from the inside out. "How much do you like odor eaters?" he asked her. Mona took a step back.

"Mikey, no."

"But…"

"We are not gonna feed her odor eaters!" Leonardo shouted at his little brother.

"Hold'on hold'on hold'on." She slurred her words, waving her hand back and fourth. "Why would you feed me odor eaters?"

"Well," he nonchalantly answered. "Tastes nasty, makes ya gassy, gets ya loopy for a good hour." He listed with his three fingers. "Pretty lethal stuff. I know just where to get them too; you have a bunch of them in your bag."

"How do you know I have odor eaters in my bag?" she interrogated. Her claws dug into her palms.

"Yeah, well, when you weren't looking, I might have gone though your bag to find something that might … entertain me." He let out a weak laugh, embarrassed that he had been caught. "I'd never guess you'd wear a 34D Mona Lisa." He tried to compliment her, trying to make the tension go away, but truly, he made it worse.

"She wears a what?" Donatello asked, truly not knowing what Mikey was talking about. His other two brothers cringed when he asked.

"Okay." Something was weird about Mona Lisa. Her face seemed to show she was worked up, but calm about it. "Venus, could you do me a favor?" her little sister came up from behind her, ready for her request.

"Yeah?" her sister jerked herself down and took off her heels roughly.

"Hold these!" she shoved them into her sister's chest before charging Michelangelo. The whimp of a terrapin screamed and covered his head for what's to come next. Webbed fingers came to scratch his face, but never made contact with his skin. He looked up in fear to see Mona's arms locked in Venus', struggling to free herself from her.

"Let me hit him Venus! Please let me hit him!" she shrieked. Venus stood her ground.

"Mona! Stop!" she jerked her sister up to stop her from flailing. Seeing the opportunity, Mikey scrambled to his feet and disappeared into their home. Now even angrier that he had escaped, Mona outstretched her tail. The green tail was used like a baseball bat for she swung it into her sister's legs. Venus fell off balanced, having to let go of Mona. The female turtle stayed on all fours, resting her now bruised legs.

"I hate you sometimes." She breathed, but Mona paid no mind. She jumped up and sprinted away. Before she got to the entrance, she was grabbed by the hand and jerked back into the room. The hand was calloused and strong. She knew who it was, so she didn't even bother to see.

"It ain't worth it." Raphael loosened his grip on her hands. He hoped he wasn't crushing them. Mona stayed steamed. "Idiot's gonna do something else stupid to get him whooped." Venus crawled up and took her older sister by the shoulders.

"Come on Mona." The lizard sighed. "You can help me ice my legs that you bruised." Raphael let go of her hand so she can escort her sister to their bedroom.

"So," Donatello started. "What's a 34D?"


	8. Not You Stockman

The snow was cleared from the rural mountains of New York. On a hill, far from any civilization, was the Sack's Estate. Once owned by a power hungry millionaire now forced to live behind bars. Iron barred gates slept onto the ground, dented horribly from when Vern crashed into it with the channel six truck.

It was a couple months since the turtles were locked up and busted out of there. After Sack's arrest, policemen already searched the place. Any weapon or evidence to use against him were confiscated and used in the courtroom. But there was once place they couldn't get to. The secret door which led to a secret room that led to the secret fully fledged science laboratory. Sack's scientists had been hidden here as well as the foot for Sack's building had been cleared and investigated. Amongst them was Karai, Shredder's leader of the Foot Clan and adopted daughter. Like the Shredder, she was born in Japan but abandoned by her parents at a young age. When Saki found her, he took her under his wing, soon adopting an American boy as well. Now, Karai was a grown woman. Her dark eyes were shadowed with an even darker shade of black. To others, her hairstyle was questionable. Her short bangs had under-layers of red with sections of hair on either side of her face with the rest of her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

The thumps of her black boots plodded onto the linoleum floors as everyone stayed cleared out of her way. She was a woman on a mission. Finding herself in the same laboratory where the turtles were kept, she scanned the area. Each time she saw the containment units and the chipped concrete from where the Shredder threw Raphael was a terrible remembrance of their failure. Her failure.

"Toriasu. Get Out." Her voice was quick and sharp. Scared of the angry daughter, scientists dropped what they were doing and filed out of the room. Each one looking at her eyes, trying to determine her mood. She let them pass, but one of the scientists passed with his head down. In his hands was a small stack of files that he held so securely. Karai grabbed the collar of his white coat.

"You stay Stockman." She ordered. He finally looked up at her. He was an African American man, about 5'10 with square framed glasses resting on his large nose.

"Mistress Karai. Of what do I have the pleasure of speaking to you?" he would ask in his routine sarcasm. She knew he didn't like her, but she was the head of the Foot, and their entire operation for the Shredder's absence.

"I must tell you…" Her thoughts were interrupted when she peered down to the tan folders in his arms. "What are those?" she pointed to the files he held so closely to his chest. Stockman shrugged when he looked down at his papers.

"They are the plans Master Shredder asked me to finalize." He spoke so eloquently. Her hands shot out at him.

"Hand them to me." She ordered.

"I am sorry, but I promised to the Shredder. This was between the master and the scientist." He held them more to the side, hoping Karai won't lunge for them and take it away. Ever since Oroku Saki and Eric Sacks were booked, Karai has been a lot pushier in their absence.

"Shredder is not here. I am. That makes me the new master." She jerked her outstretched hand. Baxter Stockman sighed in defeat and began to walk towards a table.

"Why don't I show you?" he invited her with an outstretched hand. Reluctantly, she followed him to the computer he was seated at. He put in a drive and various documents and diagrams were displayed before her. He clicked onto a file with the title of "Michelangelo." Like a super computer would do, the young turtle's physiology with a 3-D diagram and analysis popped open.

"Before the turtles had escaped, Shredder saw the potential of ultimate warriors these turtles would become. Those baby box turtles grew up as bulky, almost seven foot, honorable warriors. Without consulting with you or your brother, Sax," Karai rolled her eyes. She may be partnering with Sax, but she never considered him her brother. Shredder seemed to take favor and him, which made her green with jealousy. That's why he became the millionaire and she was left to the dirty work by leading a gang organization. Despite her jealousy, she continued to listen. "He asked me to find a way to create a faster paced, quick growing solution to replicate their mutations. Improve them. Make them ready made warriors by rearranging their genes." Stockman clicked onto some part of the turtle's body and a green slide with teal splotches appeared. "This is a sample of this turtle's blood. Compared to humans, the cells are way too big. This could be why they are stronger and bigger but it could also be that way because animals are naturally supposed to be bigger than us." Stockman pulled up a slide of human and turtle DNA in the same zoom preference. The difference could be spotted easily with the size and color. "Imagine these four turtles on our side, fighting for our cause. They don't even have to be turtles. Better yet, lions, bears, even great white sharks becoming four times larger than those turtles with an army of 300 head!" Stockman exclaimed, quite pleased with his research. Karai grabbed the top corner of the computer screen to get a better look at the blood sample.

"Is such a feat possible Stockman?" Karai stood straight and crossed her arms. The genius spun to face her in his spinning chair. His hand carefully held the sides of his glasses.

"I am expecting a shipment of four animals to be dropped off at my home, so the cops won't be aware of our continued operation. When they arrive…" he paused. ",we will be unstoppable." His big lips curved into a smile. Karai looked very pleased for she smiled too.

"Good work Stockman. Master should be quite pleased when he comes back." With things to do, she turned away from him and started for the door. Stockman rushed after her, his hand catching her shoulder. The female leader turned with annoyance and it didn't help that Stockman was still smiling.

"Didn't you have news to tell me? Or was that it?" he asked. Karai looked down, trying to remember what she wished to say.

"Yes, I have news from the Shredder." Her eyes stared coldly into his. "He is ready."


	9. Sweet Dreams

Michelangelo has been avoided, and this time, it was under different circumstances. Ever since Mona Lisa found out he went through her bag, she tried to slash his face up. A couple of days had passed and she hasn't talked to him since. She doesn't even want to see him. Every time he entered the same room as her, she'd leave immediately in utter silence. Today he was going to confront her, no matter how much she attempted to run or kill him. Leonardo had told him that she was in the bedroom, hugging the pillows in solitary boredom. He tiptoed through the jam room and into their small room that housed six. Mona was in the exact description Leo gave him. She lay in his orange bed, strangling a small pillow with black and white graphics covering it. Mona looked so comfortable in her black and pink plaid pajama pants with a black off shoulder sweater explaining exactly how much she cared about people's problems. Her tail swung low and soft from the hole she had to cut in the pants. Michelangelo had to take a deep breath before entering the room.

"_Here we go_."

"Hey Mona." He spoke softly. The lizard lady looked up solemnly. Her eyes matched his gaze, making Mikey believe approaching her was a bad idea. He heard her rustle as she tried to get up from her comfortable state. "No, no c'mon Mona. Stay. I wanna… I wanna talk to you," he fumbled with his necklaces. ", Ya know, about what happened." Oh, how much he wanted to get out of there and hide, but he had to make things right with Mona. It's not good to have so much tension around in these sewers, he'd repeat to himself, but in less sentimental words. He knew he did wrong, and now he had to fix it. Mona sighed and held out her hand as a sign to 'Sit down' with her. Idly, Mikey sat on Dontello's pad and faced his body to her. He knew best to not say anything and hear Mona Lisa than worsen it by saying something stupid. His eyes looked down at the floor waiting for her to talk for the first time.

"Mikey," she began sharply. "You went through my stuff. My personal things without my consent." Mikey winced at each statement. "That's like high treason on the friendship barrier." Mona explained, and she was right. Rummaging through the property of others is a trust destroyer, but not only was Mikey a culprit, he also considered himself a victim as he looked up to see her. Her face was in all seriousness and sincerity, but Michelangelo smiled a little.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one going through people's stuff." Mona cocked her head to the side. Mikey reached behind him, struggling with the tight straps supporting his shell. Held in his hand was a magazine, the same magazine Mona had been glued to for the past few days. "Found it on the table. I wonder who was reading my magazine." He asked in a mocking tone. Mona Lisa was dumbfounded.

"That's yours? You do know it's for seventeen year old girls." She pointed her slightly dulled claw at the clump of papers.

"Yep." He smiled. Not an inch of doubt on him.

"And you're a fifteen year old boy?"

"Mm hm and you're eighteen." He giggled. He got her on that one.

"Not the point Mikey." She sighed. "Why would you own that?" Michelangelo went back to seriousness as he held the loud thing before him, letting his thumb flip through the pages.

"So I can learn what girls are like." He confessed. "I definitely can't find out from my three mutant brothers and dad, and the internet just makes girls look bad. C'mon, how many girls work on the pole or twerk on strangers?"

"Twerk?" Mikey watched her eyes go from awe to confusion.

"Yeah, twerk." Mona shook her head no. Is there no internet or TV in China? "Ya know. Booty work, booty work, booty, booty, booty work." He sang as he tried to move himself slightly up and down as an impression of twerking. He had hoped that it could possibly refresh her memory.

"What are you talking about?" She took it as an offense

"You don't wanna know if you're a good girl."

"And I'm a good girl?" Her heart was touched by her webbed hand. "I stole your brother's mask and dropped my sister on her knees to go after you." Both smiled, lightly chuckling at her previous feats.

"This magazine," he continued, "tells me what they like, and how they solve their problems, and what they want to hear from dudes like me, but you know, less green." He joked. "As handsome as I am, there's the problem of being a mutant and being a turtle. If I was a girl, I'd go out with the guy that's part lion and shove dirt down the turtle's shell." Mona nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe someday I'll find someone who would overlook that and focus on the type of person I am."

"Cute, funny, charming…" Mona listed with a wide smile. Michelangelo wished to hear her go on, but decided to finish for her.

"And knows what every girl wants. That's the master plan."

"So when I came, you got curious. Venus and I are the first women you guys have closely interacted with."

"More than April O'Neil. You guys live down here."

"Why go through my things Mikey? You wouldn't have done that with anyone else."

"That I can explain. A couple issues back, it talked about friendships and what friends should know. So I checked through your bag to see what you liked, but I ended up with a slingshot instead." Mona grabbed one strap of her bra from under her sleeve and pulled it up for him to see if he was still talking about it.

"Slingshot?"

"I figured it out once I read the tags on that thing. I wasn't trying to pry." He sped his words up. His hands were also presented to her as if it were a police officer checking someone if they had a weapon on him. "Though it was a very nice surprise." He muttered softly to the side. Mona's slight smile dropped with her eyes when she heard what he said. When he saw that she heard him, he silently apologized.

"Aw Mikey." Mona whined. She lifted herself and sat down next to him, feeling sorry. She wrapped her scaly arms around his neck and leaned on his side. Michelangelo returned the favor by hugging her back, feeling her embrace around him. It was a special hug, a feeling he could get from his brothers when they'd really come together. "The next time you wanna know something about me, just ask." He felt her eyes squint on his shoulder. By that, he could tell she was glaring up at him.

"It wasn't what you thought it was like; I just wanted to know. I wanted to be that guy one step ahead of everything. So I wanted to practice on you." They shared their embrace for a short while. Mona unwrapped her arms around him and placed her hand on his knee. She shook it playfully.

"Tell me what else you know."

"What?" Did he hear her right? Must be the mask covering his ear holes.

"C'mon, you couldn't have gone through all that trouble just to know what bra size I am." Well, at first he didn't, she reminded herself. Mikey gave in as she agged him on with the same technique a child would do to persuade their parents.

"Well, I know you're a Gemini, you enjoy easy reading, your favorite color is pink, and I'm just guessing here, you are exactly… 6'1 ft." He answered, fondling his necklaces again. Mona looked down at the floor, catching everything he had guessed about her.

"Actually I'm 6'2, but you're right!" She pointed a finger at him excitedly.

"Power of the magazine babe." He unclipped his sunglasses off of his seashell necklace and placed the white shades on his big face. Then he began to sing the chorus of an ever popular song. "I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man… yes I am, yes I am, yes I am!" he swung his torso side to side with his arms and palms up, raising the roof.

"Aw, you're just too cute for words!" her hand reached around to his face. Her soft scaled fingers grazed his cheek. He felt the love as her thumb gathered his face into her pointer finger, pinching them ever so lightly. She treated him like a brother, but in a more caring, feminine way that his immediate family could never do. And he had to admit it, he liked it.

Meanwhile, Donatello was contently assembling a new addition to the bathroom. Now living in a house with…girls… it would be essential to put up a door so they can privately do any of their… girly things. Whatever that means. Mona tried to explain it to him but he blanked out when she started talking about hair. The female species seem unconfident and hide their flaws. They also have some differences from the guys and like to be alone most of the time, so sharing a room with open walls throws out isolation quick. So he welded away with the sheeted metal. His big, protruding lips hummed to one of Pharrell's tunes, happily doing his work. The welding mask up, he discovered that he needed a different sized bolt for the other was too small. He took off the welding mask completely but left his favorite goggles on the floor and headed for his stash of scraps next to his monitor wall. Passing by, he saw the blue clad female turtle sitting quietly and peacefully on the couch. Crossing over, he crouched down to see her vacant expression lifting up her legs from the floor and crossing them with each other.

"What are you doing Venus?" he forced himself to ask. Her brown eye opened, looking at the tall turtle still staring at her with the same curiosity.

"About to go for a little swim in my Chi pool." Her eye closed again, going back into focusing.

"Oh, that's nice." Donatello was going about his business but stopped himself. "Wait, what?" What did she just say? Never had he heard of Chi before. Sure when he'd flip through channels those kids programs would talk about chi, but never from anything else. Venus slowly raised her hands to her chest, taking in up a praying position with her palms closed into one another.

"The Chi pool, mystic energy of Chinese magicians." Her voice sounded smooth as silk. It was a nice change in tone. Everybody in the lair was raspy and rowdy, but her magical voice soothed him. Venus continued. "Chung I taught me little but I wish to go further in my abilities." Her explanation was short and sweet, unlike Leo who would lecture his brothers for everything he did. The leader's only flaw.

"Y'know," Donnie scratched the back of his head, leaning on the couch's arm with his own arm smiling deviously. Was he attempting swag? If he was, those taped up glasses and slightly nasally voice wasn't helping. "I'm not really a believer in magic. Science explains everything in my opinion." He said matter-of-factly. Venus kept her eyes shut, but he knew she was listening despite her vagueness.

"You're a logical thinker Donatello, but magic is real."

"I never said it was fake. I just said I don't depend on it." When did he ever depend on magic?

"I know but your core tells me you do not believe." That "gotcha!" smile spread across Venus' face like a wildfire in dead tall grass. The warrior was awestruck.

"How… how did you… how'd ya… what?" he questioned while stumbling on his words.

"It's all in the Chi." He was nervous now. Maybe this magic stuff wasn't a big glop of used oil, but he needed more proof. Yes! Lucky guess that she believed he didn't believe in magic. Almost everybody doesn't believe in that childish charade.

"Okay Houdini, what else does your chi tell you?" He smirked with his lean arms crossing his plastron. Venus arched her eyebrows.

"Okay." She challenged. Suddenly, her scaled arms waved around in circles, sometimes fluttering like a bird, and mimicking as if she was trapped in a box. "It's telling me… it's telling me…" she repeated. Donnie could have sworn she was just messing with him with this new behavior.

"It's telling me to stay away from the Pop Tarts because you lick all the icing off the top." If Venus could ever blandly guess someone's secret, it would have been now. Enjoying every second, she watched the tech turtle open his big lips wide in shock.

"Oh my gosh." He muttered.

"Raphael told me." She confessed. "I can only pick up so much through feelings and mind intrusion." Magic was a tricky element, especially for such a novice like her.

"Okay. Whew!" his cool hand wiped a drop of sweat off of his brow. The last thing their family needed was a mind reader all up in their business and if Venus saw everything in their manly minds with their manly thoughts, oh my gosh. Although it would be scientifically interesting to know what's going on in Mikey's thick skull.

"And why did you call me Houdini? Is that insult?"

"No, no, no. Houdini is a famous magician here in America. His illusions are legendary."

"Nice effort, but I have actual magic. Illusions are clever but are for child's play. My magic uses the energy of the world and the mystic beings." Donnie may have been very intelligent, but thinking that the energy of the world could be harvested by one was impossible, yet fascinatingly unbelievable. The mystic beings part would need a little more coaxing for him to begin believing though. She took in a deep breath. Her head began to relax her thoughts and her heartbeat slowed down. He could see it from her body language, which was letting her sink down in her sitting position. "I'm about to enter the dream world." Donatello looked around him. He looked for any sign of this dream world. Monitors were still on the wall, nothing was caving in… where are his goggles! He felt around his bald head. Oh yeah, he left them by the bathroom.

"Uh, what is this 'Dream World'" he made the two fingers and wiggled them, "anyway?"

"It is a place to dream."

"_Go figure Sherlock." _He thought.

"A place where everyone who enters it is safe from harm, from distractions, a place to completely relax and enjoy. You could die in the physical world and not even know it." Her description was unusual. She spoke of a place that was so safe that you could be dead and not even notice. He liked the idea. The relax thing, not the dying.

"Extraordinary, mind if I watch you do your thing?" he shot gun fingers at her, letting one another chase each other in a circle.

"Sure, I'm just getting started." Venus closed her eyes again. Her facial expression loosened up, relaxing with each passing second. At any moment, there would be a light show swirling around the lair, sucking them into a fantasy like no other. Donatello couldn't contain himself as he waited for it to happen.

Minutes passed since Venus last spoke. Donnie was still standing in front of her, waiting. His back and head slumped over in boredom, swaying his impatient body side to side. He could have been working on putting up the door right now, but Venus was expecting him and that would be rude to bail out on her.

"Hold my hand." He finally heard her say. Her voice serene as she extended her invitation. Hesitating, Donatello hastily outstretched his arm and settled his big hand on top of her little one. Instantly, there was a bright flash and it transported him to somewhere else. He was sitting in a little wooden boat with Venus who now standing but still in hand with him. Taking his eyes off of her, his surroundings changed completely. As they floated down the transparent, white glowing water, he took note that they were in some type of dark coniferous forest. Every leaf off of the tree glowed a bright blue, including some of the visible cracks in the trunks. Everywhere he turned, the plant life glowed in the dark like the glow sticks from back home. Roaming the sky, he could not have guessed. Brightly glowing fish swam in the sky. By their looks, they must be koi and beta fish with long flowing tails as they rocked back and fourth to move. It almost made him nauseous for nothing seemed to make sense. Interested, he dared to look in the water. Tugging on Venus' hand a little, he carefully leaned over the boat's rim. The white water flowed still, perfect for him to witness what lived below. Standing on the bottom of the lake on brightly colored pebbles, he saw a blue, long maned horse with her offspring suckling off of her. Surrounding her were a numerous amount of rainbow horses along with such animals like rabbits resting on the paws of a sleeping fox, or the rhino with a weave of illuminating green vines wrapped around him giving a Bengal tiger a ride on his proud back. What was this place? Land animals lived in the deep waters and fish swam in the sky? Taking note of the sky, he had to clean his glasses to filter what the sky was. It wasn't blue with clouds or anything else normal.

Pitch black dominated the sky, accompanied by millions of cluttered magenta stars. Accenting the air were teal green cosmos speckling every dark space available, surrounding a large soft purple and green version of the planet Jupiter. Scaring him, he was obstructed the view of the large, quarter of a planet when a dark blue figure intruded. It still glowed with streaks of light blue covering its body as a blue whale floated by. The air vibrated as it sang its gorgeous song above them. The bigger turtle reached out a hand to graze the flat part of his massive fin.

"Oh, my it's... it's…" he stammered. His legs felt like jelly as he struggled to stand next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she sounded out of breath. She felt his hand loosen a little, knowing he was starting to relax his nerves.

"There are so many stars and colors, it's a utopia." Looking off to the side, he noticed his camera on his shoulder. Hastily, he tried to locate it's on switch from the many wires and button embellishing him. Venus let go of his hand and rested it on his shoulder to stop him. She explained to him that it wouldn't work and that the camera will only see them in the living room. Bummer. The guys wouldn't believe how amazing this world was, and how cool magic could be. Did he admit that? Does Donnie believe in magic now? He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he didn't deny it either.

"Magic is a beautiful mystic energy when used for good," A little school of simple seahorses galloped with the current. The female red slider outstretched her arm to hopefully welcome one to her. ", but others see the dark power and abuse it. Just like the dragons did." Donatello turned to face her. His eyebrows shot up in question. Venus turned slightly to meet his face as a little seahorse grazed onto her palm; its long nose tickled her. Quickly, she explained to him. "They were humanoids such as us, but they destroyed this place a long time ago." As she spoke, she offered the seahorse to him. He listened, breathing in and holding his breath as if his breathing would frighten the baby. Courageous as it was, the delicate animal took to him quickly. His two green fingers closed down onto his hand, containing the beautiful creature as it nuzzled itself inside. "It took years of fighting before we ultimately defeated them and returned the Dream World back into the wonder it is." The mob of seahorses passed over their heads. One of them floated where it was for a long while. When the seahorses began to leave, it called back to them. It was calling back to the seahorse snuggled in Donatello's hands. Slowly, he opened up his big palms. It raised its head higher and galloped off with her father, not missing Donnie at all.

"Wow. There's a lot of fairy tale stuff floating around here. Are there pretty pink unicorns running around too?" he joked.

"Please Donatello, everyone knows unicorns are black." He looked at her again. "It was a joke. Not everything should be taken literal." Her smile grew sweet, adding the cuteness as she adjusted her bandana braids. Venus truly reminded him of a sweet, unspoiled girl in a storybook. Innocence at it finest.

Gently, the white water guided their boat as it sailed downstream. Venus was explaining how the trees animatedly came to life until a mysterious window painted itself onto the air before them. Abruptly, a flash of pictures swiftly showed on and off the screen.

There was a little turtle toddler running into the arms of another, but it was an older human girl. The next painted the image of the now older turtle and a reptilian girl skipping rocks by a pond. The images grew shorter in length, blinking in light speeds.

"Venus, what's going on?" He shot a look at her. She was completely dazed. Her glazed eyes copied the images coming before them. Donatello grew impatiently worried, like he always did. "What's happening?" No answer. It was a rare moment when he couldn't do anything but watch and hope for everything to be alright. Magic was out of his league. Simultaneously, the images grew into bright flashes of colored and white light, reflecting off the magic turtle's lime eyes.

"Let go Donatello!" She finally spoke. Her gaze never left the spectacle. What did she mean 'let go'? She let go of his hand ten minutes ago. Donnie had to roll out any scientifically questionable possibilities of what she could have meant. Wait! This is called the 'Dream World'. What do you do when you want to get away from a dream? You wake up, right? Could it have been that easy? If it was, he couldn't leave her. What if he lost her or something? But he had no choice and do what she said. "Let go!" she repeated. How could he wake up from something that he was awake to? Venus looked as if she couldn't tolerate his presence anymore, aggravating Donatello more about what he was to do. Closing his eyes, he did what he was told. He let go.

The air felt still. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was still standing in their living room just where he had been before he entered the Dream World. A reminder shot up into his brain, remembering Venus. She was still sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Her hands kept a perfect triangle as they vibrated against her own plastron. Within the squint changes in her eyes, Venus was fighting something.

"_I knew I should've stayed. Way to go Donatello!" _he argued within himself. Venus could be hurt with whatever was happening. That magic movie thing was real and troubled Venus immensely. What if it's some type of warp or dimension portal if there was such a thing. Watching TV and Mikey telling him every detail of what happened in his comics weren't helping him get down to a good and non-violent outcome. Perhaps she will be hurt? How could he break it to his family? How could he break it to her big sister? Oh, he hoped he wouldn't have to tell Mona. If she can tease Raphael and get away with it, she will destroy him. "Hey Mona Lisa," he role played in the living room. "I'm sorry to tell you that I dropped your sister off in the Dream World and now she's sitting on the couch like she's possessed." He pointed at the still trembling turtle. His arms dropped after seeing her expression once more and wiped off his guilty smile.

"_That's ridiculously stupid."_ The techie found himself pacing in front of the couch, but he didn't care. He needed to know how to find out if Venus was okay.

"Mona Lisa!" He thought his imagination screamed, but it was Venus de Milo. Her eyes shot open and leaned forward as if she got out of shock. "Donatello." She attempted to stand, but her jelly legs gave up on her. Donnie caught her before she hit the floor. Her body jolted then she looked up at him with the laziest of expressions. She was nearly knocked out. Donatello's eyes went wide and his big lips went outward, making an O with his mouth.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?" _Venus thought. _"Maybe it's the whole magic deal that got him spooked or something."_ She tried to comfort herself after the event that had taken place. Suddenly feeling hot, her insides felt like they were burning her core. Must have been how careless she was when exiting the Dream World. There's a lot of electricity and energy when leaving and exiting. If done improperly, you can experience pain. In the worst case, permanent pain. She was burning from her gut. Venus used her gaining strength to reach for one of her fans fastened to her side. Reaching down, her arm ran along Donatello's. A question popped into her mind once she reached the wooden handle of her weapon.

"_Where is Donnie holding me?" _she thought as she shyly looked down. Her face was as red as his once she found where his hands led. On accident, when Venus fell against him, Donatello didn't know where his hands would end up, so he just grabbed her. Embarrassed, he was holding her up, his hands under the bottom of her shell. Venus slowly looked up at him. Both shyly giggled and Venus stood up. Quickly after she stood, he released his hands and scratch his head nervously.

"S-s sorry. Are you okay Venus?" His lips refused to speak to her correctly.

"Where's Mona?" Venus demanded, her embarrassment washed over quickly.

"I don't know, I think she's in the room with Mikey. Is everything okay?" He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she ran away from him.

"Oh, it's more than okay!" She looked back at the confused turtle as she ran to their bedroom.

Donatello followed her. What happened? Why was she so happy? He asked himself as he ran in short, choppy steps. He and his brothers weren't the smoothest of runners. Their bodies were in top condition and their legs were more than capable to sprint in miraculous speed. They blamed their shells for it because it caused them to be slightly hunched forward. He turned the corner and entered their room. It was awkward in there. Mona Lisa and Michelangelo were in the orange bed next to each other, laying belly down and sharing a magazine between them.

"What are you guys doing?" The blue lady turtle asked in an appropriate tone.

"Filling out this survey." Mona Lisa took the magazine from Mikey's clutch and showed it to her. The headlines screamed "Which Disney Princess Are You?". "I'm Belle, which means I am kind and loyal. It also said I was quiet, but seriously, you can not get everything right in this stuff."

"I'm Mulan, but I thought I'd be more like Pocahontas. She the real MVP trying to bring two different groups of people together with understanding and love AND she can paint colors with the wind. That's one classy chick." Donatello and Venus stood side-by-side, staring un-approvingly at their orange clad counterpart. "Wanna play?" he asked loudly. Venus shuddered at the sudden noise.

"No." she turned him down immediately. "Mona. I saw you." Mikey and Mona looked at each other curiously, and then reverted back to her sister.

"Yeah, me too when I looked in the mirror in the bathroom this morning." She answered sarcastically.

"No, I was using the chi pool and saw you, you and I as children. I believe it's Chung I." Mona gasped. Her eyes twinkled from the news.

"Why would your dead sensei show you pictures of yourselves?" _"And how?_" Mikey thought, letting the magazine slip through his stubby fingers. It dropped onto the floor with a loud, thunderous clap.

"I think he's connecting us to our past." Venus answered. Donatello made her turn his way a little by putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her slightly. He wanted a real explanation. The Chi told her so. "We don't know who we are or how we came to be, remember? Chung I must be trying to reveal our past to us."

"What's keeping you back? You seem very proficient in the magic arts. Wouldn't your father show you straight up?"

"It is very complicated and requires more energy from other resources other than earthly energy and mystics. It could be the reason he's in death that makes it all so shaky. That thing that happened in the Dream World was a sign that I am coming close." Relief rushed over the techie turtle. It did his conscious good that he didn't leave Venus in some type of mind battle when he let go of her. "All that has been forgotten will be found once I'm ready." Michelangelo reached down to pick up his dropped magazine. He hastily flipped through the pages to find the page that they were on.

"How long is that gonna take cause we have a couple more quizzes to take." He asked, almost annoyed. Never had they heard him annoyed. Must be because they're cutting into his fun time and not him cutting others. Venus sighed, letting her eyes guide itself to the floor, beholding her magical hands. A yellow spark emerged from them.

"Soon."


	10. Can I Try

After Venus' ominous theory of their deceased master trying to reach out to them, it was time to just sit down and relax. Personally, she would have liked spending more time with Michelangelo. A full sixty minutes of reading and playing with each other left him senseless in his bed. Once Mona couldn't take the toxic air he produced as he slept, she jumped out of the cradle and settled in the living room. The TV remote urged her to push all the buttons as it was blinking with bright colors. Soon, she read the labels on the device, learning the on\ off button, as well as the volume and next channel. On the main screen, Mona sat back on the bean bag, slowly brushing her strands. Her brown hair was out and un-teased, looking like brown flowing water on the ground. Her eyes were fixed on the screen as she watched a new American movie she took interest in. It was clearly intended for young children, but the fact that it featured live talking animals amused her. Running around a barnyard, various farm animals communicated and trained with a young zebra who wished to race with the well known thoroughbred horses.

Once a wisecracking pelican crash landed into the scene, the lizard lady heard tiring steps behind her. Coming in from the dojo was Leonardo. His big palms massaged his face as he took a deep breath from his nose.

"Hey Mona Lisa." He called from his throat. At the sound of her name, Mona turned away from the screen.

"Leonardo, haven't seen you in a while." When the turtle came around the couch, he threw his weight onto the couch, grasping to the back of it with both arms. Mona set her brush down, mid stroke.

"I was with Raphael. I told him that he should stop bothering you so you and your sister could stay here without his stupid attitude in the way." Earlier, the two argued like they usually do. It was part of their morning ritual. I just so happens that Mona was not too fond of continually waking up with you-know-who's feet dangling over her head. Raphael did argue that it wasn't intentional and rather blamed Mona Lisa for always sleeping where his feet were. Of course, the fight must continue when one blamed the other. Mona couldn't stifle the laugh as she thought about Raphael's reaction when she told him off. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"And what did he say after you told him off?"

"The usual, storm off to who knows where." He grunted.

"That turtle is going to drive us all off a cliff. You are way more mature than he is." She rolled over on the pale bean bag. She faced the mutant turtle, using her arm to prop her head up. Leonardo's bashfulness was harder and harder to control now that these girls have been complimenting him since the day they got here. Living with women is so fulfilling, so how come TV show men try to run away from them?

"Well, I am the oldest." He bragged, shaking the end of his bone armor. The hard, white tissues clicked against his plastron as he did.

"Yeah, but sometimes Mikey doesn't throw such hissy fits like him."

"Raph is just… I don't know. I think he's misunderstood, and given to what he is, that's probably all he'll ever be." After the thought, he stopped toying with his chest and slumped. It wasn't Raphael's fault that he was a teenage mutant and that he doesn't have the same clarifications and acceptance of what they are, like his three brothers did. The lizard lady began to massage the back of her neck with a single knuckle. Upon touching her spine, she could feel the slight movement of her tail moving by her hand placement.

"Well, I don't see our condition as a curse. It's rather a blessing to be such a rare specimen as well as find others that are just alike." Leonardo looked straight at her. Her brown eyes showed full of promise and wisdom from the dark pigments.

"That's… very well spoken Mona." He said quite surprised.

"Of course it does, Venus said it." She confessed, laughing in her voice. Leo chuckled with her. Even after a couple days, he knew Mona isn't exactly a poet, unlike her sister.

"Venus is pretty soft spoken, and kind, and gentle." The turtle nodded his head with every reason, fading his gaze away from Mona.

"Leo?" She asked suspiciously. Seconds later, Leonardo met her gaze again. Her brown was raised and her eyes were surprised. He knew what she was silently asking.

"No, no, no." The top of his bandana tails flew side to side while his hands shook in front of him. "I'm just putting it out there." Dang! First Mikey, now Mona Lisa? So when the girls compliment them, it's okay, but if he compliments them, it's a whole love relationship? Totally unfair.

"You know, her name 'Mei Pei Chi' means Beautiful Turtle Energy, and her nickname is after the Roman love goddess."

"Really? I knew about the Roman part, but I don't know Chinese. I do know some Japanese, thanks to Splinter and Google Translate. You know what that is, right?" Mona shook her head.

"I do, I don't know about Venus though. I'm more techie than her because I major in physics and she's into magic." Mona was the last one he would have thought was seriously intellectual. Maybe Venus' knowledge of magic and super naturals would have surpassed her sister's knowledge, but now she's like a mathematician. The look on Leonardo's face told Mona Lisa that he was indeed surprised by that little known fact.

"Is that so? You better tell Donnie. He could definitely use a lab partner." Mona waved her scaly, green arm.

"Nah, that'll just take away Venus' job."

"What do you mean?" He sat up a little higher.

"Venus hands him his tools and helps out with stuff. What'd you think she does all day?"

"I don't know. Maybe work on her balance like she does, or hang out with you."

"Barely, now." Her body switched over, letting her back fully sink into the bag. "Sometimes, I miss Venus, but she seems to pull away from my grasp." She demonstrated while clenching her fist close to her face and closing her eyes. The turtle sat uneasy. His next question was going to be a little touchy and he didn't know how Mona could take it. If misunderstood, she could take it offensively.

"You aren't trying to control her now, aren't you?" He asked nervously. Mona's eyes shot open and her fist fell to the chair.

"No, oh no. I just know what's best for her. She's so naïve that she'll be into everything."

"There's nothing wrong with a little slack in the rope. If it's too tight, the rope shall break." He finished his story with his hands. The reaction from Mona was indecisive, so he slowly set them down in his lap and looked back at her in an awkward silence.

"I swear you sound like a fortune cookie sometimes." She mumbled. Then, she picked up her brush and resumed detangling her hair.

As Leonardo tried to make sense of the movie she was watching, he found his gaze wandering back to her. Every time, her arm would go above her head and slide back down through her hair. The ball-ended bristles of the brush sliced through the millions of strands attached to her scalp. It was addicting to watch her tresses flow lightly around her.

"Can I try?" his gruff voice muttered. Mona stopped between strokes, almost shocked about who had asked. Not many boys ask to brush a girl's hair for her. They'd rather touch it.

"Yeah, sure." Without hesitation, Mona rose to her feet all while briskly handing him the blue box brush handle first. She stood before him, back turned as she parted his legs slightly apart to make a space. Leonardo wasn't exactly sure what she was doing until she was sitting on the floor, in between his legs, resting her back on the couch and her arms on his knees. "I'm not tender-headed so don't worry about pulling a little." Leo sat there dumbfounded. He wasn't even sure if he truly asked her or she just read his mind. Internally, he began to panic. Fearing Mona could feel his fear, because he's paranoid like that, he held the handle of the brush and gave it a little yank on her head. "Hey, I said a little!" She shouted back at him. Her dulled claws scratched her scalp where it hurt the most. Leonardo fearfully ripped the brush out of her hair and put it beside him.

"Sorry. I guess I just need some more practice." He sounded discouraged. Mona turned around, half-facing him as she looked up at him.

"You've never brushed hair before?" He shook his head depressingly.

"I've never touched it, but I've seen people on TV and Splinter do it." He tried to find a way to wear he had such an experience, but they weren't valid here.

"So, you've never tried to brush his hair?"

"Sensei has fur, and it's not exactly long enough to brush." He explained.

"I understand."

"So, how do you do it?" The sudden enthusiasm made Mona's heart skip a beat. Leonardo let his smile show through to show her how determined he was to learn how to get it right. Mona turned to the other side of him to retrieve the brush. In doing so, she grabbed a section of her hair and began to demonstrate for him.

"Just take a small part, and then brush it in full strokes." After a couple strokes, with Leo's attentive eye hanging on each one, she offered the stick of bristles back to him. "Think you could handle it?" The lizard smirked. The ninja turtle rolled his eyes and grabbed the brush from her hand.

"Alright Mona." Carefully, he tried to copy what Mona was doing earlier. Soon after a couple smooth strokes, he felt like a professional. His quick expertise made him brush a little quicker and smoother, feeling Mona relaxing more between him and the couch.

"Hey, when you're done, you could play with it." She offered. Leo slowed down his pace, but tried to pick up the slack once he realized what his arms were doing.

"Play with it?" he asked, pulling a piece of hair along her hairline back to him.

"Yeah, stroke it, braid it, do stuff. It feels really good when people do." From the sudden tenseness in his legs, she could feel him worry behind her. It was very unlike him to get so nervous over such little things, but this was very new and exciting for him. At first, he backed off, and then calmed himself down enough to take some of her strands into his hands. Mona sighed once he felt him relax as he toyed with her hair. He combed and twisted her hair around to his fancy, freeing any tangled hairs along the way.

"Donatello, do you consider yourself the best fighter?" Venus asked as she handed the turtle in question two micro-sized screws. Both were in the lab, away from all the noise. Donatello had his dark goggles over his eyes, adjusting them accordingly as he held out his hand for the screws and fastened them down with a screw driver.

"What?" he asked inattentively, trying to complete his work. Venus repeated.

"Do you believe you are the best fighter? Amongst your brothers, I mean." She asked over his shoulder. The scientist lifted his goggles over his head and searched around his desk.

"Honestly, I don't know." He continued searching. Venus took note of it as she rolled a stool/swivel chair and sat behind the working turtle.

"You seem to be very familiar with delicate puzzles and use an abundance of precision, so it would seem you would be the best one."

"I wouldn't call myself the best." Humbled Donatello.

"So, which one of your four are the best?" She repeated.

"I can't answer that question, Venus!" That was the first time Venus ever heard Donatello raise his voice, and she barely felt it coming. Ashamed, she sulked down in her chair. Donnie knew Venus was a sweet girl, but she was so distracting! Hearing the stool squeak as she slumped made him feel awful, especially since he didn't turn around to face her. Instead of leaving her question unanswered, the scientist sighed and continued working on his project. "I mean, there are a lot of different ways that make us better than the other." The air was lighter than before when Venus looked up from her downward stares and searched for the front of Donatello's face.

"Like what," she asked carefully. "If you don't mind me asking?" Donatello let out a chuckle. This girl will not stop at nothing until all her questions are answered. It was almost like a reflection of him.

"Raph is always out or blood and Mikey has a "flare" to his style that makes him unpredictable."

"Really? I would take Raphael more for a Roman warrior than being a blood-thirsty vampire." The male turtle dropped the small contraption in his fingers and turned his chair around to half-face Venus.

"You misunderstood. "Out for blood" is an American Idiom for seeking revenge or harm." He explained. Venus cocked her head a little, and he had to admit, it was a little adorable.

"Oh? So would Michelangelo harnessing flares also be an Idiom?" She propped her foot onto the stool and wrapped her opposite hand around her ankle. Gravity almost pushed her over, but she smoothly regained her balance to sit how she wanted to.

"Yes, having "flare" is like having a style that makes you special." The terrapin ninja nodded and turned back around to his desk, hoping that his favorite helper's questions were all answered.

"Michelangelo does seem to be a "special" one." Venus added. She could see Donnie's shell slightly bounce up and down as he chuckled once more at his amusing helper's comments. Then, she tensed up. "Don't tell him I said that. I do not want to risk losing his trust."

"Your secret is safe with me." He said whimsically, putting both turtles back in relief.

The glass screen was lost as the two six foot turtles searched around the small space to find it. Donatello never moved out of his chair as he used the wheels under him to look. He returned to his work after Venus found it underneath his toolbox, taking great care to not smudge the edgy object. Upon sealing the glass down, Donatello realized he left out another part of Venus' question.

"I left out that Leo is far more disciplined than any of us." This was more than true amongst all who knew Leonardo. Even as a child, he tried to prove his worth. The reason why? To please Splinter of course, as well as fulfill his dream of being the ultimate ninjitsu master. There is a third reason, but it should be brought up another time.

"Leonardo does greatly honor the values of bushido, as I see him train and meditate greatly on it, but he lacks balance. I fear he focuses so much on being perfect that he may one day be greatly angered if he fails." The male turtle would have dropped his things instantly. Not one time had anyone criticized Leonardo for trying hard, except for Raphael, who just wants to go his own way.

"Too much of a good thing isn't good." He added as he pressed plastic to secure the glass. Venus smiled genuinely.

"Not always, Donatello."

The light blue bandana tried to look over the inventor's shoulder. It was very interesting on what he was trying to create. At first, it was a series of microchips and wires, but now it was evolving into a large piece of plastic. "What exactly is this program you are so persistent to fix?"

"It's not fixing, it's inventing. Well, sort of." The turtle dropped his invention and turned to Venus. "After Bell's first original blueprints and some modern modifications, I will be able to equip each of us off-circuited and undetected cellular devices." After explaining, Venus nodded her head and recited part of his speech. It shocked the olive turtle. She actually listened to his entire explanation. Usually he would be cut off by someone impatient or ignored by a zoned-out brother. Someone fully listening to him was a first. Soon, he had learned that Venus' strong points in life is listening. Just like how her magic works.

"What is a cellular device?"

"It's like a box that you can call or message people with." He used his thumb and pointer finger to create a box shape. Venus recognized it immediately.

"So, it is like a pager?"

"Yes, but it is actually a mobile telephone." The Chinese turtle grew excited.

"You are kidding? There are mobile telephones? How long ago have these been invented?" The female terrapin almost exploded in excitement. It was so great that she clenched the edge of his shell, just between where the antennae and camera sat. Donatello felt her squeeze it a little for it was tight in her grasp. Could this girl not keep him from smiling at her cute antics?

"Truthfully, about forty years." He relieved her from her happy tensions.

"I have definitely lived the sheltered life." She breathed, letting the shell slip out of her grasp. Donnie reached down under the desk and pulled out a cardboard box. It was banged up respectively as he opened it. What was inside amused Venus. More of these cell phones were inside, finished and with a turtle shell painted on the back of each one. The hexagon in the middle of the phone had its grooved lines in different colors. Of course, they were red, orange, purple, blue, and yellow.

"What's cool about these is that these phones can communicate each other on opposite sides of the world. Also, each of our phones is equipped with tracking chips, instant dialing, and a few other things to keep Mikey and everyone busy." Donnie set the box atop his desk so Venus could rummage through it. She picked up one of the phones, carefully observing it and putting it up to her hidden ears. "Can I take a picture of you for your contact?" Donatello asked.

"It works like a camera too?" She held the phone in front of her face and looked for the lens, which was quickly located in the front and back upper corners.

"Yep. It has music as well." Venus set the phone back in the box.

"You are truly a genius Donatello!" She exclaimed, making Donatello smile even more with those big lips of his. Ultimately, he wanted to tell her that it wasn't his idea to combine a camera and music player into a mobile phone, by why stop all the compliments? He turned the phone on and navigated to the camera button. In a few seconds, he found the button and Venus set herself up for her picture. She went for a fun pose with her head slightly turned with a mischievous smile, with her chin supported by her hand. After a couple snaps, he relieved her and they both went to look at the photos. "Not too shabby, right?" She leaned over his shoulder to see. Donatello looked over to her when she rested one of her hands on his shoulder as she balanced herself on her toes.

"Very tasteful Venus." He commented. Then, he brought the phone down and pushed some buttons on the amazing touch screen cell phone. "And your dial number is going to be '1'."

With permission from Donatello, Venus has handed a ready made phone for her to explore. After all, she's going to have to learn how to use one before hers was finished. It amused her as she could touch any part of the glass screen and it would instantly have something pop up before her. If she didn't know any better, she would think it was magic itself. Meanwhile, Donatello was finishing up the final steps to completing the device. He noticed an error in the private signals he encoded in the phones.

"I'm going to need the antennae signals transmitted through the battle shell." The blue hooded terrapin pointed at Donatello in confusion.

"The antennae from your shell?" She tried to correct him. With a smile, Donatello got up from his chair.

"Come with me." Respectively, he grasped her hand, making her dropped the phone back into the box as he gently pulled her along. Ideally, Donatello didn't know what got over him to grab her hand. It seemed so much like a Mikey thing. She would have been perfectly able to follow behind him without his guidance like his brothers would have. He tried to look at Venus in the corner of his eye. She didn't seem alarmed nor rejected his guidance, so it only eased him to trudge on.

The two trailed down the sewer and climbed up a ladder that led to a manhole. Venus suggested that it wouldn't be a good idea to surface, but the purple clad turtle didn't stop once he was halfway up the ladder. The female turtle couldn't help but follow behind him until her lifted up the manhole and helped her climb out. Where they ended up was dark and cold. The ladder led them to an abandoned garage on the corner of Eastman and Laird. Venus had a once over of the facility and wasn't at all impressed with the tools and cement. A hand grasped her shoulder, pulling on her to turn around. Slowly, her eyes made contact to one of the most memorable sights she will ever take in. "I present to you, the Battle Shell. I know the name's corny. That's because Mikey named it." Several hundred feet in front of them was a large van with yellow paint and green turtle print covering the entire vehicle from the doors to the tinted windows.

"It's, it's very…big." She forced herself to say, trying to not knock that smile off of proud Donnie's face.

"That's just on the outside. This is the ultimate armored car with bullet tolerate metal, oil slicks, trash cannon, and guns and rockets coming out of every angle." he exclaimed.

"Very impressive, Donatello. Did you do this all by yourself?" she asked genuinely.

"My brothers helped me a little. I dealt with the circuitry and they ordered what they wanted. That's why there's a flat screen TV, mini disco ball, shaved ice machine, and surround sound." He laughed to himself. He knew his brothers loved him, but they were very demanding of him. It was his place on the team to be wanted. "Come inside."

"_The moment that you own it, you better never let it go, you only got one shot, do not miss your chance…"_ The words grew louder in volume as the approached the vehicle. Donatello put his ear to the door. Venus copied Donatello, wondering what was the matter with his little baby.

"Raph?" He asked himself before opening the car door. The inside was as gaudy as the outside. Sitting inside the colored material, Raphael was sitting in the driver's seat with the seat leaning back to full extent, nodding his head and humming along. The click of the car door shook him out of his trance and opened a lay eye to meet the visitors.

"'Sup. Just listenin' in the car."

"More like running the car battery." Donatello complained.

"You're smart; you can charge it up again." Raphael never understood that even though Donatello could do something, it wasn't always as easy as it looks, just like how parents think it's easy to earn an A in school.

"Who are you listening to?" Raphael slowly turned his head and squinted his eyes.

"C'mon man, it's Eminem." He almost cried.

"Excuse me for not recognizing it. All rappers sound the same to me." Donatello responded sassily. His family knew very well that he doesn't keep up much with the rap world. He was more of a rock and R&amp;B kind of turtle.

"'Ey man, take your skinny self to the next room, please." His red clad brother pleaded.

"I'm just going to check the antennae readings. Hop in the back, would ya."

"Alright." Raphael grumbled as he brushed past Donatello. The tall turtle slid into the driver's seat and Raphael plopped onto his usual chair in the back of the car.

"Come on in, Venus." Donatello's inviting words weren't exactly pleasing, but the vehicle did interest her secretly. Once inside, Raphael closed the door behind her and guided her to another chair to sit on. The car bounced a little when she sat down. Donatello instantly went to work on the task at hand; Raphael leaned back in his chair, listening to the hard rap music he was listening to previously. Awkwardly sitting, Venus looked down at her toes, fiddling her fingers as she tried to listen along to the talking rhythm of rap.

"Wow! Such strong words from a chocolate candy." She commented. She hoped the incredablility would start a conversation with the most unruly of brothers.

"Seriously? That's his stage name, Venus. He's a human being." Raphael snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me! I am a magician, anything is possible." Venus defended herself. Raphael scowled, and then softened up with an impressed huff. "It is very empowering."

"He's the real deal in the rap world."

"So, this is really what you do all day. You truly lounge around all day." Raphael sat up little more from his shell.

"Who said I did that?"

"Shh!" Donatello whispered harshly. The two turtles in the back watched him turn sharply to do so and then return to listening.

"Michelangelo, don't you remember?" Venus barely whispered, trying not to disturb her friend any more than she had.

"Oh, right. He's an idiot." Raphael leaned back into his chair again. "I do more than that like… like…" his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he searched for an answer. Venus leaned into him and smiled sarcastically.

"Yes?"

"I… uh… work out and I… throw punches around the gym…" His words stumbled out of his toothy mouth.

"You are not convincing me Raphael." He didn't like the challenging laughter in her voice.

"You really wanna see what I like to do?" He challenged her, shaking the car when he abruptly sat up.

"More than anything." She challenged back with the best good-girl-trying-to-be-bad look. Raphael smiled in her face.

"Hey, Don. You done yet? We're goin' to the dojo. You, me, and Venus."


	11. Sparring

The lair was relatively quiet. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Donnie tried his best to keep Mikey's boredom from breaking things. Mona and Raph kept their fights up to schedule like they did every afternoon, this time about Mona waking up every morning with his feet in her face. Humorous to listen, yes, but to watch, you were going to get dragged into it. At this time of day, Splinter would go about on his long walks within the sewer; discovering new places and bringing food back home in the afternoon. While everyone did their normal thing, Leonardo was able to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Keeping control on his team and caring for his newly expanded family was enough work to drive you bonkers. Today was his declared relaxation day. How long he has waited for some type of peace (There's only so much quiet with his brothers, running septic, and New York roaring above your head). This morning, it was started with a new hair brushing experience, but Leonardo would usually be seen sitting back in the skateboard chair. He kept his soda can by his side as he relaxed while watching TV on one of the twenty monitors. Reruns of the _The Wayans Bros._ created a marathon on the BET channel, bringing a good and hilarious day. In the nearing end of an episode, Leo picked up the sounds of cemented footsteps coming from the door in the room. The door was barricaded by Donatello's junk, but was removed for it was the fastest, and the cleanest, way from April's apartment to the lair. Voices grew more and more clear as April and Vern argued with each other.

"C'mon O'Neil." Vern agged on as he opened the door for her. April fast walked in, not even looking to see who was around. Vern turned around to shut the door, doing it so swiftly to catch up with the furious woman.

"No Vern, that was sneaky and I don't appreciate it. It's bad enough I'm already busy with my new job." April plopped herself onto the edge of the monitor desk, crossing her arms.

"How much trouble is it to run a stupid antique shop?" April's head turned his way abruptly. Vern knew he juts made a fatal mistake.

"First off: those "stupid" antiques are my Uncle Augie's. He was my favorite relative before he passed away. And secondly: making ends meet while taking a couple more courses in law and journalism is killing me."

"Then, how about stopping and go beg Thompson for your job back?"

"Why don't I shove a club up in Thompson's-."

"Hey." Leo decided now was the time to get the two to stop arguing. He gave up his position as he turned around the swivel chair and stood up to greet them.

"Hey Leonardo." April smiled as she stood to hug her friend. Vern followed behind her.

"'Ey Leo." He grabbed his three fingered hand and bumped shoulders with him. Vern wouldn't normally do so, but ever since he met the guys, he learned that he needed to boost up his style points. Vern couldn't admit it to himself, but it was because Raphael called him a "human nerd".

"What brings you guys down here?"

"What? I can't visit my family with a real reason?" her comment brought a bigger smile on Leo's face. He liked the fact that April calls them family. There were a number of things she could address them as: Mutants, Monsters, Freaks, or worse… pets.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mikey popped his head out of the bedroom. The sight of April made his eyes pop out of his skull. "Angelcakes! I missed you so much babe!" His big shoes plodded to make echoes. He finally reached her, squeezing her tightly as she hugged him back. She loved how much of a love bug Mikey was.

"I know, I've been busy with my new store so I didn't have time to visit you." She squeezed him once more before letting him go. Vern was going in to greet Mikey, but he was completely oblivious to him. To Mikey, he's still "That other old guy". He stood back, rejected.

"A week and a half is a long time when you're living down here." Leo bumped Vern's shoulder, making up for Mikey's rudeness. Vern smiled when he did. Suddenly, Mikey grabbed his skull.

"Aw man! You won't believe who else has been living down here with us either!" he exclaimed.

"Who else?" Vern cut into their little circle. "Are you guys keeping somebody prisoner or something?" he laughed. He continued as he looked around the room. Nobody was laughing. Their vacant stares stopped his hilarity as he tried to contain himself.

"Check it out." Mikey called towards their bedroom. "Mona! Come here! There's somebody I want you to meet!" his voice carried over their lair.

"Ya think you've done enough stretching?" Raphael leaned on the dojo walls chewing on one of his toothpicks. He was talking to Venus, who was sitting on the floor, stretching her legs for hours at a time. Donatello was there with them, doing last minute checks on his Bo staff for any cracks or tested if his extension button was working. "Do it any more and your leg will snap off."

"That's highly unlikely." Donnie chimed in, not taking his eyes off of his staff. "But with too much pressure you can tear a muscle." Venus ignored him, especially when he used his staff to push her down lower just a tad to prove his point. It was already burning when she was doing it. Her face would have already been touching the floor if she wasn't constantly reminded that she was in a sewer. She continued as Donnie blabbed on some more. "Of course the muscle will heal and come back stronger and make you even more flexible in that given area, but I would not recommend it without any proper procedure or authorities such as a doctor to prevent any further complications."

"Thank you Dr. Donatello." Venus heard Raphael say rather amused. The sound of his feet came closer to where Donnie stood and where she sat. "Ya know what? I almost forgot to give ya somethin'. I deliver a message from the human race." With that, Raphael presented his fist before Donatello. His brother winced a little. They were more than familiar to their bigger brother showing them his fists. Slowly, he opened up his hand to reveal his palm. Donnie studied carefully, confused about his brother's intentions. He looked up at Raphael puzzled, which he was met by a slap on his cheek. "Shut Up."

Donatello kept his hand on his hurting cheek. It felt hot to the touch and left a tinge of red on his olive green skin.

"Okay, okay." Venus pushed herself up and stood between the two. "Let's save the punches and slaps for our little activity." Her arms extended outwards, pressing their plastrons to keep them separated. Raphael smirked, then hastily took the toothpick out of his mouth and stepped back. Venus let her arms come down. "What are we doing today Donnie?" she asked merrily. Still holding his cheek, the tech turtle explained to her.

"What we are doing is an exercise of balancing the mind and our energies. We will be fighting in a three way, or a Truel."

"A truel? What kind' of stupid name did you get that from?" Raphael asked as he made way for the weapons wall. Upon opening the cabinet, he grabbed a pair of Sais in one of the compartments. They felt right in his possession as he twirled them in his fingers, feeling the chilling wood in-between his fingers.

"Internet." He answered bluntly. Of course. "There are no team ups, all three for themselves. Got it?" he finally took his eyes off his prized possession. The six foot staff banged the end of it on the ground, shaking the peace the other two turtles had in them.

"Got it!" Venus exclaimed. Excited, Venus fumbled with her ribbon wrap as she unsheathed her fans. All stood on opposite ends of the room, getting low in their preferred athletic stance with a domino effect.

"Hajime!" Raphael called out. The male turtles clutched their weapons tighter in their hands. They would have commenced quickly, but looking out the corners of their eyes, they could tell Venus was obviously lost.

"He said 'begin'." Donatello explained.

"Oh," she realized, then clutched her fans like so. "Kaishi." She called out.

All three charged at each other, not one was going to slow down. The first to contact were the two brothers. Always wanting the first punch, Raphael drove his sai towards his brother's head, only to be blocked by the wooden stick. The blade skinned part of it as the sai jerked free. While his sibling fumbled for grip with his staff, the bare feet of his attacker came to contact with his small head. Donatello took a couple steps backwards, trying to regain balance. Shortly after, he regained his foot and adjusted his glasses. Out of frustration, he could see the look in his brother's eyes that he was aiming to charge his once off balanced legs and upset his footing once more. In the quick second, Venus appeared on the other side of the rampaging turtle. Using this knowledge to his advantage, Donnie was able to jump and roll off of his brother's back and kick both back with a splits kick. His previous attacker fell to the ground, but the lady ninja didn't go down too easily.

Venus attempted to blind him with her blue weaponry as she swatted against him with her flimsy fans. Each one of her steps failed to touch him as he back flipped twice to avoid her, using his staff to balance himself and push him off of the ground. He analyzed Venus quickly, something he constantly thought about while fighting an enemy. Venus was fast, which is probably the product of her smaller stature and shell size. Speed was her friend, but maybe he can use it against her. She continued to charge at him but Donnie got the best of her. Driving the staff to the ground, he easily avoided her when he jumped onto the staff and spun himself in a circle. The lady turtle whizzed past him, pushed by Donatello's leg momentum. Once he touched the ground, he picked up the staff and slapped the stick down to defend himself from the Sais Raphael tried to prod him with. The red clad turtle searched for any weak spot that came with his taller brother speedily spinning his weapon like a sonic fan.

"What's up Mikey? I was reading a pretty good issue of-." Mona Lisa stepped out of the bedroom. She wore her comfort clothes instead of her usual pink dress. Instead of the everyday bumped up ponytail, she had braided it and fastened it with her pink ribbon. Her braid was a little messy, but that was because she had recently taught Leonardo how to braid hair. It dangled all the way down her hips, whipping around lightly as she walked. She paused when she stopped rubbing her hurting eyes. There was Leo and Mikey, but there were two strangers, a man and woman, with their eyes glued onto her. More staring. "Hello."

"Hello." April smiled and cocked her head to the side. Mona made her way over, shuffling her feet lazily over the cold, cemented floor. Mickey couldn't contain his excitement as he playfully wrapped an arm around April and Mona, trying to get them acquainted on a good note. His arms latched around both of their shoulders and pulled them closer to him.

"April, this is Mona Lisa. She's from China. Mona, this is April O'Neil." He introduced them. Mona's eyes went wide.

"Oh," she removed his big arm from her shoulders. Her voice took a sudden change in tone "so this is Mikey's girlfriend." Leo smirked as he saw Michelangelo's pupils shrink three sizes.

"Girlfriend?" April smiled as she looked up to her orange clad friend. Vern had the same look on his face, trying to look at Michelangelo as well.

"Hehe, ya, uh, well she meant to say girlfriend like a girl that is a friend of Mikey. It's the whole Chinese translated to American thing," in a desperate attempt to save himself, he hugged April tight and allowed his big head to rest on her shoulders. His bulging blue eyes looked like a little puppy to her. "Yeah."

"Smooth." They could all silently hear Vern and Leonardo say in unison as they idly stood behind them.

Meanwhile, Raphael was shell up on the ground. Somebody swatted him down, but he didn't know who. All he could see were little green feet and legs standing over him. That was good enough for him. He extended his arm with the sai in hand and swiped them towards her legs. Not wanting an engraving, Venus leapt into the air and spun like a sideways ballerina. She came down fairly hard on Raph's shell with her clashing against it. The vibrations stung both a little bit. Raphael grunted once she rolled herself off of him and beside Donatello. He believed she was going to get up, and his legs would be ready to kick her down. Instead, his useless kick granted her access to get underneath him. Her long leg shot up in front of him. Her heel dug into his lower abdomen as she pushed him down to the ground.

"Where's Donnie and Raph?" April asked as if she didn't know. She and Vern were sitting on their unique couch hearing the distinct grunts coming from the dojo. Mona insisted to stand as Mikey sat on their "coffee table" and Leo in his previous chair.

"Venus is in there sparring with them." Mona unfolded her arms to point the way to the dojo. An aluminum can annoyingly ring as it hit the floor. Eyes shot to Leonardo, who got up from his chair. Worry settled into his blue eyes.

"Venus is fighting them?" he asked.

"You don't hear her in there?" Leo attempted to synthesize the air and listen. Behind all the grunts and clashes, he heard Venus in there.

"Wait, who's Venus?" April asked. All three mutants looked at one another. They had forgotten that neither she nor Vern were introduced to her.

"Venus is my sister." Mona promptly answered. Half of her face revealed to those behind her.

"Her turtle sister." Mikey bounced his eye ridges up and down. He was due for a slap, but neither of the two other mutants noticed. Vern doesn't count, right?

"And you're not worried that she might get hurt?" He walked towards Mona Lisa, who continued to defend her sister.

"It's just Raph and Donnie."

"It's still very dangerous."

"And it is… why?" The lizard rolled her wrist as she spoke, and ended with her face tensed up and her hand palm up as if she were holding a glass of something. It surprised Leo a little. Either it was because she was representing Kiesha or the fact that she knew what it was.

"They're good guys but even they can't withhold their strengths."

"That's an interesting fact Leo. Now can you tell me the bad news?"

"They can seriously hurt Venus. She's not the strongest turtle we've seen." He had a valid point. Venus isn't nearly as big as them, not even as big as Donatello. If anyone of them hurt her, Leo would feel like he would be responsible for it. He knew that. It was his team and they aren't exactly gentle whether fighting baddies or finding something for all of them to watch on the monitors. He took a step further to her, drawing an appearance reflecting authority.

"Venus is perfectly capable of handling herself." Mona took a step forward as well, face to face with the older brother. Her dulled claw poked at his chest, accentuating her every word to make her point. "Look, if you're that high strung, why don't you come with me and play the referee?" Leonardo tried to retort, but Mona swung fast and made her way over to the dojo. The big blue sighed. He had to protect Venus, from his brothers.

"_Girls." _He thought in his head as he walked over to the sounds of fighting.

Donatello jabbed at Raphael's arm. The rebel lifted his elbow quickly and took hold of the stick under his arm. With this advantage, he rounded a punch towards his head, but Donnie blocked it with his forearm. Raph had let go of the staff after he punched, so Donnie had great leverage to punch back. His brother squatted down to duck from the oncoming blow. Raph stood back up, going for his brother's head with his Sais, crossing both of his arms upon missing. They were getting really caught up in the fight, Leonardo suggested to himself once he walked into the dojo. Mona was already spectating to the side, grinning at the two humans and the ecclesiastical turtle watching the fight. Throughout the fight, they could hear Leonardo point out flaws of the fight, but it didn't matter about what he thought; everyone else believed it was a great fight. Raph and Donnie were still going at it. Without a scratch on his head, Donnie swung his staff like a bat, but it was blocked by two Sais. The miniature prongs slid their deadly blades along the top of the Bo staff once again. He used brute force to push the weapon down, but failed when he brother shook him off of it.

In came Venus. They were wondering when she would jump back into the game. They all thought she was taking a breather or she was down for the count, but she wasn't doing either. She was letting them wear down. She sprinted to Raphael. Her fans opened up in her hand, ready to fire them at him. She pushed off of her legs and took for the skies. With a single flip, she lashed down at Raphael, who blocked her with one hand of his sai. Both threw their fists at each other and blocking them. Apart from fists, Raph got the idea to lift up his elbow. The tactic worked for Venus jerked down and hit her chin upon in. Leonardo tried to make a move to break them up, but Mona Lisa pressed his hand on his chest.

"Watch." She ordered. Slightly hurt, Venus bounced back up with a back flip and ran back into the fray. She was okay. For now. Her move landed her back into Donatello's space. Quickly, he swiped his leg in the air to kick her down, but the light blue ninja avoided it and ended up landing on her knees. They hurt slightly upon coming down on them, but she continued to fight with him, lashing, punching and blocking. Her legs helped her up, and Donnie found himself being chased once more.

"Mona, you proved your point." He admitted to her. "But I still don't feel comfortable letting Venus fight them."

"Why? Because she's a girl?" They both looked behind them when the three spectators oo'd. Leo put his hand up and they stopped, and then continued watching both fights go back and fourth.

"You're taking that out of context."

"Come on Leo, be serious. Venus looks like a weakling."

"You know I can hear you!" Venus cried out while dodging Donatello's attacks.

"Hush up, you're fighting!" Her sister snapped back at her. Venus gave her the stink face. "But she was trained by a Ninjitsu master. Shouldn't that make her a little more qualified?"

"Splinter is a Ninjitsu Master." Leo fired back with a cool head.

"Where did Splinter learn?"

"Well-." Mona cut him off, saving him from telling her the embarrassing story of his great ninja father learning Ninjitsu from a book he found in the storm drains.

"You worry too much." Leonardo looked back the fight, letting his two big arms intertwine with each other.

"Comes with my job."

"For your brothers. Worrying about Venus is my job."

At that moment, Venus was face-to-face with Raphael. He took a swipe at her chest area, which her quick reflexes aided her to lean back and avoid the cut. Like a wind up toy, he held his Sais up high and over his back. Venus had to think quickly to counter the maneuver. It was a difficult spot to be in; any wrong move would bring her down, and if she were in real combat, armless. Her knees went over her shoulders as she crouched down. Hot on adrenaline, like Sonic she rolled in high speeds under him when her opponent missed his target when he slashed down. In a desperate attempt, he spun himself around and swung both of his Sais to the other side of his body to the still crouching Venus. If only he had taken his time and slowed down his maneuver, he'd note that Venus was slow at getting up. His hit and miss, advanced Venus when she stood on all fours and swung her leg back to kick him by the head. Her calf smacked the side of his face, thrashing him to the ground. He didn't expect so much power from her. All watching were on their feet as they watched their muscular friend spin in the air then fall flat on his back. He wished he could get back up and fight, but he had that certain gut feeling not to get up. Raphael was down for the count, and Venus finished him off. In a huff, Venus stood over him and scowled at Mona and Leonardo who still argued about her.

"It is not!" she yelled across the room. Mona Lisa turned around. Her expression shocked for her sister's sudden outburst, and then.

"Mei Pei Chi!" She shouted back at her, but she was too late. Venus didn't keep her head in the game. If she did, she probably would have seen Donatello charging her with his staff. Upon yelling, Donnie was still in the game and kicked her down up high. Like hail, she fell down hard, bouncing off of her side.

Everything stopped. The training exercise, Mona and Leo, as well as everyone's breathing. Donatello's face dropped in shock of what he did. Guilty, he rushed over to her side.

"I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry Venus, I didn't know, I didn't mean to." His voice cracked as he spoke. Gently, he rolled her over more so that she was able to see him. Donatello immediately began checking her over. His hot fingers prodded and squeezed anything that could have been harmed.

"Donnie!" Leo shouted. "What did you do?!" his blood boiled on high. He knew this would happen. He knew it! Venus is probably in serious pain and it's all because they thought she could take on these two warrior teenage boys. What was she thinking? What were they thinking? One thing's for sure, they were all glad Master Splinter hadn't witnessed it. Everybody in the hashi for hours at a time, again, and it's because of them, again! If Splinter was here, he would have stopped it in the first place like a leader would have done if there was any sense of danger. If only they'd listen to him. Leonardo began to charge over and smack his brother around about it. Mona to the rescue, she stopped him from jumping off of the ledge. Instead of using her already strong arms, she wrapped her even stronger tail around his shoulders and pulled him back to her. Leonardo stumbled as she pulled, lightly resisting. She pulled him right beside her.

"Leo she's fine." She put her hand onto the side of his face and made him look down at the accident. His eyes witnessed his big doof of a brother tend to her. April sprinted in with their first aid kit that he had requested. He stared back at Mona, still unconvinced. "Mei Pei Chi." She called out.

"Yeah?" she sounded whiny and weak.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"There you go." Mona extended her arm out to prove her point.

"She's hurt Mona." Leonardo stated. He tried to walk over again, but Mona tightened her hold on him.

"Where did he hit you?" Venus stopped her glare at the ground and looked up to her sister.

"The same place I'm clutching to!" she answered as if it wasn't obvious enough. Her arm grasped a part of her right upper chest. Donatello hadn't dared to check her there, so he stopped what he was doing. Although he was the brains, he failed to notice that she was clutching herself and just checked random areas around her. He stopped leaning over her and stood straight up on his knees. He had that super nervous look on his face with the protruding lips and fondling fingers. Obviously, he felt guilty, but now embarrassed about exactly where he had kicked her.

"Don't worry about it Donnie." Her voice began to regain its strength. Donatello eased up as he watched Venus' face turned into a big turtley smile. She reached her hand out to him and hastily but slowly helped her off of the ground. "It's mostly bone so I'll be fine." She let her hand slide down as her pain simmered down and steadied to a tolerable pain. "You got to stop getting me in the most embarrassing of areas." Venus obviously wanted Donatello to smile. He couldn't resist but smile at her charm. It was only for a brief moment until Venus unleashed any anger inside her and used it against the two fighters. And they weren't Donnie and Raphael.

"And you two. Seriously? I get how it's a 'job' to keep your sister safe, but you really sounded like it **was** your job." Venus said crossly as she sassily crossed her arms. She didn't seem to care that her braids got caught in her fold and pulled down the back of her head lightly. Leo and Mona let their heads hang down, much to Venus' approval. Mona let her tail slip down from Leo's chest and fall to the floor behind her.

"It's nothing Venus, really. Just keeping kill joy from stopping your fight." Leo scowled at her. She faced him back with a look saying "do something about it". "And you can't blame him for it."

"Why?" They watched carefully as Venus' eyes darted back and fourth beneath her. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"What is with you guys with-?!" Leonardo exploded. His head took to the ceiling as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Both of his armored arms rose. Slapping sounds smacked against his skin green head. April appeared behind him, quietly whispering soothing words to him as she patted his shell to calm him down. She knew Leonardo can only handle so much stress.

"With him, most definitely," Mona pointed her finger from her arm fold. "But me, I'm your older sister. I took the _Big Sister_ oath to protect you ever since you were born." As an example, Mona rested her right hand over her heart and raised her left hand. Venus wasn't as impressed.

"Can you recite this so sacred _Big Sister_ oath? If you'd be so kind?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can't, top secret for big sisters, but you get the point. Besides, you're so cute Venus. I wouldn't want anybody to mess up those cute little cheeks you have." Being the big sister she was, she loved playing with Venus. Her cheeks were big, green, and so fun to play with. She pinched one of them gently and slowly wiggled it. Venus smiled humbly like a child would when they love the attention they're getting. Everyone watched them.

"Yeah." Venus' voice lightened. Mona let go of her cheeks and grazed her soft hand over her face stopping at its sides next to her eyes.

"And I sure don't want those big lime eyes blackened." The guys couldn't believe it. Was this what sisters do? Compliment each other and treat their younger siblings like mere children? Do brothers do that too? Man, were they doing it all wrong. They normally compliment on what quality of a punch somebody granted upon Mikey. Poor kid.

"Okay, I get it. I'm not mad anymore." Slowly, Venus let her arms drop from their fold. Her sister reached out for her dangling hand. She held onto it gently, not wanting her squeeze or injure her further. As always (most of the time), Mona Lisa treated her sister as a flower. Venus seemed so delicate to her, like a flower, yet she would let her fight. It was similar to a love-hate relationship. A careful- fighting relationship.

"Good. Now why don't you wash up and I'll cook up some spring rolls for you." Mona talked to her hand as she brushed her turtle skin across her palms.

"Sure." Venus withdrew her hand and jumped up onto the walkway. She did crouch down a little when she landed, still in some type of soreness from her fight. Venus looked behind her to see the awestruck faces. She passed it as a look of worry that she was going to break, so she smiled to assure them. Her assumptions were far from it. They still couldn't believe how Mona had handled her.

"I wish my brothers would act more like that." Leonardo said in a huff. He folded his arms across his chest armor and glared at his three siblings. Donatello looked away quickly to avoid eye contact. He knew Leo was still mad at him for hurting Venus, but he was angry with himself for doing it. He looked to the side to catch a glimpse at Mikey who was pulling a Keisha on Leo. Fearless, Raph matched Leonardo's look right on.

"Hey, I ain't lettin' ya pet me." He declared. April pressed her forearm against Leo's and leaned onto him.

"Well, you don't exactly have the biggest cheeks Raph." She pointed out with a smile.

"Do turtles have cheeks?" Vern commented, but again he was unheard and ignored.

"What are you talking about? I slap 'em around all the time when Raph's asleep." Instantly, Mikey jumped onto his red masked brother and began a series of hurtles slaps onto his cheeks, clearly ignoring the look of serious disapproval on Raphael's face. "They make a nice slapping sound." Mikey continued his assault. In good time, Raph slowly wound his arm behind him and jabbed Michelangelo right in the gut. Like a folding chair, Mikey went down in sections, clutching to his stomach.

"I thought Venus said it was bone." Vern asked unsurely of the female turtle's claims.

"That's what scares us about Raph." Donnie gave Vern the crazy eyes.

"How did that sound?" Raph asked. On his face was a smug look, happy on what he accomplished. Mikey looked up to the skies as if he saw the light.

"Like my insides are liquidated." Everybody chuckled at their hurt brother and friend. Whether or not in pain, he always made someone laugh with his comebacks and one-liners. Donnie put a hand on his shell when he stayed bent over on the ground.

"Not exactly accurate, but understandable."

Donatello was tacitly forgiven for his little stunt he pulled on the "fragile" turtle girl. After Venus had disappeared into the bathroom, Mona had suggested preparing spring rolls for her sister. She quickly learned that everyone else decided to have one after they gave her specific orders of what they wanted in their roll. Not to be rude, Mona sucked in anything that she would fire back at them and made their rolls. Until she was finished with each one, the four brothers, along with April and Vern conversed in the kitchen. April sat at the table with Leo and Donatello. Donnie made sure that she sat between them. Leo could have forgiven him, but he might kick him or try to lecture him all night. Donatello knew better that April will stop him from either; she knew how to keep him calm.

Leonardo didn't give two winks about Donatello's foolishness from earlier as he continued to listen o April's stories about her new line of business.

"What were you two arguing about earlier?" he asked so patiently. April had just finished telling a tale of some senile old man who thought he was home. She stopped laughing and instantly shot a hot look at Vern. The man would look back at her in surprise, and then back at Leonardo. He silently thanked him for bringing it up.

"When do they not?" Mikey commented. His voice had a small echo but sounded contained at the same time as he kept his head in their refrigerator, looking for something to snack on so he could watch them fight comfortably. Still cooking, Mona scowled at him since she was already involuntarily making food for them.

"Tell them Vern," April mildly snapped him on the knee for he was sitting at the counter barely a foot away. His expression was like sudden surprise and hesitation. Like an "I don't want to tell it" face. "Tell them!" She repeated. April raised her hand up a little higher. Quickly, Vern realized that she was going to hit his now somewhat recovered arm that was now out of a cast and in a brace.

"Well, you see-." He began, until his female partner decided to interrupt him and talk.

"Vern signed me up in the Big Brother, Big Sister program." She blurted out. She realized that maybe Vern will twist it and start rambling like he would; April would get straight to the point.

"What's that?" Mikey asked with a full mouth. His head emerged from the fridge with his arms full with a box of Reese's Puffs cereal that somehow made its way into the fridge and not the cabinets. He enjoyed the cold, yet succulent frosted coating of the peanut butter and chocolate. His satisfaction got to Raphael as he dove his big hand into the box and packed a mouthful. "Are you getting a big sister? I didn't know it worked that way." He tried to think deeply about it, but it hurt his head, so he continued eating by the counter. Mr. Fenwick turned around slightly on the stool, catching a poor glimpse of Michelangelo as he talked over his shoulder.

"No, O'Neil will be learning big responsibilities, balancing her time, and not worry about the next big crime scene around the block while caring for a needy little girl."

"And Vern talked with the director behind my back and had me signed up." Aril snapped. The thought of the matter just frustrated her. Leo lightly patted her on the back as she fiddled with her fingers. I guess they both know how to calm each other down.

"Honestly O'Neil. All you do is crave for excitement and abnormalities." He allowed his hands stretch out towards Leo and Donnie. "Heck, your pet turtles are ninja masters." Both turtles looked at each other as if they just realized that they were turtles, but disagreed.

"We ain't her pets." Raph spat. Michelangelo nodded in agreement like a teenaged sidekick with his mouth full of food and mumbling

"Mm hm!" April pinched part of his denim jeans and yanked on it.

"And I'm perfectly balanced. You don't see people looking at me crazy in the face."

"That's not what they're looking at." Whispered someone with an orange bandana. The young woman lightened her expression and turned to look at him in the face.

"What'd you say Mikey?"

"I asked 'who's the girl.'" He spoke quickly and smoothly. Mikey turned away from her, looking up into the skies while scratching the back of his head. Good for him, April took it when she turned back around in her chair without a scowl. Raphael commented him.

"Smooth." Then both gave each other a victorious high three. Just then, Mona walked by and gave both of the naughty turtles a pop to the head. Someone must have heard.

"I was handed a paper of information the other day. Her name is Angel and she's 13 years old." She sighed. "I remember when I was 13. Do you remember Mona Lisa?" Mona was at the sink, rinsing off a plate she was using. It dropped to the bottom of the sink floor when April had asked her. They noticed she seemed a little tense for she didn't move anymore.

"It was a dark age for me." She confessed broken heartedly. Raph and Mikey looked back at her to see if something was wrong, but April proceeded to speak.

"Yeah. The moment I got to junior high, everything just went downhill." She demonstrated with hand motions going down gradually.

"Junior high wasn't that bad, at least not in China." Those in the kitchen turned to where the sound was coming from. Coming in from the dojo was Venus, fresh out of the shower. The four mutant boys stared with their mouths agape, alarming their human visitors. Mona was the only one who didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"There were only three students Venus," Her voice carried her big attitude tone as she set Leonardo's roll before him. Then she set down April's. "And one of them was me." The turtle girl looked up from the ground. The sight was not amusing. Four turtles stared at her effortlessly while the two people stared as well but looked as if they were searching her for something. It was overall weird, but she was more tolerate of staring than Mona. She began to believe it was an American thing. Strange ways they have overseas.

"Venus! Have you forgotten something?" Leonardo's eye ridges crinkled a bit when he asked. Venus quickly looked down at herself.

"What? Is my skirt on wrong?" She looked around herself. Nope. She had a skirt on and it was right where it needed to be. Raphael waved his hand, palm up, in a waving motion.

"A little higher." She looked again, looking for what could possibly be missing from her body. Then she spotted it.

"My ribbon's hanging in the bathroom with my mask. Those things needed to get washed." The guys gasped in horror, except for Mikey who partially gasped when Mona delivered his roll.

"No. You should never wash your mask!" Their leader exclaimed. It was true that after weeks of living together, they saw the true Venus de Milo. Bald and all, but still just as beautiful. Her mask didn't hide her smooth head as much as it revealed a new feature to them. The outer corners of her eyes were paint brushed red. Leo instantly tried to blame Donnie, but they were done so perfectly and evenly that neither he nor Raphael could have done it. It must be a part of being a red eared slider turtle, but how come neither of his brothers had it? During all this thinking, he kept his stern face. It scared her a little as she retreated a couple steps while hugging herself.

"It was dirty." She asked while the back of her mind asked if she did something horribly wrong.

"Exactly, it holds all adventures, failures, and victories..." Donatello listed with his three fingers. His closest sibling pounded his heart with his armored fist.

"It represents your honor."

"And stench. I haven't taken that thing off in forever. I never wore it that long back home."

"Seriously?" Donnie asked. He had hoped that his unwatched tone did not offend Venus. The terrapin girl smiled at him slightly.

"The mask is not intended for memories. It was created to hide your true identity from your enemies. I've never had real enemies, and I never left the village until now. Why should I? It's not like I'm a giant talking turtle or anything." They had to hand it to her, she had a point. Simultaneously, each turtle felt up their masks and faces, assessing if they really needed one. What if they didn't have them? Would Vern and April recognize them? Yes, they had their styles of clothing, but what if they switched their garments? Could they still identify them? They should be able to tell who's Donnie and who's Raph. Would they realize that Mikey had more baby fat on his face unlike Leo? The differences seemed pretty easy to identify to them. Each one of these ideas popped into their heads at one point of time. Mona served up the last roll to April. She smiled courteously as she took a bite.

"Could you guys help me out with something?" She asked covering her mouth. The four turtles and Vern agreed to her in their own ways. April smiled.

"Not you guys." April turned around from the men. "Mona, Venus, could you help me make a list of things for me and Angel to do when she gets here." The sisters lit up instantly.

"Sure!" Venus exclaimed with joy.

"Hey! How come we can't help you out?" Michelangelo pouted.

"Two reasons: 1. they're closer to Angel's age than I am. 2. They're girls. They won't suggest boxing, or meditating, or read about quantum physics, or eat a sour cream and jelly bean pizza." The boys sat back, for they just got served. Although it sounded offensive, they did agree with her.

"Oh, I'd also like discuss some business plans with you Miss O'Neil." Mona threw out the napkin her spring roll was on.

"Please, call me April, and sure, what are you planning to do?"

"It has something to do with the restaurant industry." The lizard lady threw her giant braid over her shoulder and back to swatting against her legs.

"Sounds boring." Mikey commented as he watched April get up from her chair and into the turtle's bedroom with her new friends Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo at her sides.


	12. Wild N Raph

A couple days had passed when April first met Mona and Venus. It was like magic that all three got along well with no dangerous motives or anger to one another. Before, Venus and Mona Lisa had helped her with a list of things that her new coming "sister" would like to do while staying with her. The guys, with the exception of Vern, felt left out about the ordeal. Their caring hearts wanted to be in some part of welcoming the little girl and helping April out with her. Fed up with their constant begging and whining, the boys succeeded to help her out. The reptilian girls assigned them things they could scavenge or let April borrow for the time being. It wasn't long to find something in mid condition or a toy from their past that they deemed too old for them. Later in the day, they were asked to bring their items to April's apartment.

Her roommate, Taylor, had decided to stay with the "crazy" ex news reporter after accepting the new ways of Ms. O'Neil. April confirmed that Taylor would be shopping in Times Square, and if Taylor was well, she would be looking for clothing all day. April called ahead and told them that Taylor will leave in an hour. So, the turtles put their items in a pile in the dojo before getting ready. April had already gotten complaints from passerby residents and Taylor that their room smelled ripe after the turtles would rarely visit. She had already been used to their musty sewer sweat smell, but the neighbors have been threatening them. Now, they have to wash up before they could climb through that large window on the balcony.

After their daily training and workout session, Leo, Donnie, and Michelangelo washed themselves up an hour earlier. They knew better to jump in the tub before Mona Lisa and Venus even thought about cleaning themselves. Raphael didn't. He insisted that he stay in the dojo. When no one was there, it was his haven. Although Splinter would warn him not to overwork himself, his son would lose track of time as he let any bottled anger into any bar with weights on it. Now, he was doing his vertical handstands. He had gotten so good at it that he was able to do it in a free-stand with no support of a wall or anybody to hold his feet. Up and down in slow motions, he let his breath puff out of his lungs. The straining muscles of the triceps and deltoids added to the tension felt on his face and burn of his pectorals. It was relaxing to him. In four sets of fifty, the rebel decided it was enough. Slowly, lowering his feet before him, not to let the blood rush too quickly, he let himself down to the floor. There he sat for a couple minutes to make sure he wasn't dizzy if he'd stand.

"Mona! Get out of the fricken bathroom!" It was Raphael, pounding on the metal door of the bathroom Donatello newly installed. It worked like a garage door without a button or a lock to keep others out. If it's open, come in, if it's closed, stay out.

"Wait, I'm almost done!" Mona Lisa's faint voice came from the inside.

"You said that twenty minutes ago!"

"Then you're gonna have'to wait another twenty minutes!" He looked over to Leonardo who was passing by the dojo in their room. Raph wanted some backup, but Leo only shrugged and carried on. The male turtle leaned back, letting his heavy shell push onto the door.

"What are you doing in there anyways?" he sighed.

"Brushing my hair!" Mona shouted back. Raphael's eyes shot open. He expected that it was some girl thing he didn't want to know about or she wouldn't tell him at all, but, no. It was about her hair.

"Brushing your-!" In a fit of rage, his three fingers dug under the foam padded bottom and lifted the door up without care of it possibly breaking. Once he opened it, he saw Mona facing their mirror. The lights surrounding it were lit up, but a couple bulbs had been missing or the sockets just didn't work anymore. Mona stood there it shock. She was grasping a piece of her hair from the back. The rest of her hair hung at her sides or rested onto the office desk in front of her next to her hairbrush. It was the first time he'd seen her hair down. Her reptilian snout was tight and her teeth showed a little when she saw him panting.

"What the heck, Raph?!" Mona let go of her hair. Bead of water flicked from the bottom when she turned abruptly to face him. He charged for her.

"You can brush your stupid hair somewhere else! I'm getting in the hot tub!" His big green thumb thrust into the skin between and just above his plastron plates.

"Then go if you're dead set on it." She turned to go back to tending to her hair. She didn't even wait to hear Raphael talk again. It tired her. Raph stood behind her in the mirror, talking, or arguing, to her through it.

"Heck no! I ain't changing in front of ya." Mona grabbed her purple, wide bristled brush and ran it through her hair. The light loose waves began to flow as she continued her up and down motions.

"Go behind the tub sicko. I'm not going to look at you." She heard him sigh, followed by a light slapping sound. Mona looked up in the mirror to see his three fingered hand covering his face.

"Mona, get out." He grumbled low. Mona set the brush down.

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to see your teeny tiny itty bitty-?" Raphael caught on to her next word and cut her off abruptly.

"Why ya gotta put a man down like that? You're as annoying as Mikey, ya know that?" he continued to fight her. It did surprise him that Mona Lisa would try to say that. New York was starting to rub off of her, he could tell. Next, a brown wad of strands hit his body when Mona turned around.

"What man?" her eyebrows twirled as she exaggerated "man". Her hand went palm up, with her dulled claws pointing to the turtle before her. They were so close that they almost grazed his lower pectorals. "All I see is a little boy playing with big toys. What are those things anyways?" Mona pointed down to his belt. Before leaving the sewers, he and his brother picked up their weapons just in case. His sais rested at his sides with handles up and blades rubbing leather. "Forks? They're probably bigger than you too." This time, Raphael wasn't more shocked at her vulgar meanings than the rage she caused a storm inside him. He bit his bottom lip down and clenched his eyes shut, trying his best to keep it in.

"Shut up." He nearly whispered for her only to hear. Raphael sounded like he meant business, but Mona wouldn't let up. She had him.

"Why? Is Raphael getting upset over his fighting forks?" She asked in a whining voice, imitating as if she were talking to a baby.

"I said SHUT UP!" The turtle roared. His words echoed off the sewer walls.

"Raphael! Mona Lisa! Come now!" and elderly voice shouted from his quarters. Both teens turned towards the dojo. From various spots, their turtle roommates peeked their way. Both sighed angrily before walking together into the living room. Mikey shied away when Raphael glared at him when they went through the doorway. Hesitating on the inside, both walked calmly until they saw their elderly caretaker sitting on his elevated platform. From the dim lights, they could make out his cold expression in those beady rat eyes of his. His son approached him, taking a seat on one of the pillows set out. Mona looked down at him and sat down, uncertain if that was what Splinter would want her to do. "What is going on?" their sensei asked sternly.

"I know sensei!" All three turned to see their clown Michelangelo coming in from behind. Sensei nodded, hoping to see if his "special" son would tell the sides of both stories in a fair manner. Instead, he got a theatrical performance. "Raph was like 'Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum it's been twenty minutes now you done', then Mona was like 'No I ain't! Leave me alone!' then Raph was like 'Heck Naw!' and busted through the bathroom door like the Kool Aid man and shouted 'Oh Yeah!' then Mona was like 'BRUH!' and then they started shouting and arguing that I lost track of what was going on." The young turtles smiled so nicely that it closed his eyes. A small pebble hit his shoulder. He opened his eyes unhappily to see Mona Lisa un-amused and Raphael jostling more small pebbles up and down on his palms.

"Go Michelangelo!" His father ordered.

"But-." Mikey retorted. Honestly, he never gets to see any of his brothers get punished without him and he wanted to stay to enjoy every second of it.

"Now!" Splinter commanded. The shells and bead of Mikey's necklace hung off of his body after her dramatically rolled his head and slumped forward. He headed to their bedroom where everyone else was at so they would not get involved in the events that had taken place and continue readying themselves to visit their human friend.

Splinter reverted back to the adolescents. His eyes grazed over to his newest family addition. Brown hair fell forward, sliding down her face like silk. Even from his old eyes, he could see the sliver of fear hidden behind her windows. Dark lids kept her eyes from directly looking at him. They struggled on whether or not to look at the adult rat. Then, he looked over to his son. He was staring down at his single foot, leaning all his weight on the one lifted knee. All of the turtles did this when their master would discipline them. He kneeled there, waiting for his father's words. In anticipation, he messed with his big green lips. His bottom lip slid down the black scar that split his upper lip in the right corner of his mouth. Splinter did not remember how he got it. Raphael and his brothers claimed that he ran into a pole when they were ten, but they kept a lot of secrets that Splinter was aware of, but would never bring them up.

"You two are very disrespectful to each other." His voice vibrated in his throat. "Raphael, you never yell at a lady. And Mona. I thought Chung I raised you better." Promptly after speaking, both reptiles went at it, simultaneously trying to tell Splinter their side of the story with obvious exaggerations and adding an angelic effect towards them.

"Enough!" He ordered. The two silenced their arguments. "Both of you are grounded."

Mona Lisa groaned dramatically loud, rolling her head and her body for she was in a criss-cross position. Raphael groaned as well, but a lot more subtle and irritated.

"Please Master, it wasn't my fault." The lizard pleaded. Her green knees scratched the floor as she lifted herself up to him. Splinter had seen dogs do the same thing when they wanted something from their owners. She placed her web fingers onto his clothing, intentionally touching his chins, grasping for any symphony the old rat had, but this rat saw it coming.

"You may be the legal age but I am now your new guardian and will listen to me as so." Mona sank back into her place after his reasons. "The terms are no going out tonight. You will both be down here until you make ends meet." A dingy yellow and black cloaked around him as he steadily stood up from his bed. His hand like feet peeked out from under his cloth as he made way to the living room. "Your brothers, your sister and I will be at Miss O'Neil's for the night."

"Please sensei, don't trap me down here with sunshine!" Raphael pleaded. Mona turned abruptly to scold him. He returned the favor by scowling and showing some of his crooked teeth.

"The punishment stands firm. Understand?" Splinter stopped from under the doorway, looking back at the two children.

"Yes Sensei." He answered back discouraged. When Splinter disappeared from the doorway, Raphael stood up to get into the kitchen, leaving Mona Lisa there to think about some of the choices she made that night.

The creaking noise of the sewer hatch squeaked softly as Donatello pulled it towards him to open. On his back, he attached his bike from when he was younger. The old dirt bike was cleaned up just for Angel to enjoy. It was very boy like because of the various stickers and black color, but maybe the girl will appreciate it anyways. Splinter walked behind the couch of the living room. Just as he predicted, his largest son was laying down, staring at the television. The pictures showed people, groups wearing grey and black, spitting into the microphones like rappers. He could never get around why his sons like programs such as this. It seemed silly to him.

"We are leaving. Raphael, please notify Mona of our absence."

"Whatever." His throat threw out so carelessly. His amber eyes continued watching his program until he felt a skinny hand on his arm. He looked up to see his father staring him down. Splinter's touch settled him down. The rat knew his hand was too small to full clutch onto him, but in the back of his head he saw a fifteen year old boy, then the baby he rescued from the sewers.

"Do not underestimate me my son." He warned.

"Yes sensei." Raphael turned back to the bright screen. His father let go of his arm and faded back into the dojo where Donatello waited for him. As if it was a tacit cue to leave, a herd of turtles holding various items filed out of the room and passed through the living room and in front of the TV. Leonardo's big shell stopped in front of the TV, which annoyed his brother greatly. In his arms was an old box Raphael remembered from way back. It was their art box from when they used to draw and color before finding ninjitsu. The cardboard was drilled with holes and creased itself from constant fighting between it and stashing it away.

"Well be back into a couple hours." He said, and then walked off to the dojo. Venus trailed right behind him with cheap, store bought bubble containers in her ribbon belt and hands.

"Please be nice to Mona." She pleaded. The TV was clear for only a moment when Michelangelo came by. The mischievous turtle looked around him, and then leaned in by his brother's head.

"Hey, if she tries to kill you, she still has odor eaters in her bag, or throw a magazine in her face. She loves the cringe stories." He whispered quite loudly for him to hear over the program, and then nodded his head ferociously before exiting. The turtle finally felt a sense of relief when he heard the squeaking door close with everyone within its pipes. Now, he was home alone. Home alone, with sunshine.

"Everybody left?" Mona asked from behind. Raphael sat up from his relaxed position and turned around the couch. There she was, Sunshine coming in from the bathroom with her hair done up. She tried to look directly at him, but still peeved, Raphael turned back to the biggest monitor screen set in the middle up high.

"What was ya first clue?" he grunted. Mona huffed before making her way to the living room. How could she have known? Maybe she failed to notice the newly found silence like Raphael did. It could have been the most obvious thing in the world, but it was still rude.

"Chill Raph. It's not my fault we're stuck down here." She pushed her hair off of her shoulder grouchily. "It was your snapping turtle attitude."

"My what?" A red sphere popped up from the couch from Mona's perspective. The darkness from the outside made the lair dark with only a few lights keeping it bright. His face was a dark shadow, but she knew he wasn't content. "Please tell me you did not say that" he continued to talk as he got up from the couch. Mona happened to cross the room when he stood on his tired, green legs. "'Cause you're the one pickin' fights."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" Raphael's face began to soften once he saw Mona's drop. The lizard sighed, looking down. She was obviously trying to hide the slight smile from him, but he saw it all the same. "What are we doing?" she asked with her smile.

"Bein' stupid." He answered back, returning the soft smile she tried to hide, but only the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Mona giggled a little. The feeling of the air seemed to lighten off of their heads once her giggles came to a hush. Raphael nodded his head vaguely, walking away from the mutant girl and towards the dojo. Knowing where he was heading, Mona Lisa turned around and added.

"Hey, I flushed the tub water so it'll be a while till it's filled and heated again." The squishing sound of the leather strapping to him deafened. The turtle stopped himself in his tracks.

"You knew I was going in there!" He whipped around to say. Mona took it by surprise, causing her to fumble with her words.

"I thought that-!" He cut her off quickly.

"Raphael just wants to get in there so I'll just ruin his day. Was that what you're thinkin' sunshine?" He shouted for all of the lair to hear. She couldn't believe that that stupid bathtub was what he was whining about.

"That water was old and dirty. Sorry, I didn't think you enjoyed soakin' in the sweat and dirt all seven of us left in there since yesterday." She tried to reason, but with no sympathy behind her voice. With a gruff sigh, Raphael threw his arm up viciously, cutting Mona off from his view. The gesture raged her insides, but she contained herself. She had to be the adult of this situation. Maybe, it was because she technically was one.

"Fine." He turned away. "I'll get in there later." Mona hastily trailed behind him. Her arms folded behind her back as she leaned forward to catch a glimpse of his face.

"A thank you would be nice." She added. The turtle continued to the couch and sat down with a thud, not even looking at her.

"That's if I appreciated what you did."

"You're unbelievable." Her words were drowned out with the noise of the comedic rappers on the screen. They pranced around the stage, dissing each other, yet getting roars of laughter from the crowd. The giant screen began to glitch out with grey noise.

"Ah, this stupid computer!" Raph shouted. Out of anger, he banged on the wall with his fist with enough power to shake it. Upon hitting it, a small piece of cement seemed to fall out of no where. The lizard lady, who stayed behind the couch by several feet, grew curious to where it came from. "Man." Raphael muttered upon standing. He quickly located the spot to where the piece had fallen. Clumsily, he peeled back the silver tape cocooning the piece and reached up to place it back into the arch. Mona came over to see. She had never seen it before, but now an entire game of connect the dots filled the ceiling. Dancing a ballet, she followed the deep cracks and twirled with them. The entire ceiling was either missing or severely duct taped.

"Whoa. What is wrong with your ceiling?" Mona looked down to meet Raphael. Her head felt light from her spins. "There's more duct tape up there than on your shell." She continued to joke, but Raph kept his usual unpleased look. He seemed to be fighting something inside, but it could have been her head. "Raph, what happened?" He swayed a little from the couch, trying to find the right words. Then, he looked up at her with all seriousness.

"Th' Shredder." He admitted. The turtle waited for a gasp like there would always be when the name was mentioned.

"Who?" She asked carelessly.

"Neva heard of him? It was all over the news!" He exploded with severe enthusiasm.

"I don't get television where I come from."

"No newspapers or nuthin'?" Mona shook her head no.

"Not exactly, but enough with the media." Mona cleared the blankets piled up on the one side of the couch and sat down next to him. "Who is this guy?" The lizard hoped that he was in for some story telling. She truly was interested in the subject. Raph looked at her skeptically to tell if she really cared to learn.

"He's a maniac." He proceeded. "Got a pimped out samurai suit with throwin' swords."

"Hence the name 'Shredder'." She chimed in.

"Yeah, but his real name is Oroku Saki." The girl lit up at the name.

"I've heard of him! Yes, he tried to poison the city and take over with his son. Fortunately the tower got too heavy with the gas and pushed him off the building."

"Well," he shifted side to side. "That ain't the whole story." He added with a sense of pride.

"Really? Care to tell?"

There, Raphael wove a terrifying tale that evolved into two big days. Mona soaked up every word he said as he spoke about the docks and subway, which eventually led to them being caught by their soon-to-be-friend April O'Neil. Then, she began to realize the truth about the Shredder that no news reporter could know, with in depth detail and experience.

"Wow. So April was really the one who defeated the Shredder. It wasn't the tank that pushed him off." Mona added once Raphael ended his story.

"Pretty much."

"Of course you and your brothers did most of the heavy lifting."

"_Nicholas, Do you think Kanye, formally known as Yesus, is hitting Kim K better than you did?" _ The lizard lady looked skeptically at the monitor screen. She completely forgot Raph was still watching his program. A short, dark skinned man asked another light skin the question with an odd, yet comical diction in his voice.

"What are you watching?" She spaced out each word for him to catch. Raphael didn't take his eyes off the screen because it was one of his favorite segments "Plea the fifth'.

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait."_ He tried to calm the already laughing crowd._ "Before you answer, remember, somebody's watching. First name starts with a 'Mariah', second name starts with a 'Carey'." _

"Called 'Wild N Out'. It's a bunch of comedians and A-listers trying to win a belt." Personally, he wanted her to stop talking so he could hear the reaction Nick Cannon would give to the touchy subject.

"_I plead the fifth." _ Cannon and the studio audience blew up in laughter, as well as the viewers back home. It wasn't as roaring as the crowd, but his voice was loud all the same. Mona found the situation funny as well, even though she had no idea who this guy was, but she heard of Mariah Carey before. She sank back into the boxes with her arms folded across her chest and smiled.

"Cool."

"What are you two doing?" Leo asked, forcing the fact that his brother will sarcastically answer such an obvious question. They had come back after three hours at April's after helping her set up for her new friend's arrival. Neither two mutants looked behind them. Their eyes glued on the screen, leaning into every word the rappers spit.

"Watching TV." He stated bluntly, surprising his three brothers a little. Mona, on the other hand, waved her hand vigorously behind her.

"Yeah, shut up." Merging her words together. Venus' eye brows twitched down at her sisters' surprise comment and continued to stab her eyes in the back of Mona's head.

"_Now stop all that rhyming, you making me sick, I'm wonderin' what's weaker your albums or your-!" _ The program bleeped the vulgar word.

"OOOOOO!" they both shouted at the TV hysterically. Watching from behind was enough to see them both smiling. Raphael laughing with a cool smile, allowing his un-liked roommate lean and pat his arm vigorously.

"That was ba-a-a-a-d!" Mona prolonged her words. Her back stuck to the back of the couch again after calming down. Raphael was leaning with his forearms on his knees. He kept his smile and turned his head towards the lizard.

"I can relate." His smile turned smug and Mona playfully glared with her eyebrow cocked.

"Shut up." Next, her hand pushed on his shell lightly. Raphael continued to chuckle; Mona rolled her eyes and planted them back on the TV. In silence, each turtle walked off to do whatever they originally planned to do when going home. They no longer wished to question the mysterious bondage of Raphael and Mona Lisa in a couple hours. The two acknowledged that their siblings left them alone, but failed to hear their guardian watch them from behind. Both watched the TV with laughter and true smiles, honestly enjoying each other's company. That old rat's lips turned up watching his son and adopted daughter play with each other. That and his little plot worked on them. Splinter stood there for some minutes so he could permanently remember a time when both Mona Lisa and Raphael could be in the same room, not trying to claw each other.


	13. Learning from Angels

Her feet kicked up, shuffling on the linoleum floor. Drops of water trailed down the front of her chest. It annoyed her when she was dry but her hair was still drizzling with water. Constantly, she wiped the water off and squeezed her hair over the sink. Taylor hated it when she would do that. In her eyes, it was disgusting, but April couldn't care less. She would always do it in the sink without dishes. Besides, the plates get cleaned eventually.

Her thoughts fluttered in her brain, scattering her plans and ideas for the day. Today was the day Angel would come from the Big Sister program. The young woman already cleaned up around the apartment and organized the toys Angel would play with. It did her heart good that a few certain fifteen year old came to bring things in. The bubbles and coloring items were arranged neatly on the kitchen counter as if it were a decoration. The CDs they picked up were piled high in a single stack by their old radio, and Donatello's bike was parked in the storage room right next to April's. Everything was in its place. All that was needed was Angel.

April anxiously searched in the coloring box to see what was in store, itching for something to do. More drops fell into the box, but instead of squeezing it out again, she used the white with pink royal prints to dry herself off. Dark spots of hot pink dotted around the collar of the coral cami she wore. It was one of her spring looks outside of her usually favored yellow jacket.

The light clapping sound of flat shoes met the linoleum floor of the small kitchen area. The noise went behind her. She didn't even care to turn around for she knew who it was. If it wasn't who she thought either there would be complete and utter silence or she would hear those fat two toed feet of theirs running around.

"Alright. I'm off to work my first shift!" The familiar female voice flowed. Taylor came from behind her and walked towards their long teal couch. A black handbag sat on the cushions as she packed her keys and cell phone into it. Her roommate couldn't notice her different attire today. She wore a wardrobe of all black. Her shoes and pants were ebony, matching the black t-shirt with a restaurant logo by her underarms.

"Wait. The Sizzler? I thought you worked at Hooters?" Taylor looked up at April like she got caught.

"Yeah, about that…" By her tone of voice, April knew she was in for it. "I decided to be a little more refined in a less crowded and quiet restaurant." She spoke respectively. April stood up a little. She was surprised at her friend's response.

"Oh, well. Good for you. I thought you just quit for a stupid reason or-." Arrogantly, she was cut off.

"And I look terrible in orange. See ya in a couple hours." Like the Flash, the sped out of the room in fears that she will miss the subway. Taylor isn't famous for being a reliable and on time person. The door pushed on her back, but she backed into the room and turned her head to April. "Hey, how long will Angel be here?" she asked.

"It's her first day. The head said that she could stay for three hours." Taylor scrunched her nose and nodded at the ground.

"I'll meet her next time then. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Taylor." Finally, she departed, which April took favor in. She liked Taylor, but she was one of those friends that never go away. It also calmed her nerves for she knew she wouldn't witness her special friends that occasionally drop in.

She looked out the window from the counter. It was about ten in the morning. The bright white sun just passed the highest buildings, casting its shadows on the buildings below. This was her favorite part of the day. April was clean, Taylor was gone, and the time of day was crisp. Now if only she wasn't shaking with nervousness, it would be one of those beautiful moments to remember. She decided she should blow off some steam and call someone. The brunette took out her IPhone and scrolled down to the V's in her contacts. Her thumb tapped the green button and she held the white block to her ear.

"_O-O'Neil."_ The sound of his obnoxious voice scratched her on the inside as she tried to refrain from screaming at him.

"Vern. I just called to tell you how much I hate you." She stated plainly.

"_C'mon, this will be good for you."_

"How could this be good for me? I'm already stressed out about my Uncle's antique shop and finding a real story to report that doesn't have the guys in it."

"_My point exactly. This little girl would be the sweet in your sour world." _April sighed.

"Please don't tell me you're referring to-."

"_It's froth, the candy that will sweeten your life and throw some balance into it." _Suddenly, a pound on the door made April jump. The knock was so strange for it was not formal, but had a familiar percussion beat to it. The woman tried to stay quiet and hide behind her shoulder.

"Vern, someone just knocked on my door." She whispered into the phone, hoping the visitor didn't hear her.

"_Then go answer it." _He suggested like a know-it-all.

"Yeah, yeah, um, bye." Then, she hastily hung up her phone.

"Oh, ooh. Okay. Get it together April." She coached herself breathlessly. "You're gonna say hello, invite the girl in and play some quiet games." Her hand touched the golden knob of the door. Upon touching it, she let out a silent sigh and closed her eyes. Slowly, she turned the knob and pulled the door towards her. She opened her eyes. It wasn't a little girl. She was more like a young adult or older teenager. Her already developed body and aged features were tell-tale signs. She looked Hispanic and wore a cropped purple sweatshirt with curvy rainbow words. On her head was a New York Knicks snapback holding her long, black braids in place.

"Are you from the Big Sister program?" April asked in relief.

"Yep." She answered back with no emotion. April backed up from the door and welcomed her inside. The girl walked in with ease. By her actions, she knew that this teen had an attitude, but she wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet.

"I have to be honest, I'm very nervous about this." She admitted. Something was strange about the advisor. She didn't have the highest respect for an adult authority, especially when she let herself jump onto her couch with her feet up on the arms. It wasn't an expensive couch, but April knew when someone got a little too comfortable. Instead of trying to tick the girl off, April kept her comments in.

"S'alright. All the sistas get nervous before meetin' complete strangas." Slang. The way her hood accent rolled, she picked up where this girl was probably from. Brooklyn perhaps, but she didn't have that authentic roll to it.

"Okay. Where's Angel?" April asked, poking her head out the door to see if the little girl was still in the hallway or if she was on her way. The girl on the couch looked left and right. Her expression was like a sarcastic surprise.

"You were lookin' at her." April stood stiff. Slowly, she turned her head around, followed by her body. Angel stared at her wide eyed like a know it all.

"You're Angel?" April forced herself to ask.

"That's what I said." Angel's head flinched with her hand.

"Oh…" The brunette woman had to take it all in. This was not even close to what she was expecting.

"Got any snacks? They don't exactly serve up the good stuff in that place. If ya know what I'm sayin'." Angel lifted her load of braids onto the armchair. The black strands spilled over the couch as her hands supported her head. April had to admit, even though she was scared, Angel had a charming smile.

"Yeah, I'll just… go get that for you." April replayed her sentence in her head. She noted on how mechanical and idiotic she delieverd it. She hoped Angel didn't pick up on how truly nervous she was. She opened the pantry and looked back at Angel. The girl payed no attention to her. Two light brown eyes looked around the apartment with childish curiosity while she pressed a couple of her braids between her lips. Back to her mission, April pulled out a giant, unopened red bag and called Angel to catch it. Angel's expression brightened.

"Doritos?! Man, you the real MVP!" In no time at all, she popped the bag open. In a matter of minutes, April was beginning to warm up to the girl. Grabbing it from its awkward place in the corner, April pulled up the black chair they kept and sat next to the couch closest to Angel's face.

"How old are you Angel?" She looked up at her in surprise, taking her cheesy fingers out of her mouth.

"13. It should'a said it on yo' papers."

"No, it did but… you look way older."

"That's what the streets do to ya; ya grow up a little faster. Especially in Harlem." She answered discouraged, then back to eating. April felt bad that she had asked. As a woman she should know to never discuss a woman's age with her.

"Do you like movies?" She asked in an attempted redemption. Angel blew up again.

"Yeah, what you got? _The Ride Along_? _22 Jump Street_? _White Chicks_?" Her eyebrows bounced with her head. April cringed. Slowly, she lifted the movie cover off of lamp table.

"_Strawberry Shortcake: Adventures on Ice Cream Island._" Instantly, Angel scooted herself back and lifted her hands up to "give her space".

"Hey, what you watch by yourself is none of my business."

"I got it for you. I thought you'd like it." April sighed now that her efforts to impress Angel were ruined. Now she had to return the colors and bubbles back after arranging them so nicely.

"It'sall good, uh… shawty what yo name is?" Angel asked. April blacked out a while as she thought about returning the stuff she got from the guys. When Angel asked again, she jumped from her seat.

"Sorry, I'm April O'Neil."

"April, I like that. The whole dark cloud rainy season. Man, I love that. Especially when I feel them drops in my braids and everybody's shoes sound like the got ducks in'em. Pretty name."

"Thanks. So, Ms. Bridge, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Thought you'd have something planned out."

"See how that worked out." April tossed the Strawberry Shortcake movie back on the stand.

"Aye, it ain't yo fault. All the other big sistas I had did the same thing." April paused.

"Other big sisters?"

"Yeah. Caroline, Hannah, Barbara, Gurneet. Been in the program since I was seven." Angel grabbed the orange throw pillow from underneath her head and set it past her feet.

"Why?"

"My grandma put me in it. Said I needed some structure in my life."

"I hear that." April sighed. Angel sat up from the couch and turned to look at April directly.

"But she's wrong, those girls needed structure. When they found out what kind of person I was, they dropped me." Angel gazed down at her sneakers. Her fingers crashed into each other, slipping around the crevices her hands left. April couldn't believe it. She judged Angel right at the door, probably just like the other sisters did. It made hr feel sick inside that each one rejected Angel because of the way she looked and talked. She could feel the young girl hurting inside, so she reached out and put a hand on her knee. Angel looked up into her blue eyes and listened.

"I promise as long as you are in the program, I won't let that happen."

"Funny, they all said the same thing." Angel moved her leg from under April's hand and went back to her former position on the couch. April knew she didn't buy it, even though she was truly sincere. "Now, we ain't got somethin' ta do. Let's watch that favorite strawberry short-stack movie ya like." April smiled when Angel smiled back at her. She grabbed the movie from the table and popped the disc out.

A giant green can hid in the back of the fridge with the label facing away. The rat used the tips of his claws to turn around the large can. The logo spelled "Del Monte" in yellow, hovering over a lush pasture of cut greens. He should have known. His sons may have been strong warriors, but as true kids, the despised spinach. The rat chuckled inside as he pulled out the spinach from the fridge, his rodent instincts craving for green. He set it onto the counter that came up to the ends of his shoulders. Splinter pulled out the child's stool he kept when his boys were babies. Now, it serviced his high needs. He stood on it, viewing the top of the counter and can. The rat's beard was stroked with curiosity. For some reason, the can was already opened, covered by a tightly packed sheet of aluminum foil. He slowly pulled the foil back. They say curiosity killed the cat, but what happens to the rat?

His black eyes glistened in shock and fear. He reached in and pulled a large object out. It was soft yet hard at the same time. Maybe the shell of it was hard and the softness came from the clear elastic liquid that drowned it. The liquids began to fall back into the can in dropping strands. The main object shaped itself into a semi hard, peachy yellow, adding a little sheen to its surface. Splinter had seen an object like this once before. It was back in the lab, before the turtles were born. It was an egg and the clear liquid was the glue that would stick eggs together. Normally, someone would be grossed out knowing how both objects came out and where they exited, but Splinter wasn't so easily sick of nature. Anger raged inside him for multiple reasons. This was the doing of his daughters and most likely, his sons too. It was also a disgracing and irresponsible way to hide their wrong doings; but the question still remained. Four boys, two girls, one egg. Who did it?

"Fess up Raph, what did you do?" Leo whispered harshly from the pain of his prolonged splits. He, as well as his brothers and the girls were in the dojo doing the most hated thing in the world. Serving time in the Hashi.

"I ain't done nothin'! Why don't you ask Mikey?!" he snapped back, keeping his trembling fingers steady to hold his knitting needles. The balls of his feet ached two as they pushed down on the handlebars of the mini tricycle underneath him.

"When Mikey goofs up… it's just ten flips for him. When we get here… it's because you did something over the top." After his sentence, a pain ran into the insides of his leg like they would when he was there for quite a while. To drown out the pain without upsetting the eggs on his chopsticks or head, he briefly yelled out something in Japanese. The turtles were raised with limited Japanese vocabulary, but they knew their older brother screamed something they had to use Google Translate. Splinter didn't know what he would say, but his brothers did. "Watashi was hashi ga kirai!" I hate the Hashi. All three brothers agreed. Across from him was Donatello, indo boarding in circles as he gently bounced a ping pong ball from paddle to paddle.

"Splinter looked pretty ticked." He swallowed. His glasses began to fall down his nose, but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was a good thing. Sure, it bugged him like crazy, but if it fell down, Splinter might let him stop to pick it back up. A turtle could dream.

"Did you see his crazy rat eyes when he screamed at us?!" Mikey's arms shook a little as he spoke. His arms were starting to feel it from his spinning handstand on a swivel chair. "Dude, that should be in a horror film!" He struggled to keep his form straight from laughing on the inside. It helped when his beads and glasses slipped off of his head an hour ago.

"I wonder why we have to share in the punishment." Venus asked with a slightly shaky voice. Splinter asked her to perform a sideways handstand. When she laughed that it was two easy for her (being such a great gymnast), he set up a foot stick next to her. He then ordered her to jump her hands up to the six inch line with her arms straight. For future reference, Venus reminded herself not to say anything was easy anymore.

"Hashi time is everyone's time." Leo's voice strained.

"Even though we couldn't have done anything? Seems unfair." Mona protested in the up-most of pain. Splinter challenged her to plank with two doors on her back. If that doesn't impress, she was also rocking back and fourth on a surfboard rolling around on a bowling ball.

"It's psychological warfare. The person who did it feels guilty and confesses." Donnie explained. Mona wanted to choke him out for so intelligently explaining, but she knew it was because she was frustrated with her doors.

"Why think it was us." Mikey protested facing away from them. "I have a feeling you two could've done something. All you do is clean, and, and read, and bathe twice a da-… what did we do guys?" Just then, Splinter walked into the room. Everyone went silent and tried to look like they weren't in pain although there was sweat running down their faces. He wasn't happy. His lack eyes didn't try to look into theirs as he kept his hands inside his cloak.

"How are you feeling after three hours?" They knew he really didn't want an answer, but Raph did for them.

"Just fine, sensei." The rat didn't laugh like he normally would when they were trapped in there. Whatever it was, it was really serious.

"Well, let's see how you hold after six hours."

"What did you guys do?!" Venus cried out as she cracked open. Splinter spun to make sure she was still hopping, and she was.

"You should be well aware of the situation Venus, or maybe your sister is the culprit?" His eyes grazed over to Mona, who latched onto his back.

"What? What could I've done?" she snapped.

"Correct; this big problem isn't just the responsibility of one, but two as well." Everyone exchanged looks and words when most people misunderstand.

"And I don't want any 'I didn't do' its."

"Can you at least tell us what happened before I black out?" Donatello pleaded.

"I would, but these two know what they've done and they need to confess to take the responsibility." Everyone went quiet again.

"Nobody wants to come forward?" Splinter spun to see their sick faces. "Very well, I wasn't going to embarrass these two but now is the time for a little more encouragement." Splinter's arm came out of the sleeve. Carefully, it helped guide the other out from his torso. He held something big in his hand, but it was covered by his arm sleeves. The sleeves began to drape down the object, exposing the yellow smooth item for all to see.

"Hey! That's my egg!" Mona cried out in pain. Her hoarse voice sent six pairs of eyes shot at her.

"NOOOOOO!" A high shrill pierced in their ears. They looked towards Michelangelo's way as he continued to scream. His arms let him down gently until he could flip his way out of his handstand position. Once his feet touched the floor, he continued to scream with his hands up to his neck. "RAPHIE NOOOO!" he shouted in the same tone, closing his eyes tight as if he were crying. "AHHHHH!" he screamed while doing the schmoney dance out of nervousness and stress. "OH NOO!" He walked past everyone, using his three fingered hand to shield them from his sight. "YOU…HER… THAT NIGHT…" he gestured with his hands before regaining his composure. "I need a moment!" He continued to talk to himself. "I'm an adult. I can handle this. I'm okay." With all the courage he had left, Mikey turned to face his family. Everyone else was off of their puzzles, staring at him with comforting eyes. The young turtle took a deep breath as he scrolled down his family. To his far right, Splinter stood in front of Mona. Thinking he wanted to see her, be backed off so he could. She stood back, guiltily smiling as she held her egg in her arms as if it were a baby. "RAPHIE NOOO!" he returned to his shrieking routine.

"Mikey, calm down!" Mona urged him. Mikey took his face out of his hands. Slowly, he scowled at her with humorous hate.

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet young lady!" He pointed his finger at her without looking her in the face. His light blue eyes began to water in the corners of his eyes. "Learn to put a condom on your half shell, man!"

"Raphael, Mona Lisa, what have you done?" Splinter asked as her tried to grasp a worried Mona in his paws. On the other side, Leo was trying to hold Raphael back, but his brawny brother kept him off of him.

"Hey, hey we didn't do nothin'! Why yall blamin' me for?" he demanded. Leonardo grabbed the farthest mask tail from him and pulled it towards him. It turned Raphael's head to him.

"You two were the only ones left home alone when we went to help April." He stayed stern, no matter how angry Raphael looked at him.

"He's right. We left you guys angry, and we arrived to best friends." Donatello clenched onto the edge of his shell and jerked him towards him. "A lot can happen in only a couple minutes." Before he could look at him in the face, Mikey pushed past his tallest brother and stood next to Raphael with his head down and his hands clenched together by his mouth.

"Raph, I just wanna say that I am hurt and I don't think 15 year old boys should be doing that with an 18 year…old…" his voice trailed off and his eyes grew wide. "OH MY GOSH I JUST GOT A MENTAL PICTURE!" he grasped his bald head and cried out. Before Raphael could smack him to sanity, Mikey fast walked away, banging his head with his palms. "Get out! Get out!" Mona ran for him.

"Mikey, just listen to what I have to say." Her arm reached out to his. The turtle stopped banging his head and turned around. Mona's eyes began to water from the bottom. He could see how much his reaction hurt her. "Actually, I think you all should hear what I have to say."

"Okay." Mikey cockily crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Explain yourself!" he yelled.

"Well, I'm well aware that this is the first time you've lived with a female species, so it's only fair I'd tell you." Mona looked for her sister Venus. She nodded her head so she could proceed. "Just like human women, Venus and I get that monthly reminder that we are… still able to reproduce. Venus's comes annually like a turtle would, but I get it every month for some reason. That reminder is passing an egg." Mona held her egg a little higher so they could see. It really was awesome. Never had they seen a turtle egg, or something like that. Especially one that could grow another one of them.

"So, it's a reptilian menstruation cycle." Donatello came up from behind Mona. Because his goggles were over his eyes, it scared Mona for a moment as he tried to see inside the egg itself.

"Yes, but without the blood and prolonged pain." Venus added appreciatively. Mona giggled.

"But the irritability stays all day right before the egg is laid." The males in the room sighed in relief, except for Raphael. Although dealing for irritables was bad enough, he was still angry with his family for thinking he and Mona got together. After fifteen years and they think he would give himself up that quickly. Some family.

"Now, the next best question is: Why was it in a spinach can?" Leonardo asked. Donatello nodded in agreement as he adjusted the lighting in his goggles.

"You eat your own eggs?" Mikey frowned disgustedly. Mona assured him with a smile.

"No, of course not. People do."

"How they do that?" Mikey stared painfully close to the egg. His eyes focused as if her were waiting for it to move.

"After I lay it, I store it in a gel replacement that's similar to amphibian mucous, and then I ship it to restaurants passing it off as giant red eared slider eggs."

"Why?" His head was pushed away after Donatello saw his face in the x-ray scan. You can't see too much ugly in his goggles, as Donatello would tell him. Venus lifted the side of her mask and showed her red marking to Splinter.

"Because they look like red eared slider eggs." Her sensei nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sounds neat." Donnie commented.

"Sounds gross." Raphael added. "Letting people eat something that comes out of you."

"You drink milk, right? Besides…" Mona handed Donatello the egg, since he was so entranced with it. He took it carefully, letting his thumbs run along its smooth surface. Mona started fishing in her bra and pulled a wad of green out. "You get over it after the first couple Benjamin's!" Her hand waved the cash back and fourth vigorously. Raphael's eyes bugged out.

"You've been down here all the time, how'd you do that?" Mona put the wad back into her bra.

"April's my middle man. I got to give her her cut soon."

"How much is that?" Leonardo asked.

"It's about 6 eggs worth, and I'm selling then for $250 each." The three turtles tried to do the math in their heads.

"$1500?" Donatello exclaimed. The rest of his brothers were shocked. Not by his obviously awesome math skills, but how much those eggs are in demand.

"April gets $50 for the two eggs I've laid since I got here." The room began to lighten and the tension loosened as well. Michelangelo stood at Raphael's side. He looked down at his Fila shoes and shook his head side-to-side.

"Gotta say I'm sorry Raph." His blue eyes looked up at Raphael's amber ones. He knew Mikey's going to follow that with something stupid. "It looks like you won't be making an appearance on Teen Mom." It wasn't too bad, so he didn't try to hurt his youngest brother. "But, the next time she shakes her tail for you, remember, these girls are like cheese on a board. Rat trap!" He knew Mikey was joking after cracking up, but he pushed it too far. Raphael roared, scaring Mikey out of the room. The rest of the family stood where they were as they could hear the two turtles screaming and yelling as they ran around the lair. Should they stop it? No. Everything's normal.


	14. Flashing Lights

The walls stood bear as they always did ever since they died up in their positions. Sad beds were trashed with only a thin blanket to keep him warm on that cold night. Even the pillow itself seemed as if it were stuffed with newspapers wrapped in a dingy black covering. Eric lie his old self on his back, staring up at the ceiling as if something was to happen to it at any moment. His cellmate paid no mind to him as he used the toilet by his bed. There was no privacy as he sat there and finished without any embarrassment.

"Whew! Whatever that mystery meat is, my stomach isn't simpatico with it if you know what I mean." He said enthusiastically as he flushed. Sacks' face pinched up, letting his clammy hand fall to his eyes.

"You are utterly disgusting." He said. He felt so humiliated for being in such a position in life. These conditions are not fit for a former CEO. His money, gone, his company and reputation, gone, his pride, gone. Now he's going to be sentenced for life hearing Branson's uncultured comments. Branson marched to the top of his bunk. As he reached up for the ladder, you could see the fresh scar on his forearm from the bullet the cops shot to take him down. Since then, the bullet was removed and left a forever reminder.

Red lights flashed in the cells hallway. Flashing, they illuminated the grey structures. Next the alarming bells howled their abrupt tune, scaring every unknowing prisoner from their cells beds. They banged on the iron bars, screaming and shouting as loud as the bells, adding more confusion to the sprinting guards and officers. Just when he was about to relax, Branson jumped off of his bunk. One of his legs clipped the wooden structure. Down, he crashed onto the ground on all fours. There was only a little scraping on his hands and knees, but he ignored them for the alarms were more of a problem than his injuries.

"Put all outside prisoners back in their cells! This is a lockdown!" A passing guard yelled in a hoarse voice of authority.

One man raced down an aisle of cells parallel to the wall. Breathlessly, he ran, scoping each cell as he ran by. One, he ran upon, was seemingly empty. It alarmed him for it should be housing that very tall Japanese man. His hands grasped the bars, pushing his head almost to the other side of the bars. Left and right, there was no man in sight. The officer knew that at least five men had to be present when hauling him around the facility, so he knew his absence was unauthorized. Quickly, he un-clicked his keys from his belt loop. His fingers fumbled nervously as he tried to locate the cell key. Hastily, he pushed the key into the lock and turned the key.

Nearer and nearer, the pounding noise of a helicopter vibrated off the cold enclosures. Sax let his ear touch the cold stone, locating the exact location the noise was coming from. It droned closer and closer, so close that he got his pink ear off and looked out the window. Upon seeing how close the chopper was, he instinctively jumped back to avoid the small bomb. The wall caved in on itself, shattering against each other, mixing into a dirty wind that flew into their lungs. The helicopter was practically clinging to the prison, keeping its pumping wings from swatting against the wall. Hanging out of the nearly black chopper was his sister, Karai, holding one of the bombs in her black gloved hands.

"Where have you been?" He snapped harshly on the ground. The last "b" stood out more than the rest of the words along with some spit. Karai was less than pleased with his words. She squinted, showing only a slit of her brown hues.

"Saving your life." She snapped back. "Let's Go!"

He felt a swift shift of air run across his neck, making him scared and turn around quickly with his night stick ready in his grasp. All he saw was a flash of black and he was immediately disarmed. He grew worried and frightfully tried to hit the shadow. Each swing was countered by surreal blocks, tiring him out easily. He knew there was no way to win, so he used his last ounce of strength to at least look at his oppressor in the face. When he did, the prisoner looked angrier only through his slit eyes. Suddenly, the guard was out cold with a vicious head butt and a kick to the side. Like a sack of potatoes, his body dropped to the ground. There was no remorse or mercy upon him. Saki stood there for not a moment as he looked out from his cell. Two guards were coming down, unaware of the ordeal and rather carried out their orders. Swiftly, Saki took off down the aisle, quickly enough to not tip the other guards.

Meanwhile, the stubby man we've seen before stood in his office. You could swear that small strands of his hair tried to fall, adding to his already disturbed state. If his day wasn't going bad enough, an unidentified helicopter has completely burst through their defenses and having a whirl around the prison. Striking his heart, a quick clink from the door gave him a panic attack. Some random breathless man being hunched under the doorway tried to keep his head up from exhaustion.

"What are you doing in here?" The older man bellowed under the alarm bells. It was one of the many guards in the prison.

"It's Hauser sir. One of our rookies is down." He exasperated under his breath/

"Where is he?" The man demanded. When his employee couldn't speak, he grew enraged with adrenaline. His fat footsteps plodded over to him quickly as he grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled it up so his face was where he wanted it to be. The guard tried his best not to cough in his face.

"Griffin and Kaur is with him. He's unconscious, but I have worse news." The guard straightened up, so his hair was let free from the tense grip. "One of our prisoners has escaped from his cell."

"Do you know which one?" he asked.

"Kaur said it was that tall Japanese man." His worst fear hit him in the back of his head. Out of all the prisoners loose in the prison, it had to be Saki.

"Go back out there and look for him!" He screamed. "And tell Griffin and Kaur to go too!"

"But sir-!"

"That man is being tried for numerous convictions and recorded as a ninja master. It is your top priority that that man does not leave this island!"

"But Hauser-!"

"Go, now!" The guard left just when the vein in the man's forehead began to throb. The feeling of it felt too overwhelming. He knew he needed to press his hand on it and sit down after he locked his door.

Outside, he could hear all the commotion. It felt like his whole empire was falling apart. With his eyes closed, he sat in his chair listening to the sounds. The alarms grew the most annoyingly. Gates were being opened and closed shut. Officers, guards, and other personnel chanted their orders to one another, hearing every conversation in the whole island. All but one between two of the foot, disguised as visitors, snooping around their quarters undetected.

Both had a change of garments and switched into their foot uniforms to be recognized by their clan waiting outside. One at a time, the two ran across hallways and shot darts at unsuspecting people. When hit, they weren't dead, but falling under its sleeping spell. This wasn't a murder mission. After another officer flopped to the ground, one of them sighed heavily. His cockiness of shooting all the guards he's seen got the best of him. The other clan member knew that the rookie was just full of himself and didn't let it get to him. Satisfied, the rookie lifted his mud-like mask and revealed his face to an unsuspecting camera. Recording, he was an African American man with a relatively pleasing face.

"This place still smellin' the same." He said as he took a whiff of the air.

"Keep your eyes out Rollins." His partner huffed, moving on to their next spot in a sprint. Rollins rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he ran after him. The two hid behind a wall. Across from it was an office door. From the instructions given by Saki himself, it was the room holding his advanced armory. In his hand, the foot member, who we will come to know as Rocha, loaded a hand pistol. Once he set it, he shoved it into Rollin's not-yet-ready hands.

"You know you part. Storm in, disarm anybody. Do not assault." He clarified.

"I got it straight, don't be naggin'." He winked.

In the room, the man thought he was going nuts. Aside from the noise outside, he could swear that something was clicking around him. It was driving him insane. The only thing in here was him and him only. The only possible thing that could clink was the armor stashed next to his desk on the dolly. Next thing, he heard growling from his room. It must have been the vibrations creating all these haunting noises in his sanctuary. If anything could come through that door, he hoped it wasn't the escaped prisoner. Suddenly, his door burst wide open, almost breaking from the impact against the wall. The pudgy man jumped out of his chair in fear and slammed himself against the wall.

"Get on the ground!" Screamed the man with his mask now over his face. The man put his big arms up to his head and slowly walked to the side of his desk so he could follow his captor's orders. "Let's go old man! I said 'Down on the ground'!" he shouted impatiently. No one could help him now that the alarms faded out any noise all around the prison. Slowly but surely, the man plopped to his knees and whimpered as he laid his face against his nice carpet. "There you go fat boy." The Foot members laughed under his mask and behind his gun. Swooping in was another one. Finding that the giant battle armor wasn't to hard to find in the office, he jacked the dolly it was riding on and made a break for the door.

"Armor's ready to go." He said as he rolled past Rollins. "Close behind us." He meant the door, and Rollins nodded before his partner was out of sight. Rollins stood there for a moment. Behind his mask, the man on the ground couldn't see the wicked smile he had as he pointed the gun for his head.

"First time someone's standing over you now, huh?" The man on the ground couldn't comprehend from all the fear surging through him, but he did look up, hoping that his look won't kill him instantly. Over him was the Foot member. His gun was down and he stood there like he was just hanging out with him. What did he mean by what he said? "C'mon chief, you remember me, don't you?" The man lay dazed, not sure what to do or how to respond to this complete stranger. If it couldn't get any more confusing, the foot member set his gun in a holster in his pocket. Next, his ugly, plastic mask sat on the top of his head, revealing his face. "Jazz Rollins. Probably never heard that name 'cause everybody 'round here called me-."

"Bebop." It all came to him now. This foot member was locked up a while back for assault crimes. Rollins smiled deviously.

"Ah, so you do remember." He nodded. From his left hand, he reached to the back of his black suit and grabbed hold of something. Slowly, he pulled out a black object. It was a long and black piece of metal with a curl at one end. It was also one of his favorite weapons. "Now, so you don't forget me." Rollins wheeled the crowbar in the air and no one could hear the shrieking sound of the man as he immediately passed out.

"Where's master Shredder?" Sacks asked Karai once he was in the helicopter. His prison mate was left behind, but he did manage to climb out of the hole and was freed outside. Sacks shivered in his prison uniform, which he immediately wanted to be rid of. Karai sat next to the helicopter pilot with her headphones and speaker.

"Right behind us." She answered. Sacks wouldn't believe her. The helicopter was heading for New York and was almost off the island. What was her plan to find Shredder if they were about to leave the island. Karai nodded to the voice in her headphones and climbed out of her chair. The air pressure on the door wasn't too hard as she opened the helicopter door and threw a long ladder out of it. Soon enough, a black, shadowy figure sprang from under the docks and chased after the flimsy ropes. The pier was about ending, but the ninja master was able to grab hold of it in the knick of time and rode the ladder from the helicopter. Sacks sighed in relief when he and his master were now freed from the prison. The dark night was no match for the illuminating lights of New York. The five minutes of escape were all too tiring, but it was worth it as Shredder saw the lights of New York as fire and him at the city's helm. Just like how he pictured it all these years for him and his son to rule.


	15. Surreal

"_Breaking News: Prison break at Rikers Island. Yesterday, at around 2 A.M., a helicopter flew into the prison gates. The guard's best efforts of shooting the aircraft failed after they announced that the entire machine was bulletproofed. Upon arriving, those in the aircraft bombed the walls of the prison, causing thousands of dollars in severe damage. Only one was injured after taking a blow to the head. His oppressors are unidentified but we have footage of a Foot Soldier taking his mask off in front of the camera. After investigation we soon learn it was a prison break after two inmates was reported missing after the bombing. Those missing are Oroku Saki and Eric Sax. We all remember Sax, the New York hypocrite who was being tried for a mass genocide along with his adopted father, Saki. We will reveal more on the story at 10 o'clock tonight."_

April was happening to pass by the TV to hear the end of the story. "Oh my gosh." Her eyes widened along with her gaping mouth. The news made her heart drop. The fabric of her couch squeaked when she dug her green fingernails into it.

"That's crazy. I wonder if the popo's actually lookin' for 'em." Angel said from under her. She was spending another day at April's after school. Normally, she'd visit her on the weekends or Wednesdays, but today she just wanted an excuse to not being able to do her homework.

"I can't believe it!" April continued to say surprisingly. Angel didn't catch on and continued her story.

"Seriously, the New York popo don't do nothin' but dunk they donuts. What were they doing when the building fell from the sky months ago?" She was referring back to the incident occurring at the Sax headquarters. There must have been a bee in the room to cause April to shake her head so fiercely.

"What?" She was out of it.

"Exactly." The teenager signed off her story with a flying finger across her body. After some pieces were put back together in April's head, everything became clear.

"No, uh, Angel. You think you can stay here by yourself for a while?" April asked. Before hearing her answer, she was already running around the apartment looking for her phone and keys.

"Yeah, sure." She sat up from the couch when she heard her friend scuttle around. It surprised her to see such a collected woman so desperate to get out of her house. "Ya wanna tell me where you goin'?" April paused by the counter. "Jus' in case somebody comes by an' I can tell 'em or somethin'?" What was she going to tell her? Nobody but she and Vern are supposed to know about the turtles, but, if she lies, it might fire back at her.

"I have…um…" She opened the front door and kept her head out to talk to Angel. "I some… special friends and I… need to tell them something important." That didn't sound suspicious at all, at least she thought in her mind. Angel sat there dumbfounded.

"A'ight." She bought it! Yes!

"I'll be back in thirty minutes."

A nearby candle was given light by a match beheld by a clean claw. It provided the only light in the dojo, besides the little light that dotted the walls some. Flickering light was shadowed as the sensei stood in front of it, or, rather balanced himself on a standing bamboo stick.

"My sons," he began to his children, who were copying his same movements on the numerous sticks balanced all around. His sons looked all around them. One cocked his glassed head to the female terrapin beside him, who frowned upon not being recognized. "Or, my students," he caught himself, earning an easy smile from her. "Tonight, our training will combine two essential disciplines: The way of balance, and the way of invisibility."

"Hey, where's the she-demon at?" Raphael spat. Leonardo shook his head behind him, tired of his constant snaps about their newest tenant. Splinter kept his patience, but not his scowl, and explained.

"Mona Lisa is in the lair, cleaning up because, my sons, you live more like pigs than turtles."

"Trust me, Mona could handle herself when she needs to." Venus added. The big turtle wheeled his head around to her.

"Yeah? What she gon' be doin' when some butt-ugly monster comes after her?" Venus' face dropped in slight annoyance.

"Raph, this is not about you!" Mikey shouted, remembering when Mona took his mask and his red clad brother chasing after her. Raphael turned the other way around to his little brother and wound his fist up. Michelangelo let out a little shriek and squatted down, hoping to miss Raphael's wrath.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted, letting his message bounce off in all directions. The angry turtle let his fist drop to the top of his thigh and Mikey stood up straight. "Mona will not be attending our sessions, but you, my ninjas, will."

Each one leaned in on every word and bowed their head, but one had something else on his mind as he leaned over to his sai-weilding brother.

"I hope this goes fast, we're missing the Knicks game!" he harshly whispered, not at all keeping his thoughts secret for everyone in the room. Raphael shook his head unsatisfactorily. In the air, a pitched "swoop" fought against the air as Michelangelo was whacked by his sensei. He groaned and rubbed his head as he usually would.

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest that you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick!" Splinter challenged, and then quickly hopped around effortlessly on top of the sticks. Soon, he, his sons, and Venus were engaged in 5-on-1 as they tried to keep their giant bodies balanced atop the fragile sticks in near darkness. A swipe to Leonardo's midsection was avoided easily with a back flip. When he came down, he went down with a foot on one pole each, ruining his perfect balance, but he was able to keep himself up. Splinter was so still and graceful for an old rat as he naturally clenched his one paw on the stick, snickering at his students attempts to overthrow him. Donatello missed him with his kick as well as Raphael's running start with the maneuver. Venus tried her hand at it once she was close enough to strike at him. Being the perfect ballerina she is, she missed the horrid walking stick with an illusion turn. Before completing the turn, her flying foot landed on the pole immediately in front of her. Her sensei was a couple sticks away, so she used her momentum to gain ground under the other leg. The new ground as well as her strong push, the momentum of her turn was used on a swinging back kick towards the rodent. Splinter was impressed, but not enough for he blocked her kick with his cane and drove her away with a swat at her foot. Flipping around the sticks, Michelangelo was trying to devise a plan after noticing that hand-to-hand was not going to work. Using the last of his smartical-particles, the flickering light gave him an idea. Hearing his family somewhat fight in the dark, he grabbed the candle and tried to located them with its faint light. After a little scanning with the candle, the light shot a red gleam in two round orbs.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" He said as creepily as the creep-man in horror films. Upon finding his sensei, he found himself not the winner of the exercise, but clenched to the bamboo pole, clearly knocked off by his elderly father. Splinter ended the exercise after defeating Michelangelo and turned on the lights. Looking up at his youngest child, he scolded him and let the now dead candle fly and drop back into his paw. "Hey! Don't I get points for creativity?"

"A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body. We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only aspects against the unknowing."

The sewer door swung open in the living room with a lot of force behind it. Coming out was a breathless April looking in all directions.

"Splinter! Guys! Girls! Where are you?!" she shouted. Suddenly, she felt a rush of air come down on her and instantly earned a hand over her mouth. April tried to fight it, thinking it was a Foot member, but noticed it was a friendly green hand.

"Shhhh!" the voice was female. "They're training." It was Mona Lisa. She jumped up onto the wall when she heard he door open viciously. Once she knew her friend was calm, she removed her webbed hands from her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"I gotta tell them, I gotta-." She still struggled to breath. Mona grabbed her shoulders to keep her standing.

"Tell them what?"

"It's… it's about the Shredder." She forced out of her. Instantly, Mona let her go and nodded for them to go immediately.

"Guys! Guys!" April shouted into the dojo. In front of her were the rest of her friends perched high up on bamboo sticks that couldn't possibly support them, let alone stand up nicely.

"April!" Mikey exclaimed. He hopped down from his perch and ran towards her. The rest of his family followed him down and fell gracefully to the ground. The light turned to dark when Mikey embraced her into his arms. He smelled like sweat, and she struggled to get out of his arms.

"Whoa, you look awful." One of them commented after she got out Michelangelo's death grip.

"Yeah, that's what every girl wants to hear Donnie boy." Leonardo pushed his tall brother with his shoulder, earning one back.

"April has news about the Shredder." Mona's words shot at them that their faces fell like the death. The woman regained air into her lungs and tried to tell her story as easily as possible.

"Sax and Shredder escaped!" The air felt tense as if anything was given the chance, it would destroy them all in one second.

"From Rikers? No way." Raphael broke the tension, letting the nails of his three fingered hands swipe down a scratch on his neck. April's expression grew stern than worried. One of her hands swiped down in front of her like a conductor's would at the count of one, as a way of proving she's right.

"Yes, way! I'm coming back at 10 to watch the full story on the news."

"Call Vern too. He might have some extra in-tell off camera." Leo advised.

Later that night, the mutated family along with April and Vern all gathered around the big screen in the lair as they watched the full story of the escaped of their biggest enemies. The woman had just gotten over who both the individuals were and showed pictures of their mug shots, urging the public to call about their whereabouts.

"Is that the Shredder?" Mona asked when a picture of a scary man who bore scars all over his face.

"Yep." Raphael answered from behind for he stood behind her as she sat at the end of the couch.

"Look at those scars." Venus commented from the floor.

"Looks like the seed of Scarface or somethin'." The red clad turtle joked on accident, feeling how bad this situation truly was.

"Oh yeah!" Michelangelo shouted. He and Venus lay belly down on the floor and in front of the TV. Venus winced when he shouted, and continued to do so as he played. "Say hello to my little friend! Pew pew pew!" His fingers pointed around the room as they masqueraded as guns.

"Guys, knock it off!" Leo demanded, ending Venus' torture from Michelangelo's childish imagination. The eldest brother then directed his attention to the Caucasian male by his side. "You know anything else about this Vern?" Fenwick cocked his head in a stylish fashion, which usually meant he was going to babble on about something.

"Not much. The guy who took off his mask is identified as Jazz Rollins. He was recently an inmate in that part of Rikers."

"What was he in for?" Questioned Raph.

"Aggravated assault, battery, possession of a deadly weapon, and now, assault on an officer."

"Why didn't they report that they've identified him?" Vern looked across from the other side of the couch.

"They didn't want the public to stir and panic. Rollins is reported that he is only provoked defensively."

"That's not what that officer would say." Donatello shook his head once he freeze-framed on the image of Rollins about to beat the officer.

"People should know about lunatics runnin' around the streets." Raph almost said with a yell behind his voice.

"Raph, drop it." Leo commanded in a low voice, but his brother continued to bellow.

"It ain't right!"

"I said drop it! We have more important things to do than worry about some thug on the streets." Leonardo's voice quieted the room. It wasn't very often you would see him angry like this. His eyes pierced into the amber targets as his hand almost crushed the cardboard couch. Upon seeing his hand twitch, Raphael straightened himself up and folded his arms instead of trying to get into a fist fight, for once.

"I thought we helped people." He tried to say as calmly as possible. Donatello turned away from the TV and towards the commotion behind him and his beanbag.

"Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't be saving "surface dwellers" a couple months back?" The red covered head rolled slowly towards the tall turtle. Donatello almost wished he hadn't asked for his brother's stare wanted to make him retreat to his shell, but he was a scientist. Questions had to be asked.

"That's different. We didn't have other people who knew about us, and after the way April looked at us so scared I…I just said it for the moment, a'ight?" There was a crack in his voice.

"The way I looked at you?" April asked from the other side of the couch. "Raphael, did I hurt your feelings because of how I reacted to you?" She wanted to get up and touch his arm like she would try to comfort any of them, but the big turtle wouldn't let her. He took a step away from her, letting her feel that he didn't need it and made to sat down.

"No. Just thought that… that… there's a reason why we don't have to help people and just fend for ourselves… but now we have a reason." His words scrambled out of his mouth. He didn't seem to sure of what he was saying, yet, he continued. "I don't know what that reason is, but we have one." Confident with his answer, he intimidated them to agree with a huff and a look that would force someone to be sure that what he said was correct.

"Are you going to say that just for the moment too? Your motives don't match up." The question Donnie hit him were not okay. Both of them had the entire room staring at him for a logical answer. Being put under pressure was not Raph's strong suit, and he knew it.

"Know what? Forget it!" he blew up after not finding a legitimate answer. Soon, the turtle was out of the picture as he stormed out of the living room and into the sewer tunnels. Even though the noises of rushing water and cars, they could hear his voice echo clearly from where they were still sitting. "It's not like you guys trust me anyway!" they heard. "Especially not with women."

Leonardo turned back to his family and friends. His demeanor was calm but firm, like he normally was. "He'll get over it." He assured them.

"What's he mean about that? Not trusted with the ladies huh?" Vern asked. Mona looked to April and Vern. She had to shift her legs over and let her tail spill over the arm of the couch to talk to them comfortably face-to-face-.

"Splinter found my egg and made a connection because we were left home alone." Mona smiled nervously with her obviously embarrassing explanation. Automatically, April understood and remembered the event the other turtles and Splinter partook that left them alone. After she figured it out, April knew it was time to leave the sewers to let her friends rest.

"We should probably go Vern. It's getting late." Slowly, she stood up from the couch, cracking a couple vertebrae on the way. Vern was already fishing his pockets for his keys.

"Need a ride home?" he asked.

"No, I brought my bike."

"You sure? Got enough room in the channel 6 van." He tried to charm her to see if she'll hang out with him. Vern showed an interest in working, now hanging around the young reporter as her crazy antics and cravings for a good story made his life better. His poor attempt made the teenage boys roll their eyes and the two girls giggle with hopelessness.

"I like to ride it after things like this." April explained, trying to tune out the reptilian laughs around her. "Good thinking time."

"Must have a lot of enemies breaking out of prison, hm?" he joked. The woman cracked a smile at him and shoved her Iphone in her back pocket instead of leaving it on the pizza-coffee table. Before she and Vern were out the door, April stopped before the door.

"You guys planning on moving out?" her question was sudden.

"What for?" Michelangelo asked as he picked himself off the floor along with Venus.

"Sax and Shredder both know where you live."

"We are staying here." Donatello stated bluntly. She was taken back at the unusually snappy answer from Donatello, but she continued.

"Wouldn't it be safer to just find a temporary shelter, because I have a family estate-?" April was about to offer a piece of land her family owned in North Hampton, but the wise rat interrupted her. April O'Neil was used to being interrupted and continuing her thought process, but she knew that if Splinter ever interrupted, it would be worthwhile.

"Donatello is right. We will not be going anywhere." His sons nodded in agreement. Leonardo walked over to the exit and helped April out of their home.

"This is our house, and we're gonna defend it."


	16. Peer Pressure

Monday is the most hated day of the week. At a glimpse, it's the end of a two day vacation and we now go back to the un-favored work many are forced to do. Students filed into the brick building, pushing themselves up the stairs and into the main hallways. As usual, everyone was in a bad mood as they frustratingly opened their lockers and take out the books they loved so much to carry around. One student took the day better than others as she was surrounded by her best friends at their lockers. She laughed and joked with them as she cracked the code on her padlock. Marching by was a well known teacher of the school. In this case, it wasn't for a good reason.

"Angel! Take your cap off now!" He ordered as he marched past her.

"Yes, Mr. Hatchell." Her voice was somewhat whiny as she discharged her cap. Once his bald head was farther down the hall, she placed it back on her head, laughing with her two friends.

"So, was that new broad cool?" It was her equivalent, but pushier friend, Jesse Torres. Her descent was the same as Angel's and wore her hair long and curly with half of her head shaved in a sick design.

"Yeah, was the lady nice?" Beside her was their other friend, Andrea Sokolove. She had a quiet voice and a strong sense of pride in her schoolwork. Her long stature and love for classical music seemed far fetched for she hung out with these two short girls, but they made her laugh and she helped them both with their problems with solid reason.

"Chick was cool. I kinda like this one a little better than the rest." The short Latina ruffled through her cluttered locker. Metal casing reeked from years of use and the possibility of those before her putting their gym clothes inside it instead of a duffle bag. Aside from the papers and books, pictures of her name in graffiti as well as E-40 and 2Pac hung around. Locked on it once it came into her sight, Jessie leaned across Angel and snatched the Snickers bar kept by her biology book. The robber ignored her look of disapproval and un-wrapped the bar.

"Think she'll keep you?" she asked with her mouth full of caramel and nuts.

"Too early, man. You know how these volunteers get." Jessie shook her head in agreement. She wasn't in the program, but she understood where Angel was coming from.

"I hear that."

"Hear what?" Andrea asked honestly. Jessie sighed that their friend just doesn't understand slang. Angel shook her head.

"It ain't nothin' Drea."

"You guys want to come over at my house? My mom said she's making raviolis."

"I don't want no ravioli, Drea! Uh! I don't want it, man!" Angel joked in a recognizable child's voice. She cut the act as Drea failed to comprehend the Vine she was imitating. Angel did like her mother's cooking. That woman surpassed all the white stereotypes about cooking. "Sorry boo, I gotta go to April's tonight."

"Yeah, and I got a function." Both girls looked over to Jessie with curious stares. It was unusual for her to have something going on her own.

"What you up to Jessie?" Angel pushed her on the arm, earning a smile from her.

"Since ya'll been so busy with school and hangin' with old people, I found me an extended crew." The statement confused the two girls, but all came clear once Jessie pulled up her sleeve and revealed a big shock to them all.

Climbing on her arm was a purple monstrosity. Looking collectively, you could make out the complicated dragon wrapped around her arm, colored in a dark purple. Both Angel and Andrea have seen this symbol all over town and in the news. It was the symbol of a local gang. The Purple Dragons.

"Jessie, you outta yo mind!" Angel tried to shout at her, but Jessie's hand quickly wrapped around her mouth, hopefully trying to shove it down enough to stop her from squealing as well as slamming her against the locker. After a couple moments, Angel stopped squirming and got quiet, earning the freedom of her mouth back.

"It's just a tattoo." Jessie assured, stroking her arm as if it were a real dragon.

"It's just a tattoo taking up your entire arm!" Angel grabbed Jessie's wrist and held it up to her, but not too high for the other students to notice.

"No one'll notice if you wear a long sleeve all the time.

"You know, some jobs you apply for will reject you just for having a noticeable tattoo." Andrea said matter of factly. Jessie's slow, annoyed stare coming towards her made the girl uncomfortable. She looked left and right, looking for a way out of what she had said.

"Drea, do it look like I care? 'Sides, it ain't like we gotta lot of options out here." Andrea nodded her head, still unapproving, but understanding. "Maybe you should join?" Jessie asked Angel. Angel shook her head. She slammed her locker closed and began to walk to their next class.

"I don't know. This organization don't seem too hot."

"That's 'cause people think we just single crimes. Purple Dragons are responsible for those bank robberies and those missing jewels lately. 'Sides, now that the Foot are back, people are blamin' them. We is so smooth right now." She talked about them as if they were the greatest thing that's ever happened to her. Was this gang really their ticket for happiness and forget that they lived in the ghetto? Deep down, Angel knew that this wasn't right, and it'd probably kill her grandma, but she had to know. Instead of agreeing immediately, Angel kept her original judgment firm and turned down the offer. To decline Jessie's possible incoming invitations towards her friend, Andrea changed the subject.

"How come they call them the Foot clan?" Angel knew what she was doing and appreciated it. The question was random, but it'll run smooth past Jessie. Angel honestly shrugged.

"I don't know. Feet look scary?"

**A/N: I know, this is probably one of the quickest reads ever, but I'm working on this story enough to keep ya'll interested. Hopefully more and better chapters will come out after school gets out.**


	17. Going Accordingly

The cold mountain air nipped at the uncovered necks of the Foot clan members. The only element keeping them from freezing was fighting a fellow member into the lab nested below the Sacks estate. The dark-skinned man would thrash around in their arms and call out.

"Where's my attorney? I wanna lawyer!" his words were sarcastic, but his meeting here was far from friendly. One clan member pushed the swinging door of the lab open with the brute force harvested into his shoulder. Jazz looked around the room with wonder. He had never been inside the lab for he was always in the warehouse at Sacks tower. In his view were four containment units, illuminated with an ominous blue light over each one. From memory, he knew those were the chambers that once held the mutant turtles, just as his comrades had said. Now, his comrades hold him fast against themselves as they pushed on through. In one hasty move, all three men forced Jazz down onto his knees.

"Watch the legs, man! Ladies be lovin' em if you know what I'm sayin'!" Sacks cleared his throat, getting the frightened attention of the complaining man. He failed to notice his boss standing just a couple feet away from him.

"What is your name?" He demanded. Jazz's focus lost him as he stared into the large scar over the top of his head. Sacks lightly cleared his throat again, getting annoyed with impatience. Jazz snapped back to the question.

"Jazz Rollins."

"How long have you been a Foot Clan member?" Jazz counted quickly in his head.

"Three months." He said respectively, as if it were a proud accomplishment. Sacks nodded.

"Present your case, Lavazzo." Jazz didn't notice the light Hispanic man sitting at an empty desk of one of the scientists. A sense of pride was noticeable in his step as he strolled over to Eric Sacks' side. Upon looking on Rollins, who smiled dumbly, he looked down on his with disgust as if he were just a lowly peasant before a king.

"Rollins and I were the two undercover Foot disguised as visitors during the release of you and Master Shredder." He spoke of his boss' names with favorable tones. "Everything was going according to plan until we see Rollins on TV, beating an officer with a crowbar." Lavazzo turned on the tablet he had in his hand and showed them all the CNN coverage of said man swinging a crowbar down on a fat, pudgy officer. There was no hiding the assaulter, for he had no mask coverage on his face and was very recognizable.

"Man, whatever!" Rollins rolled his eyes after the video was over. It tried Lavazzo's patience.

"We said specifically not to assault." He nearly shouted. Jazz tried to stand up to get in his face, but the Foot soldiers held him down.

"He needed a lesson for how he treated me when I was locked up." Lavazzo took a couple steps forward and leaned down to get closer to his face.

"Now, because of your amateur actions, the citizens of New York will be more active in the support efforts to bring our clan down now that you've knocked him out!"

"We already had a genocide attempt. It wasn't like we weren't going unnoticed."

"New York thought we were gone! And now that everyone knows clearly that we're back-!"

"I've had enough of this!" Sacks cut him off. His loud words and smooth voice stopped the two from arguing forward. Both exchanged unfavorable looks, and then Lavazzo backed up to the side of his boss. "Lavazzo, please return to your work."

"What are you going to do with Rollins?" They both looked down at him. He looked worked up and was holding back any hate that raged inside of him.

"I'm not sure yet, but don't worry, he'll get his." He assured him. With that Lavazzo looked back at Rollins with ease, and then returned to his work without another word. Sacks sighed and rubbed his forehead near his scar. "Let him go." He ordered the clan members. Quickly, they all released him from their grip and stood behind him, ready for further orders. Jazz hastily stood up and began to dust off his shirt.

"Yeah, ya'll is lucky there were tens of ya'll holding me down!" He stated.

Growing annoyed with his youth-like actions, Sacks stood directly in front of him, face-to-face. It made Rollins feel uncomfortable. Once his face dropped, Sacks knew that he broke him. He began to whisper.

"You are still in trouble. I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but once I do, I promise you that it will be life changing. Do you understand?" Rollins nodded his head and confirmed him. "Good."

At that moment, Baxter Stockman entered through the lab doors with a dolly-cart in front of him. There were two big boxes with holes in them as he rolled them around to his desk. Eric became pleased and walked towards his best scientist with curiosity.

"Are these our specimen?" he asked while slapping a hand on the box. He heard only a faint hiss from the wooden crate. Stockman adjusted his glasses and put a folder of paperwork atop the smaller crate.

"Yes, sir."

"Bring them to the table." Stockman propped the cart once more to move the crates to the table in the middle of the room. Sacks looked on as he watched Stockman take a knife and propped the top of the smaller crate open. Others watched him move his hands around, as if he were trying to catch mouthing in the box. A couple moments later, he picks up the object, slightly straining from the weight. Trying to bite back at him was a good sized, common snapping turtle. A Foot soldier opened the containment pods for him as he placed the snapper inside. As he set him down, the turtle snapped at him, almost getting the bumper of his shoes. Stockman jumped and quickly shut the door closed. The turtle looked unhappy as he sunk back into his shell with his beak agape.

Next, came the bigger crate. Instead of opening it immediately, like the one before, he and a couple soldiers carried it over to the door of the other containment pod. Slowly, they turned the crate over so the top would face the pod itself. The being inside grew unhappy as he shifted around and growled inside. On a count of three, Stockman propped the top open and released the beast. They quickly got the box out of the way and slammed the door shut. The wolf-like animal paced in circles inside the pod, standing on its hind legs and jumping for a way out. Stockman went over to the control panel and pushed a button. It released a gas into the chambers and the two animals calmed down within minutes. Stockman looked on as Sacks came beside him.

"Simple, yet lethal creatures they are." He commented as he watched the canine lay down. Within a few moments, both animals were under an anesthetic spell. Once they were sure, Stockman and a few selected scientists opened up both pods and began to probe the animals, such as drawing blood and hooking them up to their systems. Others began to grow curious and suspicious to what was happening around them. As Sacks noticed the crowd of people watching and wondering and most of all… not working, he turned his attention to them with a smile and an explanation.

"Let's face it. Project Renaissance was a failure. We created a cure for the disease created by the toxin, but it was never released into the public. We all know why. So, we are putting a new plan in that will take action today." He turned and extended a hand to the action. "Here with me are two young specimens, a wolf-dog mix and a common snapping turtle. Both specimens will undergo the same procedure as those of Project Renaissance, but the mutagen that is being injected into their bodies is modified. We do not have the time to raise them for 20 years to get our finishing results, and instead boosting their growth and power in a matter of days."

The crowd stood in awe as they watched each scientist close the pod doors, giving Baxter Stockman the go to push the button that pumped the rare, modified mutagen into their wild bodies. Stockman grew pleased with himself as he saw his co-workers become amazed with his work. He always liked the recognition. Instead of having the satisfaction of recognition, Sacks looked on with contained excitement for now he has the ability to impress his father once more and possibly carry out the plans he's had for over 15 years.

**A/N: It really, truly hurts me to write evil peoples' plans. I'm not the evil type anyway.**


	18. Pet

"I don't think this is a good idea Michelangelo." Venus was down in the sewers with the nunchaku wielder. Upon utter boredom and a craving for something to do, she somehow found herself with him, padded up and standing next to a four-wheeled contraption. As big as it was, it wasn't too convincing with its low-to-the-ground stature with the addition of rockets underneath it.

"You'll be fine, it's totally safe." He said truthfully, even though he was completely oblivious to the possible outcomes that come with skateboards. He had been riding since he was 5 years old and became a pro within a month with no real injury aside from a common scrape. The female turtle rocked slightly on the board, giving herself a once-over.

"I don't feel safe, no matter how much padding I have on." Mikey laughed at her comment, but she couldn't even force a smile. She was already concerned with her own safety.

"Here's what you do: feet on skateboard, foot pushes off ground to move, turtle leans to where turtle wants to go, turtle scrunches toes on button to make board go faster." With each instruction, he made sure that he made the appropriate hand gestures as he explained.

"Okay Catherine Obvious."

"You mean 'Captain Obvious'." He corrected her with enthusiasm.

"What's the difference?"  
"What's the difference? Catherine is a girl's name."

"And you scream like a girl." Her comment made her giggle. Mikey giggled sarcastically in a girly, humorous manner.

"Say it again and I'll push the rockets button!" Instantly, he made a break for the button. Venus was quick to stop him, grabbing his hands and arms to keep him away. When he couldn't get to the button, he reached out to Venus, hoping to catch her off balance.

"No, no, no, no, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She gasped while struggling to not hit the ground. Michelangelo basked in her begging and immediately let her go.

"That's what I thought!"

Furthermore, Michelangelo continued with his lessons with Venus. He wanted to convince her how good of a teacher he was as he talked her through every step of each maneuver he wanted her to do. Meanwhile, he would stop and tell her the most interesting facts about extreme sports such as teaching her about the "Nitro Circus" and legends like Tony Hawk. As much as they were interesting, they didn't help Venus at all. The turtle would go on and on and stop her every chance she tried to move on the board. Once she figured he wasn't going to stop talking anytime soon, she attempted to push off.

The board was very slow but demanded a lot of balance. Venus tried her best to stop herself from wobbling, which was her biggest pet peeve as she trained for better balance. For her first time on a skateboard, she was doing okay. Her legs were beginning to acquire the balance needed but moving only mere inches with every push just wasn't enough to keep her motivated. After some failed attempts of getting to where she wanted, she gave up and tried to step off the board. The titanium slipped from under her, leaving her to land on the bottom of her shell.

Venus became less than pleased the minute she heard Michelangelo's uncontrollable laughter screaming in her ear. The very sound of it wanted her to punch him, but she was too engulfed in her own failure to go through with it. Still laughing, he went over to the wondering board and plopped it back in front of her. Venus looked at it menacingly then took his hand as he helped her back up.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore Michelangelo." Venus' eyes never left the board. "I don't think Mona will approve."

"Then Mona doesn't have to know." He tried to coax her onto the board, believing she was only making excuses.

"You don't mean I should lie to her?"

"No. I'm saying just don't bring it up. If Mona says 'Have you been skating in the sewers with Mikey', then tell her." Venus let her hand slip away from his. She took it back into her other hand, looking at it and fondling it.

"It seems dishonest."

"Why does Mona need to know anyways?"

"She's my older sister and I should always seek her guidance before I do something." Venus took a few retreating steps. "Don't your brothers do the same?" As she waited for his reply, Michelangelo bent over and stuck his skateboard to his side in his arm.

"Donnie sometimes and Leo always. Raph will just get me hurt, but hey, what fun is living if I have to ask permission all the time?"

"Life is fun and safe when you keep yourself out of trouble." Her concerned look on her face was shut out as Mikey placed the board in front of her again and extended his hand out for her to take it. The female turtle looked down at the contraption, then back as Mikey. His smile was warm, yet it was mischievous, but trusting. How does he do it? Without another word, she took his hand and stepped onto the board with little motion moving from under her. Once she let go of his hand and began to stand freely, he spoke.

"Too safe is boring. Get some of the action-packed, most amazing, most dangerously awesome stuff to keep life interesting. Life doesn't get any better without risks. That's the motto I live by." He explained colorfully.

"That's your motto?"

"That and 'I'm not paying for that Pizza! Ya'll said 30 minutes or less!'." He shouted comically. His words made her laugh only for a short period of time for her laughter was ruining her balance. Quickly, her laughter was shut down and her expression went back to being concerned.

"I do not see how risking your life is fun."

"Are you having fun right now?" Venus looked up at him.

"No."

"You're not risking your life." Venus wanted to tell him so much how falling down wasn't fun either, but she's seen how happy he and the people on TV were as they boarded around the sewers and skate parks. With that being thought, Venus dropped the stubborn act and listened to Mikey's teachings.

Back in the lair, Splinter was with his son Leonardo. He had told him that he will be going out and would like for him to check on his brothers before doing anything else. The turtle agreed and helped his father reach the sewer hatch and closed it behind him.

His first stop was Donatello and Venus because he knew exactly where they would be.

_"Why did Venus like working in the lab anyway?"_ He thought. From what he's heard, she didn't know a thing about mechanics or technology. She couldn't help him with anything honestly. Even he and his brothers weren't qualified to help much either. Donnie would tell them how Venus would sit there and look at parts and ask lots of questions. A lot of questions. So many questions that Donatello had snapped at her for it. He admitted that he did feel guilty for doing so, but insisted she shouldn't bother him when he was extremely busy. Besides, that lady turtle was more magical than technical. Maybe she should be with him and sensei when they go deep within themselves. _"Pretty sure that soul searching communication would be a nice tool to use. When I see her, I'll ask her."_

Leo made his way into the laboratory. It was quiet because Donatello was at the drawing table and not messing around with anything with noisy tools. A female was with him, but not the one he expected.

"See, I told you. This whole equation is wrong because you mixed up the formulas. Frequency = the number of events/ time, not the number of events/ a period, and to get the right amount of Hertz, you need to use Hz= 1/ second= s-1. No shortcuts and only writing down 'The Inverse'. You'll forget." Mona explained flawlessly. Donatello still couldn't figure out what was going on with his custom cell phones, so when she heard the news, she decided to come clean with him and help him out.

"My mind is so much clearer. Where would I be without you?" Pencil marks fixed up the mistakes he made, letting it fly as his new found mind had come back home.

"Going out of your mind." She leaned over him, letting her dulled claw circle around the air on the side of his head. He looked up at her once he finished the last mistake.

"Don't you mean acting like Mikey?"

"Maybe not that crazy."

"Hey." The deep voice made them both jump and look over to where it came from. "You guys seen Venus?" They both went as ease when they saw that it only Leonardo.

"She's skateboarding with Mikey, but they're still in the sewers." Mona answered.

"Oh... o... okay." So much for asking her about later. "Where's Raph?" His voice was a little lighter. The two braniacs resumed their work.

"He's in the living room." Donnie answered over his shoulder. Leonardo decided to not ask any further questions for he knew the two of them were too enthralled in their genius'.

Sounds of screeching wheels and music of the Wu- Tang clan became more distinct as the eldest turtle walked into the room. Behold, the red clad turtle sat on the pizza couch. His body was hunched over and was just as enthralled in the game as Donatello and Mona Lisa were with physics. Leo made his way over and stood behind the couch. His younger brother didn't acknowledge his presence. He saw his face. It was hard as usual, so he approached him cautiously.

"What are you playing?" he kept his voice low.

"What s'it look like?" Raphael grumbled, pushing the buttons on his controller angrily. Leo looked up at the screen. He had heard the commotion but failed to see what was going on. Raphael was driving a car around like a maniac. It ran over street poles, over cars, even some unknowing digital people. He took a displeasingly, wild guess.

"Grand theft auto?" He stood up straight and crossed his arms. "You know Master Splinter said we aren't allowed to play this. It promotes violence and wrong doings."

"So? He ain't here." He retorted sassily.

"You keep running things over. This is why we don't let you drive." Raphael rolled his eyes. Leo was always a backseat driver, even when they weren't driving.

"It's a game, Leo." More and more things were left damaged as Raphael rummaged through the streets and evaded the oncoming police. Although being this way was normal for Raph, Leo could sense that there was something bothering him, but he didn't know what. He had been avoiding his family every chance he got. Raphael would never tell him, but he had to be sure, so he tested him.

"Look at that old lady crossing the street." He pointed at the screen over his brother's shoulder. The bigger turtle moved his hand away with a bump from his shoulder. "Will you let her go?" Still angry, the black car slowed down at the crosswalk that the elderly woman was crossing. "Yeah, she's walking, walking so sweetly." His relaxing tones aggravated Raphael as he kept a straight face. "Look at her with her walker and her blue coat on." Within a second, Raphael hit the gas button and ran over the old lady. She screamed in agony, but he rolled on anyways. Angry himself, Leonardo made a b-line to the game console and unplugged it.

"What the shell, man?!" The thunderous roar was followed by a crack-like sound on the controller slammed onto the couch. Leonardo had to back up as he brother stood taller than he and was coming for him.

"Look, you've been avoiding everybody for the past couple of days. It's starting to get annoying."

"Now you know how I feel." He grunted as he pushed past his brother who was blocking his way. Leo stumbled to the side.

"I just wanna know what's up."

"I don't gotta answer to you." Fed up with his vague attitude, Leonardo pursued him.

"I'm the leader, I demand you to tell me your problems." He commanded. His words worked for his brother stopped in his tracks and looked at him. He was more surprised than anything else.

"You 'demand' me?" he elongated the word "How long are you going to pull that card?" Raph tried to get to their room, but he was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder.

"What's your problem Raph?"

"You're my problem!" The rebel exploded. Leonardo removed his hand from his shoulder and listened to his sentiment. "You, Donnie, Mikey, everybody! You don't trust me!" Leonardo tried to approach him, but Raphael denied it.

"Is this about when we accused you for having an affair with Mona?"

"I can't believe you guys said that!" He sat back down on the couch. He leaned on it at a weird angle, letting his legs spread out and his hands spilling off the sides. "You'd think after 15 years you'd know a guy." Sensing it was going to be a long talk, the leader pulled a sushi chair under him and leaned over his own knees.

"It's not entirely our fault Raph! You aren't exactly a predictable turtle."

"Yeah, I'm just some unpredictable animal. Real nice talk, Leo."

"I didn't mean it like that." He breathed. "Look, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have judged you so quickly."

"Yeah, yeah." Raphael looked away from his brother, but Leo knew that they were both okay and smiled.

"So, are you going to be around more?"

"We'll see. I never did like you guys anyways." Turning back to him, Raphael gave him a sly smile with a toothpick hanging on the side of his mouth.

"Funny." Their talk was over, so Raphael got back up and powered up the main TV and the game console. He sat back down on the couch, more comfortably this time and picked up the remote. He saw Leo reaching for it, which he hoped that now he's just playing it because it was a fun game. "C-can I have a go?" Leo asked in a small voice. He ignored Raphael's surprise once he took the controller away from him with little resistance. "I've always wanted to play this!"


	19. Complications

His walking pace was rushed. It wasn't out of anger or frustration but un-seeable excitement as he neared the lab. Two fingers from each hand easily whisked away the plastic curtains that were put in place in the lab. An immediate blue light shone on his face, making him squint his eyes into retreat. Only the shadows from the tubes intertwined into the ceiling helped him see. He did not use his hand and did not look down for he wanted to visualize what he came to see. To his immediate right were massive beings in the pods. They were both strung up on stands like dolls with their heads slightly lolled to the light. The blue light over their heads crept into every detail of their gruesome faces as they slept. A Caucasian male scientist was on a three screened computer before the two creatures. Next to him was just the scientist he wanted to see. Sacks cleared his throat to acknowledge his presence. Stockman quickly looked up and wrapped up his talk with his assistant.

"Welcome back Mr. Sacks." He greeted him warmly with a firm handshake. "Like what you see?" his arm extended out to the two creatures before him. Sacks couldn't believe it but it was not too long ago that these two massive creatures were average animals. The wolf-dog and the snapping turtle have grown into something powerful.

"How are they doing?" Sacks asked without looking at him.

"Their growth is just extraordinary. Their muscle mass has grown over 20xs as well as their size. I want to think this incredible feat as impossible, yet again, they were under the studies of Baxter Stockman." The proud scientist adjusted his glasses in satisfaction.

"They are beautiful, in a monstrous, mutated way." Sacks admitted.

"Yo, what's black and red and mad as hell?" A voice came over both their shoulders. Both men turned their heads around to see, although Stockman knew all to well. It was Jazz Rollins with armfuls of files and papers. "A brotha with 7 paper-cuts." After seeing Sacks not at all amused, he scooted away with a stupid look on his face. "D*mn! 8!" he screamed across the room. Sacks waved his finger at Stockman to come closer and folded his arms.

"I don't like how you're babying him." He spoke low with his head down. "He's a grown man."

"I know, but the kid can't do anything else. I mean, he's a good thief but he's too cocky to go out there alone. I think we should keep in around, just in case."

"He's a man now." He repeated.

"I know. What else is he going to do? He can barely keep up with the paperwork. I'd like him out in the field again but every time he's given orders, he has o beat someone down."

"Might as well fire him. We don't need the dead weight." Stockman looked back at him with defeat but didn't admit it as he changed the subject.

"As you can see, they are far more superior to the turtles. Both are over 10 ft." Stockman directed him over to the one-was snapping turtle. "Specimen #1, his shell is equipped with the spike-like bone structures instead of a smoothed shell. He was also modified to have hands with a claw-like physic." He had to admit that he looked like Bowser from Super Mario from his younger years. So, if he looked like that powerful villain, he'd have to be a threat.

"Look at the size of that beak." Sacks ogled at the curved tip of his upper lip that extended to the bottom of his mouth.

"It's powerful too. A regular snapping turtles bite pressure is up to 208 newtons. I can't wait to test the specimen, for his biting capabilities could only be left for the imagination." He ushered his boss over to the next animal. "Specimen #2, infused with the intelligence of a common dog and the cunning and predator drive of a wolf. He, too, has more hand than paw." Eric Sacks finally looked down from the two animals. His big hand pressed against the scientist's back as he praised him and took him away.

"Well done Stockman. These two will be a perfect fit for the Shredder's needs." He looked off into the air. "I can see it all. These two against the turtles. Yes, they are mastered in ninjitsu, but their size, their strength, all the advantages they have over them-."

"Will finish those four boys off." Stockman finished. "Are you ready to see our creations alive?" Sacks looked back at the creatures. They were both still and peaceful.

"Yes." Stockman smiled.

"Pull the cord." He ordered the man on the computer before them.

"Yes, Dr. Stockman." He said like a good employee, as he directed the rest of the scientists to prepare the awakening of the creatures.

"They should come to life in about ten minutes." He reported.

"Specimen are awake and fully aware of their surroundings." He reported fifteen minutes later. Both Stockman and Sacks got up from the chairs in the back and came forward to the pods. The two animals were definitely awake. Both had freed themselves from the stands from where they were preserved. At first, they both tried to bash and claw themselves out of the pods. Their recklessness inside frightened some of the people around them, but soon, they began to calm down and give a few menacing growls to those who tried to ignore their presence. With feeble steps, Sacks stepped up to the wolf-dog. The animal was confused at first, for he didn't know one of those outsiders would dare to come forward. There was a pleased look in his brown eyes, but one Eric saw it, the animal glared and growled.

"Release them." Sacks ordered. Everyone around him gasped in shock and retreated some. His suggestion even made Stockman jump up from the table.

"Are you ready to face them?" he asked with caution. Sacks only nodded.

"Yes."

"May I suggest we let the Shredder see them for the first time as well?"

"No, you may not. I am in charge of this part of the operation. My word is the Shedder's. Release them immediately." He ordered once more. A fierce sign escaped from Stockman's disapproving mouth, and then he turned around to the man on the computer. Words were exchanged and he punched a button on the computer. A female voice answered from above.

_"Now opening pods."_ Her calm words shattered the safety that was left in the room and the scientists crowded together in a small area in the room behind their boss. Only brave foot soldiers stood behind their boss. Their stances were ready as well as their weapons, but behind their masks was horror. Even Stockman and his assistant tried to hide behind the counter as the pod doors opened.

An air lock streamed out as the two animals hastily jumped out of their pods. Sacks wasn't the least bit frightened as they both stretched out the new limbs and breathed the fresher air of the outside world. It didn't take long until they both locked eyes on Sacks and crept low in a defensive stance. Sacks only smiled professionally and spoke in a calm, warm voice.

"Come forward. Listen to me and step forward." The two animals looked at each other, telling the rest of the people that they both understood what he had said. In a moment, the turtle began to come forward, followed by the wolf-dog. "Attack me if you will. If you choose to do so, a hail of darts will stick to you and put you both to rest. Either way, in the end, you will call me and my father 'Master'."

The two animals stopped just enough feet away to grab him. They stood up more and consulted with one another.

"M… mMaster?" he heard the wolf-dog say in a low, grumbling voice.

"Fath… father?" The turtle said, but with a low voice similar to a parrot.

"Father!" The two shouted. Their challenging faces were replaced with big, ugly smiles as they chanted and came up to hug Eric Sacks.

"Get off of me!" the business man shouted, but the two creatures wouldn't let him go until they heard it the third time. Their smiles quickly reverted to frowns as they let their heads hang low.

"Babies! They are babies!" Sacks shouted at his crew. The scientists huddled together still did not feel as safe around the specimen and remained there as Sacks ranted.

"Not exactly. Both were a year old, which is the adult age for the specimen." Sacks looked over to the table. Stockman began to straighten up, looking at the creatures as he did to not set off any alarm.

"They call on me like children, they act like children."

"It must be their ties as animals." Sacks walked over to the table, looking at the creatures as they sunk lower and lower until their bottoms hit the ground.

"Explain." He demanded, crossing him arms around his chest. Feeling better about the specimen's behaviors, Stockman stood beside them and explained, watching them play with each other by touching eachother's toes and faces.

"The turtles were raised from birth and became highly evolved. While here, they were already grown and obtained that simple childish antic that animals have as well."

"I thought you said that the wolf-dog had high intelligence."

"Intelligence and maturity are two different things, as well as how to use it. They may be intellectually inferior, but they can still be of use." Stockman added.

"All is true, but Master Shredder is expecting ready-made, mutant warriors. I don't want to come back as a failure."

"Neither do I. I guess we could use the last of the mutagen we kept for such purposes." Sacks nodded his head in approval.

"Yes, but what will we use as test subjects?" he asked irritably. Stockman scratched his head and adjusted his coat.

"If maturity is what we're looking for, we shouldn't mutate any animals."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"We could get samples of DNA from animals and transfer them to-."

"Humans?" Sacks finished. Stockman smiled deviously.

"Precisely."

"Mutated humans? The same mutagenic properties as Specimen #1 and #2, but mature and already know how to serve us. Why didn't we come up with it before?"

"It wasn't considered before. Should we proceed with those plans or would you rather ponder that thought?" he asked sarcastically. Sacks always hated the scientist's sarcasm, but always kept it to himself.

"Commence with the mutated humans plan. I will be back to observe them."

"Just a moment. Who would we use as test subjects? I know no one will volunteer to be mutated."

"Man, what is goin' on up in here." The voice of Jazz Rollins muffled out of the plastic curtains. "Ey Stockman, where e'rybody at?" he shouted, oblivious to the situation. From what he could see, he saw the huddled people and the armed soldiers. To his left, he saw Stockman staring at him with a surprised look. He was hunched over the two specimens. "Oh sh*t!" He screamed as he dropped the papers from his arms and sprinted out of the room. "Man they got an armadillo and Jacob from 'Twilight' up in there!" They heard him yelling as he sprinted out of the mansion. Sacks looked away from the door and back to Stockman.

"Volunteer or forced?"


	20. Pound the Alarm

Michelangelo raced himself in the sewers. One minute, he was enjoying a hilarious skateboarding lesson with Venus. Her constant falling and pouting brought him joy for it was usually he who would commit those actions as his brothers laughed at him. Now, he needed emergency help. His adopted sister stood still, staring at the dark walls with eye eyes. It took Michelangelo no time to find help since she wouldn't respond back to his voice and touches.

His sewer home was only a couple lengths away. The light at the end of the tunnel brought him relief, hearing the sounds of music and his family inhabiting it. The light grew as he drew closer and closer to it, his breath becoming short with his choppy running style. Finally, he slowed into the living room. His presence was not known; even his loud breathing didn't alert his family was there. As he tried to catch his breath, everyone but Splinter was in the living room. Donatello and Mona Lisa were done with their research and decided to have some fun time. Both Mona and Raphael chilled on the couch as they watched Donatello and Leonardo going head-to-head with each other on the Wii, playing one of their many 'Just Dance' videogames. The two on the couch weren't bickering and decided to laugh their heads off as they watched the two brothers dance along with the girly moves on the screen.

"Hey, guys!" the youngest brother yelled to get their attention so he could get more breaths in.

"Hang on Mikey." Donatello said with his eyes on the screen. He waved his hands smoothly from side-to-side with a foot stepped out whenever they came to that side. "First I gotta beat Lame-O-Nardo." His nerdy giggle only made Mona laugh even more. The two turtle's arms made two big circles to the side.

"In your dreams, DumpTruckTello." Leo talked back. The song quickly broke down to a robotic breakdown and the two boys won the golden move along with it.

"Pound the Alarm." They sang together before continuing to perform hilarious dance moves for all to see.

"Guys! Something's wrong with Venus!" That name, it shook Leo inside. Immediately, he paused the game in the middle of the song. Donatello wanted to protest, but once he saw the look on his eldest brother's face, he dropped his upcoming argument. Mona Lisa quickly jumped off the couch and hastily asked where she was.

With no hesitation, Michelangelo had the four other mutants follow him through the semi-lighted sewers. The sound of rushing water haunted the halls as they drew closer to their destination. Before long, Mikey slowed down and eased them into the chamber he and Venus were playing in. Venus stood in there with her back facing them. The haunting waters didn't help when they tried to talk to her. Her voice had never reached them, making them worried. More familiar with the situations, Mona Lisa strode over to her sister and faced her. The four turtle boys were hesitant at first, but after Leonardo decided to follow Mona, the rest did as well.

The three older turtles shrieked like little girls, which also made the youngest one shriek as well and grab hold of his smartest brother. Venus' eyes were glowing bright white with illuminated lime green eyes. Mona cringed at their shrieks.

"Grow a pair, will ya?" she lashed at the four boys. Donatello looked down at his younger brother. Michelangelo smiled goofily and chuckled. Donnie jumped and growled "Get off". His brother quickly let go of him.

"'Ey, glowin' eyes is a first for us!" Raphael defended.

"She's been like that for like 5 minutes." Mikey informed. "I think she's possessed." The four turtle boys examined the magician. "Check for cuts on her arm and see if she's got a tic-tac-toe game in her." Everyone looked over at the goofball with disapproving looks. Although he was serious, Leonardo gave him a good slap in the head for concluding Venus' condition as possession, or worse, a comical event that was portrayed in "A Haunted House".

It took him a while, but Donatello developed a good hypothesis to Venus' state. Although he had never seen this version of it before, he felt more content and at ease after figuring out that she was indeed not possessed.

"Mikey, you misunderstand her actions." Donatello spoke. Mona Lisa took Mikey away from his brothers and showed him Venus. The young turtle was struggling against her, but his efforts were thwarted once she got him in front of the bright turtle.

"Venus is not possessed; she is deep within her own head."

"She's probably exploring the dream world." Donnie added. His brothers came closer, still careful to approach Venus.

"Dream world?" Raphael asked unconvinced.

"Is Venus… sleeping?" Leonardo asked. Donatello shrugged.

"No. Well, I don't really know."

"It's a fantasy plane that Venus and other magicians can access. Anything's possible." Mona Lisa explained as Mikey stared into Venus' eyes. In time, he laughed at her and made faces at her. Seeing the disrespect, Donatello grabbed Mikey's shoulder and pulled him back into his other brothers, who quickly pushed Mikey off of him. The pudgy turtle depreciated their acts. He crossed his arms sassily with a huff.

Everyone stood before Venus. Wondering, thinking about what she was seeing. Mona had only seen this happen to her a handful of times, but she never truly knew what it meant by it. Venus would usually dream with her eyes closed. Donatello spied something peculiar from the female turtle. He approached her cautiously and put his two big fingers under the side of her head. Venus didn't move a muscle as he felt her neck throb. In a flash Donatello leaned toward her face.

"Donnie, what are you do-!" Leo snapped in dismay, but Donnie shushed him and put his hidden ear to her lightly freckled cheek. After seeing his harmless action, the katana brother stood collected.

"She's short of breath and her heart feels fast." Donnie finally explained.

"She could be running." Mona clarified.

"Well, then lets check it out. Shall we?" Donatello insisted. Mona nodded her head and followed after him. From his previous experience, the tall turtle stood by Venus' side and closed his eyes in preparation to visualize the bright light that was going to come. He felt around her side for her hand and grabbed her arm. His big hand slid down her forearm until he hit the three fingers and grabbed hold of it. Mona Lisa stood on the other side of her sister and repeated the same procedure.

Six mutants stood still in the sewer. Three had their hands intertwined, tranquil, and visualizing whatever Venus saw. The opposing three, stood looking at the other three, dumbfounded and confused.

"I wanna see this." Leo confessed as he decided who to latch onto.

"Pick Sunshine. I'd trust Donnie but she looks like she's more experienced with this magic stuff." Raphael read his brother's mind. No magic needed.

"I can't."

"Why the shell not?"

"She might bite me or something." Raphael grabbed Leonardo's hand.

"Grow a pair, will ya?" he mimicked Mona's words, earning a look of dismay from Leonardo as he tugged him alongside him, picking up Mikey on the way. Although fearful, Raphael didn't show it as he reached out for Mona's still hand.


	21. Promotion

"C'mon Stockman, tell me awready! What's this new gig you've been hiding?" Jazz tugged on the scientist's arm. His grip wrinkled the delicate fabric of the lab coat.

"What are you talking about Rollins?" Stockman shrugged him off playfully as if Rollins were a curious child, which he was right now.

"Don't try to put me on no mind trip. I saw you snoopin' around and I heard ya'll got somethin' big in store for me." Stockman lifted a brow and smiled, indicating that Rollins was right, but made him wait in agony for his answer.

"Ok." He breathed. "You aren't supposed to know, but you are being initiated back into the Special Ops squad of the Foot." Stockman explained. His smile died a little, but came back and was softer than before, but Jazz paid no mind because of his now ruined surprise had been revealed. The man wrapped a playful arm around the scientist, which brought his head uncomfortably low. Stockman pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and struggled to keep his head up.

"For real? I knew'd it, I knew'd it. Ya'll missed me didn't they?" Jazz's voice lightened up with a muffle in his throat.

"You could say that." Stockman suggested. Once again, his smile faded and he slipped into a look of despair. "Just don't tell them I told, you, this was supposed to be your surprise." He asked.

"No matter what, I'll act surprised." The man walked proudly down the hall.

"I'm sure you will." Stockman muttered. The two African- American men came across the lab door where said news was to take place.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Jazz rubbed his hands together violently that the friction burned his hands, thus, having to blow on them. Watching him so happy, Stockman smiled again and pulled back the door. The laboratory was dark and pitch black. The only light providers were the green lit tubes up above from the mutagen and the subtle bulbs lighting up the counters. Stockman guided Jazz through the empty lab and stood before a containment unit.

"Alright, just step inside the pod." Stockman extended his arm to the open unit.

"Why I gotta be in the pod?" The matter of it puzzled the thug. Stockman let out a breath that suggested that he, too, thought it was bizarre.

"Everyone wants to do it this way, just do it."

"Ok." He spoke, still unsure why he had to go in it. Jazz took a step onto the steps and entered the unit. Once, inside, he turned around to talk. "Ya'll scientists do some things backwards but I'll slide." Stockman ignored his friend's thoughts.

"Place your arms inside those cylinders next to you." He asked.

"What is this? These don't lock 'em in, right? I ain't into that freaky dink if you know what I'm sayin'." He joked.

"Trust me Jazz, That is not going to happen. Sacks wants it to be this way."

"So, this is Sacks' idea." The happy tone of his voice shifted as he allowed his hands into the cylinders. "'Tween you and me, I don't think that dude's for real." Stockman paused and looked up at Jazz. His face was blank, blank as in, he was hiding something. "What you all serious and silent for?" The thug asked.

"Because I'm in here." The voice nearly gave Jazz a heart attack when he saw the silhouette of a man standing in the back. He didn't know how he missed him, but it came forward. Before Jazz could do anything else, the cylinders locked onto his arms, trapping him inside.

"What the heck is this?! What the heck is this!?" Jazz shrieked. The man's body began to appear as the lab lights went on. The many scientists filled the room, streaming to their stations, but no one stood out more than Eric Sacks.

"Welcome back Rollins. Glad to see you and Stockman again." The thug's mouth gaped wide open. He definitely wasn't getting promoted. He looked all around the room in fear. He didn't know what or why he was here, but he knew who brought him. His dark eyes reverted back to Baxter Stockman. He stared back at Jazz like he was sorry, but Jazz wasn't having any of it.

"'Ey you played me, man! You betrayed me!" He struggled against the arm restriction.

"Oh no Rollins, Stockman's entire story to you is all too real." Sacks chimed in. Jazz looked back at Sacks, not at all pleased. "You see, you are being re-admitted into the Special Ops, but you are a **special** case. Recently, our last experiment with mutation was… flawed. As you saw earlier, we are ready to recreate the process in a whole new way."

"What you talkin' 'bout Willis?" Jazz's face dropped to the forever immortalized face from the old television show "Diff'rent Strokes". Sacks stepped up to where Stockman remained, close to Rollins.

"Animals won't be mutated. **You** are." He spelled out.

"What makes you think Imma work with ya'll after this?! Huh, rich boy?" Jazz spat. Eric ignored the tone of his fighting words. In a cage or not, Rollins didn't scare him.

"Who in their right state of mind hire someone that looked like the beast?"

"D*mn!" Jazz mumbled. He didn't think about how he would live afterward. Now he's trapped. "I ain't just no beast. I'm a sexy beast. Mufasa, king of the jungle, foo!" Sacks chuckled to himself and turned his back to Jazz as he walked away. "So, what? Imma be the lonely mutant freak now?" he called to him, catching back Sacks' attention. "My only fam is them ninja turtles." The mention of the turtles stung a piece of the former CEO, but he had the perfect answer to his question to cover it up.

"Rollins, meet your new partner, Ellis." With an irritated wave of his hand, the Foot soldiers by the back door opened it up and let a peculiar looking man inside.

His red hair was styled in a bowl haircut, followed by a long beard that stopped just at his neck. He wore a leather jacket with spikes on the collar too. Overall, he looked like an idiot. Jazz thought the same thing. He walked eagerly to the pod, but stopped abruptly beside Sacks. The action threw everyone off.

"Hey! I'm your new partner, of course my buddy Eric here told you already. My name is Jonathan, my last name is Ellis. Jonathan Ellis." The large man's voice was respectfully low with a hint of a Celtic accent. His demeanor seemed excited and friendly, but his attitude didn't come out that way.

"Ellis is our volunteer to mutate along with you." The last words from Sacks made Jazz drop even lower. Of all people, the only one who would understand him was this weirdo.

"It's going to be awesome! We'll be like brothers." Jonathan tried to show his joy, but failed miserably.

"Kill me now." Jazz murmured under his breath. Sacks shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but your just too valuable. Never thought I'd say that to you." The boss smiled deviously. "Ellis, if you'd please?"

"Step into the pod to get mutated into some wicked animal?" He finished his sentence like a robot. It was seemingly rehearsed, like he was practicing what to say, or what Sacks would say. A kiss-up in the making perhaps?

"If you could?" He assuaged Ellis' peculiar actions.

"Sweet!" He yelled. Jonathan made a b-line to the pod beside Rollins and followed the instructions from one of the scientists to strap them in.

"Preparing specimen for mutation." One female scientist said after setting Jonathan up. Unlike Jazz, who was slumped and angry, Jonathan stood up straight with his head up like a soldier.

"Good. I will be back in a couple days. You boys have a lot of growing to do." Sacks looked into the eyes of Rollins until he couldn't see them as he walked out of the laboratory.

"Goodbye Eric! See You then!" Jonathan Ellis yelled. Sacks didn't acknowledge his parting and disappeared. "He's such a nice man."

Now, he was really stuck. Jazz stood there as the needles on both sides of his arms inserted them into his dark skin. He grits his teeth as they pumped mutagen into his bloodstream. Soon, he couldn't feel the small things, but kept his arms from moving too much. His eyes searched around the room, trying to find something to watch, since he was going to be stuck there for a couple days, and talking to that doofus, Jonathan, wasn't an option. Something told his to look down, and forward. Sitting at the desk in front of him was Baxter Stockman on the computer. He tried to update Jazz's current condition, but his sorrow kept him from doing so as he stared at his friend in the pod, horrified by what he had done.

"Hey! Baxter! You betrayed me, man! You deceived me cous!" Jazz bellowed. His arm flinched a little, causing the needles to move within him. He grits his teeth once more until the pain subsided." After you had me up in your house, too." It was hard to think Jazz was being sentimental, but he was. Stockman didn't know how to handle it as he carried on and did his job.


	22. Secrets

A bright light flashed immediately when Raphael joined hands with Mona. The three brothers shied away from the light until the light was gone. After blinking a couple times, their mouths were gaping at their new surroundings.

They were in the forest in which Donatello and Venus visited before. Awed with the various neon lights of the forest and the beauty of the dark sky, neither one of them could comprehend such magical possibilities. The serenity and beauty of it all was too much to take in.

Running ahead was Mona and Donatello. Raphael had to look at his side to see that the lizard lady was no longer beside him, and then reverted back to his hand held by his brothers. He quickly released it from Leonardo, who glared at his un-brotherly actions, then took off to follow the running mutants. From a distance, they could see Venus on the ground. She was hunched over on all fours. Her back rose and fell with every heaving breath she took. Once they reached her, Donatello and Mona Lisa bent over to see if she was okay. When the rest of them caught up, Venus was being helped to her feet.

"Venus, are you okay?" Leonardo asked as he slowed to a walk. The female terrapin was catching her wind with large gulps of air. Donatello and Mona offered themselves as stands as she leaned over the both of their shoulders. The height difference of the two taller mutants was a little inconvenience, but Venus didn't complain.

"Why were you running?" Mona demanded in her sisterly tone. Venus looked up at her as if she couldn't believe she asked that, yet again, Mona didn't know what was going on. No one did.

"I saw it. I saw, that thing that popped up, Donatello." At first, he wasn't sure by what she meant, but the idea of those flashing pictures soon haunted him. "It was calling me so I followed it." Venus pushed the two away lightly with her elbows so she could stand on her own. "It was calling me by my name. My real name. The voice was so familiar, enticing even. I thought it was…" she choked. "I thought it was Chung I." Venus' face softened with her sister's. To keep them from constantly mourning at the sound of that name, Mona urged her to move on.

"What did you see?" she asked, holding back her own sorrowful feelings.

"The past." She paused. "It was a flash at first, then it began to slow and gradually… it became clear."

"What's clear?" Raphael asked arrogantly. He had enough of this freaky magic show, nobody-knows-what's-going-on nonsense. The three brothers scolded him for not being careful with the girl's feelings, but as if he really cared that much. Today was a long day.

"I believe I have been given the power to look back, to know where we came from. The magicians' have decided that now I am ready to experience the power of forgotten memories." Venus explained. The four turtles nodded their heads in understanding, although one was only doing it because everyone else was. Mikey. Green, clawed fingers clutched onto her sister's shoulders.

"You know where we came from? How we came to be?" She shook her with the first word of each sentence. Venus smiled and grabbed Mona's bicep.

"I don't know now. But it's time that we find out. Now that you're here, your memories could combine with mine to tell our story for the best results." With tears of joy ready to burst from their eye sockets, the two sisters hugged in excitement of finally figuring out where they came from after 15 and 18 years.

"Oh, snap!" Mikey cheered. "We get to find out where we came from, dudes!" The other three terrapin boys shook their heads and sighed. Donatello placed an arm around his shortest brother's shoulders and held his head, coming over one of his migraines.

"Sacks labs. Project Renaissance. Year 1999, four baby turtles were injected with mutagen." He explained in monotone. Michelangelo's eyes grew wide.

"Right." Venus and Mona let go of each other after hearing their little demise.

"You're welcome to stay if you want. Better to show you then tell you about it. It could get complicated anyway." Venus offered.

"We don't wanna impose." Leonardo informed with his three-fingered hands up.

"We don't?" Mikey asked.

"No." Donatello popped him upside the head. "We don't" The orange clad turtle held the back of his head and stuck his tongue out.

"No, really. Stay with us." It was at that moment they knew that the female turtle wasn't going to let them leave. Mona said nothing, but nodded her head in agreement. The only one they had to convince was their biggest brother, who was greeted with five pairs of eyes that pleaded to him. The discomfort settled in, so the big turtle stood his ground with his arms crossed over his body.

"I really don't wanna be here." The eyes didn't go away that he hoped. "But, I guess imma have'ta stay. I don't even know how ta get outta here." He huffed in defeat.

"Oh! You just-." Venus's mouth was quickly covered by Donatello's massive hand.

"You're right, there's no easy way out, so you'll have to stay." When Venus stopped talking underneath him, she glared for a second then invited them all beside her.

She pointed towards the water. It was where they were to face. Then, she asked Mona to come over and join hands with her.

"This way, our memories will combine to tell the story." Mona nodded excitably. The magician took a deep breath. When it was over, she looked as ready as she felt with a face of determination. "I am the magician, Mei Pei Chi, daughter of the acclaimed Chung I; bring me the power in which I may see our past and forgotten memories!" She shouted into the air. The four boys thought she was just shouting at nothing, but their assumptions were answered by another flash of light. It was white, and then it simmered to a dark gold color. The magic formed in mysterious patterns. It stretched and grew until it fit into a suitable, square window for them to see. Mona squeezed her sister's hand in excitement. Venus smiled when she looked down at her hand, then back up to the screen. The gold background began to fade and an image began to form.

Yellow lighting began to appear as the image maintained to focus. From a small distance, they saw two men at work. One with brown hair and a lab coat sat down at the desk with his back away from them. The other stood over him like a hawk, watching his every move. Judging by his haircut and peculiar actions, it didn't take long for Leonardo to identify him.

"Sacks." He whispered. The man hadn't changed over the course of fifteen years.

"_O'Neil, I need a status update on project Renaissance." _He asked rather friendly. Panning over, the brown haired man had one of his eyes on the lens of a microscope. In a few seconds, he relieved his eye and smiled as he wrote down his findings in a notebook nearby.

"_The mutagen is reacting well to the syringes, not decomposing or breaking the glass." _He said gleefully. The man spun around in his chair to face his boss._ "It won't be long until it is injected into our test subjects."_

"_This is a very extraordinary procedure. Because of these turtles, we will be able to help others in need." _The four brothers cringed for they knew the pleasant man was a liar, or at least his truth was half-right.

"_How long will it be until we can replicate our creations?" _His employee asked eagerly as he closed his notebook. The black composition book was slipped into a folder labeled_ "_Project Renaissance_"._

"_They need to mature O'Neil and we don't know what the outcome could be if our predictions are off." _Sacks explained. Although they knew why, it seemed unnatural of their foe to be treating Mr. O'Neil so nicely, knowing that he shoots him in the end. They all continued to watch Sacks walk away from Mr. O'Neil and towards them. Then, out of nowhere, the water began to ripple. Small, green clawed paws tore the water apart from its body as it swam around. _"She's a beautifully fine bred red-eared slider turtle. Paid top dollar too. Short tail, bright red ears, and friendly but sometimes shy. Aphrodite would make a perfect mother and her offspring should be that of superior lineage with those box turtles."_

"_You do know they are also sliders, right?" _O'Neil commented from across the table. He looked so happy and content in the laboratory with him. Sacks shrugged his shoulders.

"_More or less, but they don't have as great coloring as her."_

"_Well, they aren't exactly high quality considering you got them from a common breeder. Don't be surprised that their red will wash off of their faces completely."_ He joked, leaning back in his swivel chair. Sacks thought for a moment, scratching his chin.

"_Could you do that for me? Just a minor detail I'd like to get rid of."_

"_Don't want your boys looking like they're wearing eye shadow, huh?" _The early scientist leaned forward. His elbows rested on his desk and some of his work.

"_Especially if your daughter puts it on them."_ Sacks added with his head down.

"_Pizza is as far as I let her go."_

"It, it was **my **memory." Everyone turned to a stunned Venus, her eyes glued to the show before her. "I am Aphrodite." She added in disbelief.

"We can only guess who those other test subjects are." Donatello chimed in. Although their hands were no longer clasped, they could feel their red clad brother tense up.

"That's just sick! If we was raised by them and not Splinter… we'd probably be dads by now!" Raphael nearly yelled in outrage.

"Seriously?! Dude, there's so many things I wanna do before all that!" Michelangelo whined. All the mutants ignored his unneeded addition to the conversation. This was serious.

"Good thing we weren't." Leonardo assured Mikey. His youngest brother began to calm down. Learning how hurtful his words might be, he looked for Venus. "No offense to you Venus." His words did not come across her, for she was too entranced with her visions.

The picture began to fade away, and then there was a bright flash of light. The mutants tried to shield their eyes from the burning colors. The white flash turned to flame and Venus was abruptly shoved out of her tank and onto the ground. Smoke and alarms surrounded the laboratory. It was the night O'Neil set the lab on fire and was shot by Sacks. Shattered glass showered all around her as well as her shell. One piece cut into one of her legs. It wasn't a big piece, but was enough to cut her slightly and make her bleed. Fire cackling rang in her ears, but it was soon answered by an explosion. A small girl's scream echoed in the room. The slow, turtle head got a quick glimpse of a little girl picking something off the ground until another shower of glass landed on the baby turtle. Along with it was a blue, green liquid that draped over her like a sheet. It stuck to her, but whatever what was on her cut was absorbed inside of her. Donatello, especially, got a kick out of it.

Frightened and persistent to escape, the female turtle began her trek. Time fast forwarded, but only enough to see that wooden planks fell on Venus. Their own breathing stopped in fear of the little turtle's safety, although she was right there with them. Movement was heard, and they all started to breathe, but only hesitantly. The boards of wood were pried apart with unbelievable strength.

Once again, the scene changed, but this time it wasn't the bright lights of the fire. It was dank, and dark. Yellow flashes of light beamed off the dull bricks embedded into a wall. The cackling sound was muffled as well was the rest of the noise.

_"Honey, there's a fire over in Sacks labs!"_ a grown man's voice, hoarse as it was, shouted into the night. Only the silhouette of his body could be seen in the dark.

_"Oh my, it just started!" _a woman screamed in terror. Her face was dark, but they could tell that she was a Caucasian woman with matted dark brown hair. Her face was scratched with dirt and she wore multiple layers of rags that were definitely used and broken.

"_I saw a little girl run in there." _He said worried.

"_Stay here Skylar, Mommy and daddy will be right back!"_ The woman leaned in close to them and kissed what was in front of them. The last thing they saw were the two parents running towards the building. A child's whimpering sounded in the background.

Some time went on once they saw a young girl running out of the laboratory with things in her hands. Sirens alarmed as the vehicles screeched up to the scene. The girl running out ignored the calls of authority and ran over to the side of the street. By the looks of it, she carefully dropped some items by the sewer drain and stared at them until they disappeared.

"Dude! That was April!" Mikey pointed with his big finger. Donatello slowly helped him lower it down, but was in awe that he had just witnessed their own rescuing. Upon seeing this, the boys felt a new respect for their survival as they watched it happen. Young April had let a police officer catch up to her and he placed her in the back of a squad car. The authorities began to yell to the public to stay back with a megaphone, but they were all too busy watching the spectacle. When it seemed like the firemen were going to enter the building, a deep rumble sounded. Suddenly, the inside of the building exploded within itself. The second story had caved in and everything inside it was crushed.

In a quick scene changed, they saw that the fire had died. It was still fresh since there was officers still crawling around and it had grown late in the night. The crowds had vanished and the building was a sad pile of wood, plaster, and ash. Violent turns of the head made a few of them grow dizzy until something had caught its eye. Across the street from the building, something was moving and glowing. They were charging right up to it until they stood over it. It was Aphrodite, still covered in mutagen. She had surpassed everyone in the commotion and stayed alive by hanging along the now-wet curb. Chubby arms came out to pick up the scared animal. The turtle quickly entered its shell as the child examined it.

_"Hi tordle. Y-you see my. Mom?"_ The voice of the child indicated that it was a she. The turtle didn't answer, but began to grow out of her palm. The child giggled at the funny animal. Quickly, her attention was averted from the turtle to the sparkling green slime on her back. _"Preedy." _She ogled it as she touched it. Her finger pressed into it, and then she smeared it on her arm to get it off. Curious, she licked the shell of the animal. Although the mutagen had no taste, the taste of turtle disgusted her as she spit wads of it onto the cement. A shadow cast over her and the child spun around quickly. There was an older man standing above her. Although it was dark, the streetlights allowed her to se the long black hair and beard that draped the front and back of his body.

"_Come along, child." _He stood regally, yet invitingly in his red and gold robe as he extended a hand to the child. Timid at first, she grabbed his hand, unsure of what else to do. With no questions asked, he led her away from the dramatic scene that had taken place earlier.

"_Where is mommy?"_ she asked, somewhat concerned.

"_Come with me."_ That was his only answer as he led her away.

"That girl..." Raphael began, but he choked on his words. Silently, the experience left him speechless and emotional. He knew why he took her away. He knew what happened to that little girl's parents.

"I'm the little girl." She finished. Her eyes began to water after learning the truth of her parents and how she and Venus came together. Venus felt obligated to turn and hug her sister with her remaining arm. Mona took it only for a minute, and then pushed her away from her. Leonardo saw the gesture of the two loving sisters and it pulled on his heartstrings. He wished he could do something to make it all better, but its ancient history now.

Time passed. Replacing a grim and depressing scene in New York reverted to an ancient piece of nature. Familiar red buildings of Chinese design stood proud next to gentle streams of water that flowed from the village and past the home.

"Where the shell are we?" Raphael asked. His emotions faded away but the feeling still stood in his heart. Rashness was the only way to get out of his sappy feelings.

"Somewhere in China." Leo answered, noticing the characters on golden flags were not recognizable. Mona took a breath of awe.

"It's our home."

The little Skylar was skipping in the bright green grass. She changed miraculously. Not much time passed because she still looked around her three years of age since last time they had seen her. It was only the addition of a broadening nose and the pale green color taking over her once Caucasian skin.

"_Twinkle Twinkle little star (Chinese on tablet)." _She sang in a sweet, angelic voice. Watching a ways off, Chung I sat in a red and gold painted rocking chair. In his lap was an obvious turtle baby, slapping her thighs and giggling in the most adorable way. She was now no longer a normal turtle with her anthropomorphic features that took over her.

"_Don't wander off too far Mona Lisa."_ He advised, and the little girl acknowledged it as she stopped her skipping and tip toed over to the water. Streaming lines of green waved around in the silent current, followed by the occasional flower, floating along for the ride. Mona took to popping the white bubbles that formed onto the back. There were big ones and conjoined ones, some surrounded by the support of mini bubbles. There were enough to last the little girl a lifetime. Unbeknownst to her, an aquatic animal was wading on the bottom of the bank. Mona took too much to popping bubbles and splashing her hands in the water to form more. Upon seeing the splashing, the quiet creature opted to float towards it. The splashing remained constant, like the splash of a young fish eating something rather tasty on the surface of the water. Her laughter didn't deter the animal away as it came closer to her thrashing hand. Mona screamed when the animal latched onto her hand and tried to pull her down into the water. It was an ugly animal with gross green skin and a flat head. The child screamed continuously until the animal gave up and let her go. Chung I jumped from his chair with Venus in his arms and picked up the screaming girl. By the time he got there, the creature was already gone down the waterway. He held the girl close to her, in which she returned it with a tight hold on his neck. Chung I looked down at her bitten hand. By the looks of it, it was indeed going to heal, but her special blood began to dribble out of it.

"_It's okay my child, you are fine." _Mona continued to sob.

The scene changed again, but much slower this time.

"What the shell was that thing that bit you?" Mikey asked.

"It was a Giant Chinese Salamander." Mona explained. "No wonder I'm afraid of them." She confessed.

"Shell, I'm afraid of them too." The youngest turtle added.

"It also explains why you have a tail." Venus looked back at her sister's mystery tail. "He bit you pretty early in the mutation." Donatello's eyes lit up.

"Thus, furthering your mutation! Mona, you're a human, red-eared slider, Giant Chinese Salamander mutant! Don't you know how rare you are?! Mammalian, reptile, and amphibious all in one!" The impossible feat tickled the scientist inside. Mona wished she could say the same thing. It wasn't that she too thought it was amazing, but it was too early for her to think about celebrating.

"Just wait further in the show and see if I get bitten by anything else." She joked half-heartedly. Raphael chuckled in the background.

"_Come on! You can do better than that!" _The female voice sounded young, but not as young as before. Time passed. A lot of time. By the looks of it, the girls were no longer babies and were at the age of pre-puberty. Lucky them. The girl talking was Mona. The feisty girl wore a pink leotard and her hands were wrapped up. Across from her was Venus. She was wearing a light blue skirt and her face was bare with her hands wrapped as well. The turtle was nitpicking at a new scrape that had just formed on her knee.

_ "I would if you'd let me play a fair fight." _She whined. Mona only smiled.

_ "Don't be jealous that I'm older."_

"_No, I'm jealous that you have a tail." _She pointed at Mona Lisa's tail, which was longer than her own body at the time. Trying to torture her sister, she lifted up her tail and hugged it, rubbing the fact into Venus' face.

"_Strong isn't it? Lucky Me."_

"_Not for long."_ Picking herself off the ground, Venus put her hands up. Mona shrugged and also put her arms up. The two girls stared at each other for a moment until Mona screamed as she charged towards her sister. Venus did the same until they came into contact with each other. The image faded immediately after.

The scene of a dojo simmered into a view of the sea. Unlike the calming water that flowed along their home, the sea waves crashed into rocks and dampened the shores. The sun was on the verge of setting. The shaky mirror of itself combined with the darkening sky was something spectacular. Beside whoever they were looking through was a rough man. He was an older man, around his early to middle thirties. He had an already developing mustache on his lip. Red hair flowed down to his neck, reaching down to the old fashioned yet modern look of the blue suit he wore. It's decoration and styled spelled out a rich pirate, but he looked rather like a man of business than force.

"_Come with me Mona. You can see the world aboard my submarine and get out of this ancient relic of a village."_ Knowing that they are looking through Mona again, she closed her eyes and shook her head playfully.

"_You heard my father, I'm a minor. Besides, this is home and I wouldn't leave it for anything." _Her answer may have been doctored with her father's views, but she really did like her home in China. Never had Mona traveled out of the country at this time and viewing the rest of the world scared her because of how her father perceived her looks through other's eyes. The man rolled his neck along with his eyes.

"_Please tell me it's not that Chinese trash you father talks about honor and family. Why don't you just sign my name on the family property so I don't have to leave to get rich?"_ He asked quite irritably. Mona giggled at her older friend.

"_Clueless as usual Captain. As awesome it would be, I'm staying here."_

"Why are we watching this?" Raphael complained. "I didn't stay to watch daytime television." Venus shushed him.

"Chung I is showing us this for a reason." She argued. "I don't know why were watching it, but he obviously wants us to know something." Venus peered over to Mona. The lizard lady's eyes stuck to the view. Slowly, she could see the worry and concern crawl onto them as her eyelids began to close in from the outside corners.

"Venus," she whispered. "Stop this."

"Huh?"

The scene changed again, but this time it was in Mona's old bedroom. The memory of her room made Venus homesick. Mona was looking at her bed in the dark, like she was ready to go to bed. Instantly, the door popped open.

"Venus, Stop," Mona repeated.

"What?"

"Stop this!" Mona became more frantic for some unknown reason. Meanwhile, the door was opened by Mona's older friend from before. Young Mona sighed in relief. She knew she was home alone, now seeing that her friend had entered her home, she was at ease.

"_I thought you'd be gone now. What happened? Did your sub sink without you?" _Young Mona joked, but her friend wasn't laughing.

"_No, I just forgot to get something of mine."_ The man shut the door and put a nearby chair underneath the door handle. When the chair was snug in place, the man advanced towards her.

"Venus, turn this off!" Mona shouted, tears began to form in her eyes again, but more violently this time.

"I can't! I can't get us out of here!" She tried desperately to follow her older sister's wished, but the force of magic wasn't letting them out. Mona had let go of Venus' hand, but the images never went away.

"_Captain Filch?" _The man grabbed both of her little arms. Mona struggled to get out of his hold, but he was much stronger than her._ "Hey! What are you doing?" _she cried out in fear. Filch forced her onto the bed and lay on top pf her. His face came very close to her that the tickle of his long beard brushed along her green chest.

"I said turn it off!" Mona screamed in terror. Her crying became as loud as the younger version of her. Raphael and Michelangelo tried to straddle her, but she thrashed around so violently that she hit Mikey's nose and Raphael's face, resulting in her being dropped to the floor. Both boys held onto their faces in defeat.

"_If I can't have you, then I'll take part of you!" _ Filch got off of her and stood by the door so she wouldn't think about escaping. Free, Mona gathered herself on the top of the bed. Her knees were tucked into her as she hugged them. Modern Mona was screaming for it all to stop with her hands on her ears and her tears rolling down. Filch threw his shirt and his pants to the side and approached young Mona. Venus tried desperately to stop the illusion with little success. The noise was too much and her concentration was way off.

"_What are you doing? You're scaring me! Captain! Stop! Stop!"_

"I'm trying! Everybody just… STOP!" Venus' voice shattered with the illusion. The dream world had disappeared along with Venus' loud voice echoing along the sewer walls. Mona let go of everyone's hand to hold onto her own face. Her crocodile tears streamed down her face and slipped through the cracks of her fingers. Everyone stood horrified and shocked as they watched one of the toughest people they know break down so hard. Venus wrapped an arm around her sister once more to comfort her, but Mona violently slapped it away.

"I told you to stop!" she shouted. Her wet face was furious.

"I tried, didn't I?!" she argued back. The turtle girl couldn't possibly be responsible for their experience. Mona glared at her sister. Feeling the eyes on her, Mona turned on the terrapin boys. Their looks of terror and wondering were insulting to her after they had watched her suffering.

"Why are you looking at me?!" she demanded.

"Mona…" Mikey took a step forward, but before he could reach her, Mona took off running, heading back to the lair.

"You don't know what I've been through!" echoed. The turtle mutants felt horrible for their friend. Not only had they learned, but experienced the fear and emotion that had caused her internal pain. They held their heads down in silence, that is, until they heard more sobbing. The boys tilted their heads to the side to see little sister Venus begin to cry. Leonardo came over to her and held her tight. Venus took no time to return the hug, sobbing harder and louder as he rocked her silently.


	23. You Called Me Mona

Mona left the turtles to comfort her crying sister to handle her own as she ran away from it all. Everything came back to her, and it became all too real. The sights, the sounds, the fear and pain showered over her back, propelling her to run further. Upon wiping another hard current of salty tears running down her cheeks, she stumbled back into the lair. Mona knew she didn't have a surplus of places to go, so she rushed to the bathroom. Master Splinter was in the kitchen when she ran through. He called to her multiple times to ask what was troubling her, but she ignored the rat and hastily shut the bathroom door down.

The light green palm of her hand smeared the side of her face as she crouched down over the bathroom table and rested her head on the top of it. Every tear now had the chance to catch itself on the tabletop as she muffled her sobs into it. Every memory, every horrific moment played back in her mind, including the new memories she had acquired from the visual. Now, she knew she was indeed an orphan with two dead parents that she will never meet. She wished her parents had never went into the fire, and then she could live the normal life of a human being in New York instead of a mutant in hiding and wouldn't have to go through the traumatic event Filch put her through. The thought of it eased her crying, but she began to think of the outcomes of the consequences. If her parents hadn't died, she would have grown up homeless instead of the wealthy, yet simple life Chung I brought to her and her sister. Venus. She may not have survived if Mona didn't find her, or the government might have taken her away or Sacks would put her in his control. From either side, she learned that there was no perfect scenario. Her life will always have a terrible downside to it, no matter what would've happened. She continued to cry, but a hard knock pounded on the bathroom door. The loud, metallic noise annoyed the lizard lady so.

"Go Away!" she snapped, and then put her head back on the table.

"It's me, Sunshine. Open Up." It was Raphael and it surprised her. He probably just needs to go to the bathroom or something. _"Freaking selfish."_ She thought.

"I don't want to see anybody." She yelled. This time, there was no knock. From her invisible ears, she heard the bathroom door being lifted up. She brought her head up to see the big turtle by himself. She looked by his feet and noticed that she forgot to lock the bathroom door. "I thought I said I didn't want to see anybody!" She snapped, trying to shield her tear-stricken face with her arm.

"Then close your eyes." He ignored her as he pulled the bathroom door down. "What's going on, huh?" he asked. His big steps alerted her that he was going to where she was looking, so she put her face back down into the table. He didn't mind at all as he went over to the tub and leaned on it. One leg crossed over the other, along with his arms, Raphael knew he had to get comfortable if he was going to get anywhere with this talk.

Mona just sat there trying to contain the sobs that wanted to come out. Raphael could see as her stomach hiccupped with every sniffle.

"You don't know what it's like to have something precious to you taken from you before your eyes… by someone you hate." Mona somewhat whispered, trying to tell him that he couldn't help her because he doesn't understand. She heard him sigh.

"Yeah, I do." His choice of words urged her to look at him. She allowed him to only see one of her somewhat wet eye. Learning that she was interested, he continued. "Master Splinter was almost dead, and my brothers were taken away by the Shredder and left me behind." Past fears and pain from his past slowly took over his face, so he looked off to conceal any serious emotions that could overcome his own willpower. The lizard lady slowly let the rest of her face to catch up to her eye, resting the side of her head on her arm on the table.

"That's pretty bad, but at least you were able to get them back." A sigh escaped her dark green lips. "Raph, I was thirteen, I was a child. How could he have done that?" the consequence of crying began to take over her voice again when she croaked her question. Raphael could only shake his head.

"When a grown man gets interested in a little girl, somethin' ain't right." Growing more comfortable around him, Mona got her head off the table and turned her back on it to lean on it. She kept her feet close, scooping her knees into her arms.

"It just wasn't my virginity that was taken though." She looked up at him to see any interest that she should continue. His eyes widened a little, as if anything else could be troubling her, but they settled back down. Eventually, he gave her an encouraging nod for her to go on. "A couple weeks after Captain Filch… when he took advantage of me, I found out I was pregnant." She looked down at the ground beside her. Completely thrown off, the red clad turtle roughly pressed the side of his face until his hand pushed to the back of his neck. He wondered how much more of Mona's life could be messed up, but this really took the top of the list. "I refused to let him win. I knew the only reason he did it was to be entitled to our family estate, so the moment I found out, I immediately aborted." Now that topped the list of all worse possible things. He had to process how all this trash had happened to her and she made the decision to lose her baby at the age of thirteen. He went through puberty when he was around thirteen (It was a tough two years, alright), and it wasn't nearly as terrible as this.

"You got guts, Mona." He admitted. Mona looked away from the ground and over to his amber eyes.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What?"

"You called me Mona." Raphael nodded, although he knew exactly what he did.

"Yeah, it's your name."

"But… you've never called me Mona. What happened to 'Sunshine'?" she asked sincerely.

"Oh, her. Sunshine was some girl I didn't understand. Mona is a lot cooler." At the end, he gave her a little smile. After a quiet hiccup shook her, Mona smiled even wider.


	24. If You're Good Enough

"Jessie, I'm only doing this because you're my friend." Angel said under her hood. She and Jessie were walking on the dark sidewalk. The street lamps glow a nasty yellow, barely lighting the neighborhood. There was a warehouse fenced in with the lights on their side of the sidewalk. Various, mean looking people entered through the opening in the gate, passing by the man who stood guard at the entrance. He was dark skinned, decorated in baggy clothes, yellow sunglasses, a large red afro, and a big steel pole. When they both came up to the man, Jessie put three fingers up. Angel did the same and he let them pass.

"And because you know you're gonna like this. Trust me boo, you gon' like bein' a Purple Dragon." Jessie assured her. The two girls entered the large warehouse. There was a reasonably large amount of people meandering around. Most had either Mohawks or shaggy hairstyles with baggy and ripped clothing. They were also decorated in bright, contrasting colors accented with studs, chains, and tattoos.

"The dress code's a little whack tho." Angel commented as a freakishly large man walked past them with his entire face painted bright blue. How she wanted to laugh so hard, but for some reason, she believed he had hawk hearing that would end her existence. Jessie ushered her away from the groups of people to find an area of their own to talk.

"That's 'cause they street punks and stuff. We gon' be the only cholas on this side of the organization." The two girls moved their way through the ugly people, looking forward to the unsocial stack of industrial items in packaging on the left of the building.

"So, we cholas now?" Angel asked. Then, she learned on her friend's shoulder playfully and began to sing. "This is for the Cholas livin' la Vida loca!" Angel called in a very stereotypical Hispanic accent. Jessie laughed her off and joined in.

"Carmen's calls dot com!" Soon, the two girls sang "Lean like a Chola" a parody song to "Lean like a Cholo" in their little spot by themselves. After some time, a punk came over to their spot. Judging by his facial expressions, he didn't seem too friendly, and judging by the purple dragon tattooed on his face and crawling on his eye, this wasn't going to end well.

"Shut up! You're gonna get jumped dancin' and singin' around." He growled. His voice was as ugly as he was. Both his hair and slight beard hair were a disgusting green, and his head was shaved with only a short green ponytail on the back of his head. Unlike the others, he was dressed in grey and black vest, shirt, and jeans. Angel prepared herself to roll up on him, but Jessie pushed her back with a mysteriously nice smile.

"What's the fun of bein' a gangster if you can't have fun with it?" Jessie insisted. He smiled. Angel really wanted to ask what was going on, but she was still slightly afraid of what the older man might do if he decides to call up his posse. "This is my home-girl, Angel, that I've been talkin' about."

"'Sup." The man said bluntly.

"What's good?" Angel returned the same tone. Her eyebrow rose up as she scanned his from head to toe once more. Jessie put a rugged arm over her friend's shoulder.

"Boo, this is Sonny. He be runnin' us here." The man nodded in approval in how Jessie had addressed him. Knowing the somewhat friendly ties between him and her friend did lift her guard partially. Angel knew better than to trust somebody so quickly, even if someone she knew was close to them.

"Lookin' to be a Purple Dragon huh?" Sonny asked critically. He leaned over to view Angel more closely, in which she responded by backing up slightly, asking for her personal bubble space. Since she knew her friend so well, Jessie stepped in front of Angel, creating a barrier between her and the man.

"More of a test run, ya know. But I think after a little raid she gon' be all over it." She winked over her shoulder after explaining. Angel raised both of her eyebrows, silently criticizing the "fun" of becoming a gangster.

"You sure she can hang?" He challenged her.

"She hangs with me, right?" Jessie retorted. He stared at the two girls for a while, petting his small piece of beard with his index finger and thumb.

"Alright. Come with us when we rob a little store downtown tonight. Then, we'll see if you're good or bad, Angel." There was that challenging tone again. Internally, Angel wished his demeanor wasn't so childish. Sure, she was childish herself, but it was because she was, but Sonny… that was grade-school childish. Just like he arrived, he left with no warning and left the two girls to their own devices.

"Was that a challenge?" The short Latina in purple whipped her head around to face her friend. Every single braid in her hair smacked the side of her face with a slight sting behind each one.

"I think so." The friend played along with her fake annoyance. Angel began to whip her head and point in various directions.

"He better watch hisself or Imma be on WorldStar tomorrow!" Her empty threat left Jessie crying from laughter.

"You loca!" Jessie called. Her words then triggered a response after Angel began to sing their song once more. Like a good friend, Jessie joined in.

"All up in the hood, you might see

Locas lookin' good, crazy

Find 'em at the car show, or on the streets

Or their favorite hangout, the swap meets…" The two continued singing, tacitly hyping themselves up for the raid they were going on that night.

The retirement of the long string of antique stores in downtown New York were dead of color as the gang of gnarly street punks traveled by pack down the seemingly haunted street. Excluding Angel, Sonny, and Jessie, five other young adults snuck around with them as they searched for their next potential victim. Stores down these streets were usually targeting older women with clothing, fabric stores, and décor, yet, they stumbled upon an antique shop full of vintage items. As they poured their tools on the ground, Angel took the time to look into the window of the store and was baffled. A carousel horse was in the window and was tagged $9000 because it was a "hand painted" horse that once belonged to a 1940s carousel. Besides the horse, there was much cooler and shinier objects of display and she imagined how much those must be worth.

Angel took her gaze of the window and saw two of the posse handling crowbars. The two men wedged them into the metal gate that secured the front door. With the dark rust settled on the bars, the two men were able to keep a good grip as they pried the gate wide open, denting it where they had pulled. One of them reached out to turn the knob of the door, but the owner had locked it.

"Clutch time, Angel." Sonny bent over to pick up a lowly, brown brick set on the ground. "Think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" asking, he handed the brick to her. Angel looked at it with caution, not knowing whether or not she should break the glass window. Jessie nodded her head for her to go on. The voice in her head told her that it was wrong, but it also said that anything she steals she can sell and get some free cash. A mean smile turned on her frown, clutching the brick even tighter in her grip.

"Oh, yeah! I be sippin' on that juice, too!" With a quiet heave, she hurled the brick into the glass, shattering it into multiple pieces. Lucky for them, the alarm wasn't set, which meant they were able to take what they please in a longer amount of time.

Instead of taking on the merriment of her friend and the others of grabbing the variously expensive items off of the vulnerable store's shelves, Angel stood watch. From her post, she could see the enjoyment of others stealing easily and stuffing anything into their own bags. Even the sight of Jessie having fun stuffing pretty jewelry that she liked or retro clothes shifted her. The store was half empty when they all decided to leave and go home with their goods. One of them lead the group outside the back door, as to not risk walking back outside where they came and get caught. Angel held the door open for the rest of the gang who were overloaded with goods in their arms. Sonny was the last to leave, but he stopped Angel before going through.

"Nice work, kid." His praising was not full of heart. "Keep rollin' with us, and, if you're good enough, we'll let you in our little organization." He then threw a bag of money at her, which she took with great surprise. Was all this meant for her to keep? Didn't he just smash up that register so he could have it? No, he gave it to her. If that guy gave her that just for coming, imagine how much real money he has already stolen from past robberies... Imagine how much money she could steal. The voice inside her told her that it was wrong to leave with that bag all to herself, but she told it to 'Shut Up' because holding all that money felt good. Never had she had close as much in her possession. Maybe stealing was her way of getting payback for her previously cruddy life and deserved her chance of true happiness. Jessie may have been right about this organization, and Sonny did say that if she kept doing this, this thing that made her feel this good; she would be a Purple Dragon permanently and steal even more. The idea tickled Angel all the more.


	25. Immobile

"I mean it, lets rock-n-roll!" The leader in blue shouted by the sewer hatch in the dojo. He was accompanied by Venus and Donatello, who eagerly stood next to him, ready to go. Coming in from the jam room, Mikey stopped under the arch that connected it to the dojo.

"Brah, no. Ya gotta do it like this." He turned his body towards their bedroom and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Raph, you 'bout to get left!" he shouted loudly with the deepest voice he could possibly create in hopes to make his bigger brother jump. Almost immediately, Raphael appeared in the jam room. His feet hastily plodded on the cement as he walked and slumped his shoulders.

"I don't like running!" he whined, pushing past his little brother. Leonardo rolled his eyes routinely.

"It's not running, Raph. It's jogging!" He knew all too well that someone was going to whine about jogging. Raphael came around the dojo with Michelangelo shuffling behind him.

"I'm too big to be running around anyways."

"An active turtle is a healthy turtle." Donatello added as he opened the hatch. Raphael looked at the ladder irritably. He then rushed to grab the hatch with a good leap and pulled himself up. Before letting anyone else jump after him, he stayed crouched by the entrance. He kept a finger up and plastered on a serious face that stared at each turtles'.

"Don't people say slow and steady wins the race? If I'm right, imma walk!" The rest whined for him to get out of the way. Clearly outvoted, he grunted and walked away to let everyone else jump up. Donatello followed behind him, then Mikey. As a gentleman, Leonardo insisted Venus would go before him. She took the gesture kindly, but before jumping, she caught sight of her sister. Mona came out of the bathroom and was trying to head to the living room unnoticed. Leonardo noticed her too.

"Mona," He called. Her head lifted up slightly, but she didn't turn her back from him. "ya wanna go jogging with us?"

"No." she mumbled softly enough for him to just barely hear. Green, scaly arms grasped onto her elbows as she walked away silently into the living room.

"Well, she's still bummed." Mikey commented when she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Maybe if we get a move on, it will give her some quality alone time." Donatello insisted. Venus nodded in agreement, but hated the fact that Mona was still broken up from the day earlier.

"Not too long tho'." Raphael put a toothpick in-between his jaws. "I don't wanna come back with the pad crashed and Master Splinter missing." Donatello bumped his arm into Raph's, who felt nothing about it. Leonardo only shook his head for his insensitivity towards Venus and Mona. He leaped onto the ledge and slowly closed up the hatch.

"Load up in the van guys." He called out as they treaded through the sewer.

"What reason do we have to leave the sewers and drive to another to go jogging?" Venus asked. The four looked at her incredulously. Donatello was the only one capable to clue her in.

"Easy. Different scenery."

"I still don't understand." Raphael slowed down from the front to walk beside her and Donatello. He leaned only slightly, and his large shoulder was already bumping against hers as he explained.

"Hey, if you grew up in these sewers, you'll wanna go see other ones."

"I don't know what I've been told!"

**"Leo's act is getting old!" **The three brothers shouted after Leonardo, who jogged against all of them. Unsure how to follow along with their chants, Venus kept her laughter to herself and kept up with a steady jog between Leo and Mikey.

"Hide in the dark, stay out of sight!"

"I definitely earned some pizza tonight." Mikey whined. His jogging stature easily slumped forward, trying to prove how tired he was so it would end.

"Sound off!"

"This is lame!" Answered Donatello.

"Sound off!"

"Can we stop?!" Raphael asked from behind.

"Sound off!"

"Seriously, can we stop?!" Immediately, Mikey gave up the jog and plopped forward on his face as protest. Thankful, Raphael caught up to him and his breath. The three leaders stopped and came back to their fallen comrade.

"Leo, can we go home now?" The tallest brother asked to the still moving Leonardo. He checked his watch. "We've jogged approximately 7.4 miles." Leo stopped his movements and slowly paced up and back the distance between his crew to cool off.

"Y'know, thousands of people run 27 mile marathons by choice. Why can't I get you to jog at least 10 miles a week?" The leader's comment earned moans from his ninjas.

"Yeah? I wanna see them runnin' with the extra 100 lbs on their backs." Raphael wanted to laugh, but a cramp in his side stopped him from doing so. This was one of the reasons he hated running. He always gets stomach cramps for some reason.

"Well, I for one am thoroughly enjoying the workout." Venus said with a smile as she stretch one of her legs out by pulling one behind her. Raphael laughed, but only shortly.

"Great. Lady Leo enjoys running"

"No fair! You're like half our body weight!" Mikey complained his face no longer on the floor. Venus sassily put her hands on her hips.

"Not my fault I have a petite, feminine shape." She argued.

"And with you, yo shape is 'pear' baby!" The baby exclaimed, using his hands to demonstrate the concept of a curvy female body.

"Pear?" She asked, totally unsure why he was comparing her to a fruit. Still hunched over next to him, Raph made sure he gave him a good warning kick while he was still on the ground.

"Hey Raph, what'dya mean 'Lady Leo'?" Raphael straightened himself out as his older brother approached him. He saw it awkwardly how concerned Leo looked at him.

"Her mask is blue." He stated plainly, unsure why it was so hard for Leo to see it in the first place. The leader's eyes were slightly surprised as he back off from his brother's bubble.

"Oh."

"I-got-a-pain-in-my-chest-and-I-can't-breathe!" The orange turtle was still down on the floor, holding his chest with one arm and breathing overdramatically. Unhappy about it, Leonardo gave in to their wishes.

"Okay Mikey. I'm callin' off the jog." Instanteously, the young turtle leaped off the ground and planted a kiss on the oldest's cheek.

"I love you, man!" he exclaimed. Leo peeled him off abruptly. Raphael applauded.

"That's what I call leadership."

"I could go for another zap!" The female turtle proposed.

"Uh, it's 'lap'." Donatello corrected her. Venus acknowledged it and nodded.

"And no, you don't." Raphael insisted as he pushed her the way back to the van that Donatello was summoning with its remote.

"Do we get to come out yet? I've been stuck in here for a month!"

"Calm down my friend. They'll let us out soon." Jonathan Ellis assured his partner in the pod beside him. Over a course of time, his friend wasn't the same. Yes, he sounded like Jazz, he acted like Jazz, but he no longer looked like Jazz. His human features were contorted into the form of a humanoid pig. He was far larger and taller than he was before. His clothing ripped off of him as he grew, so their clothes were replaced with the robes doctors would give their patients. Jonathan was no longer himself either. While Jazz only grew so much, Jonathan grew even bigger than him as he took on the looks of the magnificent white rhino. His head was large, and his horn seemed even larger, even though it wasn't nearly as large as the ratio of a normal rhino in attention to his ability to get around.

"And you've only been cooking for a week." Baxter Stockman was sitting before them as the only one on the computer, analyzing their bodies. "We need to make sure that you will function properly after we let you out of the pod."

"Why should I believe what you have to say anyways?" Jazz wagged his head, still unfamiliar with the drag of his snout. Stockman looked up from the screen. Jazz was staring down his soul when he did.

"I'll get you out soon, Jazz." He promised.

"Naw, man. I ain't Jazz no more. Jazz don't look like this. I'm a d*mn pig!"

"Warthog. Much more ruthless and cunning than a pig."

"Call me Pumbaa!" the thug cried out. Immoral, he let his head drop as he tried to patiently wait to get out.

Moments later, Stockman gave to OK to release them. A team of female scientists waited equally in from of both of their pods with a contraption made up of metal bars. The pod doors opened, blasting a short burst of air into their faces. Jazz admired the feeling of it going through his still maintained hair, unlike Ellis who had lost his.

"Alright, Mr. Rollins, just make your best effort to make it to the walker. You aren't used to your form and your legs will feel shaky after their days of unuse." One of the scientists instructed as she pushed the overly huge walker towards him.

"Pumbaa knows how to walk. Get that crutch outta my way." He waved his arm to get them back, which felt good from not being held into those cylinders. He took in a deep breath. "One small step and-." Attempting his first step, Jazz failed miserably once he found out he was on the floor.

"Your crutch Mr. Rollins." The female scientist offered again. Already using his own crutch, Ellis coached him as he tried to walk over.

"Come on my friend. I'm using my crutch too. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"A'ight, a'ight, hand it over." Jazz hastily picked himself off of the ground. He felt the wetness of his nose peel off the floor as he slowly climbed up the bars of the walker and tried to stand. His feet shuffled a little. "Whew. Them hooves don't feel like feet."

"My feet are gone. They are pads now." Jazz looked down as Jonathan's feet. They looked alien for they were a concoction of toeless, grey feet.

"Well, look at that." They really just grossed him out, but now the man had a sharp horn on his face. It was too early to start. "That's pretty cool Unicorn man."

"I am a rhino." He corrected him matter-of-factly.

"My bad, you got the one horn so I assumed." Jazz's words slurred into a grumble and quickly hand gestures trying to dismiss him.

"I forgive you."

"How do you guys feel?" Stockman approached them with his clipboard, pencil in hand.

"Betrayed, fooled, punked." Stockman rolled his eyes at Jazz's answer.

"My legs hurt, but other than that, I feel good." Jonathan's response brought Stockman back to his content outer shell.

"Can you guys do anything native to your given animal?"

"Given? I was forced." The pig announced.

"Ellis, can you grunt?"

"Let me see." Seeing he no longer had to reach into the back of his throat, Jonathan Ellis easily gave Stockman a worthy grunt.

"Very impressive, authentic." Stockman commented as he wrote it down on his side of the paper. Ellis smiled with his new rhino face.

"Thank you, sir."

"Could you also toss your head around comfortably? With the massive size of your head and horn, we need to make sure your neck is accumulated for it." Before he finished his sentence, Ellis began to shake his head in a random pattern.

"Okay, okay, okay, stop now. Please stop."

"Sorry." He apologized sadly.

"Seems your neck is good. How about you Rollins?"

"I'm a pig, I can squeal." He quickly gave him a quick squeal before Stockman could say anything else. "My head tossing is in line. Look," then he shook his head three times. "My tail's flailing around." Jazz slowly turned around for him to see so he could hurry along this checkup and continue being a pout.

"Hey, mine too." Ellis turned around, watching his new switch tail flail about.

"You boys are looking good." Stockman assured as he wrote more on the clipboard.

"They sure do." A man placed a hand on Stockman's shoulder.

"Evening Mr. Sacks." Stockman acknowledged him, not taking his head away from the board in his hands.

"Stockman. You're work shines as always." He commented as he stared down his two new specimens. Jazz glared at Sacks, but earned nothing but a smile from him. " Please, take them away to get reacquainted with themselves." He asked the female scientists. They all followed his orders and ushered the two to another room. As they were being pushed out, Jazz never stopped staring at Sacks, who returned his stare.

"They're very healthy and their abnormalities are not interfering with any of the motion or thinking processes." Stockman's findings brought Sacks back to their conversation.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. I've been talking with the Master and he has come up with a plan that he would like to put into action immediately unless those two are ready." Stockman pointed out his findings to him with the eraser on his pencil.

"Shouldn't be long at all as long as they're walking and interacting."

"Good. I want all hands on deck to help those two build up their strength to go against those teenagers."

"I wouldn't underestimate those teens after the last time."

"True, but we will guarantee that next time will be their **last **time."

Meanwhile, Jazz and Jonathan were taken into a small room with bins of large clothing that the Foot could find that could possibly fit the two. The scientists had left them and were finally together by themselves.

"Oooh, this vest looks tight. Maybe if I put this chain her'- I guess the only perks in this job are the free clothes." Jazz had ransacked the bins on one side of the room, leaving Jonathan to search on the other side. The new pig had already disrobed out of his hospital robe and traded it for a pair of black, distressed jeans.

"Look what I picked out." Jazz turned around to see Jonathan. The rhino had a pair of tan cargo pants with a belt, followed by combat boots, and old styled pilot hat and goggles with an ill fitting tank top. Jazz couldn't help but snort.

"Man that shirt looks like it came from Baby GAP." Jonathan shrugged.

"If you think so." Jazz's laughter stopped, but the smile on his face stayed. Now, he was ready to start making fun of him.

"Maybe it's not the shirt; it's probably that rhino belly on you." He pointed out with a cloven finger, which was now one of four on each hand. Ellis looked down at his showing stomach. It was a large grey mass with creases on the side, not associated with fat content, but through a rhino's characteristics.

"Yeah, it's pretty big." He smiled. Jazz's face dropped. He leaned on the wall beside him.

"Man, I'm making fun of you and you ain't gonna fire back?"

"Nope."

"You ain't mad at all?"

"No. I think you're really funny." Something wasn't right about this Rhino.

"Ok. I got stuck in this for not following orders and bashing a prison guard on the head. What you get in this for?" Jazz asked, trying to comprehend this madness.

"I volunteered. Remember?"

"Naw, man. Like, how did you get in the Foot in the first place? Imma thug, a real thug, y'know. What can you do? You a decoy or somethin'." Jazz asked.

"I think they let me in because of this." Jonathan grabbed the bag that they had given him. It was probably a bag of his belongings like how they gave Jazz's back. The bag was large, but it was explainable as he grabbed straps of ammo out of it and pulled the two across his chest like Rambo. He reached back in and pulled out small explosives, such as grenades and stuffed them into the pockets of his cargo pants. Lastly, he took out a machine gun and put the strap over his shoulder. Jazz squealed in disbelief.

"You're my new partner!"


	26. I Can Do Whatever I Want

The sewer hatch opened, creaking somewhat loudly as Raphael practically slammed it against the concrete wall.

"We home!" he shouted as he jumped down into the dojo. An array of mutant turtles spilled out from the hole, grunting as their feet hit the floor.

"I'm going to make me a bowl of rice. Ya'll want any?" Leonardo proposed, leading the pack into the kitchen.

"What kind of rice?" The youngest asked.

"White rice." Michelangelo doubled back at his offer.

"Imma heat up some frozen burritos. Who wants one?" Two other large hands darted up quickly in the air. Their pleased faces brought a grin to Michelangelo because they agreed with him and not their leader.

"That's not healthy at all. It totally defeats the purpose of jogging." Leonardo retorted.

"Hey! We've been feeding off your food for two days. So, when sensei comes back from shopping, we're gonna eat whatever the heck we want." Leonardo scolded his red-banded brother once they entered the kitchen. He opened the cabinet as reached for the small bag of white Jasmine rice and put it next to pot that had taken out.

"It'll be nice to taste something other than air." Donatello joked, earning the laughter of the majority. Leo, still disapproving, shook his head.

"You want anything, Venus?" he asked, hoping to keep someone on his health kick for the day. She sat at the counter next to Raphael, who was taking much of the counter space with his big arms. He happily leaned over the counter, telling Mikey how many burritos to heat up.

"Not sure, but I'm going to check on Mona." Venus slid off the chair, in which she accidentally hit shells with Raphael and went on to look for her sister, leaving the four guys to continue fighting about their food choices.

Her sister wasn't in the living room from where they left her. The invisible cavities of Venus' ear heard shuffling in their bedroom and followed it. Rounding the corner, the archway swiped around the image of Mona Lisa searching for something. Satisfied that she had found a sweatshirt of hers, she put it in her duffle bag along with other items of hers that didn't belong in her bag. Some of the items already had a place to stay in the room. Their accessories, clothing, and other belongings lived in the metal baskets of theirs just like the guy's, so why was she putting it all in her bag?

"Mona, what's all this?" Venus asked. Not too far from Mona was Venus' duffle bag, which was sitting wide open on Donatello's bed, away from its usual spot in the far corner of the room.

"Pack up. The next plane to China is in a couple hours." Mona explained nonchalantly. The female turtle shook her head.

"Whoa, wait. China? Are we visiting the village for a couple days? Maybe checking on the magicians to see how they are coping with the absence of Chung I?" she asked, confused of their situation. Mona stopped packing, only for a moment to sigh, then continued.

"No. This isn't working out, living here. We're moving back home." The female turtle advanced to the purple bed where her stuff was. Mona hadn't put anything in it yet, which left her to do the rest. Instead of packing like she was told, Venus stared at it.

"But this is home." her heart began to feel like fire in fear of leaving.

"Home is where the heart is." Her answer did not satisfy her heart, yet, it made her grow irritated.

"So we must stay." Venus reasoned. Mona's packing picked up pace.

"Venus, you are young and wouldn't understand that we are a burden to our hosts."

"What are you talking about?" Venus tried to laugh about the subject. "Splinter says that we may stay for as long as we want. Im sure that means we can live here permanently." Surely Mona was just thinking last second thoughts. She never liked to impose upon people, unless they were rude and deserved it. Mona stopped her packing. The notion sparked Venus with joy.

"One should not assume. Chung I taught us that one." Her words brought Venus back down, but not too far.

"He also said strong emotions can be a cloak over reality." Venus countered. Monna's expression tensed up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She whipped her head around quickly, her hair acting like a ribbon when it did. If Venus didn't know any better, she would have caught the accidental slip of Mona's dagger eyes. As much as she wanted to match her look, Venus knew better to get Mona on her side, since she was her guardian next to Splinter. So, she took a good breath. She knew what must be really bothering her sister and causing her such rash actions. Venus placed her three-fingered hand gently on top of her sister's. Mona looked down at it suspiciously, unsure why the emotion of the room has turned so quickly from indifferent packing to a slow, seemingly sad condition just from that hand placed on hers. As much as she said it before, Venus repeated herself.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for the visions to prolong like that and have you relive those memories." She said most sincerely. Despite her sincerity, Mona removed her hand from under hers. Her little sister gasped on the inside.

"Lets not talk about that right now." Her words were smushed together and she immediately returned to packing with a vigorous pace. "Just make sure all of your stuff is put away. I'll tell Splinter that we're leaving soon." She had ignored Venus' apology, which made her even angrier for Mona's childish-ness.

"But what about the boys? Shouldn't they know too?" Mona almost didn't recognize her sister's voice since she had elevated it with such deep pitch and demanding tone.

"No." Her stern voice took over. "It's none of their business. We've bothered them enough with our problems. And that's another thing." Her voice elevated even more, now she was yelling. "We lived here with them for about a month and a half and they know more about our business than the people from our village."

"We do sleep in the same room." Venus murmured off to the side.

"Yeah. No privacy." Mona answered, bothered by what she had heard.

"We can get along." Mona hurriedly got up from the red bed from where Venus was and went about looking around the room. "I should at least stay." The lizard lady stopped herself mid-bend. "I feel very comfortable in my new home and would rather live here as I continue to grow. You on the other hand may live in China without me." Mona lifted herself from her position. Did her little sister just propose that she could leave without her, that Mona Lisa would live the rest of their days alone in China while she lived here in the New York sewers? Never could Mona have been prepared from being separated from her sister.

"No Venus. You can't stay."

"I don't need your approval." Venus abruptly got up from the bed and headed for the room exit as an act of defiance. Mona turned around quickly. Why was her sister being such a brute now?  
"But you need me to sleep at night." Mona shot at her. Venus stopped herself from leaving and turned to face her angered lizard sister.  
"I'll get over that, I'm not going to be by your side all the time. About time I got started."  
"Doing what?" Mona asked, playing herself as a victim. "Before all of this we were going to live quiet lives in the village, furthering our training." The trigger word sent a jolt through Venus. How dare she say such a lie?  
"Don't tell me you were training." Her voice became more menacing than it has ever been as she continued. "You used to be the princess of the sarujin before you quit."  
"Stop Venus." Mona demanded, but the young turtle continued, advancing her way back to face her.  
"What happened to you?"  
"You know what happened." Mona grumbled.  
"When I was little, I idolized you, I wanted to be you,but now I see who you truly are. You are a coward. Running away from your problems and assuming everything will be okay as long as your little sister follows you like a dog!" Now, she was yelling at her. Venus never knew she could build up the courage to speak to Mona in such an act of defiance that it surprised her, but she had to admit it. It felt pretty good to let it all out.  
"I never thought of you like that! You're my sister Venus!"  
"I also thought that word meant something too." the turtle girl muttered. Mona's face dropped. From the corners of her eyes, water began to gather but didn't fall. Her eyes became red.  
"What is with you?" she cried. "Have you been hanging out with Raphael? You're starting to get his swollen head."

"No, but I should more often." she muttered once more. This became annoying. This was way past annoying. Mona couldn't believe Venus' actions that she knew that being here was influencing her to be this way.  
"Pack your things, we are going back." She whispered, giving Venus a stern, brown eyed stare.  
"To what lives Mona? We were nothing until we came here. We can be heroes here and useless masters back home." Venus wailed.  
"China is home, we don't belong here." Why was her sister not listening? Michelangelo was right. Mona had kept her so close for so long that she wanted to restrict her thinking to her own.  
"Mona, this is insane! Do you even hear yourself?!"  
"Gullibility is the enemy. It makes you believe the inevident! It blinds you and children are full of it!"  
"I'm not a child anymore! I will be fully grown soon!" Venus retorted with crossed arms.  
"I wasn't much younger than you when I made the biggest mistake in my life! I'm just keeping you safe!" Instead of letting her sister do so, Mona began to look her Venus' belongings. Catching onto what was happening, Venus strode over and grabbed her clawed hand harshly by the wrist, causing her to let go of Venus' old toy doll. Shocked, Mona gasped from the turtle's sudden act of violence.

"Yeah, from fun and life! Life is full of risks and that's okay because the fun part is figuring it out. The turtles were the only ones that taught me that." Mona abruptly shook her hand off of her. She began to lightly rub her wrist.  
" I believe I should thank those boys for corrupting your sound mind."  
"Those BOYS didn't corrupt me. Their risky yet colorful lives have unlocked my mind that was under your lock and key! Seems poor Mei Pei Chi can't survive without big sister Mona to come and save the day."  
"I don't want your life to be full of sorrow and worry! Why do you hate me for that?!" She screamed.  
"And who said I wanted your protection? I'm better off calling my own shots now, so get used to it!" Venus returned with the same desperation.  
"You aren't ready!" Mona poked a finger into Venus' chest with each word. Her sister violently slapped it away, causing it to throb.

"Says you!"  
"Last time!" Mona yelled. "Pack your things! We are going back to China!"  
"No, you don't belong here." Venus pointed a big finger at her. "Or at least you act like you don't." From then, she could see Mona shake from rage. Her mind wanted to fight so much more. 

"Fine, I don't care anymore!" She finally exploded. "You can stay here to be a rowdy, ruthless turtle but i'm going back to where we belong! In China!" Hesitantly, Mona marched over to her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. The lizard lady brushed past Venus without care.  
"Good, I don't need you anyways." Venus told her as she passed.  
"You guys enjoyed the show?" Mona when she immediately left the thin "sanctuary" of the room to go set her bag by the dojo for an immediate pickup when her plane came. When she asked, Venus could hear the mish mash of voices no longer hiding behind the wall with rice bowls and burritos in hand.

"Naw."

"No, um… we were just."

"We didn't mean to…"

"I was just heading to the bathroom." They all came up with their vague excuses.

Venus stayed in the bedroom. The four boys came in to see her. She sat down in Donnie's bed, slouched over her knees. Leonardo kneeled in front of her, ready to give her a good pep talk if she wanted one. Mikey set himself next to her. One sad smiled look from her was his cue to give her a nice bear hug. Venus' smile became more genuine when he wrapped his big arms around her.

"You know you're always welcome with us." Leonardo assured her. Raphael and Donatello nodded. Michelangelo let go of his grip on her and presented her what was in his hand.

"I made you a burrito if you want it." he offered the cheap mexican food in a paper towel. Venus took it graciously.

"I want to stay. Hopefully this new family will be more whole and unbroken like my last one." The boys tried to avoid agreeing with her and gifted Venus with their presence and support. Although Venus was enjoying their company, her lime eyes never left the mutant lizard moving about the lair, disconnecting herself from the life she had already left behind so quickly.


	27. Knock Knock

Within a few hours into the night, the lair was completely dark. Only the faded colors of the neon signs and dim light in the kitchen was left on to help anyone to get through the night with little disturbance, but no one was out of bed. Every mutant was in their beds, with the exception of Mikey in the living room and Mona. She made sure everyone went to sleep before her so she could sleep on the floor with a few blankets covering her and her bag serving as a pillow so she wouldn't have to share a bed with her good for nothing sister. It was also easier to leave when her plane came in when she was slumbering in the Jam room. To most, her lack of presence was undetected. To all, but one.

It wasn't the first time Venus slept without Mona by her side, but it was the first time her soul knew that Mona was being disconnected from her. She wasn't exactly sure if Mona Lisa was still in the lair. All through the night, she continued to turn and wake at every hour. It was around 3 am now, and Venus was staring up at the ceiling, letting her legs spill out of the bed and her arms behind her head. Instead of stars, she counted the possible cracks in the concrete ceiling. Insomnia was taking over as her wake-spells ranged from a minute to thirty.

_"Why am I here?"_ she asked in her thoughts. A couple months ago, she and her family lived merrily in rural China as respective magicians. Chung I died of old age. That couldn't be avoided. He himself said that he didn't want to be saved, even if she didn't know exactly what to do. He told them to go live with Splinter in New York. Amazingly out of that deal, things seemed to get better when she gained a new father and four brothers overnight. Adoption to city life was in order, but life was perfect with surprises at every corner. Who could've guessed that the influences of modern culture slowly changed her without her knowing would have caused a ripple between her and the sister she was raised by. Not to mention the dark past she brought upon them to cause her sister to leave. Her new family was bigger, but it cost the loss of an individual. Her reflections ran through her mind, hoping her thinking would lull her to sleep.

The sounds stroke at her heart with a start. Crisp noises of an alarm with the sounds of crickets aiding it hit their lair like a bomb. The three boys in the room jumped from their slumber, trying to register the new sound.

"Guys!?" They heard Mikey yell from the living room. Instantly, the four mutants jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Mikey had jumped into the chair. It slid over to the monitors, but he was just shy of passing the keyboard. They all stared into the monitors that turned on due to the trip wires. Familiar masked men flooded down the sewer with their weapons of choice.

"Told you we should'a upgraded the place!" Raphael shouted, and then turned to sprint to the dojo to get their weapons before they even thought to blow it up.

"I wouldn't think they would come back!" Donatello shouted back. Mona had appeared by their side with Splinter beside her. Venus looked over at her, but Mona paid no mind.

"Where are they coming in?" she asked. Donatello traced a finger to the bottom of one of the screens.

"The hatch." He turned over to the returning Raphael. He threw his staff at him. Donatello gripped it in his hands, his finger ready to push the extension button.

"Quickly! We must go at once my sons!" Splinter suggested. He grabbed onto Raphael's arm, but his son didn't move.

"What happened to defending our home?" He asked urgently.

"We can not simply hold the hatch closed. They will come in at any angle. The only reason we have these alarms are to alert us to leave!" he tugged even harder on his son's arm. Raphael continued to stay put.

"Mona, take Master Splinter." Raphael asked. His father shook his head in disbelief. He knew what his sons were trying to do, but couldn't let them.

"Take him far away in the sewers. Do not let them find you. Now go!" Leonardo ordered, firmly grasping his katanas when they made contact with his ready palms. Splinter remained shocked, his face frozen with fear and doubt. Mona had to grab his paw to gain any ground from where he stood.

"Come, Splinter." Mona asked as she pulled him away. Resisting to move, he pulled back against her.

"No, I forbid you to fight." He ordered. His skinny finger was pointed directly at his children, who were also distraught from their own decision. Leonardo took a step in his father's direction. His gesture lured the rest of his troop to follow, surrounding the rat with those he loved before he left.

"We can hold'em this time. We're ready, remember?" Raphael argued softly, but his body language was impatient to the Foot soldiers barging in at any second. Mona began to reach down to Splinter, holding her arms out.

"Yeah, I wanna live so-." Instead of a hug, her arms slipped under his dainty feet and the other hauled him up to rest his back on it. To avoid further rejection, Mona hastily carried Splinter away from the lair, taking the route that Vern and April use.

"Keep sensei safe." Venus pleaded when Mona was through the door. She turned around for only a second, but hastily closed the door behind them.

"So, what's the plan fearless?" asked Raphael. He faced the direction of the hatch with fearlessness. Venus knew that he was always the one wanting to fight constantly, but the intensity of his facial features was like no other. Leonardo only took a couple seconds to hatch out his plan.

"Let them in."

"What kind'of plan is that?!" Michelangelo squealed.

"If we let them in and silence the alarm, we can ambush them easier."

"Then, we turn the tables on their own ambush plot." Donatello added for further explanation. His eldest brother nodded. He began dancing around in front of them, forcing out his orders so they could be followed quickly.

"Everybody hide! Venus, you're with me!" In moments, the group dispersed in the opposite direction. Donatello took shelter in a small crevice in Splinters' quarters, against the wall of radios. Across from him, in a separate, three walled quarter where their skate ramp was placed, Leo was ushering Venus inside its base. It was the only place big enough for at least the two of them to hide. Leonardo had to back into its wooden boards and closed the black drape that hid them. Raphael, as brave as he was, looked for a hiding place in the dojo. Instead of having to hide his eyes from the Foot, he wanted to see them come in, but had to find a place where they couldn't see him. Reluctantly, he pulled back an unused hatch. Whisking away the ghostly webs irritated him while he shoved himself into the hole. Once he was in, he gripped the hatch tightly and quickly pulled it towards him, but not so much that it would make suspicious noises. Pressured so early in the morning, Michelangelo suffered a mini heart attack trying to find him a spot to hide. As big as he was, there was no real places to hide. The lair served as their hiding spot, but now they had to hide **in **it. In a desperate attempt to hide, he grabbed all the blankets and pillows from the four beds and put them over him like a mountain of fluff in his bed. He tried to still himself in the warm cocoon, but it was too late. Foot soldiers opened the hatch in a blaze of fury. They stood at the hatch entrance, opening fire in the dojo. Bullets bounced off the concrete and into the ditch below. They began to pour out of the hatch. Some looked confused, while others looked about them cautiously.

"The alarm turned off." One of them spoke. Another soldier began to walk around the dojo. Raphael could see his dark black shoes stop beside the hatch in which he was hiding in. He tried to keep his breathing shallow and stared at him.

"Search the place!" he ordered. The many Foot soldiers stepped around their home cautiously. Raphael had avoided them completely. They had gone through the living room and didn't suspect the three hiding in there.

"I don't think they here." One said after searching in their kitchen.

"What d'ya mean 'they ain't here'!?"

"They ain't here!"

"Then, where they at then?"

"Do I look like the Turtle man?" he asked with an irritated attitude. The other tried to back off and went the opposite direction.

"They're probably out? What we gonna do now? I'm not going back to Sacks and tell him that they're not home!" One asked another standing in the living room. He thought for a moment.

"Look, we can set some traps and some cameras from the vans, so the next time they do come back, we'll get'em." He explained. The other nodded in agreement.

"A'ight, Lavazzo."

"Grab some cameras in the van." The soldier gathered some searchers and headed back to their van. "Tell them boys we don't need their assistance!" Lavazzo added after them.

In a few moments, the soldiers with cameras passed by Raphael. He was judging for the best time to jump on them, but he knew he had to wait for the right moment. So, he let them pass.

"Where should they go?" A soldier lifted up the camera for him to see.

"One in each room. That guy's already putting one in that room that looks like the living room. So, you go put it in there." Lavazzo pointed to a room with multiple neon signs and racks of hats. The soldier shrugged and walked into their bedroom.

"Mikey." Venus whispered after seeing where he had pointed. Leo turned around to quiet her down politely and quickly pulled the curtain back as a soldier proceeded towards them.

The soldier headed into their bedroom. At first, he was a little wierded out by it. The room was so youthful and messy that he felt a little bad for tricking such young children, yet, he liked his paycheck more than that, but he still felt bad. Upon looking for a place to mount the camera, he peered over at the blanket and pillow mess.

"Boys." He laughed. "Must be tryin' to make their beds." Then, he tried to reach up to one of the hat racks.

By now, Raphael couldn't wait anymore. If he did, more cameras would be installed and they might forget where they are. A rogue soldier came down from the hatch and walked past him. Raphael let out a haunting groan to capture his attention. The man heard it, but he passed it off as the sound of a septic tank. And eerie creak hurt his ears. When he turned around, one of the hatches had opened itself. He approached it cautiously. He was unarmed, or at least he kept his gun at his side as he approached the hatch. Soldiers in the living room heard his screams, but it was too late when they turned to see one of them thrown clear across their dojo.

"Surprise Motha-Chucker!" Mikey sprang from his hiding place. The man in there had already finished installing the camera and was sitting in one of the other beds to take a break. He quickly jumped up, scared out of his mind, but Mikey was quick to knock him out.

"It's them!" Lavazzo screamed for all to hear as they withdrew their weapons. Leo and Venus sprang from their spot, and with the help from Donatello, they took out a good amount of unsuspecting soldiers nearby. Alert soldiers tried to corral them in the room, guns pointed at each one of them. Although they knew that their bullets couldn't kill, they knew that they stung. The three held their weapons in a ready position. Joining the party, Michelangelo popped out from the side of foot soldiers with Raphael herding them from behind. The Foot were surrounded by the five mutants, ready to pull the trigger by any sudden movements.

"They're here!" one cried, although obviously. "And, there's more of them!" he referred to Venus, who was completely unaccounted for this mission.

"Ya'll shoulda told us you was comin' over!" Mikey insisted. "I could'a made us some bean dip-."

"Fire!" Lavazzo ordered. A hail of bullets ricocheted off of their plastrons and weaponry. Venus, unaware of her ability, was stunned how the bullets didn't bust open her vulnerable skin. Instead, she ignored the thought and did what she did best, which was flipping and kicking the men out of her way. The rest of her tribe followed suit, charging into the fray.

"You guys are very rude houseguests!" Mikey commented after whipping someone in the leg. When he fell, he revealed a fighting Venus.

"Mikey, I don't think they want to try your bean dip." Mikey swung his nunchucks around.

"I know that, it's called sarcasm." A man charged at him, but before he could, he fell onto him after an apparent beating from behind. Venus raised a critical eyebrow.

"You are very good at it."

She quickly found herself in another area of soldiers so that she and Mikey wouldn't be overcrowded with them. A brave soldier walked up to her from behind. Feeling she was being watched, Venus turned around. When he saw her face, he retreated a few steps.

"Hey, I don't hit girls." Venus raised a brow at him. "But I do hit mutants!" The man rushed at her, only for her to jump up, using the support of his knee and forcing his back backwards. The force pushed him forward, completely missing her. He lunged at her again, insisting that he could beat her at a boxing match. He held his fists up with the pride that he had and took a couple jabs at her. Two out of a few hit her, but it wasn't enough to bring her pain. Judging by that, Venus knew he wasn't trained in this field and decided to roll him over her back with the next punch coming at her stomach. He rolled along her, landing on his feet behind her.

"Hold still you little b*tch!" From his pocket, he withdrew his knife. Venus was already dealing with another. Part of her plan, she let him get close to her. Fans out, she waited until he was inches away from her shell. The blade of the knife went through one of the paperless holes of the fan. The fans collapsed in her hand. Then, she used all of the might within her to pull the man over her head and threw him at the other that she was fighting with. Both were on the ground, finished. Venus stepped over the one who was arguing with her. His face was pinched with exhausted and pain.

"And for your information, I'm a turtle. Get your species right!" Disgusted by his defeat by a young girl, he reached for his electrocution pole. Immediately, he was knocked out by a controlled stick.

"Mind if I cut in?" Venus looked up to see Donatello beside her.

"Please do." She breathed while looking at her out-cold enemy. A new wave of soldiers challenged the two.

"Get those cameras off the walls. Dispose of them when you do." Donatello ordered, prepping himself.

"On it!" Venus sprang into action and out of Donatello's way. And unsuspecting individual jumped out of an unknown origin and electrocuted Venus. The female gave a piercing yell in pain.

"Venus!" Mona shouted. She and Splinter were traveling a good way away from the lair, yet Venus' screams echoed over the noises of underground.

"Mona, where are you going?!" Splinter asked when his lizard protector began to jog back.

"I've got to go back!" She yelled behind her.

"No, you must stay with me and get as far away as we can." Mona stopped and looked back at Splinter.

"Venus is probably hurt, I've got to save her!" she argued.

"You are not suited for this type of fighting Mona Lisa!"

"Who said I couldn't fight?" She asked, and then turned around to sprint back to the lair. "Don't worry Splinter, I got it!"

Entering the lair was easy. Mona saw that the fight has continued in the kitchen and the dojo. She saw the five mutants fighting, which included Venus who was briefly rescued by Raphael's help. Although they seemed to have an upper hand in the situation, Mona proceeded to wish to help. By not gaining any attention to herself, she quietly sneaked over to the bedroom. Not an eye saw her creeping around the noisy lair.

Back outside, a man was sitting in one of the Foot vans. He comfortably watched his comrades fighting the mutants, commentating what was happening like a play-by-play. He noticed in one of the stilled monitors that there was green movement. He immediately phoned in when he saw Mona rushing into the bedroom.

"Foot, we've got movement on camera 005. There's a lizard in the bedroom. There's a mutant lizard in the bedroom!" He shouted.

"Send in the re-enforcements!" Lavazzo answered back, frantically. "There's too much going on for us."

"Where is it?!" Mona panicked as she looked around the room for her separate bag that she wished to leave behind for Venus to have to remind her of her. Her heart lightened up when she spotted it in one of the metallic bins. Her claws ripped opened the duffle bag. She removed books, pictures, and one of her hair ribbons until she found what she wanted. She smiled at the sight of their salvation. "Aww, girl. Did you miss me?"

The fight continued. The mutants got their fair share of blows and electrocutions, but they were holding their own. Instantly, the demeanor of the fight changed when the reinforcements made their way into the lair.

"Waz good? Ya'll wasn't expecting to see us today!" The five found themselves an interval of a few free seconds to awe at the arrival of the humanoid pig and rhino standing in their dojo. Jazz felt his presence as triumphant in the light he stood in and strong by his bigger form. Quickly, that light went out when a ball and chain wrapped around his hoof. Tension was added to it, causing him to fall onto his partner, who fell along with him. Everyone picked their eyes up to see the lizard lady, who was collecting her weapon in her hand.

"Mona!" Venus' eyes lit up at the sight of seeing her sister again, as well as her using her surujin after a number of years. The two fallen mutants dusted themselves off the floor.

"Aww h*ll to the naw did this b*tch just trip me!" Jazz complained with an added snort.

"Wanna see me do it again?" Mona challenge. Jazz had had enough of his embarrassment and went after her into the living room. Mona smiled and charged at him as well. His friend, Ellis, wanted to use his rhino abilities so much that he ditched his use of gun power and instead, rampaged around the room.

Ellis was duking it out with Mikey and Raphael while Mona was dealing with Jazz. He was circling around her like a boxer, with his hooves up. The lizard just let him whirl around her, waiting for a threat to react to.

"Ya'll family looked kinda surprised. First day on the job pretty lady?" he tried to insult her with her choice of a small pink dress and heels in combat.

"No." She lifted up a leg and kicked him at his side, followed by a punch with her knuckles in the chains. Jazz scrambled a bit, but retained his ability to fight her. "Yours?" She smirked. Her actions urged her to stand straight in a relaxed position. Jazz saw this, and took advantage of it by landing two blows to her side. Mona fell to her knees. Her breathing was choked up as she tried to cough it out in all fours in the living room.

"You seem to be a little rusty, pretty lady." Jazz snorted behind her. Caught by surprise, Mona waited for him to believe her enough to lash her surujin at him. The metal ball struck him on the thigh. The blow pushed him onto the ground, where he legitimately cried in pain. Mona looked over at the whining pig and pulled her surujin close to her.

"No rust one me." A sharp pain jabbed into the inner skin spot of her back. She turned around quickly, taking her surujin with her. It had hit nothing. Her long hair pressed against the pain and felt something come out of her. On her back, a dot of a forming blood bubble rose. She felt an object rub along her backside and pulled the foreign object out of her hair. She tried to keep her vibrating fingers steady as she read the label on the dart. It was small and metallic with a black and red feathering attached to the back. A black printed image frightened Mona so much that she dropped the dart in dizziness and began to crash into the furniture around her. The dart fell uselessly. It rolled itself out of sight along the wall with the image facing up. The picture, painted the image of a skull with crossbones.

"Target hit! Get in there and retrieve!" A soldier with the gun shouted the orders from behind a fallen rack. Behind him was Ellis with a dart gun in his hand. Multiple men rushed over to the unconscious lizard, making sure that she was indeed unconscious. Venus saw the rhino man flinging a seemingly dead Mona Lisa hanging on his shoulder. He was escorted by soldiers with electric poles.

"Mona!" She screamed, yet her screams of terror made her oblivious to the Foot soldier about to strike at her with a rogue pipe. Every jagged crook in the steel pipe sliced very evenly, breaking her toughened skin in two. The air in her lungs filed out quickly, reaching high into the air as she gasped. Her body gave out from under her, flinging onto the floor.

Soldiers began to stream out of the lair, much to the confusion of the fighting turtles, who had missed the two climactic events. Only a few stragglers in the dojo were leaving when Leonardo noticed Venus of the floor, face down and clutching her side. He rushed over to her. Things were flung across the ruined lair, he didn't care where they went as he moved and jumped over objects to get to her. Leonardo kneeled beside her and rolled her over. She was very much alive, but her wounds were deep.

"Mona! Mona, no!" She coughed, wincing at the pain of her side. The blood from her wound began to seep past her fingers when she tried to get up.

"Venus, get down! Stop moving, you'll make it worse!" Leonardo had to brace her against the floor as she struggled further.

"He's taking her! Mona! Mona, sister!" She continued to shout. He could see from her eyes that she was disoriented.

"Raph, get the first aid kit!" He shouted. Donatello crouched beside him.

"What happened? Oh my." He turned the light on his goggles and flashed them in her eyes. The lime green orbs ignored the light, indicating that her vision was beginning to fade away. Her vision began to blur. Their only function was to make out the shapes of the two turtles watching over her.

"Venus, hold on." It was Donatello's voice she could make out, but even that too was fading away. "We're getting you out of here. Hold on."


	28. I Swear

Venus' eyes tried to force themselves open. A call of her name gave her some hope to do so. Her vision was still a little blurry, but she was able to see shapes.

"Venus? Venus." The voice kept calling to her. The blackness had vanished to allow a brunette figure look over her.

"M- Mona?" She mumbled in disbelief. Venus had to blink a few times to get the picture.

"Honey, I'm not Mona." It was April's blue eyes of concern that looked over her. Slowly, she tried to elevate her head from the pillow it was cradled in.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded distorted from her throat, forced by her will to speak. "Mona! We gotta-!" Venus tried to sit up from the couch, but there was a searing pain in her side. It felt as if her side was crumbling beside her, squeezing it and irritating her nerves. She lay back down quickly. "Gosh, my side hurts." Venus grabbed her side, which was now covered in thick adhesive bandages. April helped to lay her head down by lightly pushing down on her forehead.

"Try to keep from bending up the side of your back. You had a pretty deep scrape there." She warned. Venus nodded; her eyes still squinted from the simmering pain.

"Where is everybody?" She spoke, pushing her words past her clenching teeth.

"We're right here." Mikey came up from behind the couch. The rest of the family, she noticed, was sprinkled around the living room. Their depressed looks to her and the ground didn't help her feel better. Mikey went around and sat on the arm of the couch. In his hand was a steaming red bowl. "Noodles?" He offered. Reluctantly, Venus accepted the bowl and thanked him.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, sinking her fork and twirling it into the bowl.

"A couple hours." Leo explained. He leaned on the computer desk with one hand to support him. "It's 9 a.m."

"The Foot… and Mona… that was a couple hours ago?"

"Yeah, and we haven't slept yet." Donatello refused to look at her, not on account to Venus, but he was too distraught and tired to keep his head up.

"It all really happened." Venus lay in disbelief.

"Yep." Donnie answered back. All eyes shot over to the side after Raphael roared and punched a sign on the wall.

"It shouldn't have. We said we were ready and they took Mona." He grumbled, still fumed by taking a couple more shots to the sign.

"There was nothing we could do!" Donnie shouted over Raphael's fit, putting his face in his hands. Mikey leaned over Venus's head.

"When we noticed that she was missing, they were already packed in their vans."

"What do we do now?" she asked. Leonardo shrugged his shoulders, but only slightly as to not tee off the distraught sister.

"Not sure. We don't know exactly where they took her." Venus' face dropped even more. Leonardo took notice and threw Donatello signals to help him out while her head was still down. At first, Donatello was confused why he was doing the crazy chicken, but after being directed to Venus, he understood.

"But we do have an idea." He tried to sound optimistic. "Sacks' tower?"

"Crawlin' with cops. They wouldn't be that stupid to go back." Raphael commented.

"The same way they came back here?" Mikey added with involuntary attitude. Next thing they knew, the bigger brother came rolling up on the shorted, only to be stopped by Leonardo who was holding him back.

"Last time, I remembered you backin' me up on that!" He yelled in direct earshot of Leonardo.

"EY! Don't start!" He pushed his brother back to his place and left him to grumble. Mikey tried to cool himself down. "Think they're at Sacks' estate?"

"Police searched the place, but now it's left alone. Maybe?"

"Then, we should leave immediately." The female terrapin began to stir to get herself off of the couch.

"Venus-." Leo began to settle her down, but she cut him off with a sharp tone.

"If there's any chance of Mona Lisa being there, then I say we charge in and bring her back!" Without warning, Venus rocked herself up. Leading up to it, she yelped in pain and fell back down onto the couch. With pained tears, she held her side and looked at the bloodied bandages. Mikey delicately pressed down on Venus' shoulders to keep her down.

"See? You're not fit to go out. Now, that they got those two other mutants, we need to prepare ourselves for any other surprises." Leonardo explained.

"Man, I hate surprises." Raphael huffed. Leonardo looked to him skeptically, but returned to his conversation with Venus.

"So, we're going to heal up and then we'll get Mona back." With closed eyes, Venus nodded in acknowledgement. The slight ringing in her ears stopped after she took a crisp breath of the cold air surging in the lair.

"Will we ever get her back?" She asked, her eyes slightly opening with concern. "What if we fail and lose her?"

"I swear Mona's gonna come back." Raphael assured her. There was a new found anger in his voice when he answered. "No question about it."

"What is this new development that I've been told?" Eric Sacks marched up to one of his employees angrily. Following behind him was his father, Oroku Saki. The old man's eyes didn't show immediate anger, but indifferent as he followed his son in smooth strides.

"Well, apparently the mutants have multiplied." The Foot soldier replied, rather scared of his masters. "We don't know where they came from, but they're both female. We left a turtle girl back there, but we took this here lizard lady." He pointed over to the pod that kept the supposed lizard. Her arms were secured in the cylinders just like its previous inhabitants. Out of courtesy of one of the female scientists, her heels were removed and sat on one of their desks. Mona's face was unseen for her head hung underneath her mass of hair. Sacks looked at the creature in amazement, yet, he tried to retain his tone of anger.

"I instructed you to retrieve a turtle to lure them here and end them for good, and you bring me a lizard mutant who may not have any relations with Project Renaissance."

"Yes, but from what we've seen, she isn't a seasoned fighter. Yet, the turtle girl was deeply concerned for her, and the turtles must have relations through her because she is one of their species." He explained. Sacks wanted to continue his rant, but his Master finally spoke.

"You've done well. Please, go back to your duties." He commanded the scared man.

"As you wish, Master Shredder." The man bowed, and then scurried out of his way. Sacks looked up to his Master, but a return of looks was rejected when Saki turned away. He approached the pod confidently, unlike most. His shadow cast over her, causing her to look up. Her hair stuck to her face and her eyes were watered and tired.

"What are you called, Lizard?" He demanded with a haunting voice. Mona glared at the large man.

"I know you speak English. There's no other way you could have communicated with my science projects."

"Nǐ cóng wǒ zhèlǐ dédào shénme! Wǒ shénme dōu bù zhīdào!"

"Your Chinese is incredible. Yet, your accent is poor." He critiqued. Mona scowled harder with the slight drop of her brow. Saki gave her a half smile, but it wasn't at all friendly.

A familiar mash of voices strolled through the door and into the lair. The pig and rhino mutant she had seen before and an African American man in a lab coat came to greet the boss.

"Master." The pig gave him a fake smile as he gave him a slight bow. He turned to look at Mona. "What up, trick?" He said with a chuckle. Stockman pushed the pig away to share his clipboard with him.

"Master Shredder, is it true that we're going to use the brain worm?" Stockman asked, pointing to the information before him.

"Brain worm?" Mona whispered. She had hoped no one heard her, but when the four looked up to her, she knew she was caught. Saki took the most initiative in acknowledging that small bit of information.

"Correct, Stockman. Proceed." By now, Mona was still staying fierce, but her face softened with fear. "We've had for one of the turtles. You are not of the same mutation, or so we believe, so we won't risk anything when we use it on you. My scientists have been working on something special to kill our specimen." Mona leaned forward even more, even if she hadn't anticipated it. Instead of telling her the rest of his plan.

"You gon' work for us now!" The pig exclaimed.

"The lizard will be our best friend!"

"Leave." His annoyed tone pushed the three away immediately.

"A'ight. C'mon rhino man." Rollins put an arm around Ellis and walked away from the pod. He looked back at Mona and gave her a sly wink as he left the room.

"You'd make a fine slave, wouldn't you?" The redness in her face grew bright. Out of disgust, Mona spit at the man. Her saliva was only able to hit the glass that separated them both, but hit on target to the man's face. It distorted him enough for her to be relieved from the man's hideous face. Mona heard him laugh from behind the glass and it shook her core.

"I thought so."

"I think we need nicknames." Ellis suggested as they headed for their quarters.

"Why? Ain't no point." Further down the long hallway underneath the mansion, a croaking noise echoed off the walls. Suddenly, a clawed hand shot out of a barred door.

"Ey!" Rollins abruptly slapped the hand. "Get yo armadillo hand back in there." The mutated snapper held his paw underneath his head and pressed it to his chest. Ellis went up to the door; his horn only enabled him to push his face against it so far.

"Do not worry Tokah. It will be alright." He assured the hurt creature. The snapper continued to whimper as they continued down the hall.

"See! They have nicknames!"

"That's 'cause you gave em to em. What's a Tokah and a Rahzar anyways?"

"Well. Tokah likes to tell us what Rahzar "tokah" 'way from him and Rahzar likes how shiny blades are." Jazz stopped him his tracks. Ellis looked at him surprised when he voiced his opinion.

"That's got to be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I am not Jonathan Ellis, Irish man in America no more. I am Rhino now."

"Hmm. Good point, but how are you gonna replace a name like Jazz Rollins? It's smooth on the tongue." They continued down the hall.

"It's just a thought, my friend."

Ellis found his room door and quickly unlocked it. He probably wanted to over think this whole nickname thing he's got going on. Before Jazz could open his door, he spotted Stockman coming his way. His head was down to read the small print on his clipboard.

"Aye, Stockman." Jazz pulled him to the side before he could pass him up. The sudden jolt shook the scientist's glasses down his nose. Stockman muttered as he angrily put them back into place. "I'mma need a favor from you, can you change that worm to fit my needs?"

"Why?" He asked irritably.

"Let's just say that I can't do the same things as before as a pig." His eyebrows bounced up and down so Stockman could get the point. He did, but he continued to look at him indifferently. "You owe me anyways, cous'." The last line hit Stockman's guilt button. His face dropped.

"I guess I owe you that, but Shredder's needs come first." Rollins hastily nodded in agreement. "What is it that you want to change?"


	29. I'm About to Lose My Mind

_"Hey, April. Hold on." _Donatello asked the caller as he turned their payphone on speaker for the others in the room. _"It's April." _She heard him yell.

_"Hey April!"_ A mass boom of welcoming voices struggled for a place to speak beside the phone. The power struggle for dominance lasted for a few seconds.

"Hi guys. How are you?" April called from her shop downstairs. The old antique store wasn't in business at the moment, but was in transition to do so. After April lost her job as a reporter, she turned to the possibility of reopening her Uncle Augie's store. Yet, due to the given circumstances and situations she's been put into, she looked into the option of renting the space to someone to run the store for her.

"_Fine." _Leonardo replied. April began to head upstairs to her apartment.

"Do you need anything? I can bring groceries by."

_"Yass, bring us some food! I'm starving!"_ Her laughter carried on when she inserted the key into the keyhole to her apartment. She tiptoed inside to reduce the amount of noise going into the phone. Silently, she greeted Angel, Vern, and Taylor. The three of them sat at the table in leisure, possibly helping Angel with the homework pile.

"When are you ever not, Mikey?" Vern mouthed to ask if she was talking to the turtles. April nodded her head with a smile.

_"Don't know, never been full."_

"Is Venus there?" A shuffle of bodies came through the other line.

_"Hi April." _The sweet yet shy voice answered.

"Hi, honey. Are you okay?"

_"Yeah, I guess."_ Her voice dropped even more. _"Still on the band-aids."_

"Well, it's been about a couple days." The phone was given a change of hands. The sound of pushing and whines from Michelangelo indicated it was Raphael.

_"We're just cleanin' up the mess and bulking up."_

"I didn't think that could get any more so with you guys." April snickered.

_"Not us, the turtle from China. She's got the body of the gymnast and the intimidation of a rabbit."_

_"I do not!"_ Venus retorted distantly.

"Raph, don't make fun of her."

_"Oh, no! I think my bunny slippers ran for cover!" _He chuckled as he raised the phone up high to keep it out of her reach. The five mutants fought with one another until a _Whoosh!_ Silenced them all.

_"Oh my gosh!" _Mikey screamed.

_"We gotta run April, Shego just bust in our house."_ Raphael referred to the glow of Venus' hands. They were only a mock-scare for them all to quiet down.

"Oh-! No, guys! I love you! Venus, I love you!" April called.

_"Love you!"_ They all answered back, and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Hmm?" April turned to Angel.

"Mikey, Venus, and Raph. Who are they?"

"They're good friends of April's and Vern." Taylor leaned on the table, answering with some degree of jealously.

"I eva' gonna meet 'em? You pretty attached the way you was talkin' to 'em."

"Yeah, when are you going to introduce me to them? I mean, you met them like a year ago doing… what was it again?" Taylor looked over to Vern. The cameraman was unprepared to partake in the conversation, but he sat up nicely in his chair.

"It was a reporting job on the Foot. They were great contributors to end the clan." He explained, looking at April with her approval.

"Maybe you'll catch them someday." April assured her as she opened the refrigerator.

"Ok, Math, I can do. Science, kinda easy, but History… heck no!" Angel dropped her pencil on the table. It began to roll for a while, creating that annoying sound that comes with it. "Why do I gotta learn about the Crusaders? They dead and killed a bunch of people." Out of frustration, she brought her feet up to the side of the table. The soles pushed against the side of the not at all expensive piece of furniture. The adults in the room watched her do this, putting most of their attention on her shoes. "And they was Christians. What's up with that?"

"My teachers told me that we learn history so we don't repeat their mistakes. Well, he's a teacher. There are a whole lot of mistakes down that road." Taylor joked. April shook her head at her uninspiring roommate.

"Nice shoes. Those new sneakers?" Vern asked, pointing at them as well. Angel glowed instantly.

"Yass, sista gotta look good. My converse were good to me, but them Jordan's flow like the river. Now I take the Jordan's wherever I go." She giggled. April looked at them critically as she continued. "Ya'll see what I did there?" April took out some red grapes and put them on the counter. She bent down to get a small bowl out of the cabinet.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get those?" Her voice was muffled behind the island.

"You think just 'cause I'm enrolled in this program means my family don't got money?" Angel answered, sounding rather offended.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" April apologized when she brought the yellow bowl onto the counter. "Did your grandma buy you those?" Despite the recent insult, Angel relaxed.

"Nah, Granma ain't got no money." She confessed in monotone. "Sonny hooked me up with their work experience program."

"Who's Sonny?" It only took record time for Angel to solidify her lie to Taylor.

"He works in the program. Thought I could work with them and help promote their program to other disadvantaged kids."

"Oh, that was nice of him." Score!

"Yep. Used my first paycheck on these babies." Her grey, yellow, and green Jordan's were caressed with Angel's dark hands on the side of them. April had the group of grapes in the bowl and was washing them in the sink. Angel's choice to buy shoes didn't sit well with her.

"Is that a really smart idea to use your money on shoes? If you needed shoes, I would've got some for you." April offered the shoes when she offered the freshly rinsed grapes on the table. Angel looked up to her with reassurance.

"Don't sweat. I just wanted to spend my own cash on me for once, not on survival mode or nothin', just treatin'." The Latina explained. April wasn't sure what to say next for the decision wasn't just a treat to her, but it hurt her to hear that Angel had previously been in survival mode at some point of her life. She was only thirteen and it hurt her even more. After a moment of silence, Angel felt the low vibes and chose to rebrighten the room. "You wanna help me with this?" She asked her "Big Sister". April snapped out of her short depression and gave the bright girl with an equally bright smile as she went to sit beside her.

The lair was quiet at night. Everyone was sleeping around the 2 o'clock time frame, but not easily. Venus began to stir. Soft mutters escaped her lips as she began to thrash in her space. Earlier in the day when the guys were up to watch the lair while Venus and Splinter slept, Donatello took the initiative to grant Michelangelo his bed back and created a hammock out of tarp, blankets, and rope for Venus in their room. She slept on the lower hammock, hoping one day the top hammock would cradle her sister if she came back. Her noisemaking woke Michelangelo up. Fat fingers rubbed his head in slight annoyance as he woke. He looked up to see little Venus thrashing in her sleep. His first instinct was to wake up Donatello who was resting beside him.

"Yo Donnie! Donnie!" his harsh whispers woke Donatello with a start. Seeing his youngest brother, he wished he'd never woken up.

"What happened Mikey?" he asked so routinely. In slight fear, Mikey pointed to Venus. Donatello peeked over at the disturbed female terrapin. He picked himself up and crept over to her to check on her condition. She continued to stir as if she was fighting something off.

"Should we wake her and see if she's okay?" Donnie extended his arm across Mikey.

"No, hold on." Donnie demanded. Mikey sat back lower and observed her with Donnie. Her thrashing became sharper with turns of her head and hips. She muttered again.

"M- Mikey!" she mumbled softly. Her tone of voice was desperate and breathless.

"Must be dreaming about me. I knew she wanted me." The terrapin blew onto his fingers as if he'd accomplished something.

"Shh!" Donatello spat harshly. If only his gear was in reach, he'd begin to analyze the problem. If he went to go get them, he'd wake up his other brothers. Too late. Leo began to wake up. His leg somehow got under Raphael's shell and woke him up too when he tried to release it. It was stiff and asleep, just great. Sloth, both looked over to see Donnie and Mikey watching over Venus.

"Raph! Leo! Donnie!" They all took in surprise as she desperately called out their names.

"Freaky turtle." Michelangelo snickered. Donatello put his hand up as a warning. Quick to act, Mikey shielded his head from any slaps.

"Mona! Don't- don't leave me! No! No! No!" Now it was scary. Venus grabbed her pillow and rocked back and fourth ferociously. Donatello grabbed her shoulders and tried to settle her down. Calming down was not in her favor tonight.

"Mei Pei Chi! Venus! Venus wake up!" he cried out to her. An escaped breath was followed with her eyes shooting open. Terror rest into them as tears began to flow. Her first sight was Donatello watching over her. Immediately, she leapt in relief.

"Donnie! You're alive!" the terrified turtle girl latched onto the nerd's neck. He took it by surprise, nearly falling onto her when she did. His hand pushed onto the wall supported him as he tried to comfort her as she began to sob.

"Shh… it was only a nightmare." He hugged her back with his other hand. The others watched speechlessly as they saw Venus' soft face explode with tears. It was too much to take after waking up. Almost worse than the other night.

"It, it just felt so real… I…" her voice trailed off. She just couldn't explain otherwise she'd sob even more. Her tears choked her and kept her from continuing.

"You're fine Venus." He began to pull away. "Go back to sle-." His heart jumped when Venus violently grabbed his arm once he stood. Looking down at her, he saw the horrors beyond her eyes.

"Please, stay with me. Stay with me Donnie. Please!" She pleaded.

"Okay, okay. Me, Raph, Mikey and Leo are right here, just a few feet away."

"No, no! I need you here!" "No, with me! Wǒ de xiōngdì. My brother." Her pleas became more and more desperate, as if they could be. The purple clad terrapin sighed.

"Okay, Venus." Donatello offered his hand to her, knowing well that his makeshift hammock could not hold them both. Mikey went to go sit in his bed, mesmerized by Venus' behavior. After some quick thinking, he looked back at the staring Leonardo, who watched Donnie climb in his bed and offer Venus a spot beside him. He could have sworn he saw his lip twitch when Venus lay down with her shell against his plastron. Not able to continue, Leo sternly turned the other way. His body bounced as he pulled his blanket over himself sternly.

Donatello's elbow touched the corner of the bed as his hand supported his head.

"I'm here for you." His other arm was presented to her. She took it gratefully and hugged it for further comfort. The female turtle began to calm down and tried to get back to sleep knowing someone was there to protect her. It wasn't Mona, but it was someone. Donnie took his gaze off of now peaceful Venus and towards his two brothers. Raphel looked in confusion and worry, not sure what to do with Venus' newly found weak spot. Michelangelo seemed unsure of himself and guided more of his attention on Donatello than Venus herself. After a couple glances, everyone settled back down to sleep and Donnie continued to stay with Venus.


	30. Getting Along

Not an audible disturbance was recognized on the rooftops. Their feet slapped against the cold roofs, rolling as they jumped from building to building. Every opportunity to push off of an object or create style with every space between their jumps was carried out gracefully and quietly. The two turtles of blue panted even breaths. Further and further from the lair the two went as Leonardo continued to help Venus train for their mission ahead.

It had been a few weeks since the Foot stampeded unto their home for the second time. In between then from now, their new female guest had to face her worst fears spiritually. Not much could have been asked from the turtle brothers. They've all been especially nice to her. Mikey was always cooking for her. Raphael stayed good, but insisted they not act "mopey" to her and act as if nothing happened to keep her strong. Most opposed this idea, but he argued that's what people do when they train animals. It was all downhill for him when they got into that heat of thought. Master Splinter served as her spiritual leader by meditating with her on the daily. Leonardo took her for runs because she was determined to get her sister back by muscling up. At nights, Donatello served as her cuddle buddy, but lately, Venus had been slowly weaning off of his arm. Her late night mutters began to diminish from the dark until she was able to sleep somewhat quietly in her own hammock.

Coincidentally, as Venus began to wean off her own childish antics, she became her own person in the process. It's believed that Mona Lisa leaving was Venus' chance to grow up without her supervision. In a short few weeks, the female terrapin changed, but not too much. Her bandages have reduced tremendously, but pressing against them are an X-crossed set of girly belts of black checkered, pink, braided turquoise, and silver zebra print that she found to support her shell. On her wrist lived a swarm with multicolored, rubber bracelets, and on the other, a WNBA Liberty sweatband on her shoulder after being introduced to basketball and, most notably, the Women's' National Basketball Association. She had fished a nice conditioned pair of black kneepads from the local high school dumpster and placed both of them, after getting them cleaned, on her knees. Now, she rocks a recently made brown and blue beaded necklace with a turtle-shell pendant on her neck after finding some beads spilled nearby. The pendant was something she carried around from home.

Soon after running twenty minutes from the lair, Leonardo began to slow. Venus, who was in front, felt she was no longer followed and stopped for him to catch up. Leonardo's shoulders rocked haughtily as he approached the turtle girl. Exhausted, she let her arms hang over the edge of the roof and squatted down low to her calves. Leonardo decided that an extended ledge to an enlarged chimney was a more adequate resting place. The turtle jumped up the ledge with a single leap, lowering the side of his body onto the cold cement. The icy touch gave him a quick, warm shiver in his core.

"New York seems quiet." Venus commented. Leonardo flashed a look at her in disbelief that she literally thought the city was quiet. Arrogant drivers honked on their horns, night shows echoed in the sky, and sirens of various separate rescue vehicles pounded. Venus looked away from the scenery and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Should we follow the sirens?"

"Nah, sirens mean authority is already on it. We jump on any unreported discrepancies in the city."

"I find it hard to believe that crimes can go unreported. Back home, everyone knew everything." Venus let her head fall onto her outstretched arms. Her three fingers intermingled and played with one another.

"The small town system doesn't really work out here." Leonardo pushed himself up with a single arm.

"Yeah. It is a small village in the middle of nowhere."

Venus took a few moments to begin thinking. Her body position lowered even more, giving her friend the impression that she was being troubled.

"You're thinking about Mona?" He asked. With the question, Venus sat up a bit.

"No, but now I am." She slightly turned to give him an angle of her depressed face.

"Sorry." Leo quickly apologized. Not wanting him to feel sudden guilt, especially there was no need for it in her mind; Venus brightened her expression to an adorable smile.

"It's alright. As much as I've missed her these past couple weeks, I've decided to take this chance of isolation to rebuild my life."

"So, the costume change is a part of this?" He pointed with up and down motions. The female turtle nodded, whisking her braids behind her.

"A new Venus is being created. One who doesn't cry at night anymore, one who is stronger." She spoke with power.

"Yeah, noticed you've been weaned off of Donnie's arm." Leonardo joked, half-heartedly. Venus' smile diminished slightly, mostly out of embarrassment.

"I know he wasn't always in the mood to do so, but he never complained about it." She paused to take a breath, reminiscing on how grateful she was to him. "He's such a good brother."

"Brother? You consider him your brother?" Leonardo asked. Venus stood up. Her lime green eyes looked solely into his with promise. The male terrapin took it by surprise and quickly looked away so she wouldn't notice.

"Of course, just as I would characterize Raphael, Michelangelo, and you. Splinter is now my father." She advanced over to him and leaned on the side of the chimney by his hanging legs. The smoothness of her voice mellowed out the outside forces of the world when he listened.

"Well, if you need any help with this transition, you can always come to me."

"I would like to ask you a really… important question." Suddenly, Leonardo's breath shortened when his two hands were engulfed into her two smaller ones. Her fingertips unintentionally tickled the back of his hand, creating internal shivers inside him. The female terrapin brought him hands closer to her, bringing her body closer to his legs as well. Venus rested her chin on the tops of his hands, looking into his eyes with a hint of mystery. Leonardo gulped. "What is a pear?"

Leonardo had to blink twice to process what she had just asked him. That was not the question he was expecting.

"Oh, um… well, it's a fruit." Venus' chin rubbed on his hands when she nodded her head.

"No, not that version. I know Michelangelo called me a pear in American slang. If I'm going to live like an American, I should be able to condone myself with their terms." Venus reasoned. Leonardo nodded his head, although he wasn't sure that he, himself, could answer her question accurately.

"Ah, see, Mikey was referring to the pear-shape. It's a way to categorize female bodies for… I don't know why."

"How do you categorize one as a pear shape?" One of her hands released his so she could cross her own heart. "I promise I will not be offended. I only wish to know."

"Pears, pears, it relates to the shaping of your torso." He put into words. "So, when Mikey was commenting on your body, he said that…" A rush of blood went to him cheeks out of embarrassment of his next thought.

"What?" Venus pleaded, tugging on his hands.

"I don't want to say…as your brother" Leonardo's vocabulary couldn't help him with his explanation. "Your breasts are small, but they have less circumference measurement than your butt and your waist is pinched in." He tried to fight a crack in voice, as which he would get during utmost embarrassment. The tails of his dark blue bandanna flapped with his face as he violently shook his head to rid of those feelings. To make himself feel better about the conversation, the turtle stood up, releasing his hands from the female's grip. "Check this out. I've got a pretty big chest, right?" He slapped a hand on the highest part of his plastron.

"Yeah, muscley too." The female terrapin smiled. Leo almost hiccupped for the sake of embarrassment, but warded off the urge and continued his explanation.

"Yeah, and, see how my hands come closer and closer once I hit my thighs?" He let his single finger slide down his side to give her an outline. "So, If I was a girl, I would be an inverted V."

"What is that called for dudes?" She asked, trying to use her "American" vocabulary. Leo chuckled at her efforts.

"We're guys. We don't care about that." He joked. Earning a laugh from the other turtle gave him some confidence to continue. "So, in conclusion, Mikey was commenting" he breathed "on what a big butt you have." Fearful, Leonardo prepared himself for a possible smack down from a body-conscious teenage girl when she'll jump onto the ledge and give him a piece of her mind.

"Oh my gosh, I know! Back home, Chung I would always joke about me not finding a suitor. Sure, there was the mutant turtle thing going for me, but I was always a bigger build than the other traditional Chinese girls. Chinese beauty is as petite as possible. Only soft and subtle curves. But hey, I'm a special case any who." Again, not what he expected. He gave a relieved sigh and relaxed his contracted body. Sister or friend, he knew by now that Venus was going to be the perfect fit in their chaotic family solely because of the stupid things he and his brothers say and do.

"You don't have to worry about that here in America." He began to rub the back of his head. "Pop culture would go crazy for a girl built as beautifully as you."

"Good to know." Venus swayed as she walked away from the male turtle and towards home. "We should return home." She turned her head and kept her back to him. "Think you could outrun this pear?" Venus placed a hand on her hip and rocked to one side. Leonardo hopped down the ledge with a cutesy smile.

"Nope."

Not too far away on the streets of New York, their well-known reporting friend was making a trip to the _Big Brothers, Big Sisters_ program headquarters not too far away. She approached the building, already pealing a light sweater off of her when she entered the warm room. The interior was simple, with pastel colored walls and simple furniture taking up the persona of a box. As planned, April took to the clear door in the building that lead into a gym filled with children. Colored balls whizzed around as competitive children of various ages engaged in a rousing game of dodge ball. The only adults in the room were "referees" and the woman April was looking for. Carefully avoiding a direct hit of a ball, April skipped over to the older African American woman.

Claudia Simmons was her name. April had previously scheduled a meeting with her over the phone. Mrs. Simmons reminded her of the typical black grandma who appeared sweet in nature with peppered hair, a clean, purple dress, and a neat set o glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"April? April O'Neil?" The woman smiled and reached out for her hand to shake it warmly.

"That's me." April smiled, slightly turning her head away humbly.

"I loved your stories on the news. They always made my day with such good messages to keep me motivated. How come I don't see you anymore?" April licked her lips, searching for a moderate explanation instead of the intense one.

"Oh, it just wasn't me. I had to take a break from the craziness of reporting-."

"And take in one of our children. I am so delighted that you are enrolled in our program. Who is it that you are caring for now?" She spoke with whimsical enthusiasm.

"Angel Bridge. She is such a wonderful girl." April said truthfully.

"She is indeed. It only takes a while for people to warm up to her unique charm. Honestly, she's had some bad luck with our last "sisters" but I'm glad you two have made a good match." Mrs. Simmons turned over to the game and dodged a slow ball headed for her. A quick step to the side was enough for it to hit the wall and be picked up by a young child. "How is she doing?"

"Angel's doing just fine. She's getting good grades and staying out of trouble. It must be that work experience program she enrolled in." Mrs. Simmons looked into April's eyes, wanting to catch something that she had missed.

"Work experience? Angel is much too young to be put out in the work force. It must be volunteering." She insisted with a short laugh. April's puzzled face took over, shaking her head all the same.

"Wait, no, it can't be. Angel is making money from it." The ex-reporter became more confused when she explained it to the woman.

"There must be a mistake. Who is offering it?" Again, April became bewildered.

"She told me that the _Big Sister _Program is running it. Her leader is named Sonny." She explained, desperation and confusion seeped into her throat as she spoke. Mrs. Simmons ran a list through her head.

"We don't have someone named Sonny working for us." Her peppered hair shook side to side, as well as the large earrings she wore. April couldn't believe it! Angel was lying to her? Why would she do that? Where was this money coming from? Her list of possibilities angered her more out of care for the girl's future. Instead of letting out her frustration on Mrs. Simmons, April had to bottle it up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Simmons, but I got to get back home. I'm expecting Angel in fifteen minutes." She said with an "I'm sorry" smile. Of course, April was lying about Angel coming over, but she couldn't keep herself calm for long. Mrs. Simmons put out a hand to shake hers once more.

"Not a problem. You go sniff out the source and report on that girl's whereabouts." The elderly woman whispered to the reporter. Mrs. Simmons smiled, earning a trusting nod from April until she let go and set off to her apartment.

Now back in the lair, Leonardo and Venus has split ways since coming home, but both still felt energized from their previous conversation. Leo was in the dojo with his two brothers, Michelangelo and Raphael when he caught Venus walking across the living room to their own room.

"Hey, pear-girl. You alright?" he called to her. Venus stopped and turned to reply with a smile and a salute.

"The pear is doing well." She cheered and continued on her mission.

"Cool." Leonardo smiled and returned to his family. When he did, his shell when his largest brother stared at him with a sarcastic look. He leaned over a bench, one knee on it and the opposite hand carrying a makeshift dumbbell as he worked his arms by extending his arm back at the elbow.

"You guys gotta stop that. 'Venus? Are you okay? Did you remember that your sister's gone? Yes? Don't break down or anything.'" He said in a baby's voice. Leonardo scolded his younger brother.

"Venus has been through a lot. I'm just making sure she's stable." The red clad terrapin safely dropped the dumbbell onto the floor and lifted himself off of the bench.

"Well, don't. She's probably annoyed but she's too polite to say somethin'."

"You really think that, huh?"

"Shell to the yeah!" Raphael preached. Leonardo folded his arms and looked off to the side. "And what's with the pear thing?"

"I taught Venus what a pear-shaped body was."

"Dude, no!" Mikey scrambled to his feet after completing a set of reverse crunches on a separate bench. His hot breath hit Leonardo so hard that he had to push his brother down to keep him from falling backwards. "How am I gonna flirt without her noticing if you're teacher her stuff?" He asked desperately.

"So, you told a woman what she looked like? What did she do after she pimp-slapped you?" Raphael crossed his arms. His smug look challenged the leader.

"You told Venus she has a phat a**?!" Mikey nearly screamed in excitement.

"Watch your mouth!" Raphael pointed an authorative finger close to him. He looked left and right before speaking again. "Splinter's home and Venus could hear y'know."

"They're outta listenin' reach anyways. Besides, I meant phat with a PH- so it's all cool." Both Leonardo and Raphael dropped and shook their heads slowly. How could Mikey not know what they meant by 'watch your mouth' or at least identify which words. "Her not smacking you around after a convo like that puts you in the zone to make a move."

"Who's makin' moves now?" The red clad turtle leaned in further with a new-found curiosity.

"No." Leonardo refuted before his enthusiastic brother could begin.

"Leo's got the hots for the magic turtle but won't admit it." Mikey tapped his thumb on his oldest brother's plastron while bouncing his eyebrows along with a devious smile.

"Because I don't." Leonardo retorted, rather annoyed by Mikey's constant squabbling on the subject.

"I know you do." The orange clad turtle sang in a pitched tone.

"I'm feelin' that too." Raphael agreed, getting much praise from Michelangelo. Leonardo shook and waved his arms across his body in disbelief that of all of his brothers, Raphael was buying this too.

"No. Two? No."

"Hey, you're the one always actin' funny around her." The bruiser retorted.

"Takin' romantic strolls on the rooftops, letting her rub your arms-." Mikey spoke in rhythm and demonstrated Leo's deeds with hand gestures.

"She rubbed his arms?!" Raphael gasped and turned to Michelangelo in surprise.

"Shell yeah!"

"Hey, Gossip Girls!" Leonardo snapped his two fingers to gain the two's undivided attention. Both looked at him critically because of his name-calling. "She didn't rub my arms, she was looking at my tatt 'cause she's never seen one." He carried on his heated rant. "And our 'romantic' stroll on the surface was to get her mind off of everything that has happened since she got here."

Satisfied that he let all of his ranting out into the open, Leonardo breathed in relief. His two listening brothers. However, looked at him with indifferent faces and crossed arms.

"He said 'romantic'." Mikey whispered to Raphael, maintaining his facial position.

"And getting' her mind off'a her sister and onto her body." Raphael's words became animated in the end of the sentence. Then, he joked by letting his pecks pop like Terry Crews.

"Smoooooth Leonardo!" Mickey sang, laughing with Raphael as well. Leonardo groaned and waved a hand at them before turning away into the Jam room.

"I'm done with you two."

"Don't fight the power of love!" Mikey called to him, his voice still tripping off of his laughter.

"Who shouldn't?" It was Venus passing by the living room once more. This time, she was carrying a long length of silver chains in her hands.

"Leo loves me but won't admit it." He lied, but only for her own good. Raphael wanted to laugh more, but had to stop himself by placing both of his hands over his mouth.

"Trust me, he does." Venus assured him, and then continued to head the other direction. Mikey prodded on Raphael's shoulder.

"He's gonna convince her to use those chains pretty soon."

"You goin' too far now."

Traveling beyond the visual aspects of the lair, Venus ventured with her chains to the solitude called "Donatello's laboratory". The desired turtle was in there all right. His back leaned to the back of his chair in a relaxed position, which is not exactly normal when he's trying to work on something. He held one of those cell phones up to his ear. The purple banded terrapin had one of his legs over the other, smiling at his success to connect to a network, undetected.

"Hi Donnie." She chirped to him. Donatello looked up in delight. He hung up the cell phone and placed it in the box of its multi-colored duplicates.

"Hey Venus. What are you up to?" The terrapin's foot pushed off the ground to come closer to his new guest.

"I was wondering if you could help me with these chains." The chains in her hands spilled through the gaps, chalky looking for they were no longer new but usable.

"What for?" He tapped one of the hanging strands.

"I'm continuing to shed off that old, traditional me. I'd like to know if we could design these chains into a skirt."

"Ah, so this new you is going in the Punk direction?" Donatello was going to laugh at his petty joke, but the hardening look from Venus, along with an incoming, assertive finger made him choke it down.

"I'm not a Punk. I've heard Raphael say that about the Foot, so don't think I don't know that's an insult." She gave him a stern look, making the tall nerd gulp.

"No, no, no." He tried to inform her that she had mistaken him. "Punk is also a type of music genre and a style." Venus straightened her back, and then rocked herself to one side. A confused yet demanding look contorted her face. "The Punk look is usually leathery and spike-y."

"And chain-y?" She added, her voice brightened. Donatello nodded viciously, nervous from a potential fight with a woman, which he has heard was much dreaded.

"Yeah, that's it."

The blue clad turtle took the long tresses of chains in both hands and pulled them apart to examine their stylistic nature.

"Well, I am not into the Punk look specifically, but I'd like to incorporate these chains into my own armory." Invitingly, she handed Donatello one hand, who quickly took it. "After all, chain armor was the holy grail in medieval times."

"Ooooh, nice thinking." He complimented as he stood with one end still in his hands. "Let's see…" To measure her and the chains, Venus lifted her arms up, dropping the chains on the floor. Metallic sounds clashing with the cemented floor mimicked the bells of Santa's sleigh. Donatello held one end of the chain up to her waist and asked her to press it down with one of her hands. Then, with the rest of the link, Donatello spun around her a multitude of times. Each wrap around tightened against her body until he stopped where her black skirt ended. "Looks like you have more than enough." He said delightfully as he looked at the amount of chain left to craft her armor.

"So, how can I put them together?" Venus asked as she dropped the end she held and let the hardware drop to the ground.

"You want **me **to put it together? Don't you have **magic** to help you with that?" Donatello playfully taunted. Venus looked up with a questioning look as she stepped out of the pile of chains and went to pick it off the ground.

"My magic can only do so much."

"Oh," He continued on sarcastically in his chair. Donatello sat deep with his leg over the other. One arm rested on his lap, while the other sat up vertically on the opposite hand, leading up to a pointed finger poking at the corner of his mouth. "So it can only let you see vivid images, transport you into another spiritual plane, and feel someone's strong emotions, yet, you failed to learn how to link chains together?" The female terrapin smiled with a raised brow. The chains were plopped onto the work table.

"Are you helping me or not?" She asked sassily. Donatello looked at her for a moment. He smiled and gave in by scooting up to the table and began to work with it. Venus took her seat on the end of the medium sized table as she always would when she was with him. "Scientists." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Magicians." He replied.


	31. Haunting Calls

"Ey! Whoa! Take it easy on her Donnie!" Raphael wailed in torment.

"I am." Donatello continued with a phlegmatic disposition.

"It doesn't hurt that much." Venus responded. The three turtles were together in the living room. Raphael sat on the box couch with Venus' hands squeezing one of his. Every shock of discomfort sent her waves of agony through his enlarged palm. In the skateboard chair, Donatello sat beside Venus' other arm. His goggles slipped down to his eyes to magnify the details of her skin as he held the pen of an old-school coil machine to it.

"Tell that to my hand. How come you couldn't use a pillow or somethin'?" The red clad turtle whined during a quick break from the needle of the product. Her eyes began to glow red, but no glistening tears fell as she tried to stay tough and keep them in.

"I'll squeeze it until I can feel my own hand. I feel a lot more satisfied squeezing live flesh." A goofy, yet creepy smile took over her face, which did not sit easy with Raphael.

"Um…" He groaned. The turtle sat a little farther back away from the female terrapin, not sure what to make of her little comment. Noticing his discomfort, Venus giggled sweetly until Donatello made one last stroke with the needle.

Donatello lifted up his goggles to the top of his head. Next, he grabbed just above her elbow to see how well his markings cut into her arm.

"Alright, Venus. I think we're good." He said with a smile. On the sushi chair, he leaned over to pick up a small mirror with a chipped piece off the corner. Donnie held it up to her arm to let her see. "What do you think?" Her face lit up at the sight of her new tattoo grazed on her shoulder. In the form of single stick lines, a unique design of the Wonder Woman logo in black ink sat on the left side of her. Now that she had more visible triceps muscles, the design really popped.

"It's amazing Donnie! It really looks like her logo." Venus beamed. Raphael leaned over to view the mirror and gave a nod of approval. Delighted that she enjoyed her new ink, Donatello set down the mirror and grabbed the packaging tape that sat next to it.

"I just need to tape it up right now to keep it set." Convinced that the pain was over, Venus let go of Raphael's pained hand and leaned closer to Donnie as he wrapped the tape around her upper arm carefully.

"Geez. Girl's got a death grip." He whined, taking his hurting hand into the other and massaged his palm with it. Both Venus and Donnie laughed at their brother's ailment.

"Thank you for being my stress monkey Raph." She sang with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, don't ask again." He replied back with equal meaning. "What's behind the tattoo?"

"Mikey introduced me to her." Venus explained. She remembered the colorful pages of her in the comics he shared with her. "Diana is quite a strong and inspiring individual. Her strength, her ambition, her courageousness is everything I've always wanted for myself. Wonder Woman is truly amazing." The thought of her made Venus feel giddy inside when she looked over her shoulder to view the top part of her tattoo. Raphael kept a steady hand at keeping his two fingers rubbing the top of his hand and his thumb digging at the sore palm.

"Strength, yes. Ambition, pretty sure, but courageousness…" Before he could finish the rest of his sentence, Venus whipped her head around with a menacing glare. Slowly, she lifted up her hand in a creepy fashion. Her fingers were kept hard and curled, threatening another squeeze of the hand. The red clad turtle quickly pounded his hands to his chest, which jolted his heart. The look of fear took over his eyes. "Definitely." He finished. Satisfied with his smooth reply, Venus dropped her hand and gave the large turtle a genuine smile.

In the meantime, Master Splinter was in the dojo. None of his children were with him. There was no training going on, for they were all spending their free time doing other things. His mind was enthralled in the open weapons wall. Out of appreciation, he studied each feature and detail put into the weaponry he granted his sons and new daughter to carry and fend for themselves. Scratches were evident on each piece of equipment. The pairs of blades donned white scratches. The pair of katanas had fewer visible scratches than the pair of sais, but the mileage on them was just as much. A Bo staff hung horizontally at the top of the cabinet. Taped held together the cracks to stabilize parts of split wood and aided as a grip. Hanging on the hooks beside the larger pieces of weaponry, pairs of nunchucks hung by their chains and the Japanese war fans hung by their leather handles. Unlike the extremely personalized aspects of his sons' weapons, including Mikey's with sharpie drawings of pictures and his name, the fans were clean, evident by the wash of white that still graced the paper. Splinter had seen how the young girl has grown, both mentally and physically. For sure, one day, her fans would be as dirty and torn as his sons'.

"Sensei! Phone!" The arrogant screeching of his youngest son rudely took the old rat's mind off his train of thought when the pay-phone began to ring in their lair. Usually, his sons would be the first to answer the phone for either the pizza delivery guy, April, or prank phone calls. Now, if no one wants the phone, it normally meant that they were all just that busy and entertained to not see who was on the other line. Master Splinter sighed annoyed and shut the doors to the weapons' wall.

Slowly but surely, Splinter walked daintily with his traditional Japanese sandals to the pay-phone that continued to ring for a long period of time. The constant ringing pinged in his ears and brought relief to him when he finally took the phone off the hook and put it up to his enlarged ear.

"Hello?"

_"Master Splinter."_ Splinter gasped and his old heart stopped. His beady eyes shot open, recognizing the voice behind the phone.

"My sons! Venus! It's Mona! Mona's on the phone!" His hoarse voice flowed through the lair easily, filling the ears of all of its inhabitants. As if all of his children were gifted with the Sonic speed of the flash, their thundering footsteps along with pushing and shoving stampeded towards the phone. First of them all was Venus, who Splinter easily passed the phone to her. The female turtle grabbed it frantically, swallowing a huge lump in her throat before she spoke.

"Mona…?" Her voice felt detached when she spoke into the plastic and wires. The phone was held in close to her ear despite it already on speaker, but Venus didn't care. She wanted to make sure she captured every vowel coming through.

"_Yes, it's me sis."_ Mona replied, obviously whimpering behind her new found happiness. Her sister on the other end began to tear up in joy. She grinned at her large family, specifying that it is indeed her although they already knew through the speakerphone.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

_"No, I'm fine, but not for long. They don't know I'm calling right now." _Mona continued to whisper.

"Can't they bug your phone and track it back to us?" Donatello asked over a couple of his family members before him. The female terrapin loosened her grip on the phone and directed it in a better position towards its other listeners.

_"It shouldn't. I got a hold of Eric Sacks' phone. Man can't be tracked or anything if he's running these kinds of operations."_

"Do you know where you are?" Leonardo inquired.

_"Not really. I'm up in the mountains. When I came conscious, I saw we were pulling up to a mansion and I was taken to a laboratory underground."_

"Sacks' estate! I knew it!" Donatello yelled. His family shushed him for the sake that his loudness would disturb anyone on the other end if they were to hear it.

"We're coming to get you Mona!" Venus stated boldly. Holding the phone back up to her ear.

_"No, don't! You can't beat Sacks, his creatures-." _Raphael interrupted her.

"Are gonna run with their tails between their legs when we come for you." He bragged, crossing his big arms harshly with attitude. Donatello and Michelangelo gave him a nod in unison.

_"Don't come now! Come get me in two days."_ Mona Lisa whispered harshly.

"Why two days? What's going on?" Venus questioned, growing more worried than she was before.

_"Oh no! They're coming for me. I gotta go."_ They heard frantic shuffling on the other hand.

"No! Mona, Stay safe my sister." The female terrapin pleaded. "I love you."

_"I love you too Venus." _ Then, Mona hung up the phone.

"Here you go Sacks." She carelessly tossed the man's cell phone to him. Her change from sadness and worry quickly changed to a disgusted attitude. The businessman easily caught his touch-phone from the short distance they stood together.

"Can I say the phone call was a success?" He asked with a smile. Mona Lisa smiled as she went to go sit down on her bed in her quarters.

"They're coming in two days exactly." She reported. The bed was lumpy, but served its purpose as she plopped down onto it. "Ugh. All that sappy talk nearly killed me. Had to tell the kid I loved her." Mona spoke, disgusted by the fact.

"Last time I checked, she was your sister." Sacks knew what they had taught her since she was bugged, but he merely enjoyed her controlled responses for they were very entertaining to him. Mona gave him an annoyed blow between her lips and crossed her long legs over the other.

"Yeah, well, not anymore."

"You've done well Mona Lisa." Eric Sacks praised her before leaving her to herself in her room that she was now free to roam in.

A sudden knock at the door lifted the lizard lady off of the mattress. Without the need to ask further permission, the door opened. Jazz peeked into the room, probably trying to catch a peep at her at a vulnerable moment like he always does.

"What's good, baby?" He asked when he closed her room door behind him. "You call yo sister or what?" The pig mutant approached her bed and scooted next to her.

"What do you think?" She replied smugly. Mona laid her head on the pig's lap, facing up to the ceiling and his grotesque face that she was programmed to adore. "They're coming in two days." Jazz gave her a tusked smile, pulling back one of the two pieces of free hair on her face. Now, she had donned the large ballerina bun with two mahogany sticks crossing into it.

"We gon' win again. Y'know why? Now we got rhino man, me, the armadillo and werewolf, and now we got this sweet baby right her'." As sly as he was, he ran a cloven hoof down her arm and onto the side of her exposed stomach. The action forced him to ogle upon the garments she now wore. "You like yo' new outfit?" The pig licked his lips.

More to fit Jazz's tastes, Mona Lisa also served as a distraction for any males, or females, if her athletic body and provocative clothing were in any need to the Foot. Her programming caused her to like the assembly of the dirt brown bandeau with small animal bones lining along it. Her tail was tucked under a small, black miniskirt that provided as much protection as the bandeau. Due to her ability to fight in her high heels, she was given a pair with sharp ends that could also serve as a weapon if she was ever to become detached from her naga surujin. The silver pair laced up to her calves in ribbon.

"Ugh. That pink dress was too sugary and sweet for my taste. This is the real me."

"You is my bad b*tch." He chanted as if he had won the best prize ever. "When you think you and me is gonna end up somewhere?"

"End up somewhere?" The lizard asked while lifting herself off of his lap.

"Y'know, outside, inside, yo bed, my bed?" Mona Lisa smiled smugly. The pig grew a little excited when she bent other halfway. Then, she grabbed his chain belt and picked him off of her bed. Mona pulled him in close, like, kissing close, even though they haven't kissed each other yet.

"The same day I know you can handle me." She whispered seductively.

"What day is that gonna be? I need a time and place." The pig begged to her. Mona nodded her head and tugged on his belt again, but this time, she tugged him all the way to the door.

"Get out." She demanded as she opened her room door and threw the pig mutant out. Jazz stumbled a little out into the hallway. When he recovered, he leaned against her door frame, trying to charm her with his swagger.

"I'mma hit you up on that time and place, a'ight?" He winked and clicked simultaneously until she slammed the door in his face.

Eric Sacks entered the domain of his father. As usual, the room was dark. It was not the poor lighting that made it so, but the dark thoughts and deeds that were created by the sanctity of the room. The only few lights within the room illuminated whatever was hung on the walls, including racks of weaponry and artifacts. Most of the floor was cement, but it quickly rolled into a white wrestling mat covered in black tape, making perfect rectangles. Sacks stood under one of the dim lights, waiting for his father to appear mysteriously before him as usual. Suddenly, he felt a presence until he saw the tall, dark shadow approaching him quietly.

"Master Shredder? The call has been made. The turtles will come as planned."

"Excellent." His master breathed through the darkness. Continuing his steady path, Oroku Saki approached the only decent light of the room. Underneath the light shone the metallic silver that made up his samurai suit. The armory appeared slightly larger, but it could only be because he hasn't seen it for quite some time. "It has been a while since I've donned the helmet of my power." Saki commented as he peered into the eyes of the helmet. He imagined his own being inside the suit again, for, he had only worn it once since its creation.

"Master?" Saki whipped around quickly. His son felt ashamed to continue talking, for he knew his father wasn't such a big talker, or listener. Only do. Sacks cleared his throat, nervous about how he should approach the manner and address it clearly. "Sometimes… when our men come to clean or fix the armory… most have reported eerie characteristics coming from it." As old as Sacks was, he still feared the mighty hand of his father. He knew such a foolish thing to bring up to the very busy man was suicide, but the reportings have gone so rampant that he was beginning to lose men mysteriously.

"Explain." Saki bellowed deeply. Sacks let a hand on his forehead and let it push his skin back into his hair.

"Well, some fear that they hear the grumbling of an animal at night. One swears he saw green eyes peeping through the dark holes."

"Tell our men that they are weak and childish. I do not believe in fairytales, especially ones such as this." He knew it. He angered his father with hopeless tales of monsters that cannot be explained. "Now, leave me at once." He commanded him, raising his voice as to which it bounced off the cemented walls. Sacks, thought hurt that he had disappointed his father, had to suck it up and keep his indifferent disposition.

"Yes, Master Shredder." Sacks quickly made an exit to leave his angered master alone in his quarters.

Now, he was alone. Oroku Saki continued to gaze upon his prized weapon. His suit was as still as the rack it sat on. He reminisced on the last time he was outfitted in it. Despite the failure it brought him in the end, a special bond was created shortly after his fall. Before the police pulled him from the ground and stripped him of his garments, he remembered the mere drops of mutagen that graced the fingers of the suit. The glowing substance seeped into the armor, absorbed by the inanimate object. Oroku Saki spent those few minutes to himself to create a bond with the suit, listening to its desires that went through his head telepathically. Since it was created for the Shredder's needs, it did not speak of becoming its own owner, but sought out the same glory of Saki. Their goals could only be achieved if the two were to work together. A haunting ambience whistled through the helm of the suit. Saki listened with an open ear. The sound went off for three minutes until it became dead silent once more in the room. The Japanese man nodded and strode off out of the room, leaving the suit under the dim light.


	32. Disgracing the Dragon

April was in her apartment, more specifically, her bedroom. Her last visit at the _Big Brother, Big Sister_ headquarters made her head spin. She sat at the edge of her bed with her feet up. The heels of her boots did not dare touch the bedding for her own self-consciousness as she sat there, thinking about the whole matter.

_"Why would Angel __**lie**__ to me?"_ was the theme of her entire thought process. _"She wouldn't have lied if it was something she knew she would get in trouble for."_ The follicles of her hair began to tingle. Her lower back also began to sore up from her uncomfortable position. Why was she getting so worked up anyways? Maybe Angel was just embarrassed as to how she obtained the money in the first place. She did admit her grandma didn't have enough money to buy her shoes. What could be so embarrassing that she couldn't tell April? They've been together for months, but maybe years would be sufficient to gain her trust. She also said she was dismissed by many other "sisters".

"Ey, April?" That voice, it perked April's head up from between her knees. The woman slowly unfolded herself before stepping onto her room floor. April turned the knob and pushed her room door open to see the young girl she was expecting close the front door behind her.

"Hi, Angel." She greeted her, trying her best to conceal her darker emotions. The young girl ignored her uncomfortable body language and began to search the home. She made a quick lap around the kitchen island, determined to find something of value.

"Sorry I can't hang right now. Came to pick up my P.E. bag before I split." She explained hastily. Angel crossed over to the living room, still searching for her elusive bag. Instead of helping, April observed Angel, which was not much of inconvenience to the searcher. Her blue eyes watched her as she turned her head and bent over to look under chairs. At a point, her blue eyes caught some mysterious character on her arm when she rolled up some of her sleeve when she prepared to reach out for her bag that mysteriously made its way behind the living room couch. April studied it, not taking her eyes off of it until Angel crouched down to reach behind the couch. Angel returned with a navy blue bag with her name and a Viking logo. She held it up like a prize for a moment of victory and slung the white, thread straps across her back.

Angel was about to head for the door and say her goodbyes to April until she was abruptly stopped. April gently grabbed her forearm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's this?" April asked quizzically. Her finger traveled up her arm to the mysterious black marking on her arm. Before April could get the chance to pull up the purple sleeve further, Angel shook from her grip.

"It ain't nothin'!" The young Latina began to take quicker steps towards the door.

"Give me your arm!" April demanded, but it only quickened Angel's pace. The woman had to practically run such a short distance to grab the girl's arm again. Angel began to resist violently as April tried to steady her arm to pull the mysterious sleeve back. "Angel give-me-your-arm!" Her words smashed together quickly as she pried her sleeves away from her elbow. When it was revealed, Angel stopped squirming. April stood there breathless, her grip still hard on her arm. Peeping out from her sleeve was the tail of a practical image of a dragon tattooed from the bottom of her elbow to her shoulder.

"Ey! Watch it!" Angel retorted, pulling her arm away from the ex-reporter's grip. She held her arm from where April mauled it. "Sharpie don't spread, do it?" She asked as she looked for any smudges or smears within the ink. April's eyes opened wide. Everything she thought that would assuage Angel's behavior was dismissed. Now, she knew exactly what Angel has done. Well, not everything, but she had an idea of how she could have gotten the money and the solutions were unsettling.

"Have you lost your mind?!" She blew up, not caring for anybody outside or next door as she screamed. The dramatic change in April's mood frightened Angel. She stood still, her brown eyes wide.

"Am I thinkin' straight?" She broke the still air with a joking tone. She looked off into space, pretending to take her own test for intelligence. "I'm good." She confirmed as she returned to reality.

"What are you doing with the Purple Dragons?" April demanded.

"How you know the Purp-? I don't know what you're talking about." Angel folded her arms. Her lips turned pouty as she rocked her weight to the side of one foot.

"Oh, please! I know all about street gangs in NYC. Why do you have a Dragon on your arm?" The woman leaned on a single hand that tightly gripped the kitchen chair. Her stance was threatening, as if she was harvesting all her physically power into her posture, ready to snap at Angel at any second.

"Naw, it's just me and the posse. We just chillin'." She hoped her chilled attitude and normalcy could shake April from her tenseness and urgency. Slowly, she approached a table chair across from the one suffering the wrath of O'Neil's hand.

"Where are you getting the money?" April sighed, closing her eyes as she waited for the hard truth.

"I told ya, the _Big Sist_-."

"Where are you getting the money?" April cut her off. Her tone sounded tiresome, exhausted.

"If you'd let me finish, I'd tell-."

"Me a lie?" She interrupted again. Angel sat deep in her chair, giving up explaining any further to the stubborn woman. "I, uh, went down to meet with Mrs. Simmons the other day."

"Aw, snap." She heard Angel mumble to the side. April began to travel. Every step closer to Angel made the girl more uncomfortable as she continually gathered herself in the chair. She felt like a child waiting for her parent to give her a whooping.

"She told me there's no one employed named Sonny working for them." April had made her way to the back of Angel's chair. Feeling the push of the back of the chair caused by April's hands holding it forced a gulp down the Latina's throat. "So, who is this Sonny?"

"A'ight, a'ight." Angel broke down. April lifted herself higher off the chair. "Sonny is our big kahuna in our study group."

"Sonny is the gang leader, isn't he?" April asked. Practically given up, Angel gave her a quick nod. April slowly nodded as she acknowledged the information. "What did you do to get the money?"

"Robbed an antique store downtown."

"What else have you done?"

"Y'know what?" Angel slammed the table top with flat palms. The impact hurt, but it didn't stop her from jumping up from the chair and whipping herself around to face her interrogator. "Whatever happens to me and the Dragons is my own business!"

"Until you start breaking the law, then it's my business!" April fired back, advancing on the girl once more.

"Well, I don't see a badge on ya!"

"And I don't see a Dragon on you!" April paused. The image of her sharpied picture burned on the sleeve on her purple jacket in April's eyes. Her voice dropped. "At least, not permanently."

"Yeah, but after tonight I'mma be fully initiated and get my tat." Angel wanted to walk away from the argument, but April was close behind her.

"That tattoo comes with a price, Angel." April warned. The young girl stopped, digging her thumb into her chest.

"I can pay it with the money I earned."

"You mean the money you stole?!"

"Still earned it. Gotta watch outside, search the place and run to the next without getting caught. That's hard!"

"You're not going Angel!" April stated threateningly.

"I can go wherever the heck I want."

"Not while you're in my care!" Despite April's attempts to stop her with words, Angel made a break for the door. Her small hand got onto the door knob, but April was swift to stand directly in front of it, blocking her from escaping.

"Get out the way April!" Angel screamed, but the young woman wouldn't budge. Furious, Angel roared and sprinted into April's room. Her room door slammed closed, like the sound of thunder. With muffled sounds, April sighed as she heard Angel stomping around her room and speaking in Spanish, unleashing all of her bottled up fury privately. April knew she had to give her some alone time for her to cool off, so, she plopped on the couch. Her mind couldn't rest as easily now that she knew that Angel was partaking in gang related activities.

Suddenly, her room got quiet for a while. Surprised Angel cooled off so quickly, April made the brave move to open her room door. April slowly turned the doorknob and cracked it open. From what she saw, Angel wasn't on her bed crying. A bad feeling that her room was empty provoked her to violently push her room door open. The door slammed against the wall. April looked in shock to the perfectly empty room. She looked over to the opened window and desperately climbed onto her bed. She reached the window, the cold New York air hitting her in the face as she looked out. Below, Angel climbed down from the fire escape and sprinted off down the street, blending into an array of disheveled people.

"Angel! Angel, get back here!" April cried out desperately, but the thirteen year old had long disappeared.

"And I said 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy?!'" Michelangelo's masculine voice took over as he was telling Venus an old story to keep her occupied as he continued to carefully paint the back of her shell. Now that she had a tattoo, she explained to him that she had to complete her sewer style by a custom paint job on her shell by the master himself. Although he told her that Raphael was responsible for the characters on his shell, Mikey was responsible for a good number of the graffiti in the lair. Each time he lifted up the can of paint, they pushed a piece of cloth up to their noses to keep out the offending odors seeping from the can. Venus asked for an inexplicit tattoo that defined her with a Chinese tone set to it, so the young turtle did some search on the internet and created his own version of the Yin Yang symbol made up of two black and white Koi fish. The female turtle was sitting on the living room floor in a criss-cross position. The TV was on and showing the movie _Madea's Big Happy Family_, but she was too distracted by Michelangelo's tales of hilarity and obscurity.

"That's hil-ar-ious!" The female turtle laughed through the small towel held up to her face. Mikey was just about to dot the white fish with a black dot until the payphone rang.

"Hold on." He asked Venus, who patiently sat and watched the TV in his absence. "I got the phone!" The young turtle jogged to the phone in good time. Before picking it off the hook, he had to clear his throat briefly. "City Morg." He answered, trying to hold back any laughter.

_"Mikey?" _

"What's good, April?" Mikey asked. The sound of her broken voice indicated that she was on the verge of crying and he had become caring of her situation.

_"Angel just ran away."_

"That girl you're watching?"

_"Yes."_ There was a pause on the other end.

"Isn't that your problem, I mean, you're supposed to watch the girl. Ya had **one** job." He heard something slam on the other end.

_"Cut the crap! She's becoming a Purple Dragon! I need you to help me find her before that gang brings her into a jail cell."_ April's voice became more desperate. Tough sniffling on the other end stopped Mikey's playful nature.

"A'ight, Angelcakes. I'm gone right now!" He promised with enthusiasm.

_"Thank you, Mikey."_

"Deuces!" Michelangelo hung up the phone and jogged back to the living room. Venus turned around to see him come in and place the aerosol cans on the sushi platforms. Before Venus could ask, he was already breaking to the dojo. "Ey! I gotta run a quick errand for April." He opened up the cabinet to the weapons wall. One of his nunchucks wanted to stay and hang by the hook stuck on the chain, but it was quickly released and put at his side. "Be right back!"

"Oh? I'll come with you!" Venus offered.

"Uh-ah!" Mikey put a hand up to make her stop from getting up. The female turtle quickly obliged. "You are not gonna wreck yo paint. Chill out for a sec." He asked. Venus turned back around and accepted his wishes. She continued to watch the large, black grandma beat up a cashier at a restaurant as she heard the hatch open and close with a moderate screech.


	33. Fallen Angel

The safe haven was just up ahead. Familiar sightings of the dingy yellow lights revealed the graffiti on the walls. Questionable people were out on the streets, hiding on their stoops and smoking any number of things. Men in white t-shirts or just topless rode their bikes with a low LED light attached to them. To Angel, these were promising signs that she was indeed where she wanted to be.

Angel constantly looked back. For some reason, she felt as if April was following her. Yes, she did lose her in the crowds, but her presence seems to stick to her sub-conisous. The sound of her voice telling her to come back and ranting on how what she was doing was wrong rang constantly as she ran up to the entrance of the warehouse that held the Purple Dragons. This time, the blue-faced man stood guard in front of the building. Routinely, Angel gave him the three fingered salute. With a nodding grunt, the man passed her by, but not without giving her an angry look.

_ "What's his problem?"_ Angel thought as she eyeballed him back and entered the facility.

Once inside, Angel felt the sanctity of the warehouse as she saw the loads of weapons and supplies piled high meant to protect them from any threat to their organization. The theory of it was confusing for the fact she believed that a gang's warehouse was like a haven, it served for now as her only option of happiness.

"Angel! Girl, where have you been?" Angel whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice. A smiling Latina like herself swaggered over. She wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder, bending her over at some degree. Angel looked up to Jessie through her hair, smiling slightly to express her joy to see her.

"Ditchin' April. She found out." Jessie pulled her friend up with her arm that cradled her shoulders. "I jumped out the apartment window."

"Did she follow you?" Jessie asked. Angel dusted the dirt off her shoulder and cocked her head to the side.

"Naw, I think I lost her." She bragged slightly.

"You sure did." Another voice joined the conversation.

"Wassup Sonny?" Angel asked, all smiles. Sonny approached the two at a distance. A numerous number of Dragons stood behind them. As usual, they didn't look too pleased. "What we gon' do tonight?" Confusing her, a couple Purple Dragons guffawed at her question, hinting something with one another. She got a bad feeling crawl into her stomach.

"**You** are not gonna do anything."

"Hm? A'ight, then I'm in the club." Angel rejoiced with a quick high five from Jessie, but her victory was short-lived when Sonny took Angel's hand afterwards.

"No." He stated bluntly. Angel cocked her head to the side, letting one side of her face be skimmed by her black braids.

"What, there like a problem or something?"

"It appears we do." The punk let go of the girl's hand and instead, took a step towards her. They were just a breath away as he looked down at her and almost whispered. "You see Angel, before we accept anybody; we do a little home check. Y'know, make sure you ain't gonna cause us trouble." The Latina nodded her head in a way that asked for him to get to the point. She never was exactly the patient type. Sonny overlooked her childish gesture. His eyes took to the ceiling of the warehouse as if he could see beyond their aluminum sheets. He proceeded coolly. "I liked what I saw, until I saw you with a brunette woman outside her apartment." Smoothly transitioning from the ceiling to her own confused, brown eyes, Sonny glared down into her own soul as she tried to comprehend correctly what he was trying to imply.

"What? You gotta problem with April? Yeah, I don't think you're gonna see me and her a lot after this." Angel assured him, looking over her shoulder as she mentally put they relationship between April and her behind her. Sonny still stood uncomfortably close to her, and the quick turn of her head made her take a step back, lucky for her to escape his space bubble.

The man continued to stay silent until turning to his followers.

"Do any of you know the former occupation of this April?" He quizzed his fellow Purple Dragons. The group of rag-tag gangsters chopped it u with each other swiftly before giving up with the common _"I don't know"_ and shoulder shrug. "She is April O'Neil, former reporter on _Channel 6 News_." He annunciated her name, putting emphasis on her last name. Most of the Dragons recognized the name and attempted to jog the memories of the others who didn't recognize her name.

"I knew that." Angel stated. She failed to see Sonny's point with April being a bad thing.

"Reporters never die."

"Okay…?"

"Bet she's got a wire on her!" A male Purple Dragon shouted from the back of the group.

"Shake her down!" Another man in the middle of the crowd shouted with a fist in the air. One by one, each Dragon was fired up and agreeing with one another that were suspicious of her. Before anyone could try to get her hands on her, Angel took a couple steps back into Jessie's arms. Her friend held onto her arms protectively as Angel tried to keep the Dragons back with her hands up to her chest, acting as if they were pushing imaginary people off of her.

"Ey! Ey! Ey! I ain't got no wire!" She shouted defensively with a deep voice. The crowd slowed down their rampage, but continued to slowly walk towards her. Desperate, Angel placed a hand on her friend's, who was still clutch to her. "Ey, Jessie knows I'm clean. I ain't no snitch. Tell 'em!"

With Angel's guiding hand, Jessie crept up to her side. The angry mob before her scared her from the inside out, but she knew she had to speak her mind on Angel's behalf. She's been a member longer than her and they would trust Jessie's judgment.

"Angel is my homegirl. She wouldn't do some b*tchy move like dat."

"See?" Angel's eyes grew wide with a nervously happy smile. She lightly patted Jessie's arm with a limp hand, glad with her friend's response.

"Don't fall for it, Jessie." A female Dragon parted from the crowd. She was dark skinned with blonde dreads in her hair. She must have been a friend made while she was alone in the gang. "What if O'Neil found out and contacted the police? What if they offered her a wad of cash to snoop on us? We can't trust her." Her friend sneered at Angel, who looked at her with disbelief.

"You don't believe that, right?" Jessie looked uneasy. Her lips and teeth played with her lower lip as she thought. Each passing second of her silence slowly ate away at Angel's small grasp of hope of surviving this ordeal.

"I don't know. I know you, but I also know where you and I come from." She admitted. "If I was offered cash, I'd do it too."

"But I'm not you!" Angel pushed Jessie off of her side. Jessie stumbled to the side.

"But **we** need to survive!" She screamed. Possible tear candidates began to gather at the corners of her eyes. "Sorry Angel, but I gotta live my life."

"I feel sorry for you." She grumbled. Jessie looked as if tears were going to flow any second, but she rapidly sniffed them up and maintained a face of anger. "Who needs this life anyways? I ain't meant to be some street rat chola on the side of the road." She directly meant her words towards her best friend, who took them in with every letter. "I'm out!" Angel yelled sourly, and then she began to fast walk towards the exit of the facility. Although she was nowhere close to the exit, someone cut her off abruptly. Angel stumbled back to see Sonny stand before her with outstretched arms and legs.

"Oh, no. You can't walk out of this." In fear, Angel turned back around to see the mob of people begin to advance on her with clubs, bats, and anything they could use to bring some serious pain. Through their legs, she could make out Jessie's still legs. Angel took off her cap and squeezed it in her hand. Her head fell down in surrender as she let the mob come closer. Then, in one bold move, she jumped and twisted around to smack Sonny on the side of his face to catch him off guard for her to sprint out of the facility.

"Get her!" He ordered the Purple Dragons, who were more than happy to give someone a beat-down that night.

Angel was flying down the streets. The sounds of shouting punks behind drove her more. Her heart pumped like a steam engine, pushing at her chest as a million thoughts of doubt rushed over her. Lucky for her, most of the Dragons were slow and couldn't keep up with a young girl like her. No one on the streets ever thought to help her. They pushed themselves off of the sidewalk and ushering their children into the houses, letting gangs "handle their own". Not even the sight of a running child urged them to at least pick up a phone to dial 911. They've seen it all happen before and it would normally end with too many deaths with the adrenaline rush and confusion.

The sound of the stampeding Dragons began to fade away. Angel braved herself enough to take the chance to hide in a closed in alleyway. She took refuge deep in the alleyway behind three trash cans full of house-wares and crouched down. The smell was unbearable, but a beating from twenty people was a lot worse than that. Patiently, Angel waited for them to pass. The alleyway was dark, with the exception of a single yellow light revealing a green door to a closed store. The Dragon's voices came closer and closer and it made her want to throw up as they approached the alleyway. Through the cracks between trash cans, she could make out the shapes of the passing punks that shouted and sprinted down the street, passing the alleyway in search for her.

Suddenly, it became quiet. Angel stood up from her hiding spot and tip toed to the opening of the alley way. Before she could pass the lines of trash cans, the young girl was jumped. She must have missed a rogue Dragons from the narrow opening she was able to look out of. The person was small in stature, but easily apprehended Angel as she was pushed onto the ground. The person straddled her as she fought back, sitting on her thighs. They were somewhat close to the single light in the alleyway, but Angel was able to make out some features from her own fear.

"What you doin'!?" She yelled with muffled words to not allow any other Dragons know where she was. Angel asked for she recognized the shaved side of long, curled hair.

"I don't have a choice. It's either you or me." It was Jessie, just as she expected.

"You don't have to live this way, like them."

"You are not gonna ruin this for me!" Jessie cried; her hands strangled Angel's wrists to stop her from resisting.

"Jess, I ain't no spy!"

"I can't trust you! 'Member that time I told you I liked Stephen Alvarez? Who was he flirtin' with a couple days later? Huh?" Angel knew what she was doing. Jessie was trying to bring up at least one bad thing Angel did to help her believe that her own best friend could do such foul things.

"Boy wouldn't leave me alone!"

"You needed to stay away from my man!"

"Yo-boy-is- UGLY! Nobody wants him but you!" Jessie shook her head in denial. She reached for something in her back pocket as her other hand tried to restrain both of Angel's arms. A small white rag slipped out of her pocket and bunched it into her palm.

"Choke on this." Jessie ordered as she forcibly pushed the rag up to the friend's nose. Angel struggled harder as the drug tried to force its way into her nostrils. In seconds, Angel began to slow down and stop her thrashing. Her eyelids were closed and her mouth gaped open. Jessie looked down at her friend and shook her head in disapproval as she pushed the rag back into her pocket.

"Drugs are for junkies, dudette." A male voice came from behind her. Jessie nodded, knowing it was some random gangster or a Purple Dragon trying to be funny.

"Yeah, well, she had it coming." Jessie got up from Angel's thighs and turned around to face the man. Mysteriously, the person wasn't there. "Who the h*ll was that?"

"Watch yo mouth!" The voice came in from above. The person was massive, as she could tell as he jumped down from the fire escape and gave her a good kick to keep her away from the downed girl. "It's very unladylike." Jessie flew to the ground. She wasn't seriously injured, but a good kick to her shoulders kept her from attacking him. "Now, get out of here! Scram!" He ordered. Jessie couldn't believe what was happening as she slowly picked herself off of the ground. She would sometimes look back at the man as she tried to escape. The massive person gave her a mock charge and a jolt of the shoulders to move her along before she took off from the alley and sprinted down the street.

The massive being turned his attention away from the attacker and onto the victim. She still lay on the ground, sleeping. What he wasn't aware of was that she was, in fact, faking it. Angel had tried her best to hold her breath, only letting out short spurts of breaths out to clear her nose for any traces of the drug. She was going to do the same thing she did to Sonny to Jessie by playing possum. Her rouse worked but she continued to stay down out of confusion as to why this person helped her.

"You must be Angel." She heard him say. How could he know her name? He began to kneel down. Angel could feel his rather large, rough fingers press against the bottom of her jaw. "Still breathin'." He concluded and picked himself up. When he stood up from her, Angel slipped one of her eyes open sneakily. Just as it was difficult to see clearly with Jessie in front of her, she could make out some features. For one, this person sounded ridiculously young compared to his size. He was also very round. Maybe he was one of those big guys that could move, like Jack Black. His head was also shaped funny and the outline color of his skin seemed odd. The being put on a slim headset that he had "borrowed" from his brother when he left his home. It twisted some knobs on the set and pushed buttons on a peculiar device that looked like it came from the military. "April?" He knew April? That's why he knows her, but who was this guy? She continued to listen to his conversation, watching him pace back and fourth, away from the light. "Yeah, I got her. Naw, no she's knocked out." He swiftly pulled one of the muffs away from his ear, trying to reduce to amount of noise and screaming he got from the other end. "Stop screamin' they put some sleep drugs in her, but hey, she'll be quiet now." He giggled nervously. From his body language, she could tell that April was giving him specific directions on what to do. "A'ight, I'm on my way to your house. A'ight, deuces."

He hung up the device and pulled the headset off of his head and let it rest on his neck. He began to approach her. Angel was quick to close her eyes again as he reached down to pick her off the ground. He grunted as he threw her carefully and comfortably into his arms. Just by the way he held her, Angel could feel something different, like he was missing something. His skin was also unbelievably smooth, yet bumpy. To add on top of his peculiarity, he did not travel by the streets, but instead, climbed up the fire escape and proceeded to jump from the rooftops with ease. Who the heck was this?

"Knock knock." She heard him say. The wind on her back was no longer evident as he jumped into a narrow opening. The cold air mixed with the warm air. Familiar scents and smells told her exactly where she was. April was sitting on the couch until she popped up and fast walked over to him.

"Oh my gosh!" Angel heard her cry desperately as she examined her. April was satisfied that there were no new scratches on her or any brushings that could have from them strangling her. Her pounding heart tried to settle with the flood of relief that came over her core. April took his free arm and tugged him into her bedroom. "Just set her on the bed." She asked politely. Carefully, he set the young girl into the already peeled back covers. His large hand was precise as it guided her head onto the pillow. The rest of her body followed and his arms slipped from under her. April took the covers and covered up to Angel's neck.

"There you go. Nighty night dudette." He lightly patted the top of her hat until he decided to take it off and threw it onto April's desk. The person stood by the door, watching sympathetically as April graze her hand down Angel's covered legs until exiting the room. The door was closed behind the male, but not completely. Once acknowledging that they were a good distance from the room, Angel opened her eyes and tried to look through the cracked door without being caught. They stood in front of the room door, probably to talk about what happened. She could only see April.

"Thank you so much for finding her." April thanked him as she went in to hug him. Angel watched, mesmerized as she saw large, muscled arms wrapped up in themselves and around April's shoulders. She tried to keep in her gasps of amazement as she saw them being followed by a weirdly covered chest dressed in leather straps, a hoodie and trashy wet pants. What got her the most was the large, oddly shaped green head that perched on her shoulder. His nose was not human. It was wide and flat with an orange mask over his eyes. His entire physic was completely by a shell-like cocoon on his back.

"Wasn't too hard. Was the first place you warned me about. Looks like the Purple Dragons hide in that warehouse. I found her about two blocks over."

"Thanks Mikey." That's Mikey? The same Mikey April said she was "special friends" along with Vern? She was talking about him? No wonder Taylor hasn't seen them yet. One of them is some type of turtle beast. A turtle beast that helped her from getting mauled by a mob of gang members. Angel stopped staring judgmentally at Mikey and slumped down into her sheets. She tried to lull herself to sleep by listening to their conversation, taking in what she had just seen.

"Welcome." She heard him walk away from April's room door. "I gotta go; Venus' shell may be wet. If I don't get going, she's gon' mess it up." These special friends must look just like Mikey. Now, she was confirmed they were turtle-like. April walked away from the door. Mikey was in her kitchen window, ready to jump up to another fire escape.

"Goodnight, Mikey."

"'Night, April."


	34. It's Going Down

"Ya'll ready for this?" Leonardo unbuckled his seatbelt from the front passenger seat of the Battleshell. They were driving high up on the winding roads of the once snow-capped mountains now covered in lush, green grass. His gear pushed Donatello a little as he was driving when he lifted himself out of his seat and hunched over himself while proceeding to the back. Their crew in the back replied positively in their belted, swivel chairs. Because modifying the Battleshell for more than two in the back was long overdue, Michelangelo shared his chair with Venus by sitting at an angle side-by-side.

"We're at Sacks' estate in ten minutes." Donatello replied over his shoulder, not taking any chances to drive over the steep drops constantly ahead of them. Leonardo kneeled down to give himself a break from trying to keep his balance. His hand held the top of his own chair for support. He wanted to talk to his team face to face, with the exception of Donatello, to ensure their positivity and readiness for the challenges ahead. His two seasoned brothers stared on to him, waiting for him to give them some inspirational words or anything he'd like to advise them about. Instead, his attention went to the female turtle beside Michelangelo. Her gaze never settled upon his for her head was low to watch her clasping hand in her lap.

"Venus?" His voice lifted her head up, but only slightly. Her lime eyes were covered by half-lidded, light green skin. She could feel three pairs of eyes looking at her, followed by the involuntary push of Mikey's body as he turned to face her. His arm was already wound around her for space reasons, so his neck accessories lightly patted her shoulder.

"I'm ready to go get my sister." She nodded with a serious half-smile.

"Yeah boy! Let's go!" Venus squinted her eyes hard after Mikey's yelling hit her eardrums. She could feel her head and his body vibrate as he did.

"Hey, before I forget. Venus, grab the box." Donatello asked. Sparking Venus' memory, she nimbly unclicked their seatbelt and balanced herself as she reached in the back of the van. The female turtle almost fell over with her body hunched over the box, but she was able to keep up and brought the box to her feet when she sat back down in her chair.

"Leo… Mikey… Raph… Me… Donnie." One by one, she handed one device to each brother according to their colors. They looked at them in awe and wonder because they knew exactly what it was and wanted to explore them immediately. Their turtle-y faces lit up when the devices did when they turned them on. "I made some cell phones for us. Y'know to communicate with."

"Sweet D! How many games does it have?" Michelangelo was eager to explore every aspect of his new phone. For years, he had seen cell phones but had never used one. Even when they had April's in their possession, all of his brothers had a share in merely touching it, but not him. They feared he might throw it off the building or something.

"As many as I can hack into."

"And the songs?" The question raised all of the brother's heads to the one driving for they, also, needed to know. Teens.

"Loads up to 200." He replied with a smile.

"Just 200?! I need a better mobile plan." He stated sarcastically as he crossed a leg over the other in a stereotypically-snooty way. "What's our ringtones?"

Donatello completed a sharp turn before answering his question. The back of the load swung outwards caused by the centrifugal force until the straightening of the vehicle let them sit upright once more.

"See, we need them to stay calm when we're sneaking around. We don't need to hear "Let it Go" or heavy metal." He directed most of his energy towards Michelangelo, who would try to find the most obnoxious tone ever. The three turtles in the back smirked, leaving Mikey to continue to be pouty and focus on his phone. "Our ringtones are our favorite songs in instrumental that won't cause too much attention."

Behind him, Donatello heard some quizzical moans and other low tones until hearing a recognizable instrumental beside him.

"'Till I Collapse', good choice Don." Leonardo smiled, lifting his only supporting hand from the car seat to Donnie. He held it up to him at a seeable distance, in which Donatello returned the gesture with a high-3.

"I know my bros." Overlapping Leonardo's tone, a more recent one played on. _Till I Collapse_ shut down and two of the turtles in the back chuckled at the uncanny comparison between the turtle and the tone. Raphael, the receiver, had to squint his eyes to make sure that the tone was exactly right with the word description.

"'M.A.A.D. City'?" His amber eyes looked up from the blue light on the phone and to the back of Donatello's head. In the rearview mirror, he saw his tallest brother give him a playful wink.

"Sounds fitting." Venus giggled from the other side. The red clad brother gave her a sarcastically happy look with an equally sarcastic laugh that went a little over the top.

"You're funny, China turtle!" He responded until immediately cutting off his fake laughter as well as his new ringtone. The female terrapin continued to smile at him, raising her brow through the blue cloth.

"Yass!" The shout overcame the two's silent war as Mikey moved his phone up to down in a zig zag pattern to show off. "'Hollaback Girl'! That was our song back in the day!" Ecclesiastically, the orange banded turtle closed his eyes, remembering when Gwen would sing it whenever they could catch it when they were eight. It brought joyful memories of being a whole family to the stocky turtle.

"No, it was **your** song. It was cool 'til you played it over and over." Leonardo commented. He put his new phone into a roomy fold in his series of leather belts around his waist.

"I'm sorry I have good taste in music!"

"You're right." The car went silent. Donatello wanted to turn around, but he was driving. Instead, you could see a worried look on his face in the mirrors when Raphael responded sincerely. Even his face and body language was softened when he lifted up his phone to Mikey. "Hey, I'll call you and we can listen to it."

"Now you're talkin'!" He exclaimed. Raphael nodded and yelled over Donatello's shoulder.

"Yo' Donnie! Turn that down, we gon' listen to Mikey's new ringtone." Obediently, and somewhat doubtful of his actions, Donatello turned down the radio which played oldies Rock until it became silent.

"His dial number is 4."

Smiling, Raphael looked down at his phone. When he got to the dial pad, he pushed the 4 button without difficulty (at least Donnie thought about big buttons and not phone companies) and the phone began the dial tone. Excitably, Michelangelo looked down at his phone, waiting for it to at least vibrate with Gwen Stefani following afterward. Vibrations from the phone almost made him jump, but he composed himself to hear the tone of his favorite song. Suddenly, it was the sound of something else. Instead, it was a relatively recent song. Leonardo couldn't contain his laughter when the sound of a familiar choir and a certain man singing along with them in separate verses. Slowly, Michelangelo's face frowned indignantly as he glared at Raphael, who nodded complacently as he switched the tone to an uncensored version of _I Don't F**** With You_ by Kendrick Lamar. Before the song could have a chance to spit harsh words, Michelangelo hung up on contact number 3.

"I think I know how it goes after this." He sounded depressed as he slipped the phone into a pocket of his hoodie.

"Raph, turn it back." Donatello asked in a whiny voice for the sake of his bigger brother continuing to make Mikey feel bad before the fight. He groaned in an over the top manner before pushing buttons and selecting the correct settings given to him. When he was done, the phone was disposed of in a tight-fitting strap on his chest.

"If I don't know whether or not Mikey's calling me, don't blame me." He warned.

"What's yours?" Michelangelo asked the female turtle beside him. He still continued to sound bummed out.

"I didn't know what song you liked, so I picked a Beyonce one for you and Mona." Donatello explained as the female turtle tried to find out. With a little quick mentoring from the orange clad turtle, she was able to play the tone for them all.

"I don't recognize this one." She admitted as it began to play a set of string plucking and a mysterious beat behind it.

"It's 'Flawless'". Michelangelo explained as he nodded his head to the tune.

"You can change it if you want." Donatello insisted, but Venus shook her head.

"I like it." In no time, her head began to bob in sync with Michelangelo's. She had to push her two braids in front of her to discontinue their trapping between her and the male turtle as they did.

"You wake up, **Flawless**

Post Up, **Flawless"** Michelangelo sang the lyrics in tune with Leonardo adding "Flawless" with him. Venus' grin grew brighter as she listened to the two boys singing to her the lyrics. Seeing this, Michelangelo bumped his shoulder with hers, getting a cutesy response with her bumping into him. When she was looking down at her lap for a brief moment, Mikey looked up to Leo. His eyes grew wide and his brows were raised as he continued to stare at his blue clad brother, frantically mouthing something as well as pointing to Leo and Venus. The leader of the group looked back at him confusingly until Venus looked back up, calling off Mikey's weird behavior.

"A'ight, it's getting all sugary pop back here." Raphael switched disapproving looks at his two brothers. Venus was unsure as to why he was looking at them so critically, but it was nothing to worry about. "Turn on something that makes me wanna kill something." He insisted. Of course, Raphael was not programmed to kill anything (except bugs); _killing something_ was their code word for getting hyped for a battle or competition. Donatello nodded and reached down. He popped open a small pop-out drawer by the dash and pulled out an old, black Aux cord.

"How about my ringtone?" He asked as he plugged one end of the cord to the phone and the other to the car, looking up every two seconds to look at the road. Leonardo got up from his spot in the back and slid over to his passenger seat to help him.

"Which is…?" Before Raphael could finish his statement, Donatello pressed the play button. Immediately, a familiar beat instantly hyped up the two in the back, smiling widely.

"Ay, ay, ay…!" Donatello added his voice to the sound effect, which pumped himself up as he continued to drive. Meanwhile, the female terrapin rocked along to the marvelously upbeat song as the four brothers rapped the lyrics off of each other.

_"But it's gonna be a'ight!_

_ Cuz me and my clique we don't give a-what?!_

_ Trick Daddy, Jim Johnson, Big D, Lil Jon_

_ LET'S GOO! (Let's go!)_

_ If you want it you can get it let me know!_

_ I'm 'bout to tear this thang up_

_ LET'S GOO!" _ The Battleshell was lit as they continued their deep bellows and shrieks along with Trick Daddy. It became more so after Donatello finished Twista's incredibly hard part flawlessly with a tongue much like an auctioneers. Venus applauded him loudly until she saw a brown mansion as he turned the next corner.

Leonardo turned the music off instantly as he saw the home a distance away. The car became silent as Donatello pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. As to not tip off anyone who was guarding the sensitive home, they were left to sneak up to it and not drive up in their turtle-decked van. In full stealth mode, Leonardo led the way, katanas unsheathed, looking over every rock as his followers looked either behind them for stalkers, or above from any possible snipers. Thankfully, they had evaded any kind of defensive mechanisms for they had made nearly to the front gate of the Sacks estate. One by one, each turtle got low and hid behind a series of rocks. In front of the Iron Gate, a squad of Foot soldiers stood guard. Each held a machine gun with their trigger happy hands as they leaned against the wall, talking to one another to pass the time. The men leaned against the brick of the wall, just so their masters could not see their lazy stances if they were to come out of the home.

"What we gon' do?" Michelangelo whispered harshly. The sun was barely out for it was early morning. His cold body yearned for the full exposure of the sun that would bring the enjoyable room temperatures that came with spring.

"Could drive through the gate again." Raphael suggested as when he did the last time.

"You are not ramming my precious baby into an iron gate!" Donatello's voice cracked. His high pitched voice that always came with nervousness took over him. "Did you see Vern's van from last time?!"

"Yeah, it's parked back there." Michelangelo lifted a thumb to throw behind him.

"But did you **see** it when we tugged it out? It was a wreck!" Raphael put his hands up to his chest in surrender. It easily calmed the nerd's nerves, and his widened eyes behind those glasses.

"Sorry for asking." The five continued to watch the guards, drawing up their own possible plans to evade them.

"I got this." The four sets of eyes looked down at the light green hands that slipped into the side of her newly equipped chain skirt. What she pulled out was a straw made up of bamboo. In her palms were a small set of mini darts. The female turtle couldn't be stopped by doubting voices and hands trying to bring her back down as she drew herself closer to the guards. One by one, she loaded the straw with the darts, fumbling with them with her thick fingers. The brothers had continuously whispered their orders for her to fall back, but Venus ignored their voices. She held the straw between her teeth before giving up her position behind a large, green plant. The guards instantly rushed themselves off of the wall and lifted up their guns. Before they could get the chance to pull the trigger, Venus' lips sealed one end of the straw and blew into it, hitting a guard. The other three tried to advance on her, but the wind was in her favor as she hit the rest with perfect aim to their necks. In a line, each one fell to the ground, cold and almost lifeless. The four brothers jogged up to her side after she had shot her last victim. In their eyes was sheer horror as they looked down upon the fallen soldiers who were subjected to the seemingly shy terrapin.

"We could'a just knock 'em out instead of kill 'em!" Michelangelo squealed, hanging onto Venus' side as he looked down at one of the fallen. The female turtle turned to him sharply, yanking his arm off of her shoulder.

"They're not dead, they're asleep!" She shouted authoritively before heading towards the Iron Gate. The youngest turtle quickly gave glances to the guard and to Venus.

"Oooooohhh… cool."

"Let's go, Mikey." Leonardo ordered as he and the rest of his clan, mostly Donatello, tapped into the security system and opened the gate wide open for them all to walk into the battleground.

In the meantime, Foot Tech were stationed in their own compartment in the laboratory. On one of their screens, a red exclamation mark flashed next to a file. Quickly, the woman clicked on the file and read the diagnostic about it. She took off her earphones, hung them around her neck and hooked the sound up to the speaker.

"Sir, we have unauthorized access in one of the empty rooms in the boarding hall." She warned. In the laboratory, Oroku Saki walked over calmly. The Tech woman was unafraid of her master, but knew her report could be the tip of his happiness. When he got around her screen, she clicked on the camera for the specific room and turned up the sound.

_ "What the freak is this?!"_ One of them replied. They were unsure of who said it because the camera was positioned over their heads, but it was clear who it was.

_"I don't think Mona's in these."_

_ "Just keep checking, she might be asleep."_ It was the turtles, Saki thought, just as planned.

"Send all of our mutants in there." He ordered.

The five remained in the hall of rooms for their captives and henchmen. Most of the rooms were empty, but they had to make sure that no one was hiding and believing they were their captors. By the looks of the barred windows and flat mattresses, it appeared to be a prison, which is exactly where they would keep her. Michelangelo led the group in the search, pressing his face into the barred room.

"Dang! This room smells funky." He immediately pulled his face out from between the bars after peering into a clearly occupied room full of personal belongings. His hands held over his nose as he bent over in disgust.

"Ya'll talkin' 'bout my room?" Raphael pulled the top rim of Michelangelo's shell up for him to see their new guests. It was the pig, followed by that rhino-man.

"I thought it smelled like a pig sty." Michelangelo commented with a smile. No one in the room laughed along with him.

"You're going down today." Jazz assured him as he pulled a crowbar from his back pants pocket. Weirdly enough, they couldn't believe that his pants pocket could easily slip a crowbar in when it was already struggling to hold in the mass of pig in it.

"Yeah, um, so there's like two of you. And there's…" Michelangelo counted his team smugly, "one, two, three, four, five of us so…You surrender or nah?"

"I don't know. Ellis, you wanna ask Tokah and Rahzar if we surrender?" Jazz asked his partner in crime. The rhino took one finger to scratch behind his enlarged ear.

"I don't think they can speak English well." He spoke doubtfully, shuffling his hooves. Jazz slightly turned his head slowly to show him the side of his face.

"Open the doors, man! Open the doors!" Jazz forced through his teeth as Ellis rushed over to open the doors of their two other allies. The pig appeared to look down on his partner as he watched the barred doors open with an industrial opening sound.

What came out of the doors were two things the five mutants did not expect. The smile on Michelangelo's face dropped when he saw the big sets of clawed feet emerge out of the entryway. The first to appear was Tokah, who whined and growled with his great friend Rahzar. Both were now embellished in small shields on their shoulders and kneepads. From being locked up for a while, the two were very antsy and ready to play the best way they knew how. Jazz smiled as smugly as Mikey was as they gaped at their new assets.

"Dang! I didn't think I'd see anything uglier than Raph!" The orange clad turtle's face contorted as he analyzed the two new beings. His bigger brother, however, did not take offense to his comment and took a step forward.

"Ey. Don't be rude! That one on the left might be family. How you doin' cous'?" He asked the snapper. Venus still failed to see his sarcasm because the red clad terrapin was the best actor in the family. The snapper looked at Raphael quizzically, unsure of what to make of the turtle that looked somewhat like himself.

"This ain't no family reunion!" Jazz shouted in annoyance. "Kill they a**es!" Jazz ordered while pointed at the five mutant menaces. At once, the two underdeveloped mutants charged at the five with a passion to break their new toys. Following behind them were the two more-capable mutant brethren with heads low and speed on par. As one of the more arguably larger one of the mutants, the rhino went after the biggest of the mutant turtles. Raphael set up his feet in a defensive stance to catch the rhino in a deadly duel. The impact from it didn't push the turtle down, so the two interlocked hands, pushing on one another's chest to see who would be to fall first.

"A'ight Ellis. What kind'a evil-villain name is that?" Raphael talked through the strain of both of their energies. "Oh no! Watch out for Ellis!" He mocked. Ellis tried to push back harder, but Raphael stood his ground.

"My name is no longer Jonathan Ellis. I need to find a new name for a mutant rhino." Out of frustration of holding off the rhino any longer, Raphael gave up his strong held stance and attempted to strike the rhino's shins with the insides of his foot. In the absence of his enemy falling down, Raphael was pushed down on. He kneeled down before the rhino, struggling to keep his strength as they continued to push on one another.

"How about Rock?" He suggested between his teeth.

"Dude! Rocksteady!" He could hear Michelangelo nearby, who was dancing around Jazz with his athletic moves.

"Rocksteady?" Raphael could feel him light up on his grip as he thought about his name. Mikey must have finished Jazz for he leaned on the shoulder of the rhino in comradely despite his falling brother.

"Well yeah, 'cause he's hard as a rock and hard to take down, so he's steady." Following his explanation, the youngest brother was pushed off the rhino's shoulder and fell to the ground. Swooping in was the pig, who quickly apprehended him by setting his weight down on the young turtle.

"Great logic." He commented, settling his shaken glasses back onto his snout.

"Ooooh! You could be Bebop!" The young turtle lit up despite being crushed by the warthog's weight.

"First, my name is Jazz, foo'. Second, why? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Well, duh! Stupid name for a stupid person!" Mikey began to chuckle, but the annoyed pig was quick to draw his crowbar up over his shoulder, ready to bash in the young one's face. Mikey cowered down, waiting for the pain to come, but suddenly his eyes widened in horror. "Oh-my-gosh-it's a BEE!" He shouted, pointing up above the both of them.

"Where?" Jazz turned his head around to see the deadly little insect in fear of being bitten by its irritating venom. In time, Michelangelo lifted his torso off the ground.

"Bop!" He smacked the snout of the pig fair and square. The impact threw the pig back, giving him enough room to pick himself off from under him. Jazz continued to hold his snout. In the inner rims he could see the nosebleed. From Jazz, he could see the looked of revenge behind those 80s styled glasses. Ready for Round 2, Mikey put his fists up and pranced side to side just as he has seen in the _Rocky _movies.

"Venus! Go find Mona!" Donatello commanded as they both fought the tall wolf mutant. He had clearly gotten the upper hand as he stood behind him with his Bo staff securing the front of his jugular. From a lifted standpoint, Donatello could slowly deprive him of air to knock him out if his legs could withstand the mutant's struggling.

"I can't leave you guys!" She shouted in fear of leaving her family behind. Sensing it, she flipped over the incoming Tokah who lost his balance while battling Leonardo. The snapper fell onto the feet of his wolf friend, which also pushed Donatello back who struggled even more to keep his strength up.

"We got this, go!" Leonardo shouted as he charged the snapper mutant who had gotten up to try and attack Donatello. The female terrapin took a quick look around her to make sure if what she was doing was right. There was no upper hand on either side, but by the orders of her family, who she trusted, Venus took off in the direction in which they came and exited the hall.


	35. Used to Love You

Every door began to look the same to her as she snuck around the mansion. Surprisingly, she had not come across anyone on her venture, which disturbed her most for it increased her chances on stumbling upon a mass of Foot ready to kill her.

Sound vibrations were sensitive on her ears as she heard a slight rustling behind one of the doors. The terrapin pushed her shell against the wall and leaned over slowly to peek inside the room. The left eye caught the only image she could handle until hastily retreating back to the wall. She's seen that man before. From her visions, it was him. Eric Sacks, her buyer. He failed to sense her behind the door as he carried on with whatever he was doing behind that table. A weird tingling went on in her head and on the rear of her cheeks as she took a deep breath. She was scared and didn't know if she could go on with her mission. Reminders and doubts began to fill her head out of fear from that one man who had done so much damage to them all. How could she even do this? This was her first actual mission, one without her sister behind her. Venus closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in pain. How could she do this? How could she do this? Her lime green eyes flashed fiercely and she quickly picked herself off of the wall.

"Where is she Sacks?" She demanded fiercely. Although she didn't know how this was all going to go, and she was still pretty scared, Venus bet that if her attitude was as fierce as her sister's, others would react the same to Venus as they would to Mona.

"Where is who?" Sacks uttered back, not paying attention to the turtle standing in the doorway. Venus' posture and face dropped in feared disappointment that her rouse may not be working, but she quickly rushed those ideas out and scrunched herself up.

"Cut the act Sacks, I know you have her." The older man lifted his eyes off the paper her was reading flat on the table. They were soulless and dead when he shared his eyes with hers. Venus had expected him to be a lot more excitable, but not in a good way, as to seeing her appearance. Instead, he looked on at her as if she were a normal human being who came to talk with him.

"Aphrodite. I heard you were alive but, I don't know how." She could feel him judging her and analyzing her body scientifically. "I didn't even inject you with mutagen." Building up her courage, Venus began to advance on him. She did it delicately so he wouldn't flee because she wanted him to hear her.

"I know you didn't. It was accidental. Just like how you accidentally left me behind that night."

"You may have been important at the time, but, lets face it." He clasped his hands together in a single fist. "You were just a turtle." His answer left no traces of remorse for her own feelings as he compared her to a common animal. Venus couldn't describe how much he wanted to choke him for speaking to her like that, but she kept her hands to herself. She could sense a slight fear within him that is being masked by his cool disposition. Her plan could only go into full effect if she harmed him mentally and not physically. She now placed herself on the other side of the table. Sacks watched as she looked down at the papers that appeared upside down to her, but she wasn't trying to read them.

"I learned a lot about you and project Renaissance. I know what my use was then," The terrapin paused and her eyes left the table. Her deadly orbs pierced into his as she leaned forward on the tabletop, placing her arm underneath her. "And now you're probably using my sister for the same purpose."

"Your sister?" He asked surprised although he knew very well that Mona had spoken about her sister numerous times, but she wasn't clear on what species this 'Venus' was.

"She's the one who rescued me from the fire, unlike you!" She reached into her belt and took one of her fans out. It remained closed as she pushed the top of it to his chin, barely pushing his head up. Sacks could she her arm muscles twitch in anticipation and didn't dare to move. The fame may be flimsy paper and wood, but the turtle used it as a weapon for a reason. Suddenly, Venus' face lightened up. Her scrunched up face softened into an uncanny look of understanding and serenity. "But you know what? I'm okay with it." She paused at every chance she could to convince herself that she truly believed what she said. "If that stupid fire didn't happen fifteen years ago, I would be in a cage, never living my own life in you and your father's dirty hands." She saw the man look down for only a brief moment. "Maybe I'd be pregnant with one, maybe all the turtle's babies 'cause I know you have the technology for that. I'd never learn ninjitsu, speak Chinese, and have a real family that loves me for me."

"That's very touching." He finally spoke since her fan pressed against his old chin. Her face squeezed again, scolding him.

"Mona leaves now. With me." She spoke low.

"She is free to go," Venus retired her fan to her belt. "That is, if she desires to." He reached over into his pocket. It alarmed Venus until he pulled out a walkie-talkie device up to his lips. "Can I get Mona into the testing room?" he asked. Venus couldn't believe it. Her rouse worked!

_"Yes, Mr. Sacks. She's on her way." _A voice answered back.

As they waited for the lizard lady to show, the two sat at the table in complete silence. Both felt a little uncomfortable as they stared into eachother's eyes, trying to read eachother's intentions. Both did not enjoy the company of the other; Sacks looked at her with wonder with how she came to be and whether she would be a bigger threat than the terrapin brothers; Venus looked at him not with hate, but felt sorry that he has chosen for his life path. Yet, both scolded the other.

Finally, they began to hear the click of heels coming down the hallway. Venus' face lit up as she saw the familiar shadow of her sister.

"Mona?" Venus smiled wide and stood up straight from the table. Mona grabbed the side of the doorway and swung into the room. Her face was the first to be seen, which smiled deviously and not excitably at the turtle's presence. From the new found light, Venus gasped in horror of her new style.

"Hello, Venus." Her smile quickly faded away and so did Venus'. Why wasn't she excited that they have come to rescue her just as she asked them to? Maybe her treatment here drained some of her joy out of her.

"What have they done to you? What is this?" Venus' voice choked, looking at the skimpy clothing her sister now donned. They must have forced her to wear it. Those monsters! Now, the nightmare will be over and Mona could be reunited with them.

"I could say the same for you." Mona continued in monotone. "Ditched the traditional Chinese rags. Good for you."

"The guys are here too. Ready to go home?" The light blue banded turtle took her sister's hand lovingly. It was the first time in forever since she felt her webbed fingers in her grasp again. Her sister looked down in surprise, but then she scrunched up her face.

"That's just the problem. I'm not sure you and those turtles are exactly 'home'." Her eyes glared into her sister's, angrily she looked at her. Venus shook her head.

"Don't bring up that whole moving back to China thing. We need to go." At once, Venus yanked on her arm and continued to drag her out of the room. "We'll be back Sacks for some unfinished business." She grumbled. Suddenly, she felt Mona pull back, taking her hand out of hers.

"You didn't listen to what Sacks said! I'm not going back!" She yelled.

"Mona, stop it!"

"You've abused me, all of you!" Her eyes began to glisten as she screamed "I screamed, I shouted your names… and you never came!" Finally, Mona's voice cracked and a tear fell down her cheek. "You and Chung I didn't protect me!"

"I was ten! Me and Chung I were out of the house; helping Mr. Shang with his sheep herd, remember? We couldn't help!" Venus tried to take Mona by the hand again, but the reptilian girl swatted at her hands with her tail, driving Venus backwards.

"That's not what I've been told. Why would you think I'd come back after being locked up in a small box and sent here to work as those turtle's servants? They liked you so much that they let you be served by me. What did you do then? Command me to get you beers and cigarettes when you knew you were all underage." The terrapin grew confused.

"Beers and cigarettes? Where's this coming from?" Never did they lock her in a box and they sure didn't use her as a servant. Beers and cigarettes? A true warrior would not succumb to such poisons, underage or not. She must be trying to use a lie to cover up something. That stubborn Mona!

"The same place where I'm not going." She wiped the tear falling out of her eye and narrowed her brows. Unhooking the loops behind her back, Venus saw the ball and chain of her naga surujin fall behind her. "This ends now!" Mona took a fighting stance, her naga surujin in hand and swinging the end with the ball at her side.

"Mona, I don't want to hurt you." Venus pleaded, withdrawing her fans all the same.

"Good, makes my job that much easier." She growled. Venus closed her eyes, hoping all of it was just a dream. A terrible dream she was going to wake up from and be back in the lair with her full family by her side. Her sister never grew angry with her and the Foot never dared to infiltrate their home. This all had to be a lie, but no matter how many times she wished for it all to be fake, Venus knew this was all too real. Suddenly, she had a realization. Something sparked within her as she got the most unusual feeling. The vibes transmitting through her, it was Mona's.

"Your emotions." She listened and felt them as they surged within her. "They are… not real." The turtle's eyes grew wide when she looked back up at her snarling sister. The reality was real, but her sister wasn't.

"As real as this?!"

Mona's surujin was already swinging hard as she aimed for her turtle sister's feet. To avoid a brutal blow to the toes, Venus back-flipped to avoid any contact. Despite her resistance to hit her sister, the other end was happy to continue swinging the ball and chain at her. Mona tried to strike her again, hard when the turtle was in the air but missed. Mona's body was hunched over to the side after missing with so much strength behind it. Venus took the opportunity to push her sister back by bringing a swinging kick to the shoulder. It pushed the reptilian girl to the floor. When she tried to get back up, Venus didn't take the chance and used her momentum to deliver a separate kick out of the spin to the top of her chest. Finally, she had brought Mona to her back who groaned in some pain. Venus didn't want it to hurt as much as it did but she had to if she was going to win. The terrapin tried to pounce on top of her so she could disarm her and see if she could find Mona's problem spiritually. In the wake, Mona saw the turtle coming and stuck up a heel and her hands up. The heel didn't hurt against her plastron stomach, but with the aid of it and her hands, it sent the turtle flying over her. Gracefully, Venus spun horizontally until she hit the floor on all fours. Her breath grew out of frustration. Venus rarely got to beat Mona in sparring matches back home. Now, she had to win or she would lose her sister forever. Her motives replaying in her head thrust her forward as she charged at Mona, who was picking herself off of the ground. Before she could stand fully, Venus jumped up and brought her fist back, ready to strike. She punched down on her stomach, but missed for Mona had dodged to the side. With incredible strength and speed, Mona wrapped a tight hand on her forearm and the other on her back arm, bending it behind her back. Mona would be giving Venus her first hug since she left if she wasn't immobilized and in a bit of pain. In such close proximities, Venus looked in horror as to how much rage forced itself into the eyes of an artful girl. Mona curved her back and brought up a knee to lift Venus' feet off the ground, taking her to the floor with her. By this, Mona pressed Venus' head to the dirty floor. Venus blessed that her neck stayed strong and refused to break by such a deadly move. She could feel the ball end of her sister's weapon tap against her back, which feared her greatly. Both were unbalanced, pushing the two of them over. The turtle girl strained to roll on her shoulder and not her neck when she was the bottom result of the toppling. Her sister however had flipped and remained on her feet. Quickly, Venus kicked her on the upper thigh, ensuring her sister couldn't perform any more deadly stunts with her. The kick over her body help Venus roll up to her feet and her sister to roll on the ground before gaining the momentum to stand again.

Venus was starting to get tired from the struggling fight and opened the fold of her fans swiftly. The sound of unfolded paper and the flash of white made the terrapin feel more comfortable to know she had more years of experience with her hands than Mona had with her own naga surujin. Venus charged as her sister, the wooden parts before her to avoid air resistance. Mona stood there and began to swing her naga surujin. She took a step back to position herself as the charging Venus came closer. Mona waited until Venus was in perfect position for her. Her webbed hand let the ball end go. It cut through the air like a bullet until it released all of its energy into Venus' forearm when it caught her and wound itself around twice. With her catch, Mona pulled on it fiercely, dragging the turtle warrior forward. The reptilian fighter moved out of the way when the turtle's velocity propelled her to her. Mona pulled again, away from her body. The jerk pulled Venus towards Mona, who landed a good knee to the cheek and brought her under her. Venus could taste a small amount of blood begin to develop in her mouth when she slammed onto the floor. The chain was still wrapped around her arm, in which Mona pushed down against Venus' hard shell. Harshly, Mona jumped onto the back of the turtle, happily seated for she had defeated her captor. At that moment, she began to her whimpers and the jolts coming from the turtle's shell. Still on her back, Mona leaned over to look at the face of the bloodied and teary turtle. It gave her great pride to watch her suffer this way with herself unscathed.

"What happened to you?" Venus whispered under her tears. A small drop of blood escaped her mouth and onto the floor. "Chung I raised you better than this."

"I have no respect for that sorry excuse for a magician! My loyalty is with the Shredder." Venus felt Mona pushing her arm down harder on her back and leaning over into her ear, which pressed her face further into the ground. The floor tasted metallic to her as she struggled to breathe.

"Chung I raised us! He saved us off of the streets!"

"And left us no where to go in New York!"

"No, Shredder taught you all wrong. He didn't leave us!" Her voice hurt, sore from yelling, sore from fighting, sore from not speaking out. "He died, Mona. In China." Her face began to lift itself off the ground. Venus looked up from the corner of her eye to see Mona sit up straight. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling.

"Chung I is finally gone? My soul can rest easier now." She sighed in relief, eyes closed and taking in the freshness of justice. Seeing her act in such a way burned inside Venus.

"You have no soul!" She shouted into the ground. Mona grew alarmed when she saw a mysterious blue light flash underneath her. "Not anymore!"

Venus' legs curled up to where Mona was and crossed around her neck. With as much force as she could give, Venus brought her legs back down, sliding Mona off of her back and her upper body hit against the floor. The reptile couldn't believe it had happened. She looked up in shock. Venus hastily unwrapped the chains from her arm and threw them behind her. The green and black of her eyes disappeared and now glowed white in the place of them. The light blue flash came from the aura seeping through the palms of her hands like a mist. The eyes may have been new and she has seen her hands glow, but Mona couldn't prepare herself for the mystical black and white beams swirl around her. The white beam swam in and out of her right side and the black on the left until they joined behind her, creating the Yin Yang symbol.

"I am the voice of the great magician, Chung I." Mona cowered down at the sound of Chung I's low and elderly voice playing behind Venus'. The sound of it brought the fear back in her heart, unable to move. "Surrender my sister now or the consequences will be dire."

"I've got to get out of here." Both had forgotten the silent man who stood behind the table, watching the spectacle. His worried face revealed all of his fears about Venus being a powerful being, possibly more powerful than the four boys.

"Don't be scared Sacks." Mona toughened and put her hand up to him to stop his movements. Seeing that he was in no position to leave, Mona looked back to her glowing sister. "I don't care! I'm not under Chung I's spell! You are not my sister!" Without her naga surujin, Mona was left to use her bare claws. "Time to die!" Instantly, Mona charged the glowing figure in hopes to grab her throat and claw at it. All the while, Venus stood there. His fists, down. Her feet, straight as she allowed her to approach her.

"All power surges within me. When I am threatened, I shall strike. Even if you claim you are not, you fear me. I am a Kunoichi, and when my world is in chaos, I command it to," Mona was just about to grab Venus' vulnerable throat, but the strength of her and Chung I's apprehended her, squeezing her three fingered hands onto the sides of Mona's reluctant head. "STOP!" Surges of white and black light engulfed the two as magic worked itself around Mona. The reptile lady's head was shocked painfully as the worm within her was separated from her brain. Venus tried to submit some of her own memories to force Mona's false ones to remind her of where she came from and who she was. Overwhelmed by the insertion of the new information that went against its programming, the worm unlatched from her head and was catapulted far away from her and landed on the floor. Once the worm had left her cranium, the bright light grew brighter, so bright that Sacks would have been blinded if he didn't duck behind the table.

Meanwhile in the hall holding the quarters, the eight mutants were still going at each other. Tokah and Rahzar had both been tired out quickly and refused to fight until they took a nap. Jazz grew frustrated that the two babies crawled back into their cells and tried to retire despite his orders for them to continue to "play". Now, it was he and Ellis versus the four turtles. Before they could determine a winner, a loud voice screamed "STOP!" Both sides looked over to where the scream had come from. As low and intimidating as it was, they were able to ignore the undertone and figure out its source.

"That's Venus!" Leonardo he shouted fearfully. The four brothers looked back into the darkness, scared beyond their wits of what could have happened. Not too long, they heard a painful shriek.

"Mona!" Jazz shouted. The brothers looked back at him, confused as to why he seemed so worried. She was one of them, not the other way around. Jazz took off, his giant body swishing side to side as he took off to find her. The turtles and the newly named "Rocksteady" followed closely behind.

It didn't take long as they saw the herds of Foot running into a room, guns in hand. The boys entered the room as comfortably as if they were the Foot themselves, yet kept their weapons up and eyes keen for any sudden moves. Upon walking into the room, they saw them all stare at the crime scene. There was both Venus and Mona on the floor and tired. Neither could comprehend what had happened, but by the looks of blood on Venus and the unresponsiveness of Mona Lisa, they could conclude a power struggle had taken place.

"Ey, bay bay." Jazz pushed the surrounding Foot away with his massive size. He went to Mona's side. He looked down on her. She looked so peaceful for someone who had been knocked out. "I'mma get you outta her'." Jazz assured her with a smooth voice as he went to bend over.

"Don't touch her!" Raphael roared. Jazz looked up. He pushed his purple glasses off of his snout and onto the top of his head. Raphael approached him threateningly, in which Jazz stood defensively.

"This is my main b*tch, you better step-!" Before he could finish, he was knocked out by a hard blow to the face by the red clad turtle. The giant pig fell backwards into the arms of Foot who were too weak to catch him on their own.

"That was for Mona!" He shouted at the disoriented pig. Those surrounding in the back scrambled to get away in fear from his mock charge. His brothers stayed back to give their brother space. Raphael's body curved over hers as he bent down. His big arms slid under her legs, gathering them together as the other arm slid underneath her upper back. Slowly, he picked her body off of the ground. Her head lulled back, resting perfectly on his gigantic arm. His fears of her possibly being dead faded away as he stared at her stirring in his care. Subtle movements of her arm and legs that dangled down assured that she was asleep. Her big snout pressed against his body, along with the rest of her torso turning towards him for more comfort. Mona must have been cold from either Venus' spell or the skimpy clothes she was forced to wear.

With all attention on Mona, Donatello's caring and doctoring instincts brought him to kneel to Venus. To his amazement, she was still conscious, but pained definitely.

"You okay? He asked as he pulled her torso up to his sloped thighs to keep any possible blood in her mouth to drain and keep her from choking.

"Mona was being controlled." Venus coughed. Donatello lightly patted her arms sympathetically. "I flushed all the evil that surrounded her."

"What does that mean?" Venus looked up to him and gave him a weary smile.

"You should ask the Shredder." As much as she wanted to laugh, the turtle girl was just too tired to. Donatello felt a light draft brush by him. He looked up to see Raphael who began to head for the door.

The thugs undeniably let him walk right past them as he made way for the exit.

"Raph?" The red do-rag turned slightly. From the corner of his eye, he could see his three brothers staring at him. Their slack jawed expressions were matched with confused stares. "Raph, where are you going?" Leonardo asked quizzically.

"Home." He answered back as nonchalant as possible.

"What about the bad guys?" Michelangelo lifted his nunchucks up higher, ready to pounce on anyone at any second, but Leonardo began to tip them down with a katana.

"We got what we came for." He spoke behind him, and then proceeded to walk out of the room with Mona in her arms. Surprised, the brothers exchanged glances with one another, then to the soldiers who began to lower their weapons slowly. Despite their own motives to continue the fight between them and the Shredder, the two boys slowly put their arms at their side.

"Leo?" Donatello motioned his brother over to the downed turtles. With a twirling finger, he asked him to turn around and bend over slightly. Because of the multiple things strapped to his back, Leonardo was the next best choice with only his katana on his back and was trusted enough to be careful with her. Gently, as to not hurt or dislocate anything that could be broken, Donatello struggled with Michelangelo to get Venus up. Her legs crouched up and twisted around his torso. Michelaneglo placed her arms around his neck, making sure she was secure. Getting the okay from Venus that she was capable of hanging on, they let Donatello lead Leonardo with Venus on his back out of the room. To secure the backside, Michelangelo didn't leave the room without showing the leftover Foot his awesome skills if they were to try something funny.

Sacks' vision was blurred as he began to come to. He could see a dark figure look over him critically and silently.

"What is it Karai?" Suddenly, he realized where he was. He was still behind the table in the testing room to hide from Venus' magic. He must have passed out. How could he pass out because of some stupid lightshow? He couldn't be that light-hearted now, could he? "Where are they?" He demanded from her. Karai scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Gone. Home." Sacks got up from behind the table. His legs were still tired and his head spun from getting up so quickly.

"Why didn't you stop them? Go get them back! Now!" He ordered frustrated. Instead of sucking it up and completing her orders, Karai stood there in front of him. Sacks glared at her defiance and ordered her once more, barking. She continued to stand there, unafraid.

"You let four turtles escape first time, now, you let six leave. All your fault."

"How could you blame this on-?" Karai cut him off abruptly.

"Your fault!" She barked. "The camera showed you watching the turtle glow. Did not phone help. Did not call father. Did not do anything, but watch."

"Where is Master Shredder?"

"Sick. After the turtle girl's explosion, father fell unconscious." Karai explained.

"Well, if father is sick, then I am next in command."

"No." Her black gloved hand ushered the mass of silent Foot that he was unaware of behind him. They gathered around closely around the two. Sacks looked around to see them all look at him indifferently, no longer fearful of him. "Too many times you have failed. Now, by vote of the Foot, we will see how we shall claim victory in the hands of a woman." Sacks couldn't believe it. How could all of his power be terminated? His father would never let this happen, would he? Sacks was clearly the favorite and definitely the most generic looking person who could crawl into the skins of New York. But his father wasn't here right now. He's unconscious. Karai watched in joy as she saw his face crumble in the light of her order. "For the time being, I AM the Shredder!"


	36. Healing

Her eyes gracefully opened. No sunlight shocked her pupils back into her long hibernation. Straightaway, she took in her surroundings. She was in the lair, normally full of life now dark and barren. Even the neon lights that would flash relentlessly dared not to show off their florescent lighting to her. She noticed that the ceiling above her was duct taped and cracked; she was in the living room, lying on the cardboard couch. Surrounding her body was a count of three velvet-y blankets. They began to fall off her body easily as she fidgeted her legs to free herself from the wrapping. Mona looked down at herself. Her body was bare of everything but a large, faded Spongebob t-shirt that stopped just above her knees. Free from her ribbon, her dark locks flowed down from her head. It has been a long time since Mona ever wore her hair down. She took account of it because she wasn't used to the ends tickling her legs as she walked. At first, her legs refused to move. She felt like a newborn horse learning to walk again as she clutched onto the arm couch for support. The feeling in her legs began to pump blood and allowed her to gain enough control for her to walk. Arms crossed up to her obviously braless chest, she inspected the lair. Broken items were missing and it didn't look like there was as much damage as she thought there was.

Could this be another mind trick, one that the Shredder had to hypnotize her to see? The Shredder. Kidnapping her, practically locked herself in her own head, letting her evil alter ego flaunt around in her provocative clothing while carrying out every single command he gave her. The horrific memories began to flow as her thought process flourished. Such scenes like Jazz putting his grotesque pig hands on her and she couldn't do a thing about it. Then she remembered her family, sensei, the turtles, her sister. Although she felt no direct pains of being controlled towards the turtles and Master Splinter, she had a hard heart after remembering Venus. All the lies she told. Numerous times she wanted to tell herself to shut up and stop screaming at her sweet sister. Oh, how much pain she inflicted upon her. Even the smallest sight of seeing the small streak of blood trickle on the side of her face and escaping the depths of her mouth. She knew for sure she could have killed Venus for being so brutal. Thankfully, Venus overpowered her, cleansed her of the worm. She finally beat her older sis at a sparring match and Mona couldn't be any happier.

"You're awake?" Mona jumped and turned sharply. Before her stood the female turtle, whispering to her softly. No clear joy, no smile. Only subtle surprise.

"I'm alive." Mona really wanted it to be her sister, not a trick by the Shredder, but she looked so different that she couldn't be sure. "I never thought I would see you again. Me seeing you." She tried so hard not to tear up in joy in fear that it will all go away from her. Mona tried to talk to her as if it were indeed real, but didn't get her hopes up too much. Hopefully as she talks to her, she could determine if this Venus was indeed her. "How long has it been? Since I left?"

"Two months, including your two days of unconsciousness." Venus kept her distance as she talked to Mona. She seemed insecure and detached. The female terrapin prayed that the worm did not mess up her mind, or worse. Underneath a broad strip of Mona's hair, she could see her eyes widen in amazement.

"Whoa. That gave you enough time to beef up." Mona had seen Venus that night, but she was too focused on her face to recognize the changes on her body. Venus looked down at herself. Indeed, the turtle did gain better definition in her triceps and legs over the course of Mona's absence.

"I grew up." The lizard lady saw the maturity in her voice and eyes, but they did not lack in any way the brightness they had when she left. She wanted to hug her so much for her growth without her, but refrained. "When you left, I struggled to gain some independence." Venus admitted.

"I just didn't want to get you hurt," She looked up to the sides of Venus' face. A bruise formed on the side from where she had hit her. It was obviously faded some, which meant it was much worse a week ago. The blood was washed from her mask, but Mona could still play the memory of it beading down the side of her head as she pushed her face into the floor. The sheer thought of it gripped onto her stomach, doubling her over and shying away from her. "But now I see I can hurt you too." Venus' hand slowly lifted itself involuntarily to the side of her hurt face.

"It wasn't your fault. Shredder controlled you." Venus assured her. She wanted to reach out to her sister, but Mona refused to look at her. Instead, her eyes looked down at herself, all the way down to her bare, webbed toes.

"Did he? Or did he bring a darkness out of me that was already there?"

"Darkness is only in so many beings." Mona felt a hand grip her hair. It felt firm, but did not pull on her follicles. She looked up as she watched the hair covering her face be whisked back by her sister's firm hand. Both felt tense, as they locked stares. "My cleansing brings pain to all with the darkest of hearts and intentions. Shredder is hurting. The worm is hurting. Anything in close proximity to me was hurting. Mona Lisa is not. Not like them." Signs of Venus' voice about to break were apparent in every sentence. Suddenly, her face began to drop; her eyes became half lidded as she tried to squeeze the tears back into her eyes. Her sister also began to squint as she tried to refuse slipping into sobs because of an illusion. As pained as her heart felt, Venus continued. "No darkness can come from a little girl who saved a baby turtle off the streets and adopts her as her sister." The terrapin closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she attempted to proceed. "Nor does it come from someone who takes her to a completely different city to be protected by a league of warriors, leaving all their loved memories behind. The village, the house, Nan and Yujin, the magicians, our mentors, and Chung I."

Those words, those memories. She knew she never told Shredder about any of that. Not the village they left behind along with the Chinese magicians along with Yujin and Nan. None of those topics came up. At that moment, Mona Lisa had lost it. Whatever held back her tears had given up to her powerful feelings. Venus' eyes began to water too, but only let a smile and a hiccup out.

"Thank you." Mona wiped away the small tears and the wet hair that stuck to her face. "Thank you for coming back for me." She signed in relief for she was truly home and her real sister was hers again. Venus' grip on her hair was released. Her hand slowly descended from the side of Mona's interesting facial features, reaching all the way down to her shoulder. Just from her eyes, she could feel the love and joy that came over them. Then, Venus' smile vanished as she looked down upon herself. Mona's smile vanished too as she became concerned.

"Mona, I'm sorry, about what I said," She looked up, revealing the tears that have somehow escaped. "You know, about not needing you."

"Venus, don't." Like magnets, the two pulled one another close, embracing each other. The hug felt so good to feel their loved one again. Both let their sobs of joy out after being reunited with their sister again.

"It's so good to have you back sister." Venus whispered in Mona's ear. The comment only made the lizard lady squeeze harder. Her sister laughed at the sudden squeeze and tried to match her just like they would when they were little. Venus could feel the side of her face being peppered in loving kisses, skin or bandana. After some time, the two let go of one another, assured that their time apart will be the last. Their hands slipped from each others bodies, but their hands kept intertwined as they held the others. "Guess who's up, guys!" Venus shouted, beaming that the rest of the family will be as joyous as her. Mona lit up instantly as the first turtle sprinted out from the dojo. He gave her one quick glance from the entry way until he showed her a series of squeals and dances that seemed very similar to the "Quan".

"Mona!" Mikey bellowed as he charged up to her. Swiftly, he gathered her upper body in his arms as he hugged her immensely.

"You hungry?" He asked with wide eyes, gripping her shoulders. Food was never a joke to Michelangelo. Mona nodded her head briefly.

"Yes, I am." A laugh escaped as she answered.

"She wants food! Bring her some food!" He shouted into the unknown. Suddenly, his hands came off her shoulders and compressed her face by squeezing her cheeks. "You're gonna be okay Mona, a'ight?" His blue eyes pierced into hers, but his concern for her was too humorous for Mona to not stifle a smile.

"Ok, yeah Mikey." The lizard lady put her hands on top of his and pried them off of her face. "Get a grip, will ya?" Mikey let his hands hang on his side, put his grin never left.

"Did I hear somebody's hungry?" The three swung their heads around from the voice emerging from the kitchen. With a hot plate of reheated Popeyes chicken and red beans and rice, Donatello's goofy smile was a treasure to her. When the smell of the Cajun style food hit her nose, the lizard lady felt her stomach growl in anticipation. Purely out of hunger, Mona took the plate before gratefully hugging the giant turtle. As she reached up over his shoulders, Mona could feel the shirt rising and hastily tried to pull it down with the opposite hand until they left one another's embrace.

"Whose shirt is this?" She asked quizzically, then remembered her chest and wrapped her arms back around her, her plate now digging at her side. Both Donatello and Michelangelo looked in opposite directions when they realized until Mona covered herself.

"Just an old nightshirt we had lying around." Michelangelo answered.

"Then, where's my stuff?"

"In the wash." She felt the recognizable voice of the older rat. Beside him were Leonardo and Raphael, who had come from an unknown place in the direction of the dojo. Steadily, with his paws enclosed in the sleeves of his robe, Splinter made his way over to his daughter. Mona slowly bent over as he took her hands in his, putting them both together as he squeezed them gently. "It is good to see you again, my daughter."

"It's good to see you again, father." Splinter chuckled lightly; his beady eyes grew bright and promising at her acceptance.

"Yeah, that last outfit you had on was not representable young lady." Mona looked up at the sign of sarcasm in Leonardo's voice as he took on the persona of a concerned parent. Splinter let go of her hands, letting her stand up straight and playfully take Leo's scolding as the rebellious teenager.

"So, we burned it." Raphael added. Without looking at each other, the two shared a victorious high-three to the side. Mona giggled in appreciation and set her plate on one of the sushi stools next to them. Her arms stretched out to hug Leonardo, who left his humorous persona to enjoy the return of their lost sister. Right after their hug, Mona stretched and arm out to grip the side of Raphael and pulled herself over him. He looked surprised for he was due to the rugged past the two had. Slowly but surely, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. Mona looked up from her face being smashed against his collarbone.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did." She spoke low enough for their small circle to hear. All of a sudden, Raphael's entire body tensed up as he saw her give him a small peck on the cheek in appreciation. So badly, Michelangelo wanted to take a picture of that goofy face he made as he tried to conceal his embarrassment and the blush on his cheeks. The rest of the family looked in surprise as well, except for Venus, who only giggled at the spectacle.

"Wow." Donatello commented in monotone as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you get that reward?" Although feeling the least bit bad, both Venus and Michelangelo got the same idea as the two simultaneously hunkered him down for their lips to reach opposite sides of his cheeks. Both laughed at their own genius, as well as the rest of the family. Donatello merely shrugged his shoulders after exchanging glances with the two shorter turtles. "It's a start."

Mona released her grip on Raphael, who was still trying to stifle his embarrassment by putting on a brave face. The sight of her plate reminded her stomach that it was quite empty. Her hunger revived, Mona grabbed the plate and swung herself onto the couch and began to eat, having little in mind to use the fork that sat idly next to the fried chicken she was devouring. Her family looked on at her. At first, they watched sadly, feeling sorry about what has happened to the girl and not only the latest ordeal. Mona had been suffering for a long time, but now it was over. She was here, making the most pleasant noise as she ate. It was humorous, but the crisp sound of satisfaction lightened their mood.

Raphael's face has cleared from his red blush as he watched her quietly.

"Now we can go house huntin'." He commented. Mona looked up from her plate from a long time. The small, golden crumbs on her face made her family chuckle some.

"We're leaving?" She spoke through the food that muffled her voice. Donatello nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Sacks and the Foot got in here twice. Probably should go find a new home."

"We've lived here all our lives." Leonardo placed his hands on Splinter's shoulders lovingly. His sensei looked up at him with sympathy. "Gonna be tough leavin' this place."

"Hey, if Mona and Venus can do it then so can we." Both Mona and Venus looked to the tallest brother, who returned their glances with a sly wink behind his tortoiseshell glasses. "Besides, we need a new place to room with our new sisters!"

"Yass!" Michelangelo danced around. He swiftly wrapped a wild arm around Venus' shoulders and dragged her down as he fell to the couch. The two slammed against the back of it, pushing Mona back as well as the turtle's weight became accumulated in the cardboard exterior. "Welcome to the fam! Ya'll stuck with us now!" His opposite arm slunk around his other sister, who swallowed the food she was working on. Mona Lisa looked around herself. She was in the lair, the only safe place for her and her sister to live now. Surrounding her were smiles of those who are just like her and are as loveable as they are protective of one another. It wasn't China, but they were now in a land of opportunity together. She and her sister, her four new brothers, and their new father would stand hand in hand as they grew up to together in a real home full of love and joy, much expanded from their last. Mona merely shook her head.

"I don't think that will be a problem."


	37. Epilogue

"You should have seen Angel." April smiled as she sipped out of her Starbucks cup. Once word got out that Mona was back and conscious, she had to catch up with her mutant family as soon as possible. She was accompanied by most of the family as they gathered around the kitchen counter and tables, eating Popeyes leftovers for breakfast. Mona was absent, not by already eating, but getting dressed for the day after her clothes had been washed. "The next morning, when she woke up, the first thing she did was hug me. She told me she was sorry and that she messed up really bad. She almost started crying, the poor thing."

"What was she cryin' for?" Raphael spoke mid chew. Donatello, whose pet peeve was his brothers talking as they ate, put a finger to his lips. Raphael rolled his eyes and swallowed, which satisfied his tallest brother. Raphael's back leaned against the chair, allowing his massive arm to spill over the top of it. April's shoulders adjusted as she sat deeper into her chair.

"She thought after all this that I was going to send her back and have her reassigned a new sister."

"You're not?"

"No." Mikey's wrist immediately began to lose blood as April's grip on it squeezed him with all her strength. "I'm not." She glared at him as he cried "Uncle". Knowing he has had enough, April let her grip off of him. The young turtle took his wrist to his chest and protected it with his other arm just in case she wanted to try again. "I promised her I wouldn't. I couldn't do that to her."

"It sounds like someone's caring for the girl." Splinter spoke softly. April placed her cup on the kitchen table. Her head had to poke out to see the meager rat who sat so closely to Donatello.

"Who said I didn't care about her?" April asked honestly. Master Splinter's brow rose slightly after giving her a look that represented a know-it-all and went in to sip his tea.

"Splinter? Did you just-?" April smiled as she pointed a finger at the old rat, who continued to smile behind his cup. Venus had to do a double take at the counter Michelangelo was sitting at, for she finally was able to enjoy a joke popular to Americans. All of a sudden, Mikey began clapping his hands in slow slaps.

"You go sensei! Sip yo tea!" In response, he lifted his cup up when he was finished, earning the appreciation of those in the room.

Mona walked out of the bathroom, making her way into the kitchen filled with laughter. After being awake for just two hours, she felt the strength of her legs come back to her. Weirdly enough, when she put on her pink clothes, she felt power come back to her; more power, old power that she hadn't been able to tap into for so long.

"Mona?" She felt the breaths of the room stop when she walked in. Turtle, rat, and full blooded human analyzed her. This time, Mona proudly took in the eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, facing the music.

"What?" Her body was cloaked in a bright pink robe, fastened by a floral pink corset from her chest to her stomach. Her legs popped out of it while the rest of the robe covered her front and back with two separate long strips of the robe touching her ankles. Her hair remained the same, but was now accompanied by a hot pink mask that also served as a hair covering. On her feet were short laced, bright pink ballerina shoes by Nike. "Mona Lisa is back, baby!" She exclaimed. "I've been gone far too long. Time to come back to training as a kunoichi." The lizard lady was sweetly welcomed into the room. Although she ate, she still took a seat at the counter beside Leonardo, who was admiring the beauty of her floral corset's design.

"Never did get why you quit anyways." Raphael spoke over his shoulder. Mona crossed one leg over the other as she listened. "After something like that, most people would train harder to prevent it from happenin' again."

"I don't know. It seemed like the right thing at the time." As she kept her legs crossed, the cloth that ran down the front of her legs began slipping off of her leg. The tickling began to bug her as she irritably threw it to the side of her hip as the bottom of her leotard protected her solely. Although her outfit was fixed, her face had dropped in thought. "It didn't protect me from Filch."

"But now you're stronger." Mona looked over the other side of the counter. Leonardo and Michelangelo leaned back from their chairs, allowing Mona to view her little sister's smile peek out from behind them. The lizard lady smiled along with a small laugh.

"Which is all the reason to start back up again if I'm going to be fighting giant pigs and rhinos and **not** cowardly men." Mona winked at her sister. Venus brought her arms up in a fist and pumped them, following a "Yes!" that her sister has not only accepted Venus to fight with the brothers, but she too was in on it.

On a separate note, the family continued to eat and drink as they pleased, getting ready for their day ahead. Meanwhile, Mona continuously looked down at herself. The feeling of wearing her old mask again felt different around her eyes and eyebrows. Her eyes looked down t her midsection, which showed how much she had grown since she was thirteen. The leotard had a nice good stretch in it, but it did not feel tight on her lower body, but if she didn't have the collar that connected it to her neck, it would have for sure slipped down her chest. Also having problems with her developed upper body was her corset. The pink string that secured it around her was used up more, which was evident as she tied it up the way she had always done. The corset itself also had some small gap between it, not fully containing her body with its shell. The only thing that felt right was the shoes. It was a happy day when she realized her feet had stopped growing so early on, and as sure as Chung I said, she had grown into them. Venus looked up to see her sister look at her body and outfit, tracing her finger on fabric and straps.

"I haven't seen that outfit in years." She commented. Mona gave her a half smile, but didn't take her eyes off herself.

"Even back then it was ugly. There will be a makeover in due time. Hope the change will be as awesome as yours." Her head turned to her sister. The female terrapin gave her sister one nod, ecstatic that she was finally able to provide a model for a way to live for her sister and not the other way around. The family stayed in the kitchen, eating their soul food and wondering what the rest of their day, their week, their month, and what their year will bring not that their family was bigger and fuller.

Book 2:

**HomeFront**

**Coming Soon 2016**


End file.
